Traveling Around
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Harry X Charlie] A la fin de la guerre, Harry n'a pas très envie de se conformer à ce qu'on attend de lui. Et si, plutôt que de rester au Ministère ou de retourner à Poudlard, il partait? Sur les conseils de Minerva McGonagall, il quitte l'Angleterre. Sur la route, il va rencontrer d'intéressants personnages... et en retrouver d'autres.
1. Première partie

_Bonsoir! Il s'agit de ma première fiction Harry Potter, commencée en août 2015 (sérieux, déjà?). J'avais perdu mon intérêt et c'est revenu le mois dernier. Entre temps, en novembre 2016, j'ai écrit Two boys to the Yule ball (Teddy X James Sirius) et Harry Potter et le Grand méchant chasseur (Harry X Charlie)._

 _Cette fiction me tient beaucoup à cœur, c'est un mélange de la plupart de mes headcanons sur la suite des Reliques de la Mort. Je ne sais pas combien de mots je vais écrire (j'en ai 12 000 et je commence la troisième partie là). Il y aura des nouveautés, des OCs, de l'amitié et puis de la romance (Harry X Charlie, normalement). J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Première partie : Bilan de la guerre - Les procès - Kingsley - Dîner en famille

Le réveil moldu récupéré par Mr Weasley sonna fièrement la demie de six heures, réveillant en sursaut le jeune sorcier allongé dans le lit. Harry grogna sous sa couette. Ce n'était décidément pas une heure pour se lever. S'il avait eu le choix…

Il repoussa ses couvertures et sortit du lit vêtu d'un pyjama orange ayant appartenu à Ron. Il constata qu'il voyait bien les contours de la pièce; il s'était encore endormi avec ses lunettes. L'important était qu'il se soit reposé un peu, de toute manière. Ses nuits étaient étrangement à la fois interminables lorsqu'il souffrait d'insomnie – surtout que le Terrier n'étant pas Poudlard, difficile d'arpenter les couloirs pour trouver le sommeil – et trop courtes lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à fermer les yeux quelques heures.

Et l'infernal engin était toujours là, fidèle au poste, pour le réveiller aux aurores. Oh, qu'il le détestait ! A vrai dire, il aimait le détester. C'était plus facile de s'en prendre à lui que de dire leurs quatre vérités à toutes les personnes qui gravitaient continuellement autour de lui. A commencer par ses amis et sa famille d'adoption. Et puis tous les autres.

C'était assez illogique que ce soit à ce moment précis qu'il se mette à vouloir tout quitter. Il avait été sa vie entière adulé pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, ce qui l'avait fait parcourir les étapes de sa jeunesse d'une manière plus que chaotique et maintenant qu'il était enfin connu pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait consciemment – même s'il trouvait encore ce fait contestable – il craquait.

Bravo, Harry.

Il mourrait de leur dire ce qu'il pensait de leur attitude, de leur joie, de leur besoin de renaissance pendant que lui crevait de l'intérieur.

Mais d'une part ça aurait été très égoïste et de l'autre il n'avait au fond de lui pas envie de les blesser. Ils faisaient face à leurs propres démons comme ils pouvaient.

Il ne pouvait pas comparer sur la même échelle sa propre douleur et celle de la famille Weasley, par exemple. Il avait passé sa vie à souffrir mais n'avait ni perdu un fils, ni un frère de sang.

La pensée de son égoïsme vis-à-vis de cette famille qui l'avait toujours soutenu parvenait généralement à remettre ses pensées dans le droit chemin. Il s'interdisait de divaguer en pleine journée, mais le matin lorsque sa conscience s'éveillait, c'était trop difficile. Aujourd'hui était un jour qui commençait mal, plus que les précédents. Il sentait que ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il était resté planté au milieu de la chambre, les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la minuscule chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Ron habillé de pied en cap et les cheveux encore humides de la douche.

Un regard au réveil. Sept heures. Merlin, j'ai encore perdu du temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous mon vieux ? Ça va pas ? »

Le rouquin fixait bizarrement son ami. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il était toujours le premier debout d'habitude. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traîner en pyjama dans sa chambre à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

« Non, non, ça va. T'inquiète. J'ai trop dormi, je viens de me lever ! »

La mine de Ron se détendit.

« Ah je vois, monsieur a voulu faire la grasse matinée en traître ! Bravo ! Plaisanta-t-il. »

Harry se força à sourire. Depuis quand se forçait-il à faire ce que tout un chacun considère comme naturel? En tout cas, puisqu'on ne lui posait pas trop de questions, il ne devait pas être un si mauvais acteur.

Avec le recul qu'il ne voulait pas avoir, il aurait constaté qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ça expliquait en grande partie sa profonde envie de fuir qu'il refusait d'admettre, ou tout du moins de mettre en pratique.

Ron redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et Harry se dépêcha de se préparer. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tour dans la cuisine du Terrier, il fut accueilli par une étreinte de Molly Weasley qui surveillait une préparation grisâtre se verser toute seule dans un bol. La cuisine de Molly subissait des hauts et des bas en fonction de l'humeur de la cuisinière.

Il prit place sur le banc à côté de Ron, occupé à dévorer des tartines. La fin de sa croissance n'empêchait pas le dernier fils Weasley de continuer à manger comme quatre, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Harry ne la voyait pas dans la pièce. Il accepta le bol de porridge que lui tendit Molly.

« Où est Mione?

\- Déjà partie, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine. »

Harry ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et entama son petit-déjeuner. Deux semaines plus tôt, Hermione avait fait rapatrier ses parents d'Australie, après avoir longuement hésité. Elle trouvait que c'était égoïste de les faire revenir dans ce monde alors qu'ils étaient sûrement très heureux là où ils étaient, mais la période de paix retrouvée incitait au rapprochement des liens familiaux et elle avait fini par se décider.

Les choses ne se passant pas toujours de la meilleure des manières, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à les libérer du lourd sort d'amnésie qu'elle leur avait elle-même infligé pour les protéger. Il y avait un vague progrès depuis quelques jours cependant: ils se souvenaient avoir vécu en Angleterre et avoir eu une fille, mais ne recollaient pas ces souvenirs avec Hermione. Comme au temps de Poudlard, elle passait son temps plongée dans des grimoires, ou à discuter avec des spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste et cherchait même du côté de la psychologie moldue, en désespoir de cause.

Elle n'était donc pas très présente au Terrier. De fait, seuls Ginny, Molly et George y passaient leurs journées. Les autres ne faisaient que se croiser, au rythme de leur emploi du temps respectif.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui? »

Harry releva la tête de son bol.

« Encore au département de la Justice Magique avec Kingsley, on n'a pas terminé de traiter les chefs d'accusations de certains Mangemorts.

\- J'imagine que ce sera un peu plus palpitant que de valider la reprise de fonction des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse, soupira Ron.

\- Oh, dur. »

Harry essaya de donner un peu de sentiment à sa voix, pour que son ami se sente soutenu.

« Ouais, mais ce ne sera jamais pire qu'un double-cours de potions, hein! »

Le brun serra les dents. Il aurait préféré que Ron mentionne la divination ou l'histoire de la magie, par exemple. La mort de Severus Rogue était encore trop présente dans son esprit. L'homme avait été une ordure avec lui toute sa scolarité, c'était un fait. Et Harry l'avait détesté de toute son âme. Mais il lui était reconnaissant au moins d'une chose, c'était d'avoir été vrai avec lui - à défaut de lui avoir appris la moindre chose à propos des potions.

S'il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'avec la disparition de son ancien professeur, il ressentait encore plus fortement la distance avec ses propres parents. Les Maraudeurs étaient morts, tout comme la plupart des gens qui avaient bien connu ses parents.

La guerre avait décimé des générations entières.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère et Rogue aient été aussi proches un jour. On lui avait toujours parlé d'elle comme d'une jeune fille flamboyante, sincère et aimante, bien loin de l'image qu'il avait du sombre professeur de potions.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que Ron attendait une réaction à sa remarque et tenta un vague sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace. Il termina son déjeuner et remonta prestement à l'étage. Harry occupait la chambre de Bill, en face de celle de Ron. Ginny traversa le couloir en direction de la salle de bain et baissa les yeux en passant devant Harry, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Ils se saluèrent à mi-voix et se hâtèrent dans leur pièce respective.

Harry n'avait pas non plus profité du retour de la paix pour renouer plus qu'amicalement avec la plus jeune Weasley. Il n'en avait plus envie; encore plus parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Ginny était sa sœur, au même titre qu'Hermione - même s'il n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec Hermione et qu'il ne partageait donc pas de regards gênés avec elle.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le lui expliquer, soit elle avait compris toute seule, soit elle avait elle-aussi ses propres problèmes et raisons de ne pas revenir vers lui. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas si mal comme situation.

Harry récupéra sa veste, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil - définitivement en retard -, renonça à se laver les dents puisque Ginny occupait la salle d'eau et rejoignit directement son meilleur ami pour transplaner au Ministère de la Magie.

[...]

Les procès des Mangemorts se succédaient les uns après les autres dans une ambiance sordide. Beaucoup n'avaient pas survécu à l'Attaque de Poudlard, d'autres se cachaient, comme Alecto et Amycus Carrow, mais une poignée d'entre eux était enfermée à Azkaban en attendant leur jugement. Mulciber et Avery n'avaient eu qu'une importance limitée pour Voldemort, aussi avaient-ils écopés de peines plus légères que Nott, Dolohov et les frères Lestrange, Rabastan et Rodolphus. Enfin, tout était relatif puisque le ministère s'était assuré qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse ressortir d'Azkaban sur deux pieds. Il y avait simplement des moyens plus radicaux d'en terminer avec cette lie de l'humanité.

Douze procès avaient eu lieu ces huit derniers jours et c'était loin d'être terminé, même si les séances dureraient sûrement moins longtemps puisqu'on avait décidé de juger les pires en premier.

La veille, Narcissa Malefoy avait été jugée et condamnée à six mois de prison. Elle ne portait pas la marque des Ténèbres et Harry avait fait savoir qu'elle lui avait permis d'échapper à Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas eu pitié d'elle à proprement parler, il voulait juste que justice soit faite et elle ne méritait pas la sentence de ceux qui avaient choisis pleinement de rallier les troupes du Mage noir. Elle n'avait pas demandée à être mariée avec un de ses partisans, après tout. Néanmoins, elle était complice des enlèvements et atrocités commis sous son toit.

De façon surprenante, Lucius avait quant à lui échappé de peu au baiser du détraqueur, signe qu'il lui restait malgré tout quelques soutiens parmi les membres du Magenmagot. En bon homme politique qu'il était, il avait su garder cachés la plupart de ses méfaits en tant que Mangemort, à tel point que seule l'utilisation du veritaserum sur lui avait convaincu les plus bornés des juges. Même si on n'avait rien de concret à lui reprocher en terme de destruction de villages moldus comme Nott senior ou Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait participé à des batailles significatives et son comportement de faux-jeton n'avait pas été particulièrement apprécié. Il était condamné à passer le reste de ses jours dans la sombre prison des sorciers.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le procès de leur fils unique, Drago Malefoy, accusé de porter la marque des Ténèbres, d'avoir assassiné Albus Dumbledore et d'avoir pris part à des raids contre les moldus. Harry était une fois encore présent dans la salle d'audience - Sauveur du monde sorcier oblige. Il était certain d'avoir passé plus de temps dans cette pièce qu'au Terrier cette semaine. C'était complètement déprimant.

S'il n'avait pas témoigné au procès de Lucius, il savait qu'il allait probablement prendre la parole à celui de Drago. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait vu que la mort du Directeur de Poudlard était l'œuvre de Severus Rogue. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas subitement devenu ami avec le blond depuis son revirement pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il avait au moins conscience qu'il fallait voir sa situation avec précautions. La marque délavée sur son avant-bras ne voulait pas tout dire.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Son cerveau était en veille. L'audience commença sans qu'il soit pleinement attentif. Assis en bas des gradins, pâle et droit dans le fauteuil en bois, Drago Malefoy semblait aussi vide que lui, aussi inexpressif.

Les témoins se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Finalement, on appela Harry à témoigner. Il descendit jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres de son ancien rival et se tourna face aux membres du Magenmagot, graves dans leur robe pourpre. Il chassa de sa mémoire ses souvenirs de cet endroit.

« Veuillez prêter serment.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma magie et l'honneur des sorciers de dire la vérité et d'aider la justice à triompher. »

Le serment ressemblait à ce qu'ils auraient pu trouver pour l'Armée de Dumbledore; mauvais timing Harry, songea-t-il.

« Depuis quand connaissez-vous l'accusé, Drago Lucius Malefoy?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de notre première année à Poudlard, il y a six ans.

\- Diriez-vous que vous avez des informations qui peuvent nous aider à trancher sur sa culpabilité?

\- Oui.

\- Nous vous écoutons, monsieur Potter.»

Le brun prit une grande inspiration. Le silence dans la salle était pesant et c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'une centaine de personnes en plus des juges assistaient à l'audience.

« Drago Malefoy n'a pas tué Albus Dumbledore. »

Il attendit que l'agitation soudaine du public se tasse un peu avant de reprendre.

« Je comprends l'incompréhension du public, si ce n'est pas Drago, alors qui d'autre? Je vais vous le dire, car j'étais présent lorsque Dumbledore est tombé de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard. »

Harry parlait froidement, bannissant les sentiments de son récit. S'il commençait à se laisser aller à la peine, il allait sans aucun doute s'effondrer.

« Drago avait reçu pour mission de tuer le directeur. C'était une manière pour Voldemort de tester sa loyauté et se débarrasser d'un obstacle puissant. Mais vous savez, il n'est pas facile de tuer un homme, encore moins quand on a dix-sept ans et qu'on connait l'homme en question. »

Et le brun savait de quoi il parlait.

« Drago n'a pas pu. Il n'a pas pu lancer le sort. Alors pour leur éviter à tous deux de subir la colère de Voldemort, Severus Rogue, qui se trouvait là pour s'assurer que tout irait bien, s'est chargé de sa mission. »

De nouveau, le public remua. S'il avait eu le temps, Harry aurait défendu Rogue, mais en toute honnêteté, l'ancien professeur de potions n'aurait probablement rien à faire d'un hommage posthume, alors il s'abstint.

« Il n'a pas commis ce crime dont on l'accuse. De plus, je ne pense qu'il ait réellement eu le choix quant à son ralliement aux Mangemorts. Si je ne m'abuse, les familles de Sangs-Purs ne sont pas particulièrement tolérantes avec leurs membres déviants, de la même manière que Voldemort n'acceptait pas "non" comme réponse. »

Harry entendait le public chuchoter dans son dos. Les fantômes de Sirius et Regulus traversèrent un instant son esprit.

« Si je résume, monsieur Potter, intervint la sous-secrétaire - poste qu'avait un jour occupé Percy Weasley - vous demandez que soient retenus seules les accusations d'assassinat de Moldus et Nés-Moldus, est-ce cela?

\- Assassinats sous la contrainte, précisa-t-il. »

Elle inscrivit les mots soigneusement sur son parchemin et Harry fut congédié. En retournant à sa place, il en profita pour observer le visage inchangé du blond. Bien que leur situation soit différente, ils essayaient visiblement de se protéger tous les deux avec une carapace.

Harry se replongea dans ses pensées pendant la suite du débat qui n'avait pas grande importance pour lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour que les juges aient les cartes en main. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son image pour obtenir la grâce de Drago, parce que d'abord, le blond était trop fier pour supporter de lui être redevable, et en plus Harry avait juré de laisser la justice se faire.

Deux longues heures plus tard, les juges revinrent de leur conciliabule et délivrèrent le verdict.

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, au vu des charges retenues contre vous, nous vous condamnons à un an de détention à Azkaban. »

Le public gronda plus qu'il n'accepta cette sentence et Harry pouvait comprendre leur rancœur. Les Malefoy n'étaient vraiment pas bien vus par l'opinion publique. Quant à lui, Harry fut assez soulagé. Certes, un an non loin des détraqueurs pouvait suffire pour perdre la tête, mais il aurait pu prendre tellement plus lourd... Les juges l'avaient écouté. Ils avaient fait confiance à Potter-le-Sauveur. Réprimant un grognement, Harry profita de l'agitation de la salle pour s'enfuir discrètement. Il n'avait pas envie de faire face à ses amis et aux Weasley qui avaient assisté à l'audience, pas tout de suite. Il fallait qu'il rentre au Terrier avant eux.

La remontée jusqu'à la surface parut sans fin, un peu comme les cachots de Poudlard, en moins humide. Harry se glissa dehors pour être accueillis par des trombes d'eau. Le temps qu'il transplane au Terrier et traverse le jardin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, son moral s'échoua dans ses chaussettes qui prenaient tranquillement l'eau.

[...]

« Harry? Tu peux passer me voir dans mon bureau, s'il-te-plaît? »

Le brun releva la tête pour croiser le regard perçant de Kingsley. Il était en train de discuter avec Ron de l'importance de connaître le sort de Saucissonnage quand on était Auror. Une conversation passionnante.

« Euh, d'accord. »

Il fit un mince sourire d'excuse à son ami et suivit le Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à son bureau, dans le dédale de couloirs du Ministère. Ils ne parlèrent pas avant d'arriver et seul le bruit feutré de leurs pas sur la moquette dérangea le cours des pensées d'Harry. Kingsley avait sans doute besoin de lui pour un poste et quelque part, il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Il s'installa en face du Ministre, derrière le large bureau recouvert de dossiers.

« Comment vas-tu Harry? demanda le plus âgé. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, examiné par son regard inquisiteur.

« Bien, merci Kingsley. »

Allait-il entrer dans le vif du sujet ou continuer à tourner autour du pot?

« Que voulez-vous me proposer?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la reconstruction à Poudlard avance bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, Hermione, qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour ses recherches, en parlait souvent.

« Mais? »

Kingsley prit un air paternel. Harry détestait quand il faisait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un première année.

« Cependant, nous avons besoin de sorciers puissants pour aider à rétablir les sorts de protection avant de continuer à progresser.

\- Je croyais que le château se protégeait tout seul, s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme. »

Hermione serait fière de lui: après toutes ses années, il avait enfin lu l'Histoire de Poudlard - tout du moins des morceaux.

« Bien sûr, il a ses propres défenses, comme nous l'avons vu pendant la bataille de Poudlard. En fait, les protections ajoutées par les différents directeurs au fil des siècles se sont imbriquées les unes dans les autres et mélangées avec la magie des quatre fondateurs invoquée il y a plus de mille ans. Mais elles ont été bouleversées par l'attaque et Minerva n'est pas directrice depuis assez longtemps pour que ce soit déjà efficace. Il faut que des sorciers puissants comme toi joignent leur magie à l'ancestrale toile tissée pour rétablir l'équilibre, expliqua lentement le ministre. »

Harry n'était pas persuadé de tout comprendre, même s'il sentait que Kingsley faisait un effort pour rendre ça abordable. Il continua de le fixer sans rien dire.

« Tu peux voir ça comme une réparation sur une pièce de tissu trouée. Les protections forment un entrelacs de sorts, et par endroit il en manque. Et comme pour le tissu, si les dommages sont trop graves, il faut une intervention extérieure. »

Ce qui choqua le plus Harry dans tout ça, c'était le parallèle avec le tissu. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière les sorciers avaient pour habitude de recoudre leurs vêtements, mais s'ils le faisaient avec la magie - il se rappela du mètre enchanté dans la boutique de Mme Guipure à Pré-au-lard - comment Kingsley connaissait-il un moyen moldu? Il se rendit compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées et fronça les sourcils. Il devait sérieusement arrêter de divaguer, surtout quand il discutait avec Kingsley qui scrutait la moindre de ses expressions.

« Je crois que je comprends. Sauf que je ne saisis pas pourquoi vous me voulez là-bas.

\- Je te l'ai dit Harry, tu es un sorcier puissant. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et sa contrariété connu un nouveau pic quand Kingsley lui fit un petit sourire entendu.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai battu Voldemort que je suis puissant, remarqua-t-il calmement. Je n'ai même pas mes ASPIC!

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de les avoir, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne les mérites pas. »

Kingsley avait toujours réponse à tout, c'était agaçant.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, vous allez encore vous servir de mon image pour montrer que tout va bien parce que le prétendu Sauveur du monde sorcier s'investi dans sa reconstruction, n'est-ce pas? Rétorqua-t-il, plus sèchement que ce que la politesse préconisait.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, Harry? Ce n'est pas de la manipulation comme tu sembles le penser. On ne se sert pas de toi pour gagner de l'argent ou pour avoir plus de soutien électoral. »

Il approuva à contrecœur.

« Tu aides à redonner confiance aux sorciers. Tu contribues à apaiser les douleurs et les tensions qui subsistent.

\- La cause peut être noble, ça reste quand même de la prostitution de l'image. »

A un autre moment, Harry aurait pu être satisfait de voir Kingsley perdre son flegme habituel. Pour l'instant, il était trop concentré sur la conversation.

« Harry, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

Le brun manqua de souffler d'irritation.

« Si je ne vous faisais pas confiance, je ne serai pas là, Kingsley. J'ai simplement du mal à imaginer que les gens puissent aller mieux en me voyant alors que j'ai juste envie d'être à mille lieues d'ici. »

Il se sentit vaguement mieux après avoir dit ça, bien que Kingsley ne soit pas forcément l'interlocuteur rêvé à qui faire cette confession.

« Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile pour toi, je ne suis pas aveugle, accorda le ministre. Cette période est à double-tranchant. On ressent une joie sans précédent parce que la guerre est bel et bien terminée, ce qui ne nous empêche pas pour autant de penser à tous les sacrifices qui ont été faits pour en arriver là. »

Et Dieu sait qu'Harry avait fait sa part.

« Pour toi qui a passé ta vie avec littéralement la guerre à tes côtés, c'est normal d'être perdu maintenant, d'avoir le sentiment de ne plus avoir aucun but. »

Harry décrocha du discours plein de bonnes intentions de Kingsley, qui parlait d'une voix grave, mais presque cajolante. Il lui en voulait de discerner aussi bien ses sentiments, à croire qu'Harry était un livre ouvert! En plus, l'absence de but à long terme n'était pas son principal problème, il avait bien plus de difficultés avec son statut de héro.

Kingsley parlait et Harry fixait le mur en face de lui, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsque l'homme se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu son auditeur, il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Harry resta plongé dans ses pensées.

Le ministre ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec lui; personne ne savait car personne n'avait vécu ce que lui avait vécu. Bien sûr, de nombreuses familles avaient souffert, pendant plusieurs générations. Des orphelins, il y en avait des tas. Mais des orphelins victimes d'une prophétie et avec un mage noir aux trousses, ça ne courait pas les rues.

S'il avait cru au début qu'Harry était un gamin un peu déluré, avec un goût prononcé pour le quidditch et les bêtises en tout genre, il avait changé d'avis en le voyant pour la première fois, deux ans plus tôt, au 12 Square Grimmault. Il s'était dit que le jeune Potter avait une maturité - si on oubliait sa tendance à ne pas écouter les adultes - étonnante pour son âge, ce qui au fond n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on pensait un instant à la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Et cette gravité visible sur son visage dès qu'il se retirait dans ses pensées n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le temps.

Kingsley était tiraillé entre sa responsabilité morale, veiller sur Harry maintenant que Sirius, Remus et Albus n'étaient plus là, et ce que préconisait son devoir de Premier ministre, à savoir utiliser Harry comme un symbole pour motiver la population. Il avait une grosse pression de ce côté-là.

Et manifestement, Harry rejetait l'un comme l'autre.

Il claqua dans ses mains et le jeune homme revint à lui, un air déconcerté sur le visage.

« Je vais te proposer un compromis, annonça Kingsley. »

Le brun se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, sceptique.

« Je persiste à croire que tu es puissant. Tu étais peut-être le seul à pouvoir mettre fin au règne macabre de Voldemort, mais tu aurais très bien pu mourir au lieu de le tuer. Si tu as gagné contre lui, je suppose que ça prouve ta supériorité. Alors je renouvelle ma proposition de venir à Poudlard. »

Comme Kingsley semblait attendre un signe de sa part pour continuer, Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Et pour te prouver que je te demande ça pour ta puissance et non pour ta célébrité, je n'ébruiterai pas ta présence là-bas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Kingsley eut presque envie de sourire. Enfin, il parvenait à un résultat.

« Vous... je... commença-t-il, perdu dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Je suis flatté que vous m'estimiez capable de faire ça, mais honnêtement, j'ai du mal à imaginer que vous y gagniez quelque chose, avoua-t-il, incertain. »

Kingsley fut frappé par la façon dont Harry passa d'un refus en bloc de lui servir de symbole à cette inquiétude de ne pas être suffisamment utile. Etait-il à ce point perturbé? Ça avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant.

« J'aimerai que tu me croies, Harry. J'ai confiance en tes capacités et même si je ne te cache pas que j'aurai préféré pouvoir parler de ta présence là-bas, je respecte ton besoin d'être tranquille, annonça-t-il d'un ton calme. »

Un rire nerveux lui répondit. Puis il l'entendit murmurer, les yeux rivés sur la moquette.

« Eternellement une déception, n'est-ce pas? »

Il comprit que ça ne lui était pas destiné quand Harry releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je veux bien vous aider pour Poudlard, déclara-t-il. »

Kingsley mit de côté dans sa tête la remarque préoccupante d'Harry et au lieu de lui poser des questions qui le braqueraient sans doute, il lui sourit.

« Je te remercie. Dans combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir partir? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Quand vous voulez, je n'ai pas spécialement d'impératifs ici.

\- Très bien, alors je t'enverrai un hibou au Terrier avec les indications d'ici un à deux jours, d'accord?

\- Ok. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se serrèrent la main par-dessus le bureau.

« Prends soin de toi, Harry.

\- Mm, à bientôt Kingsley. »

Harry quitta le bureau sans se retourner et Kingsley se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, las. De qui avait parlé Harry, concernant la déception? Aussi déplaisant à croire que ce soit, il avait l'intuition que le jeune s'était désigné lui-même.

Alors c'était ça? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à admettre qu'il avait des capacités largement supérieure aux jeunes de son âge et se voyait comme un perdant? C'était absurde. Sans toutefois avoir supposé qu'Harry était narcissique, Kingsley n'avait pas envisagé cet extrême-là, pas du tout.

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de redonner confiance au jeune sorcier.

[...]

Harry fixait le fond de son bol vide dans la cuisine du Terrier lorsqu'un bruit sec et répété le sortit de sa transe. Ça devait probablement faire un moment car Ginny apparut du salon et passa à côté de lui dans une envolée de cheveux roux pour ouvrir au hibou qui attendait derrière la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

L'oiseau s'envola pour atterrir un instant plus tard sur la table en bois, à côté du bol d'Harry. Il détacha le rouleau de parchemin de sa patte et lui offrit une rapide caresse. Le petit hibou aux plumes claires frotta sa tête contre la paume du jeune homme d'un air ravi et quand la caresse cessa, il lissa ses plumes d'un air important avant de repartir de là où il venait. Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé ferma la fenêtre derrière lui et, après hésitation, prit place à table en face d'Harry. S'il vit le trouble de la jeune fille, il n'osa pas lui demander de le laisser seul.

Il déplia le parchemin et s'absorba un instant dans la lecture. Le contenu n'était pas très long, Kingsley n'était pas du genre à faire des détours inutiles à l'écrit - ce qui était curieux quand on le connaissait en vrai. Quand il reposa la missive sur la table pour se frotter l'œil d'un air ennuyé, Ginny ne tint plus et prit la parole.

« Des mauvaises nouvelles? »

Harry prit sur lui de rassurer la jeune fille.

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste... Kingsley qui me demande d'aller à Poudlard pendant quelques temps.

\- Et ça ne te fait pas plaisir? S'inquiéta-t-elle précautionneusement. »

Elle avait l'air perplexe. Il pouvait facilement deviner pourquoi. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Harry considérait Poudlard comme sa maison.

« Ce n'est pas ça, enfin... Je n'ai pas trop envie de me mêler à d'autres gens en ce moment, tu vois? Avoua-t-il. »

La jeune Weasley lui envoya un sourire réconfortant.

« Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, Harry. Tu n'auras qu'à demander qu'on te laisse tranquille. »

Si c'était aussi facile, pensa-t-il.

« Tu vas... Tu vas y rester longtemps?

\- Kingsley dit qu'il y en a pour quelques semaines maximum. Je crois que ça va dépendre de la puissance de la magie des sorciers présents et de leur complémentarité. »

Ginny parut ne pas comprendre et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas précisé pour quelle raison il s'y rendait.

« On va réparer les protections du domaine, en fait.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout qui d'autre a été sollicité par Kingsley, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que ça se passera bien. Et puis après ça, il te laissera sûrement prendre un peu de repos, non? Tu as l'air épuisé. »

Harry afficha un mince sourire de façade.

« Je penserai à lui demander des vacances, bonne idée. »

Il se leva pour mettre son bol dans l'évier et monta à l'étage avec le message après avoir salué Ginny.

Une fois dans sa petite chambre éclairée par le soleil matinal, il s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il ne savait pas s'il était satisfait ou non de partir pour Poudlard. Kingsley lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la compagnie et l'avait même reprécisé à la fin de son message. La perspective de passer du temps loin du ministère et du Terrier où il portait sans cesse un masque ne le réjouissait pas autant que ça aurait dû, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se sentait juste... vide. Comme anesthésié de tout. Preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas eu de rêves sordides la nuit précédente, fait suffisamment rare pour être noté.

En plus, Ron allait probablement être un peu jaloux, puisqu'Harry retournait à Poudlard pendant que lui se tapait de la paperasse au ministère. Il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux être sincère et dire que ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas, au risque de susciter l'incompréhension de ses amis, ou s'il devait faire semblant, au risque de se faire effectivement envier par Ron. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de chose, si bien qu'il songea un instant à partir plus tôt pour ne pas avoir à prévenir tout le monde.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément une excellente idée. Hermione et Ron seraient capables de lui tomber sur le coin du nez une fois qu'il serait là-bas et il n'avait pas envie de ça non plus.

Il finit par se dire qu'il leur annoncerait la nouvelle sincèrement, avec son humeur du moment. Et tant pis pour le reste.

Sa journée se résuma à errer dans sa chambre, l'esprit encombré par toutes sortes de choses. Il n'avait pas faim à midi quand Molly appela les enfants présents pour le repas et resta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il descendit vers dix-sept heures pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin, il croisa George, vêtu d'un pantalon de sport et en sueur. Le rouquin le salua d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna prestement. Harry écouta le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier avant de sortir.

Il n'avait pas vu George depuis quelques jours, en y repensant. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il ne quittait que rarement sa chambre. Depuis qu'il avait crié des horreurs à sa mère quand elle avait tenté de le faire descendre dîner, plus personne n'osait le déranger. On le laissait vivre.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait l'amour fraternel. Il aimait Hermione et Ron, cependant il n'avait pas tout à fait grandis à leurs côtés et il voyait bien d'après les interactions des enfants Weasley entre eux que ce n'était pas le même type de relation.

Il pouvait encore moins imaginer ce que représentait un lien de gémellité, sinon que c'était au-dessus du reste. Et perdre son jumeau, la moitié de soi... Son cœur se serra et même si c'était douloureux, Harry fut soulagé de ressentir quelque chose, de ne pas simplement intellectualiser la notion de peine.

Il s'installa derrière la maison et regarda le soleil se coucher en s'efforçant d'avoir des pensées positives, ce qui ne fut au final pas très concluant. Il entendit les membres de la maisonnée rentrer les uns après les autres mais ne bougea pas. Il faisait presque complètement sombre dehors quand il se résolu à faire face à sa famille d'adoption.

Harry pénétra dans la maison par la porte du salon. C'est Hermione qui le vit en premier. Elle était assise sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux.

« Oh, Harry! »

Elle sourit, posa son livre et vint jusqu'à lui pour l'enlacer. Il se laissa faire et embrassa sa joue. Seulement à ce moment-là, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda-t-elle en allant se rasseoir sur le canapé. »

Harry haussa les épaules; il ne savait pas.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton morne. »

Il avait décidé de ne pas surjouer ses émotions, ce soir.

« Et toi, ça a été? »

Hermione baissa les yeux un instant et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où on se demande si ce qu'on fait a un sens. »

Ce n'était pas du tout du genre d'Hermione de prononcer une telle phrase et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ou est-ce que c'était seulement le ras-le-bol qui mettait son amie dans cet état de nerfs? Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Mione. »

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami et soupira.

« Rien ne fonctionne... J'ai essayé tous les sorts possibles, les potions qui ne relevaient pas de la magie noire et même l'hypnose! Personne dans l'histoire n'a jamais eu besoin de rendre leurs souvenirs à des moldus, évidemment, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton amer.

\- A quel stade en sont-ils? S'enquit Harry, incertain.

\- Oh, ils m'adorent, ça c'est sûr. Mais ils ne _savent_ pas que je suis leur fille. »

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin et Harry la sentit se mettre à pleurer sans bruit. Mal à l'aise car ne sachant pas comment l'aider, il se contenta de la tenir serrée contre lui et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Ron arriva dans la pièce et échangea un regard découragé avec Harry. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'eux et entama une discussion avec son ami, le plus naturellement possible. Ron avait lui aussi pris en maturité et en tact.

Le temps que Molly appelle tout le monde pour manger, Hermione s'était calmée. Elle s'essuya le nez et les yeux sur sa manche, ce qui, habituellement, n'aurait pas manqué de faire rire les garçons à qui elle reprochait souvent de ne pas savoir se tenir.

A table ce soir-là se trouvaient Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry. C'était un peu plus animé que d'habitude, sans doute grâce à la présence du père de famille qui essayait de raconter des anecdotes du ministère, et Harry se surprit à penser qu'ils allaient lui manquer pendant son séjour en Ecosse. Hermione revenait tous les soirs quand elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque du château mais Harry n'aimait pas prendre la Cheminette et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de transplaner sur une distance aussi longue.

Entre le plat et le dessert, Harry leur annonça son départ prochain, soutenu par le regard encourageant de Ginny en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était fait une montagne de cette annonce, car ils lui souhaitèrent tous un bon courage - même si effectivement, Ron fut un peu envieux.

Le dîner se termina dans un calme relatif, sans que personne ne demande à Hermione pourquoi elle avait les yeux rouges.

Ils avaient changé. La guerre les avait changés.

* * *

 _Dans la deuxième partie : Harry part à Poudlard, fait des rencontres, prend des décisions, bref il commence à agir ! J'espère vous revoir pour la suite._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!_

 _PS: Vous pensez quoi du titre? J'ai hésité avec "Not your Saviour"..._


	2. Deuxième partie

_Bonsoir! Voici la deuxième partie, puisque je viens d'écrire la troisième il y a deux minutes._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Deuxième partie:_

A son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry fut accueilli par la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires sévères habituels, un qu'il savait cacher quelque chose comme : "Je-suis-contente-de-vous-voir-Potter". Le fait de revoir son ancienne directrice de maison lui fit du bien. C'était comme si il revenait des années en arrière, en un sens. Il avait quitté Poudlard un peu moins d'un an plus tôt pour partir en quête des Horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione et ça lui semblait dater d'une éternité.

Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière qu'Harry respectait profondément, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de relation approfondie avec elle comme il avait pu avoir avec Remus Lupin. Elle lui avait donné sa chance en première année avec le quidditch, alors qu'il brisait ostensiblement les règles. Elle avait toujours essayé de le protéger, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il associait Poudlard à sa première maison, et elle en était indissociable.

Elle l'avait installé dans une chambre à proximité de la salle commune de Gryffondor, après qu'il avait décliné la proposition de s'installer seul dans son ancien dortoir. Il aurait trouvé ça trop bizarre. Sa chambre était sommairement meublée mais le lit était confortable.

La nuit de son arrivée, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir et en profita pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Après une rencontre impromptue avec Peeves qui caqueta plus fort que jamais, il regretta d'avoir laissé la Carte des Maraudeurs au Terrier. Il pensait honnêtement ne plus en avoir besoin. Les nuits suivantes, il changea d'itinéraire. C'était presque irréel de se balader dans les couloirs, seul et sans risque de se faire attraper par Rusard ou pire, Rogue.

Néanmoins, ces nuits lui laissaient un arrière-goût amer car il réalisait que cette époque de sa vie était bien terminée et que ce n'était pas très sain d'essayer de vivre avec les fantômes de sa jeunesse - dans tous les sens du terme.

Pour son premier jour, Harry n'avait rien fait de particulier. La directrice lui avait fait savoir que le travail ne commencerait que le lendemain et il n'avait rien prévu pour s'occuper. Hagrid était en voyage en France, probablement du côté de Beauxbatons et la plupart des professeurs étaient eux-aussi partis; le château paraissait désert.

Il évita soigneusement de se rendre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, pour deux raisons. D'abord, il avait assez vu de créatures malveillantes pour le reste de sa vie, ensuite c'était là que se trouvait la tombe de Dumbledore.

Son champ d'action assez réduit malgré la taille du domaine, il fit le tour du lac noir et en remontant au château, il passa devant les serres de botanique. Il n'avait pas pour but de s'y attarder mais il changea d'avis en entendant un bruit de verre brisé à l'intérieur. Il revit brièvement Maugrey Fol Œil répéter de son ton sans réplique "Vigilance constante" et pénétra dans la serre la plus proche, baguette à la main. L'endroit était assez sombre et il y régnait une agréable tiédeur. Harry avança doucement, le cœur battant et se demandant s'il était juste paranoïaque ou s'il y avait réellement un danger dans les parages. On ne pouvait être sûr de rien, surtout à Poudlard.

Le bruit du verre brisé à nouveau le fit sursauter et il continua à progresser dans la serre en tentant de se calmer. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de plantes d'apparence meurtrière dans sa proximité directe.

Il était quasiment arrivé au fond du bâtiment lorsqu'il aperçut une forme humaine dans l'ombre, accompagnée par des murmures. Il s'approcha un peu plus et fronça les sourcils.

« Neville? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et Harry put constater qu'en effet, c'était bien son ancien camarade de classe qui se trouvait là.

« Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Il posa sur l'établi l'horrible plante qu'il tenait entre ses bras et sorti sa baguette de sa poche pour lui jeter un sort. Les tentacules rouges se rétractèrent et Harry crut entrapercevoir une grimace pleine de dents.

« Voilà, ça devrait faire l'affaire, murmura Neville. Elle va juste être intenable tout à l'heure. »

Effectivement, la plante ne bougeait plus mais Harry préférait la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Neville rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et se tourna vers son ami.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? »

Il avait l'air bien plus reposé qu'Harry.

« Kingsley m'a demandé de venir pour une histoire de réparation des protections magiques.

\- Oh, je crois en avoir entendu parler. »

Puis Neville fit un grand sourire à Harry.

« J'aurai pu me douter qu'ils te demanderaient à toi. »

Harry fit la moue et décida de changer de sujet.

« Et toi, tu t'occupes des serres?

\- Oui! répondit le jeune Londubat, plein d'enthousiasme. Le Professeur Chourave est rentrée dans sa famille et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais prendre soin des plantes en son absence.

\- Et tu as sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Eh bien, oui. En plus, ma grand-mère est totalement survoltée depuis qu'elle a compris que je n'étais pas un cas perdu, c'est fatiguant. »

Harry fut intrigué par cette confession. Les rapports de Neville avec sa grand-mère n'avaient jamais été idylliques mais il aurait pensé qu'avec la guerre et le rôle qu'il y avait joué, ça aurait justement amélioré les choses. Peut-être que c'était trop soudain et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer. Neville avait toujours été plutôt introverti.

« Comment es-tu arrivé dans la serre, sinon?

\- Je passais devant quand j'ai entendu un bruit de verre. J'ai décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, avoua Harry en faisant la grimace.

\- Ah, je vois! C'est la Tentacula vénéneuse, elle a attrapé des tubes à essais et les a balancés un peu partout. »

Harry ne voulait pas savoir de quoi d'autre cette terreur était capable. Il n'avait jamais été fan de botanique, contrairement à son ami.

« J'étais juste parano, alors. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Tu restes combien de temps à Poudlard?

\- Oh, environ deux semaines je crois. On aura l'occasion de se recroiser.

\- Super! »

Les deux amis se dirent au revoir et Harry rentra finalement dans le château, l'esprit ailleurs.

[...]

Il eut le sentiment d'évoluer dans une dimension parallèle à peu près toute sa première semaine. Il ne croisait pas grand monde, hormis Neville, Minerva et une dizaine de personnes avec qui il travaillait, pour la plupart des adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement. Les séances de travail étaient pour le moins étrange. Le groupe s'installait dans la Grande Salle, qui d'après des calculs élaborés, était l'endroit où la magie était la plus concentrée et par paire, car manifestement, les fondateurs avaient procédé ainsi. Harry se retrouvait avec Minerva ou alors avec Hestia Jones quand la directrice était retenue ailleurs. Ils devaient visualiser, presque sentir la magie les entourer, puis réciter avec leur partenaire de longues incantations. C'était fastidieux et éprouvant et lorsqu'Harry se couchait le soir, il ne pensait à rien; il était trop fatigué pour ça. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit après avoir visualisé des scènes sordides issues de son inconscient.

Il avait ce sentiment d'avoir passé sa vie avec les mêmes personnes et que tout d'un coup, il devait construire sa propre version de sa vie, avec des choix différents des leurs. Il pensait à Ron et Hermione mais pas seulement. Il pensait à toutes les personnes qu'il avait fréquentées en ces lieux.

Et à ceux qu'il ne reverrait jamais. En fait, c'était sûrement à eux qu'il pensait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et il savait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter d'un claquement de doigts. Et rester dans un lieu qui contenait encore l'écho de leurs rires et les ombres de leur présence n'était pas la meilleure idée possible.

Son futur était incertain. Que pouvait-il bien faire?

Sa routine changea un tout petit peu, quand, à la fin de la première semaine, la directrice le fit venir dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'il y remettait les pieds, jusque-là elle l'avait fait venir dans ses appartements personnels près de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le large bureau n'était plus recouvert de piles de papiers et les objets sorciers farfelus et désordonnés avaient trouvé refuge dans une vitrine, comme si Minerva n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les voir disparaître. En avançant vers le meuble, Harry entendit les chuchotements des portraits et se sentit scruté. Il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules par réflexe.

« Potter, je suis confuse, s'excusa-t-elle, très sérieuse. J'avais oublié de vous préciser que vous pouviez venir quand bon vous semblait. »

Devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme, elle poursuivit.

« Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore est assez impatient de vous voir, je dois dire. »

Oh. Il releva machinalement la tête mais n'aperçut pas l'ancien directeur au premier coup d'œil.

« Il est là. »

Minerva lui indiqua une place assez importante sur sa droite et Harry le découvrit dans un excentrique cadre doré. Elle l'enjoignit à se rapprocher et s'éclipsa ensuite.

« Bonjour Harry. C'est bon de te voir.

\- Monsieur le directeur.»

Ce n'était qu'un portrait, mais Harry aurait pu jurer que ses yeux brillaient comme de son vivant.

\- Alors, comment avancent ces réparations? J'avoue avoir eu envie d'y prendre part, mais difficile de réparer quoi que ce soit dans ma condition.»

Rien à propos de la guerre, de l'issue de la bataille, du poids qu'Harry avait dû porter seul car Dumbledore était parti en laissant tout derrière lui? Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

« Bien, je crois. Tout le monde fait de son mieux.

\- Il y a de bonnes chances pour que l'école puisse rouvrir cette année. »

La bataille avait eu lieu en avril et on était début juillet. Il restait donc un peu moins de deux mois, mais d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu voir, la majorité des bâtiments avaient été réparés avant qu'ils s'attaquent aux protections du domaine.

« Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon? Demanda soudainement l'ancien directeur, toujours souriant. »

Est-ce qu'un tableau pouvait s'inquiéter ou est-ce qu'il était juste poli? Quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que les tableaux ne sont que des parcelles de personnalité, qui peuvent aider à prendre des décisions mais qui n'ont parfois plus grand chose à voir avec la personne d'origine.

« J'ai connu mieux, monsieur, répondit-il sincèrement.

\- Puis-je te demander ce qui te tracasse? »

Comme avec Kingsley, Harry décida qu'être sincère serait mieux que de cacher ses sentiments.

« Beaucoup de choses, j'imagine. J'ai passé un an hors de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione et ce n'est plus pareil de revenir ici. Et il y a eu la bataille... Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce que j'ai vu et reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était. C'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas revenir à Poudlard comme Hermione et je ne peux pas entrer au Ministère comme Ron.»

Dumbledore l'observa pendant de longues secondes derrière ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lunes.

« Le monde est beaucoup plus vaste que l'idée que tu t'en fais, Harry. Il ne se limite pas au bien et au mal, pas à ce que tu es supposé faire et ce que tu as envie de faire. Laisse-toi le temps de trouver quelque chose qui te plaira autant que lorsque tu es arrivé ici il y a six ans. »

Harry médita cette très étrange réponse de la part de son ancien directeur. Il avait pourtant toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait que blanc et noir pour lui, la victoire de leur camp ou celle de Voldemort. Mais rien que dans cette vision, certaines personnes étaient inclassables, comme Rogue, Pettigrew, ou encore les Malefoy. Néanmoins, Dumbledore n'avait pas tort et Harry allait prendre son conseil comme une bénédiction, même s'il ne savait pas encore pour quoi exactement.

« Merci, monsieur. Je vais continuer à participer aux réparations et quand mon temps ici sera de nouveau terminé, je me mettrais en quête d'autre chose.

\- Bien. Fais-toi confiance Harry, tu es un jeune sorcier plein de talents.»

Harry fit la grimace et haussa les épaules. Et il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose d'important. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance pour que ça fonctionne... Oui! Il devait essayer.

« Professeur? Savez-vous si le professeur Rogue a un portrait dans le château?»

Dumbledore eu l'air véritablement surpris par cette question.

« Le professeur Rogue a été le dernier directeur de l'école avant la Grande Bataille, il a eu droit à son portrait dans ce même bureau, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est souvent importuné par le brouhaha qui règne ici. Tu devrais demander à Minerva s'il ne se réfugie pas quelque part.»

Après avoir vérifié que le cadre sobre de Rogue était bien vide, Harry remercia le vieil homme et prit congé en promettant de revenir à la fin de sa tâche. Dans les escaliers, il croisa la directrice qui montait comme si elle avait su à quel moment Harry allait sortir de son bureau.

«Tout s'est bien passé?

\- Nous avons évité les sujets fâcheux. Est-ce vous sauriez si le professeur Rogue a un autre portrait que celui dans votre bureau?

\- Il est bien possible qu'il en ait un dans son propre bureau, je ne suis pas allée vérifier.

\- Serait-il possible d'y accéder ou de le contacter?»

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

«Puis-je vous demander de quoi vous souhaitez lui parler?»

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« Je me demandais si quelqu'un avait pensé à le consulter sur les potions pour retrouver la mémoire, sachant qu'Hermione commence à être désespérée. »

Le regard de la directrice s'éclaira de compréhension.

« Il ne me semble pas que Miss Granger ait songé à cela, il serait bon de tenter, en effet. »

Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut devant elle.

« Gipsy, peux-tu aller dans les appartements du professeur Rogue et vérifier s'il se trouve dans un tableau? Nous allons attendre ta réponse ici.

\- Tout de suite, madame. »

L'elfe disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Ils attendirent dans un silence tendu que la créature revienne. Son retour fit sursauter Harry.

« Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau, madame la directrice.

\- Merci pour ton aide Gipsy. »

L'elfe s'en retourna aux cuisines et les deux sorciers se dirigèrent en silence vers les cachots.

[...]

Le soir même, Harry resta éveillé jusque tard pour écrire une lettre à l'attention d'Hermione. Il avait appris qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée à la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs jours et de ce fait une lettre restait le moyen le plus rapide pour la joindre.

« Chère Mione,

J'espère que tout va bien au Terrier. Votre compagnie me manque, c'est assez bizarre d'être ici entouré d'adultes et d'être perçu comme tel. Je participe activement aux réparations, c'est épuisant mais je crois que ça te plairait, on lance des tas d'incantations compliquées pour protéger la magie du château. Mais tu connais certainement ça mieux que moi, alors je ne vais pas faire étalage de mes pauvres connaissances.

J'ai vu Neville plusieurs fois depuis que je suis là. Il garde les plantes en l'absence de Chourave et il a l'air d'aimer ça! Aussi, j'ai discuté avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui, enfin son portrait. Je ne sais pas si c'est la mort qui le rend comme ça ou si c'est juste moi qui ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu'il n'était pas si absolutiste que je le croyais. Peut-être que c'était simplement la guerre qui le forçait à agir comme ça et qu'il aurait été un homme complètement différent dans un autre contexte. Comme Rogue si ma mère était restée amie avec lui.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui! Je me suis souvenu ton problème de potion et je me suis demandé si tu en avais parlé à Rogue. Comme McGo m'a dit que non, j'ai essayé de voir son portrait aujourd'hui pour en parler avec lui. Et s'il y en a un qui reste fidèle à ses principes, c'est notre maître des potions préférés. Je te jure, même en peinture il était presque imbuvable. Mais je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir débarquer dans son bureau alors qu'il jouissait enfin d'un repos bien mérité (c'est McGo qui m'a soufflé ça après).

Bref, il a eu l'air impressionné de savoir que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver une solution car ça signifie que (malheureusement, dans ce cas) ton sort était très puissant. Normalement des potions de récupération de mémoire qu'on trouve dans le commerce suffisent. Il a peut-être une idée pour toi, mais il faudra que tu ailles le voir en personne car je suis, et je cite «un bon à rien en potions, qui ne saurait pas répéter des informations précises même si ma vie en dépendait». Au moins tu pourras lui expliquer ce que tu as déjà utilisé. J'aimerais te faire sourire en te disant que je me suis donné bien du mal en allant lui parler et qu'il avait l'air aussi content que moi, mais dans le fond je souhaite juste que ses informations soient utiles.

Prends soin de toi, Mione.

Harry »

Pas certain de pouvoir s'endormir même s'il tombait de fatigue, Harry porta lui-même la lettre à la volière et la confia à un des hiboux de l'école, un grand-duc à l'air sévère qui ne s'attarda pas une fois que le jeune homme eut attaché la missive autour de son cou. Il regarda l'oiseau disparaître dans la nuit.

Le fait de voir le même jour ses deux professeurs disparus l'avait plus remué qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était effrayant en un sens de pouvoir parler avec ces tableaux comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils avaient été. Harry avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle où le monde qu'il avait connu avait subit une profonde métamorphose. Se balader dans l'école en pleine nuit sans crainte était irréel, et ça ne lui faisait même plus plaisir. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dis Dumbledore. Une chose était sûre, il ne reprendrait pas ses études à Poudlard à la rentrée. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il change d'air? Il n'était jamais sorti de Grande-Bretagne. Même Ron et Hermione avait déjà voyagé à l'étranger! Oui, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait…

[...]

Harry ne resta pas deux, mais quatre semaines à cause de divers problèmes ayant retardé les réparations. Malgré les précautions prises par les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient fait les calculs et rédigé les incantations, certaines d'entre elles entrèrent en conflit et une semaine de travail partit en fumée en un après-midi. Et au début de la quatrième semaine, lorsqu'ils testaient les nouvelles protections, ils s'aperçurent qu'il restait quelques failles et s'occupèrent de les réparer. La directrice avait l'air épuisée par le stress apporté par le retard lorsqu'Harry passa dans son bureau pour prendre congé.

« Je ne saurais comment vous remercier d'être resté jusqu'au bout, Potter. Kingsley m'a confié que vous auriez préféré ne pas revenir, mais je me réjouis que vous soyez venu.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais une telle différence? Demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.»

Minerva eut l'air d'hésiter sur la réponse à donner.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai remercié tout le monde de la même manière.

\- Oh, souffla Harry, le soulagement presque visible sur son visage.

\- Mais personne n'a eu à subir la même pression que vous, alors je tenais à m'assurer que vous sachiez que votre temps ici n'a en rien été perdu.

\- Merci, professeur. En toute honnêteté, c'était agréable de travailler avec tout le monde ici, c'était bien plus reposant que tout ce que j'ai fait... avant.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, à présent? J'ai cru entendre de la part d'Albus que vous ne nous rejoindriez pas en septembre?

\- Non... Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse reprendre un rythme scolaire et prétendre que je suis encore un adolescent après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Je ne vais pas non plus suivre Ron dans la formation d'Auror...»

Harry chercha dans les yeux de la directrice quelque chose, une étincelle qui lui dirait qu'il était en train de faire le bon choix, qu'elle ne désapprouvait pas.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un lieu comme le chemin de Traverse en France?

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, i Paris une allée réservée aux sorciers et il y a aussi un Ministère de la magie.

\- D'accord, murmura Harry, les projets prenant forme dans sa tête. Je pensais... Je pensais quitter le pays pour un moment, histoire de voir ce qu'il y a ailleurs... Mais...

\- Mais?

\- Personne ne va me laisser partir, si?»

Minerva lui offrit un mince sourire.

« Potter, ne laissez personne vous retenir si vous pensez que vous serez mieux ailleurs, vous m'entendez? Vous avez fait votre part dans cette guerre et vous avez même aidé aux réparations. Vous ne devez rien à personne, sinon à vous-même. Alors si vous voulez aller visiter Paris, et bien allez-y et ramenez-moi des biscuits quand vous repasserez par ici.»

Elle avait presque l'air sévère et malgré cela Harry sentit les nœuds de son estomac se dénouer.

« Entendu, professeur. Puis-je vous demander de garder ces informations pour vous? Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dirais aux autres.

\- Je ne m'en servirai que si vous restez trop longtemps sans me donner de nouvelles.»

Cette fois Harry sourit franchement.

« Je peux faire ça. »

Harry fit ses bagages, collectant dans la chambre les affaires qu'il avait amenées avec lui et celles qu'il avait amassées sur place. Notamment, un uniforme de Poudlard sans couleur de maison mais avec l'insigne de l'école, apparut sur son lit le jour de son arrivée. Tous les sorciers et sorcières avec lesquels il avait travaillé pendant ces quatre semaines avaient porté ce même uniforme, sans doute dans le but de les unifier encore plus dans leur cause commune. Il y avait aussi plusieurs sachets de graines de fleurs garanties sans dents offert par Neville et les explications concernant leurs besoins. Les deux anciens camarades s'étaient souhaités bonne chance, après qu'Harry avait déclaré qu'il allait s'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il fit un dernier tour nostalgique des étages du château curieusement silencieux où il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Il rejoignit à pieds les portes du domaine et prit une grande inspiration avant de transplaner, laissant ses souvenirs derrière lui.

[...]

L'odeur du centre-ville londonien lui parut encore plus agressive après un mois passé en Écosse. Il reprit son souffle dans une étroite ruelle et en sortit sans prendre la peine d'avoir l'air naturel, après tout il faisait déjà presque noir. Il marcha quelques minutes parmi les passants, grisé par sa solitude et par sa soudaine liberté.

Il déchanta un peu en arrivant au Square Grimmaurd. La mort de son parrain, bien que plus ancienne que celle de Remus Lupin ou de Fred Weasley, était encore une blessure ouverte pour lui. Et l'austérité de la façade reflétant celle de l'habitation, il n'était pas très enclin à entrer.

Il resta planté devant le numéro 12 une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se décider à monter les quelques marches du porche. Il eut peur, l'espace d'un instant, de ne pas pouvoir entrer, quand bien même Sirius lui avait légué la maison et l'Ordre n'en avait plus besoin.

Il tourna la poignée à tête de serpent et la porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Il se glissa dans le couloir étroit et la referma. Un « lumos » plus tard, il avançait le long du couloir en direction de la cuisine, sa baguette éclairant faiblement le passage. Il savait qu'il n'avait presque rien à craindre - Molly Weasley et son grand ménage avaient purgé la majorité des artefacts de magie noire que la demeure contenait, et Kreattur devait en ce moment même être à Poudlard. Il était tenté d'appeler l'elfe, mais étant donné qu'il était ici en cachette, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Mais l'idée de passer une nuit seul ici ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

« Kreattur? Kreattur? »

Il attendit un peu, essayant de se rappeler quel était le sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris pour allumer toutes les lames d'une pièce au lieu de se contenter de la lumière de sa baguette. Il venait de le lancer quand l'elfe apparut enfin.

« Maître Potter?

\- Je vais rester ici jusqu'à demain matin et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu peux m'apporter quelques provisions de Poudlard? Tu pourras les laisser ici. Et si tu peux m'apporter des draps propres aussi, ce serait génial. Je te rappellerai demain matin, entre temps tu peux retourner à Poudlard, ou traîner ici, comme tu veux. »

L'elfe hocha la tête, claqua des doits et disparut. Harry soupira et quitta la pièce en la laissant illuminée. Il reprit sa baguette pour s'éclairer, direction le deuxième étage et la chambre de Sirius.

La pièce n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Il posa son sac sur le lit et fouilla à la recherche de parchemin, d'une plume et d'un encrier. Il déposa son butin sur le bureau et s'installa pour commencer à écrire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il voulait répondre à la dernière lettre d'Hermione et il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps le lendemain matin.

« Chère Mione,

J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que tes parents vont mieux. J'imagine que Rogue doit en recueillir tous les lauriers. Continue de me tenir au courant sur les progrès, tu veux? Oui, d'ailleurs, à ce propos... Je ne vais pas rentrer au Terrier tout de suite. Pas plus qu'au Ministère ou à Poudlard. J'ai besoin de changer d'air un moment. Je vous écrirai dès que je pourrais, mais ne t'inquiète pas (je sais que tu vas t'inquiéter) je ne cours pas après les ennuis, justement, je ne serai pas contre un peu de calme. Et avant que tu me le demandes, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard, ça s'est très bien passé; je crois que j'ai finalement beaucoup appris durant mon temps là-bas. Demande à McGo de t'en parler, je suis sûre que tu n'attends que ça.

Bon courage pour la rentrée en septembre, je pense à toi.

Ton ami,

Harry»

Il souffla un instant puis enchaîna avec une autre lettre.

« Cher Ron,

J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, c'est juste que j'étouffe un peu. Je vais partir un moment, hors du pays sans doute, pour voyager un peu et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il est arrivé ces dernières années. Je reviendrais, et je raconterais tout en détails. Et je vous enverrai sûrement des hiboux aussi.

Remplace-moi auprès de Kingsley, tout le monde y gagnera. J'espère que tu seras en train de devenir un super Auror quand je reviendrais.

Embrasse toute ta famille pour moi, vous allez me manquer. Et dis à ta mère que je me débrouille en cuisine et que donc je ne me laisserais pas mourir de faim, ça devrait la rassurer un peu.

Ton ami,

Harry »

Il plia les deux parchemins et, faute d'enveloppe, les laissa en évidence sur le bureau. Il s'étira et se leva, décidant d'aller voir si Kreattur avait bien fait son travail.

Sur la table de la cuisine, un peu moins sinistre maintenant qu'elle était éclairée, Harry trouva un panier recouvert d'un torchon et une pile de draps propres. C'était plus simple de faire le lit lui-même plutôt que de demander à l'elfe d'entrer dans la chambre de Sirius.

Il puisa dans le panier pour trouver quatre sandwichs à la dinde emballés par deux, une gourde de jus de citrouille, une boîte de sablés avec un glaçage au sucre et deux pommes bien rouges. Il sourit, imaginant Dobby remplir le panier avec empressement. Il doutait que ce soit Kreattur qui l'ait fait.

Harry ouvrit la gourde et un des paquets de sandwich. Il avait une faim de loup et pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était - l'absence de fenêtre dans la maison et de montre à bracelet dans le monde magique rendaient les estimations temporelles délicates.

Il laissa le panier et remonta dans la chambre de Sirius, où il changea les draps du lit, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea, pas vraiment prêt à dormir, mais peu d'humeur à traîner dans la maison. Lui qui n'avait aucun plan quatre semaines auparavant se retrouvait désormais face à quelque chose qui l'attirait autant que ça le terrifiait. Bien sûr, il avait passé des mois dans les bois avec Ron et Hermione et ça ne devrait pas lui faire aussi peur de partir dans un pays étranger, mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Il avait fait les choses sous la contrainte et avait été sauvé par les remarquables capacités de survie d'Hermione. Après tout, c'était elle qui portait le sac contenant toutes leurs affaires et qui avait appris de puissants sorts de dissimulation avant qu'ils ne partent.

Il allait devoir s'organiser tout seul, pour une fois. Il se releva et fouilla dans les affaires de Sirius une fois de plus. Il fut satisfait de trouver un petit carnet à couverture de cuir, vierge à l'exception des premières pages, couvertes d'une écriture élégante. Harry voulait les arracher sans les lire, mais la tentation était trop forte. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait non pas de l'écriture de son parrain, mais de celle de son frère, Regulus. Le message ne lui apportait pas grand-chose en termes d'information, mais il se sentit bouleversé.

Il s'agissait des derniers mots de Regulus Black à son frère Sirius. Il lui expliquait sans donner de détails que lui aussi avait fini par trahir sa famille, les Sangs Purs, Voldemort et tout ce en quoi il était censé croire et que par conséquent Sirius était prié de ne pas tenter de l'étrangler la première fois qu'ils se croiseraient dans l'au-delà car il y aurait très probablement d'autres personnes pour le faire à sa place. L'humour grinçant fit presque sourire Harry.

Il décida de garder les pages dans le carnet et lança simplement un sort de dissimulation dessus, par pure précaution. Il tourna quelques pages et commença à écrire une liste de choses à faire, dans l'ordre où les idées lui venaient, ce qui allait de « Passer à Gringotts » à « penser aux lettres ».

Son sommeil fut assez agité, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il se leva avec le soleil et rassembla ses quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. Il passa plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain à tenter de métamorphoser ses traits en quelque chose de moins tape à l'œil. Il en ressortit avec les cheveux plus longs et couleur chocolat au lait, de manière à masquer sa cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait faire disparaître. Métamorphoser les lunettes fut un peu moins compliqué. Il en fit des verres rectangulaires.

Ainsi paré, il récupéra son sac à dos et les deux lettres écrites la veille et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait le cœur lourd de laisser la maison. Bien qu'oppressante, elle restait son dernier lien avec son parrain. Il pouvait fermer les yeux et imaginer un jeune Sirius rebelle s'en prendre à ses parents ou au reste du monde. Un jeune Sirius bien vivant.

Harry secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il déjeuna d'une des pommes et du reste de la gourde de jus de citrouille et rangea le reste dans son sac pour plus tard. Harry appela ensuite Kreattur.

L'elfe se présenta plus rapidement que la veille.

« Maître Potter ?

\- Tu veux bien déposer ça ce soir chez les Weasley ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant les deux feuilles de parchemin.

\- Oui, maître.

\- Je vais m'absenter d'ici un moment et je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Fais de ton mieux à Poudlard, d'accord ?

L'elfe acquiesça et transplana. Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et fit de même, direction le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

 _Vous pouvez trouver sur mon tumblr (flamyoi . tumblr . com) des images d'ambiance pour Poudlard et Square Grimmaurd (il y a déjà des photos d'un lieu de la prochaine partie, désolée pour ça). Et non, y'a pas de spoiler de Game of Thrones saison 7 sur mon profil._

 _J'aime bien Regulus, je voulais écrire quelque chose à son propos._

 _Prochaine partie, début des aventures d'Harry dans le vaste monde!_

 _Merci merci merci pour vos follows, review et favoris, ça me touche._

 _PS: Oxeneo m'a fait remarquer que c'était bizarre qu'Harry appelle Hermione "Mione", vous en pensez quoi? C'est assez fréquent dans les fanfics en anglais qu'il l'appelle comme ça, donc je ne me suis pas trop posé de questions au début, mais du coup j'hésite._


	3. Troisième partie

_Bonsoir ! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre Traveling Around. J'ai bouclé la partie 4 hier soir et sachant que je reprends le travail le 22, il y a des chances pour que vous l'ayez dans moins d'une semaine. Après, je ne suis pas encore capable de prédire, je ne sais pas si je serai trop fatiguée en rentrant le soir._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 _Troisième partie:_

Harry avait besoin des Gobelins pour deux raisons. La première, la plus évidente, était de récupérer de l'or en prévision de son voyage. La deuxième, de leur poser des questions à propos de l'équivalent parisien du Chemin de Traverse.

Il fut reçu avec suspicion, étant habillé comme un moldu. Ne voulant pas se trahir dans le hall de la banque, il annonça simplement son numéro de compte et demanda poliment à être reçu en privé par un Gobelin responsable.

Aussitôt, le Gobelin de l'accueil se fit plus aimable et lui indiqua la direction d'un bureau privé où Harry fut reçu dans les cinq minutes.

« Monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je voudrais retirer 40 gallions. Vous pouvez prendre votre part si c'est fait discrètement et dans la demi-heure. »

Le Gobelin en appela un autre et le chargea de la commission en l'envoyant avec la clef d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, le jeune sorcier put lui poser ses questions.

« Je voudrais obtenir plus d'informations sur le Chemin de Traverse qu'il y aurait à Paris. Son nom, comment le trouver, et s'il y a une banque Gringotts sur place. »

Après ça, Harry pourrait se vanter auprès de Ron qu'il avait réussi à surprendre un Gobelin.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il s'agit de l'Allée de la Verrière. Je vais vous trouver sa localisation. »

Le Gobelin trouva l'information dans un épais volume retiré au milieu de tant d'autres dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sur le côté de son bureau.

« Ah, oui, c'est cela… » Murmura-t-il en tournant les pages lentement. »

Harry remua sur son siège, curieux et impatient. Le Gobelin revint à son bureau et inscrivit l'adresse sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il confia ensuite au jeune homme en face de lui.

« Il vous suffira de vous rendre à cette adresse. C'est un passage couvert qui contient des restaurants et des boutiques de vêtements du côté Moldu. Vous entrez et sur la gauche vous trouvez une cage d'escalier. Vous montez simplement l'escalier et vous vous retrouverez du côté sorcier. »

Harry nota les informations dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ça semblait bien plus simple que le passage au Chaudron Baveur.

« Et pour la banque ? »

« Nous avons une succursale là-bas. Vous n'aurez aucun problème à retirer de l'argent. Vous pourrez également échanger des gallions en argent moldu. »

Harry fit un hochement de tête appréciateur.

« Merci beaucoup pour ces informations. »

« Puis-je me permettre une question, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Combien de temps partez-vous ? »

« Quelques mois, je pense. Je ne sais pas encore. »

Il surprit le Gobelin pour la deuxième fois en une heure.

« Si longtemps ? »

Harry lui adressa un regard sans répondre et le Gobelin passa à autre chose, conscient d'être allé trop loin.

« Bien entendu, ma visite ce matin n'a pas eu lieu et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Harry Potter peut se trouver. Au cas où quelqu'un, le Ministre de la Magie, par exemple, viendrait vous poser la question. »

Le Gobelin n'eut pas l'air ravi, mais pour une fois Harry décida d'être égoïste et de ne pas penser aux sentiments des autres.

À ce moment-là, l'autre Gobelin revint et remit son argent et sa clef à Harry qui le remercia et donna dix gallions supplémentaires à celui qui lui avait fourni les informations. Il faillit lui demander comment il pouvait se rendre en France et s'abstint au dernier moment. Il trouverait bien un moyen par lui-même. L'illumination lui vint au moment de quitter le bureau. Il se retourna pour poser une dernière question.

« Je peux aussi obtenir de l'argent moldu ici ? »

« Présentez vous à l'un des comptoirs de l'accueil. »

« Merci bien. »

Au guichet, il échangea 15 gallions contre un peu plus de 75 livres sterling et 5 gallions contre un peu plus de 35 euros. Il glissa les uns dans sa poche droite et les autres dans sa poche gauche. Les minces billets étaient tellement plus pratiques que les lourdes pièces qui pesaient dans son sac à dos !

Il quitta la banque, protégé par l'anonymat de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il se sentait plutôt bien, quoique fatigué. La nuit avait été courte et l'excitation de se retrouver incognito sur le Chemin de Traverse avait laissée place aux bâillements fréquents.

La boutique de Quidditch était encore fermée. Il lorgna sur la vitrine et sourit en pensant au nombre d'heures qu'il avait passées avec Ron à baver devant les balais de course. Sur une note différente, il évita du regard la vitrine de la boutique de créatures magiques.

Il traversa la rue magique, relativement déserte à cette heure de la matinée. Il se rendit d'abord dans une boutique de vêtements et acheta une bourse en cuir pour ranger ses gallions. La bourse était fort heureusement pourvue de deux sorts bien pratiques : un d'agrandissement et un de poids plume. Il glissa sa monnaie sorcière restante dedans et sortit du magasin après avoir remercié la vendeuse.

Harry s'arrêta ensuite chez Fleury et Bott et fut ravi de tomber sur un livre qui tombait fort à propos : Sorts pour sorcier voyageur. Il le feuilleta et quelques secondes plus tard il était convaincu de son utilité. Il déboursa 16 mornilles et ressortit le sac encore plus lourd qu'en arrivant.

Après les adieux à Poudlard et Square Grimmaurd, était venue l'heure des adieux au Chemin de Traverse et à la communauté magique anglaise. Il balaya l'allée du regard, repensant à son émerveillement naturel lors de sa première visite. Il découvrait le monde sorcier avec les yeux ronds d'un enfant qui apprend que ses rêves sont devenus réalité.

Il décida de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'installa dans un coin de la salle déserte et commanda un jus de citrouille. Il sortit le carnet et le livre de son sac et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de quoi écrire. Il devrait penser à acheter des stylos dans une boutique moldue, pas question de trimbaler un encrier et de prendre le risque qu'il inonde ses affaires ! En attendant, il demanda de quoi écrire et Tom le lui apporta en même temps que son verre.

Il commença par lire l'introduction du livre. L'auteur remerciait, bla bla, il présentait le contenu, bla bla. Harry parcourut ensuite la table des matières. Le plus important était de trouver les sorts pour rendre son sac plus facile à transporter. Il lut les explications, les mouvements de poignet et les incantations et s'entraîna sur son sac. Le troisième essai fut le bon. Le sac noir avait l'air bien moins chargé extérieurement et pesait désormais le poids de quelques livres. C'était mieux que rien.

Satisfait, il passa directement au chapitre 7 : « Voyager à la manière moldue ». Il déchanta bien vite. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Si les documents d'identité n'existaient pas dans le monde sorcier, il n'irait pas loin dans le monde moldu s'il n'en avait pas…

Il avait un vague souvenir de sa Tante Pétunia l'emmenant à la mairie, alors qu'il devait avoir cinq ou six ans, pour obtenir une carte d'identité. Sauf que pour quelqu'un qui voulait rester discret, c'était raté. Heureusement pour lui, l'auteur du livre expliquait comment faire face à une telle situation.

Un sort permettait d'obtenir une carte factice. L'auteur précisait que ça devrait suffire pour la plupart des contrôles, mais que si un Moldu commençait à entrer les numéros de la carte dans une machine, il valait mieux être capable de lancer discrètement un sort de confusion et de s'en aller.

Suivant les explications, il arracha une page du carnet et dessina la forme générale de la carte. Il inscrivit ensuite son nouveau nom moldu, James Evans, son âge et sa taille. Il lui fallut une demi-heure de sorts de métamorphose pour que la carte ressemble au modèle présenté dans le livre. Fier de lui, il empocha la carte et but le jus de citrouille en relisant les recommandations concernant les papiers d'identité.

Il rangea ses affaires, laissa de l'argent et un pourboire pour Tom sur la table et s'en alla sans se retourner.

[…]

Quatre heures plus tard, il disait au revoir au Londres moldu par la fenêtre du bus. Le véhicule était rempli de gens excités. Harry l'était également, bien qu'il soit plus posé dans sa manière d'agir. Il avait eu peur de ne pas passer le contrôle, peur de ne pas paraître assez « normal », quand bien même il avait vécu dix ans dans la totale ignorance du monde sorcier.

Pourtant, tout s'était bien passé. Il s'était rendu dans une gare routière et avait acheté un billet simple pour Paris, départ le jour-même en bus. Il y en avait pour huit heures de trajet, mais c'était le moyen le plus sûr. Il avait eu raison : le conducteur avait juste jeté un coup d'œil à sa carte d'identité et l'avait laissé monter. S'il avait prit l'avion, les contrôles auraient sans doute été plus poussés et Harry n'avait pas envie de tester la fiabilité de son sort de Confusion pour le moment.

Il était assis au fond du bus, sa capuche sur les yeux et son sac sur les genoux. Pendant qu'il attendait le bus, il était allé faire quelques courses dans les magasins autour de la gare. Il avait acheté des stylos pour écrire dans le carnet, un portefeuille pour mettre ses euros et le peu qu'il restait des livres. Puis, conscient du manque d'affaires « pratiques » dans son sac, il avait acheté entre autres une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, du savon, une serviette éponge et deux t-shirts. Au dernier moment, il avait ajouté sur la pile un guide de conversation en français.

Il se rendait compte que ce sac contenait une grande partie de ses affaires. Il avait seulement laissé chez les Weasley la plupart de ses vêtements, les cadeaux reçus au fil de ses années à l'école, les lettres de Sirius et son vif d'or.

Il était maintenant seul maître de son destin et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Ça… C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, qu'il avait fais le bon choix et qu'il allait s'amuser comme jamais. Mais pour l'instant, alors que Londres disparaissait de vue, Harry sentait l'incertitude monter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prenne des décisions hâtives ?

Non, non. Il ne devait pas penser de cette manière. Il avait eu raison de partir. Même McGonagall l'avait dis.

Il n'empêchait que de partir vers l'inconnu avait toujours un côté terrifiant, qu'on l'ait choisi ou pas.

Pour se distraire, il reprit le carnet et à la suite de sa liste de choses à faire (elle comportait maintenant des choses comme « trouver l'Allée de la Verrière » et « apprendre quelques mots de français ») il inscrivit la date du jour et raconta en quelques lignes les préparatifs de son départ et son état d'esprit alors que le grand voyage commençait pour de vrai.

Il dormit un peu et se réveilla vers dix-neuf heures lorsqu'ils embarquèrent dans le shuttle. Il mangea le dernier paquet de sandwich et la pomme qui restait. Les lumières du bus étaient allumées si bien qu'il se plongea dans la lecture du guide de conversation, dans l'espoir de retenir quelque chose avant son arrivée.

Le bus arriva à son terminus sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, heure locale. Harry frotta ses yeux, rangea son livre et prit son sac sur son épaule. Puis il sortit du bus et s'aventura sur le parking parisien. Il faisait presque complètement noir. Il resta planté quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il songe à demander au chauffeur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva effectivement une station de métro. Sauf que… L'adresse donnée par le Gobelin de Gringotts ne lui permettait pas de savoir de quelle station de métro il s'agissait. Harry soupira et s'engagea dans la station.

Par chance, il y avait un guichet avec une femme d'âge moyen, à moitié endormie. Il arracha une page du carnet de Regulus et recopia l'adresse du parchemin dessus. Il s'approcha ensuite de la femme et toussota.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, bonsoir. Je voudrais aller là, mais je ne sais pas comment, » expliqua-t-il en anglais en lui tendant le bout de feuille avec l'adresse.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais aller là, » répéta-t-il lentement. « Comment faire ? »

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et tapota brièvement sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Puis elle écrivit les informations au dos du papier qu'il lui avait donné.

Elle le lui rendit. Il la remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Sa politesse eut le don de la dérider un peu et elle lui adressa un mince sourire et un « Bon courage ».

Effectivement, il allait en avoir besoin. Son premier obstacle, les machines à tickets. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du ticket à acheter, quand bien même il pouvait utiliser la machine en anglais. Il n'avait jamais pris le métro à Londres non plus.

Finalement, il en acheta plusieurs et réussit à passer les portiques de sécurité. Grâce aux informations sur le parchemin, il savait quelle ligne prendre et jusqu'à où. Mais il somnola et manqua son arrêt et au lieu de faire demi-tour, il chercha un plan et trouva un autre itinéraire. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il retrouva la surface.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il trouva l'entrée de l'Allée de la Verrière. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues et il s'attarda un moment pour observer l'imposante verrière qui brillait sous la lumière des lampadaires. Il entra, prit la première à gauche et monta l'escalier. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, se sentant vaguement nauséeux sur le moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un tout autre décor s'offrait à lui.

Il était bien au premier étage du passage couvert, sur une mezzanine. Il y avait, comme au rez-de-chaussée, une rangée de boutiques de chaque côté. Une balustrade faisait le tour de la mezzanine. On pouvait voir le rez-de-chaussée, bien que la vision soit floutée, comme si on le regardait à travers un verre d'eau. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait des barrières magiques qui permettaient aux sorciers de rester cachés des Moldus.

Au dessus du vide, un immense mécanisme complexe flottait. Il était couleur or, chrome et cuivre. Les rouages tournaient sur eux-mêmes, parfois certaines parties vibraient sans bruit. C'était complètement hypnotique et Harry resta planté devant la machine volante de longues minutes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Il réussit pourtant à s'arracher à sa contemplation. Les boutiques de la mezzanine étaient fermées à cette heure tardive. Il s'agissait majoritairement de boutiques de vêtements, de librairies, et d'un apothicaire. Ni Gringotts, ni le moindre endroit où dormir. Il supposa qu'il n'avait pas sous les yeux la totalité de l'Allée.

Harry bailla et fit le tour de la mezzanine. A l'opposé de l'escalier par lequel il était monté, il en trouva un autre qui descendait. Il l'emprunta, s'attendant à ressentir la sensation de nausée et se retrouver de nouveau dans le monde Moldu. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Visiblement, il était toujours dans l'Allée magique.

Devant ses yeux s'étalait cette fois l'extérieur. Une route pavée partait plus loin dans les ombres et se séparait en plus petites portions. Cela ressemblait à un véritable village ! Les maisons étaient de toutes les couleurs, majoritairement dans des teintes orange et jaune, avec plusieurs étages et des fleurs devant la porte d'entrée et semblaient relativement anciennes. Toutes les portes avaient des couleurs variées.

Les quelques lampadaires avaient des formes particulières et on aurait cru que les boules de lumières flottaient dans l'air.

Harry suivit la route principale et se retrouva rapidement à un croisement. A l'intersection se trouvait un bâtiment plus impressionnant que les autres : Gringotts. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas si perdu que ça !

Il prit à gauche car il semblait y avoir plus de commerces. Il parcourut encore quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant une vaste façade qui supportait une enseigne en bois accrochée à une chaîne. Sur le bois était peint un chat noir assis sur un lit. Cela devait être un endroit où on pouvait louer une chambre, pas vrai ?

Il y avait de la lumière qui filtrait derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre et Harry décida de tenter le coup. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il toqua à la porte et attendit.

Il allait retoquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une vaste salle commune. Le sol était recouvert de plancher sombre et les murs étaient peints en orange clair. Il y avait une cheminée sans feu appuyée contre le mur de droite, un épais tapis gris et divers canapés et fauteuils en cercle autour de l'âtre.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Harry reporta son attention sur la personne qui venait de le faire entrer. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux pétillants de malice.

« Je, euh… ah, non... »

Il s'emmêla les pinceaux en anglais et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu dans le guide de conversation, sans grand succès.

« Que puis-je pour vous, jeune voyageur ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un anglais étonnamment bon.

« Je cherche une chambre pour la nuit, » annonça Harry, rassuré de ne pas avoir à se faire comprendre avec des signes pour l'instant.

« Vous êtes au bon endroit ! » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire. « Bienvenue à l'Auberge du Chat Noir. Je m'appelle Elia. »

« Moi c'est Harry. »

« Bien, Harry. On va vous trouver une chambre, je parie que vous devez rêver d'un bon lit ! »

Harry cligna des yeux comme un hibou et hocha la tête. L'énergie émise par cette jeune femme était réconfortante. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et il lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent un escalier à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir de portes. Elia s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles et sortit sa baguette.

Le jeune homme commença par paniquer avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle se contenta de toucher la poignée et de prononcer une incantation. Puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait juste de faire.

« Nos clients avaient la fâcheuse habitude de perdre leurs clefs, de se les faire voler, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Alors on a fait plus simple ! »

Elle avait haussé les sourcils pour mettre l'emphase. Elle surprit le regard attentif mais fatigué d'Harry et reprit son explication sans tarder.

« Enfin, on avait trouvé un système où les clients avaient juste à toucher la poignée de la porte avec leur baguette et ça s'ouvrait. Mais ça arrive aussi que les gens perdent leur baguette, je ne sais pas comment ils font, mais ça arrive. Donc, résultat, maintenant on verrouille les portes avec un mot de passe. Et de l'intérieur vous avez juste à appuyer sur la poignée.

Harry était assez impressionné par l'idée, c'était plus sécurisé qu'une clef, à son humble avis.

« Allons-y. Touchez la poignée avec votre main et prononcez le mot de passe à voix haute. »

Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et annonça son mot.

« Chaussette »

Il ne sut dire pourquoi il pensa à Dobby à cet instant précis. Il entendit Elia rire derrière lui. Elle se reprit lorsqu'il croisa son regard, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas de son visage.

« Excusez-moi, déclara-t-elle, plus par politesse que sincérité. »

Harry se trouva incapable de lui en vouloir. Il aurait ris aussi, à sa place. C'était vraiment un mot de passe stupide. Et imprévisible venant de lui. Par conséquent, il était sécurisé.

« Le mot de passe est normalement enregistré. Essayez d'entrer maintenant. »

Harry appuya sur la poignée et prononça « chaussette » le plus sérieusement du monde. La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit léger couvert par le bruit du rire de la jeune femme qui actionna ensuite un interrupteur. L'intérieur de la pièce s'illumina. Les murs étaient vert d'eau, le sol gris clair. Harry fit quelques pas en avant et scanna rapidement les meubles. Les couleurs rappelaient celles de la salle commune de Serpentard à Poudlard, c'était assez ironique.

« Si vous avez besoin de moi, je reste dans le hall jusqu'à demain matin. Bonne nuit, Harry ! »

« Merci, et bonne nuit ! » Répondit-il simplement.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et referma la porte. Harry se retrouva seul dans cette chambre inconnue. Elle paraissait un peu plus grande que de l'extérieur, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment magique. En face de lui se trouvait un lit deux places. La perspective de s'y allonger était extrêmement tentante. Sur sa droite, tout près de la porte, se trouvait une grande penderie. Il passa entre les deux meubles et découvrit une porte qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. En face de la porte et à droite du lit se trouvait un bureau et une chaise sous une large fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés.

Il posa son sac sur le bureau et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout habillé.

[…]

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il se frotta les yeux avec le dos de la main et contempla les poutres du plafond avant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce et un rayon de soleil passait à travers les rideaux.

Il trouva sa baguette dans les plis du dessus de lit et lança un Tempus. Il était dix heures passé. Il vida le contenu de son sac sur son lit et récupéra des vêtements et ses affaires de toilette. Il n'avait pas profité d'une douche depuis son dernier jour à Poudlard, ce qui paraissait une éternité plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il se sécha les cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte que son sort de métamorphose physique s'était annulé durant son sommeil. Il réfléchit à la possibilité de ne pas l'utiliser de nouveau. Après tout, il était moins connu ici, pas vrai ? Et il était venue depuis l'Angleterre avec des transports moldus, il doutait que quelqu'un l'ait suivi dans son périple.

Harry se contenta d'un sort léger pour faire pousser ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils cachent bien son front. Il s'occuperait des lunettes plus tard, et l'affaire serait réglée. Il eut l'impression de revenir en arrière, il n'avait pas eu cette coupe depuis sa quatrième année.

Il enfila un t-shirt neuf et le jean de la veille puis entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il aurait pu laisser ses vêtements dans la penderie et sa brosse à dents dans la salle de bains. Il aurait pu, s'il n'avait pas été un tout petit peu paranoïaque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait besoin de fuir soudainement, ce serait pratique d'avoir toutes ses affaires sur lui. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si le sac pesait très lourd !

Son sac sur l'épaule, il sortit de sa chambre et vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée. Puis il s'engagea dans le couloir silencieux et descendit l'escalier. Il fut accueillit dans le hall par de la musique et il regarda partout pour en trouver la source. Devant la cheminée, un homme lisait le journal sur l'un des canapés.

Soudainement, de la porte derrière le comptoir surgit une femme. Il ne s'agissait pas de celle qui l'avait accueillit la veille, bien qu'elles aient la même couleur de cheveux.

« Vous êtes Harry ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante et en plus elle parlait anglais, Harry se détendit un peu.

« C'est moi. »

Elle lui sourit tranquillement.

« Bien, on va pouvoir faire les formalités d'accueil. Approchez ! »

Il avança de quelques pas et se retrouva à un mètre d'elle. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'elle utilisait un ordinateur portable. Il n'en avait jamais vu dans le monde sorcier.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Je m'appelle Céleste et je suis la patronne de cette modeste auberge. Ma fille vous a accueillit cette nuit. »

Il pouvait voir un vague air de famille entre Elia et Céleste, maintenant qu'il le savait. Céleste était néanmoins plus petite et ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de gris.

« Elle a prétendu que vous étiez trop fatigué pour remplir le registre, je crois surtout qu'elle n'avait pas envie de remplir la paperasse en pleine nuit. »

Céleste parla avec une certaine tendresse, malgré le reproche contenu dans ses mots.

« Alors, commença-t-elle en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur. Nom et prénom ? »

« Harry Evans, » répondit le jeune homme sans trop hésiter.

« Durée du séjour ? »

« Euh, indéterminée ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Au moins une semaine, » annonça-t-il finalement.

Elle acquiesça et écrivit la réponse.

« Vous venez d'où ? C'est pour nos statistiques. »

« Londres. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Oh ? Il semblerait que ce soit l'année. Vous êtes loin d'être le seul. »

Harry se contenta de sourire de manière neutre.

« Je vais vous demander de régler pour deux nuits et ensuite à la fin de la semaine. C'est bon pour vous ? »

« Combien pour deux nuits ? »

« 6 gallions, 8 mornilles, 5 noises. Pour ce prix vous avez aussi le petit déjeuner. »

A ce rythme, il allait devoir retourner voir les Gobelins avant la fin de la semaine ! Il fourragea dans son sac, sortit la bourse, compta l'argent et le tendit à Céleste qui le remercia.

« Si vous avez faim, la salle à manger et au sous-sol. »

Elle se retourna et lui désigna un autre escalier au fond de la pièce.

« C'est par là. Il y a un bar ouvert toute la nuit aussi. »

« Merci ! »

Elle quitta le comptoir et retourna en chantonnant dans la pièce derrière le comptoir. Harry décida que d'aller manger quelque chose ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Il se rendit au sous-sol, décoré dans des couleurs identiques au rez-de-chaussée : orange et bois foncé. Au fond de la pièce trônait un bar et une porte vers ce qui devait être une cuisine. Le reste était meublé par des tables et des chaises.

La pièce était déserte et il ne sut que faire. Devait-il remonter et demander à Céleste comment ça se passait ? Au moment où l'idée lui passa par la tête, il vit une vieille femme arriver vers lui. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blancs ramenés en tresse sur son épaule. Elle demanda quelque chose en français et il répondit :

« Désolé, je comprends pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui montra une table, tout en continuant à parler en français. Il alla s'asseoir. Elle lui posa encore une question et, n'obtenant pas d'autre réponse qu'un regard perdu, elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla en grommelant vers la cuisine.

Harry attendit qu'elle revienne, se disant que cette auberge était décidément habité par des femmes pour le moins différentes.

La vieille femme revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard, faisant léviter un plateau devant elle. Harry se tourna vers elle et remercia en français. Elle fit un hochement de tête approbateur et repartit d'où elle venait en recommençant à marmonner.

Sur le plateau, le jeune homme découvrit un pot plein de café, un de crème et un sucrier, un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que plusieurs morceaux de pain croustillant, du beurre et de la confiture de cerise. Il déjeuna de bon cœur, se sentant serein et presque joyeux pour la première depuis trop longtemps.

Il laissa le plateau sur la table et remonta au rez-de-chaussée. L'homme qui lisait avait disparu et Céleste discutait avec un jeune garçon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le moment, il s'installa sur l'un des canapés. Il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui, après tout. Rien ne pressait. Prendre son temps, ça sonnait bien.

Il mit à jour sa liste de choses à faire dans le carnet de Regulus. A la suite, il commença une nouvelle liste : les questions à poser dès qu'il pourrait. Au premier abord, la communauté magique française se différenciait bien de la seule qu'il connaissait.

Harry sortit ensuite son nouveau livre de sorts et se plongea dans la lecture, espérant apprendre quelques sorts utiles.

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et tomba sur le visage réjouit d'Elia.

« Bonjour, Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, merci. Je me suis écroulé sur le lit dès que j'ai pu. »

« Ça se voyait à des kilomètres que tu étais fatigué. »

« Si j'ai bien compris, c'est l'excuse que tu as utilisée pour ne pas m'avoir fait signer le registre ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire, pas le moins du monde repentante.

« Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ma chère maman. »

« C'est exact. Il semble y avoir beaucoup de femmes ici ? » remarqua Harry.

« Normal ! Cette auberge se lègue de mère en fille. Ma grand-mère est encore de ce monde, mais c'est ma mère qui gère. Et moi je suis là pour apprendre. »

Harry put sentit la fierté dans sa voix. Sa grand-mère, venait-elle de dire ?

« Est-ce que ta grand-mère serait cette charmante vieille dame qui m'a servit mon petit déjeuner ? »

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, dans un geste de fausse contrariété.

« Tu as de la chance de pouvoir faire de l'ironie en restant sérieux. Oui, cette vieille dame est ma grand-mère, Marthe. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête, elle passe sa journée à parler toute seule, mais elle n'est pas méchante et elle fait encore très bien la cuisine. »

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas elle qui tient le bar ? »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le bar c'est mon boulot, de même que l'accueil de nuit. Je travaille jusqu'à six heures du matin, puis je vais me coucher, et à midi me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle journée. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi, je te fais rire ? »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de mon âge qui appréciait ce qu'il faisait. »

Elia siffla.

« Je savais déjà qu'il pleuvait beaucoup chez toi, mais là ça a l'air encore moins sympa ! »

Harry voulut répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait lancé ça comme une boutade. A la place, il changea de sujet.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, la journée, quand tu ne fais pas entrer d'étrangers dans ton auberge ? »

Elle sembla flattée qu'il parle de « son » auberge.

« Je sors avec des amis dans le monde moldu ou je traîne ici dans l'espoir de rencontrer un ou deux intéressants voyageurs. »

« Oh, je suis un intéressant voyageur ? »

« Ça se pourrait. »

C'est Harry qui fut flatté cette fois-ci. Il était facile de discuter avec Elia et il ne s'ennuyait pas. C'était plutôt sympa de se rendre compte que c'était au moins en partie réciproque.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis venue te proposer de te montrer un peu le coin. Ça te tente ? Maman m'a dit que tu restais au moins une semaine. »

« Oui. Tout dépend de ce que je trouve à faire ici. »

« Je vois. On dirait que tu es arrivé ici sans rien prévoir, c'est ça ? »

« C'est très proche de la réalité. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai appris l'existence de l'Allée il y a seulement quelques jours. »

« Wow, dit comme ça on dirait qu'il s'agit d'une énorme attraction touristique et que tu as sauté dans la première cheminée pour venir voir. »

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il avait envie d'être honnête et de lui raconter comment il en était arrivé ici, mais il préférait attendre de la connaître un peu plus.

« Bref, ce serait très aimable à toi de me montrer les environs, puisque je n'ai pas exactement eu le temps de profiter du paysage hier soir. »

« Super ! Je te laisse une seconde, je vais prévenir ma mère. »

Harry rangea le livre de sorts et alla attendre la jeune femme près de la porte.

« Mamaaan, je sors ! » cria-t-elle depuis le comptoir.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et rejoignit Harry d'un pas sautillant.

« Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle. On y va ? »

[…]

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait les pieds en compote. Pour autant, il se sentait aussi bien si ce n'est même mieux que le matin même. Il en était désormais convaincu : Elia était le meilleur guide sur lequel il aurait pu tomber, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas devant elle.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient noué en à peine quelques heures les bribes d'une amitié. Harry ne savait pas comment c'était possible de vouloir faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'on venait de rencontrer et qui n'avait visiblement rien de menaçant – à moins qu'on insulte son auberge.

Elia était drôle, énergique et pleine de ressources. Elle taquinait beaucoup Harry et n'insistait pas lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à certaines questions. Oui, elle était curieuse aussi, mais respectueuse.

Ils étaient désormais installés à la terrasse d'un café. Harry lui parla du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu à Pré-au-Lard et elle le rassura sur l'absence de confettis roses.

« Alors, ça vaut bien ton Chemin de Traverse ? »

Harry mordit à pleines dents dans un croissant et eut la politesse de ne pas parler la bouche pleine. Elia jouait avec l'anse de sa tasse de café.

« C'est très différent. L'Allée est bien plus colorée. Elle est aussi plus animée, mais ça c'est difficile à comparer car la fréquentation du Chemin de Traverse résulte des événements récents. Les gens recommencent seulement à oser sortir de chez eux, les commerces sont repris par de nouveaux propriétaires… Ici, on dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

Elia lui fit un sourire maladroit

« C'est bon de savoir que tout le monde n'a pas été affecté, murmura Harry. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois dans l'après-midi qu'Elia repérait une certaine gravité dans les traits de son nouvel ami. Elle devinait qu'il s'était passé des choses qu'il ne lui confiait pas et qu'il avait sûrement perdu bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait dans la guerre magique qui avait ravagé une partie de l'Angleterre.

Elle se garda bien de lui poser plus de questions. C'était sa première journée sur l'Allée et elle voulait qu'il en profite.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre de différent entre les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, ramenant la conversation sur le sujet de départ.

« Les boutiques ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous vendiez des objets moldus. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit en marge qu'on ne doit pas profiter de leurs inventions géniales ! »

« D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que vous ayez l'électricité ? »

Elle le regarda un instant, avec des gros yeux.

« Pourquoi, dans ton pays on s'éclaire à la lampe à huile ? »

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

« Wow ! »

Elia éclata de rire.

« Sérieux, vous êtes super bizarres ! Pourquoi vous ne profitez pas de tout ce que le monde a à offrir ? »

« J'avoue que j'étais assez surpris quand j'ai découvert le monde sorcier, reconnut le jeune homme. »

Même si à ce moment-là il y avait moins de téléphones portables qu'il y en avait maintenant.

« Comment ça, découvert ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. »

Il avait l'impression de connaître Elia depuis plus longtemps que la veille et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait surprendre à parler de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

« J'ai passé mon enfance avec des Moldus et j'ai découvert le monde sorcier à mon arrivée à Poudlard, à dix ans. Et c'est vrai que j'ai pensé plusieurs fois que les sorciers étaient un peu en retard par rapport à la technologie moldue. J'imaginais que c'était partout pareil. »

« Vous ne vous mêlez pas trop aux Moldus non plus, c'est ça ? »

« Non, effectivement. Il y a encore beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur qui s'accrochent à leurs statuts et leur prétendue supériorité. »

« Et on voit ce que ça a donné… » murmura Elia.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Il termina son croissant et poussa sa tasse de café vers la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour la boire à la suite de la sienne.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, tu as sûrement vu la machine au dessus de la mezzanine en arrivant sur l'Allée ? »

« Oui ? »

« Elle convertit l'électricité des Moldus en une électricité qu'on peut utiliser sous les lourdes protections magiques de l'Allée. Elle permet aussi de capter les différents réseaux téléphoniques, internet et autres. Ne sois pas surpris si tu vois des sorciers avec un téléphone portable à la main. »

Harry pensa à Arthur Weasley et à sa fascination pour les Moldus. S'il avait vécu en France, peut-être que sa femme n'aurait pas autant insisté pour qu'il se débarrasse de sa collection de fils électriques.

« C'est énorme ! J'aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à passer du monde moldu au monde sorcier s'ils avaient été moins différents qu'ils le sont en Angleterre. Franchement, écrire avec une plume quand on a l'habitude d'écrire avec un stylo, ça donne l'impression de remonter le temps. Et d'après Hermione, les téléphones portables ne passaient pas à Poudlard. »

« Hermione ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là. C'est commun en Angleterre ? »

Harry fut déstabilisé un moment. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils parlent de la même Hermione ?

« C'est possible. »

« Je ne suis pas allée à Beauxbatons, donc je ne sais pas quelle était la régulation pour les appareils moldus là-bas. De toute façon, ma mère était contre jusqu'à ce que j'ai seize ans… Elle disait que quand on pouvait envoyer un message d'alerte par cheminette, on n'avait pas besoin d'un portable. »

Le jeune fit la grimace par empathie.

« Tu n'es pas allée à Beauxbatons ? »

Elia rangea les tasses et les assiettes vides sur le plateau et fit signe à Harry de se lever. Elle adressa un geste de la main à la personne derrière le comptoir du café et ils quittèrent la place pour retourner vers l'auberge.

« J'ai reçu ma lettre à dix ans et c'était une belle opportunité, mais si j'y étais allée j'aurais du abandonner l'auberge, et comment apprendre à m'en occuper si je n'y suis que deux mois par an ? Donc j'ai refusé. »

« Comment as-tu fait alors ? »

« Ma mère a engagé des professeurs particuliers et j'ai beaucoup lu. Je suis allée passer mes examens avec d'autres jeunes de mon âge au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Mais, attends… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas de restriction d'âge pour utiliser la magie hors d'une école ? »

« Normalement si, mais comme il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui ne vont pas à l'école sorcière, il y a des arrangements. En gros, il suffit de mettre d'assez bonnes protections magiques autour de l'endroit où tu t'entraînes et tant qu'il n'y a pas d'accident le ministère ferme les yeux. C'est un système qui fonctionne plutôt bien. »

« Sérieusement, je n'en reviens pas à quel point vous vous prenez moins la tête que nous. »

Elia lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est le charme français. Combien on parie que tu es encore là dans un mois ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la mine réjouie de sa nouvelle amie, aux bâtiments aux couleurs chaudes autour de lui et respira profondément. Il pouvait s'imaginer rester ici, oui.

* * *

 _Et oui, après je ne sais pas combien de mots de détails et de description, Harry agit enfin ! Il était temps, même si j'ai aimé écrire le début, c'est beaucoup plus motivant maintenant de me mettre devant l'ordi pour taper quelques 6000 mots par partie._

 _Comment vous trouvez Elia? On continue de la découvrir plus tard. Vous pouvez aller voir des images d'ambiances des lieux décrits sur mon tumblr ( flamyoi . tumblr . com ) sinon vous cherchez des images avec "passage couvert Paris" pour la partie couverte de l'Allée de la verrière et "nice vieille ville" pour la partie extérieure de l'Allée. J'ai aussi créé l'auberge et Elia sur les Sims 4 et je prendrais des captures d'écran quand j'aurais le temps._

 _Merci merci merci pour les 24 follows, les 10 favs et les 3 reviews. Le jour et le lendemain d'une update ma boîte mail est noyée de mails de , ça me rappelle d'aller écrire au lieu de traîner sur internet._


	4. Quatrième partie

_Bonsoir ! Je suis crevée après ma première journée de travail, mais il restait 1500 mots à écrire sur la partie cinq donc j'ai fais l'effort. Voilà donc la partie quatre !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quatrième partie

Deux semaines après son arrivée, Harry logeait toujours à l'Auberge du chat noir. Il commençait à avoir ses habitudes et c'était appréciable. Il avait aussi amélioré son français grâce aux trois gérantes de l'auberge. Il arrivait désormais à préciser à Marthe ce qu'il aimait pour le petit déjeuner, et depuis qu'il l'avait complimentée sur le goût de sa confiture de cerise maison, elle lui adressait un sourire au lieu de le regarder d'un air méfiant quand il descendait au sous-sol le matin.

Il déjeunait généralement seul le midi, dans un des nombreux cafés de l'Allée ou alors il s'aventurait du côté moldu et découvrait les cuisines du monde. Il avait une préférence pour la cuisine indienne et ses curry très colorés pour le moment. Il se promenait dans Paris l'après midi, profitant de son anonymat pour se mêler parmi les touristes. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas très différent de Londres, si ce n'était pour l'architecture des bâtiments.

Il rentrait en fin d'après-midi et passait environ deux heures à apprendre le français, avec ou sans Elia, selon ce qu'elle avait à faire ce jour-là. Puis ils descendaient dîner ensemble et Elia relayait sa mère à l'accueil. S'il n'y avait personne au bar, elle restait à l'accueil, mais si des clients étaient au bar elle laissait un sort qui l'avertissait de l'entrée de clients.

Elle apprenait quelques trucs sur la manière de tenir un bar à Harry et ils discutaient. Elia avait toujours énormément de choses à dire, Harry supposait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami de son âge. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, leurs sujets de conversation étaient extrêmement variés et il appréciait vraiment de discuter avec Elia.

Il la quittait un peu après minuit pour aller dormir. Invariablement, elle le traitait de petit joueur et il menaçait de venir la réveiller avant onze heures du matin si elle recommençait.

Harry passait les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Certains matins, il se réveillait et se demandait quelle partie de sa vie était réelle et laquelle était un rêve. Il arrivait presque à se convaincre que le passé n'était jamais arrivé, qu'il n'avait jamais eu à combattre un Mage Noir et à tout sacrifier pour le vaincre, qu'il n'avait jamais perdu ses parents de manière atroce, qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur dès que quelque chose bougeait trop vite dans le coin de son champ de vision. Malheureusement, les cauchemars des autres nuits lui rappelaient la triste vérité : tout ça faisait bel et bien partie de sa vie, aussi difficile que ce soit de l'accepter.

Parfois, Elia sentait qu'il cachait des choses et c'était très étrange de la voir laisser tomber son masque de bonne humeur pour prendre un ton plus précautionneux et plus grave. Il l'appréciait aussi pour ça. Ces années à grandir dans une auberge, à fréquenter des étrangers lui avait appris à faire attention aux sentiments des gens et à ce qu'ils ne disaient pas.

Harry savait qu'il finirait par lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, au moins en partie. Il se sentirait mieux d'en parler à quelqu'un, il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'arriverait pas à tirer un trait sur le passé sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Au moins, il était sur la bonne voie pour remplacer ces mauvais souvenirs par des bons.

Ce jour-là, il se leva vers neuf heures, descendit déjeuner, discuta un peu avec Marthe et remonta dans la pièce commune où un client était en train de crier sur Céleste. La patronne de l'auberge restait très calme, mais Harry sentie qu'elle était agacée. Il ne comprenait pas leur conversation et s'installa sur un canapé de façon à ne pas les perdre des yeux et à intervenir si l'homme se faisait trop insistant.

L'homme claqua son poing contre le comptoir. Harry se leva et fit un pas en avant. Céleste agita sa baguette et l'homme se retrouva poussé vers la porte qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer et se referma derrière lui. Céleste soupira, rangea sa baguette et remarqua qu'Harry la fixait.

« Certains clients ne comprennent pas quand on leur parle poliment, parfois il faut utiliser la force pour s'en débarrasser. Celui-là nous dérange à chaque fois qu'il vient, il trouve toujours un moyen de contester le service et de payer moins que ce qu'on réclame. »

« Au moins vous savez leur faire prendre la porte. »

Céleste lui sourit.

« Ce sort a son utilité. Tu devrais voir ma fille quand elle l'utilise, elle envoie pratiquement voler les clients. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, elle va croire que je cautionne. »

« Promis. » répondit Harry, lui aussi souriant.

Céleste allait retourner dans le bureau derrière le comptoir, mais elle fit volte-face.

« Tu as un peu de temps ce matin? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas grand chose de prévu. Pourquoi? »

« J'ai des lettres urgentes à envoyer mais notre hibou n'est pas rentré et je ne peux pas laisser l'auberge le temps d'aller à la Poste. Tu voudrais bien y aller pour moi? »

« Bien sûr! » répondit Harry, heureux de trouver une distraction.

« Je t'offre le petit-déjeuner de demain matin en échange. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée... »

Il devrait de toute manière retourner chez Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent: les gallions autant que les euros fondaient comme neige au soleil depuis son arrivée.

« Si, si. Tu étais prêt à venir à mon secours et tu me rends un autre service, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien toute seule. »

Le regard de Céleste brilla de fierté.

« Il n'empêche qu'il est agréable de savoir qu'on n'est pas seule en face de ce genre d'individu. Viens, je vais te donner les lettres. »

Harry finit par acquiescer et s'approcha du comptoir. Céleste lui tendit trois lettres et une poignée de mornilles et de noises.

« Pour aller à la poste, tu prends à gauche en sortant de l'auberge et encore à gauche quand tu arrives à l'intersection de Gringotts. Elle est juste un peu plus loin. La façade est orange vif et on entend les hiboux de loin, tu ne pourras pas passer à côté. Tu apportes les lettres à un employé et tu demandes bien à ce que ce soit envoyé directement. Donne une mornille de plus que ce qu'il te réclame. On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Harry écouta attentivement les explications de la patronne.

« Très bien. »

Il glissa la monnaie dans la poche de son pantalon et garda les lettres dans sa main.

« J'y vais. »

« Merci Harry! A tout à l'heure. »

Le jeune homme quitta l'auberge et se retrouva sur une portion calme de l'Allée de la Verrière. La plupart des boutiques étaient concentrées autour de l'entrée et de la mezzanine. L'auberge était à la lisière entre les dernières échoppes et le début du quartier résidentiel. Il y avait une boulangerie en face, mais elle était relativement tranquille.

Harry suivit la route pavée jusqu'à l'intersection devant Gringotts et prit à gauche. Il ne se souvenait pas être déjà passé de ce côté. Comme l'avait annoncé Céleste, il entendit les cris des animaux quelques maisons avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment de la Poste. C'était une maison étroite et très haute qui ressemblait vaguement à un clocher. Bien au-dessus de sa tête, Harry vit une fenêtre sans vitres au bord de laquelle de nombreux oiseaux étaient perchés.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, seulement une vieille dame en train de confier un courrier à un employé. Harry leva la tête et vit que de larges poutres en bois soutenaient la toiture et que celles-ci étaient également recouvertes d'oiseaux. Il baissa la tête, surpris par la propreté du sol. En effet, deux balais ensorcelés balayaient les plumes qui tombaient du ciel.

« Monsieur? » appela l'employé.

Harry se reconnecta avec la réalité. Il n'avait pas vu que la vieille dame avait quitté les lieux.

« Il faudrait envoyer ces lettres, c'est urgent, s'il vous plaît. »

« 3 mornilles et 14 noises, s'il vous plaît monsieur. »

Harry paya en rajoutant une mornille, accueillie par l'employé avec un sourire.

« Bonne journée, monsieur. »

« Vous aussi. » Répondit Harry en partant.

De retour sur l'Allée, il se retrouva de nouveau désœuvré. Il marcha jusqu'à la banque et continua dans la direction opposée de l'auberge. Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin, soit encore quelques heures avant de retrouver Elia. Il n'avait pas très envie de visiter quoique ce soit ce jour-là.

Il passa successivement devant une poissonnerie, une autre boulangerie, une boutique de baguette, une échoppe d'artefacts qui aurait trouvé sa place à l'Allée des Embrumes et un apothicaire, en bref rien qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva devant l'animalerie. Il repensa à Céleste, son hibou en vadrouille, les nombreux oiseaux de la poste, et sa propre chouette, Hedwige, tragiquement disparue depuis un an.

A ce moment, il avait pensé qu'il ne la remplacerait jamais. Avec le temps, il en était venu à penser que rien ne serait en mesure de la remplacer, pas même un nouvel oiseau; il suffirait d'en prendre un qui ne lui ressemblerait pas et son souvenir ne serait pas menacé. Il avait grandit aux côtés d'Hedwige, peut-être était-il temps de trouver un oiseau qui pourrait l'accompagner dans sa vie d'adulte.

Malgré tout, il hésitait encore un peu en poussant la porte de la boutique, qui tinta gentiment. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient couleur ocre, comme la façade. Les animaux dans la vitrine étaient des figurines très réalistes qui bougeaient comme leur modèle, ce qui rappela à Harry les dragons miniatures du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il empêcha son cerveau de continuer sur cette piste.

Deux personnes se tenaient derrière le comptoir au fond de la pièce, un adulte et une adolescente. L'adulte releva la tête et vit Harry.

« Bienvenue chez Berger et fille, Animaux pour sorciers. Je suis Anthony Berger et voici ma fille, Diane. »

Sa fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans, mais elle était presque aussi grande qu'Harry et avait un air assuré.

« Bonjour, je suis venu pour... »

Harry s'arrêta, l'hésitation le reprenant.

« Nous avons des hiboux, des chouettes, des corbeaux, un mainate, des serpents... » commença l'adulte.

« Trois lézards, des crapauds, des grenouilles, des chats... » continua l'adolescente.

« Un couple de furet et des lapins, » termina l'adulte.

Autour de lui, Harry ne vit que des vivariums et le mainate, perché à côté du comptoir.

« Vous ne gardez pas tous les animaux dans la boutique? »

« Notre animalerie est très réputée et nous avons beaucoup de visiteurs. Tout ce monde créé du tapage auquel les animaux ne réagissent pas toujours très bien. Les reptiles et les amphibiens sont ceux qui sont le moins sensibles au bruit, ils ressentent les vibrations, mais ils seront moins affectés qu'un oiseau si un enfant se met à crier, » expliqua Anthony.

« Les hiboux et les chouettes sont pour la plupart des animaux nocturnes, on les garde dans une pièce plus sombres où ils peuvent être tranquilles pendant la journée. Et les lapins préfèrent éviter de se faire caresser à longueur de temps, » poursuivit Diane.

Harry ne comprit pas tout, mais du peu qu'il entendit, leur discours tenait la route. Il gardaient les animaux à l'écart pour les protéger.

« Je suis venu voir les hiboux et les chouettes. J'avais une Harfang des neiges, mais elle est morte. Je crois que je suis prêt à adopter un autre oiseau. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire.

« Nous pouvons vous montrer nos oiseaux. Diane, tu veux bien t'en occuper? »

« Pas de problème. Venez monsieur, euh... »

« Evans »

Diane lui fit signe de la suivre derrière le comptoir. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir de portes identiques et l'adolescente poussa la deuxième. Harry entra après elle et se retrouva dans une volière. Diane ferma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était vaste. Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de copeaux de bois et il y avait littéralement des arbustes et des buissons partout. Il se serait cru dans un zoo, pas dans une animalerie.

« On en a douze, vous croyez que vous pouvez tous les trouver? » Lança l'adolescente sur le ton du défi.

Harry en trouva huit, un beau score d'après Diane. Elle lui donnait leur nom lorsqu'il en trouvait un mais il n'avait pas encore prit de cours de français sur les oiseaux.

« Il y en a un qui vous attire? »

Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'attarda sur le premier oiseau qu'il avait aperçu, et aussi le plus réveillé d'entre eux.

« Le petit, là. »

Diane hocha la tête.

« C'est Aderyn, une chouette chevêche, ou chevêche d'Athéna, symbole de sagesse chez les Moldus comme chez les sorciers. »

L'adolescente siffla et l'oiseau s'ébroua. Un instant plus tard, il s'envolait pour se poser sur le bras tendu de Diane.

« Elle vous plaît? »

La chouette était petite et ronde, avec des plumes marron tachetées de blanc, des yeux jaunes et un air sévère.

« Je l'aime beaucoup. Je crois que je vais la prendre. » Répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

« Parfait ! Tu as trouvé une famille, beauté, » murmura Diane à l'oiseau.

Ils retournèrent dans la boutique et Diane parvint à faire entrer la chouette dans une cage avec difficulté.

« Elle n'est pas habituée aux barreaux, j'espère que vous aurez la possibilité de la laisser en liberté le plus possible. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, » promit Harry.

Anthony ensorcela un parchemin et le lui tendit en même temps que la cage avec l'oiseau.

« Quelques conseils sur son mode de vie. Si vous restez dans le coin et qu'elle tombe malade, vous pouvez nous l'amener. »

Harry remercia chaleureusement le père et la fille pour leur temps et leurs conseils, paya la chouette et du Miam Hibou et sortit de la boutique avec la cage sous le bras. Il se sentait à la fois nostalgique et enjoué. C'était sans doute ça, de grandir...

Sur le chemin du retour, il espéra que Céleste ne s'était pas fait trop de soucis en ne le voyant pas revenir aussitôt. Il aurait peut-être dû repasser là-bas avant d'errer en ville.

Heureusement pour lui, la tenancière de l'auberge faisait le ménage de la salle commune en chantant et elle n'accorda qu'un regard et un sourire de remerciement à Harry quand ce dernier posa la monnaie derrière le comptoir.

Il monta l'escalier, annonça le mot de passe à la porte et entra. Il posa la cage sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Elle hulula, un son beaucoup plus criard et aigu qu'Hedwige, puis elle sortit de la cage et observa Harry.

« Salut Aderyn » annonça-t-il calmement.

Elle détourna son attention lorsqu'elle aperçut la boîte de Miam Hibou sur le bureau à côté de la cage. Elle commença à l'attaquer avec son bec. Harry s'approcha doucement et attendit qu'elle se calme pour ne pas prendre un coup de bec. Il ouvrit la boîte, attrapa une friandise et la referma. La friandise au creux de la main, il attendit que la petite chouette prenne confiance. Il sentit la douceur de ses plumes, puis la dureté de son bec lorsqu'elle attrapa la friandise à toute vitesse puis s'en alla la manger tranquillement un peu plus loin.

Harry remplit la petite gamelle d'eau dans la cage et s'affaira ensuite à essayer de comprendre le mot d'instructions laissé par Anthony. Il ne comprit pas grand-chose et finit par glisser le papier dans sa poche dans l'intention de demander à Elia ou Céleste plus tard.

« Je vais aller manger, je peux te laisser là? »

Aderyn tourna la tête vers lui et le darda de son regard sévère.

« J'imagine que ça veut dire oui? »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et récupéra son sac à dos.

« A plus tard. »

Elle lui offrit un hululement avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Il allait atteindre le bas de l'escalier lorsqu'il manqua de se faire percuter par quelqu'un qui arrivait de l'autre sens à toute vitesse.

« Harry ! »

Elia avait l'air encore plus énergique que d'habitude.

« Salut Elia ! »

« Tu as bien dormi? Je venais te chercher. »

Ils descendirent l'escalier et Céleste demanda à sa fille de s'abstenir de courir dans les escaliers, ce à quoi Elia répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir à cette heure-ci? »

« Je dois aller chercher ma copine dans deux heures, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais venir pour déjeuner avec moi et visiter un peu en attendant. »

Harry resta bloqué sur le début de la phrase.

« Tu as une copine? » Il ne parvint pas à cacher son étonnement.

Le sourire d'Elia s'effaça un peu.

« Tu n'as pas de problème avec ça, j'espère? »

Oh.

« La seule chose qui me pose un problème c'est le temps qu'il t'aura fallu pour me dire ça! » avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

Elia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu m'as fais peur, idiot. Du coup ça te tente? »

« Ça me tente. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger? »

« Mais non, puisque je te le propose. »

« Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à tout me raconter. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent.

« Deal. »

Céleste les observa, appuyée sur son aspirateur magiquement trafiqué.

« Allez, ouste les enfants. Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici. »

Les deux jeunes sortirent en riant de l'auberge.

[...]

Ils déjeunèrent dans le restaurant indien qu'Harry affectionnait du côté moldu, près de l'Allée. Autour d'une assiette de poulet tikka massala, de naan et d'un dahl de lentilles, Elia lui raconta qu'elle avait rencontré sa copine à l'auberge deux ans plus tôt, qu'elle habitait en Angleterre et qu'elle s'était arrêtée là plusieurs jours en juillet, alors qu'elle partait en vacances. Elles avaient passé les quelques jours sans se quitter, ressentant dès le départ une véritable attraction l'une pour l'autre. Elles s'étaient dit au revoir le cœur lourd. Elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup pendant l'année, mais elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres et passaient la plupart des vacances ensemble.

Après le repas, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie, situé à proximité du Musée du Louvre, en plein centre de Paris. Si en Angleterre on y entrait par une cabine téléphonique, à Paris il fallait entrer dans le métro et prendre la direction « Ministère ». Elia lui expliqua que les Moldus pouvaient voir le panneau, mais que les sorts entourant l'endroit leur faisait oublier leur intérêt pour cette destination inconnue. Ensuite il fallait passer à un guichet, semblable aux autres guichets de la compagnie de transports parisienne, mais où un employé du ministère confiait des badges aux visiteurs. Ça, au moins, c'était comme chez lui, songea Harry. Sauf que les badges servaient à passer des barrières magnétiques.

Harry et Elia passèrent leur badge, le tourniquet les laissa passer, puis ils traversèrent un mur, comme pour se rendre sur le quai 9 3/4 et se retrouvèrent dans le hall principal du Ministère de la Magie.

C'était bien plus contemporain qu'en Angleterre. Le sol était carrelé de dalles brillantes et les murs étaient peints en jaune clair. Le plafond était en verre et la lumière du jour nimbait la pièce de son halo. Le hall était en fait une rotonde, une pièce circulaire et de laquelle partaient une multitude de couloir. Harry leva la tête et vit qu'il y avait des balcons. Des gens perchés au cinquième ou sixième étage regardaient en bas.

« Viens, c'est par là » annonça Elia en lui prenant le bras pour l'arracher à sa contemplation et ne pas le perdre dans la foule qui se massait là.

Elle devait déjà être venue plusieurs fois, car elle ne semblait pas hésiter dans les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un hall de taille raisonnable. « Arrivée des portoloins internationaux » indiquait un panneau accroché au mur. Il y avait une petite sorcière à lunettes assise à un bureau et des personnes sur des chaises le long d'un mur.

« Bonjour madame. Le portoloin de Bucarest via Munich est-il arrivé? » lui demanda Elia.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, ma chérie. » répondit la sorcière.

Elia la remercia et ils allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres personnes.

« Ça a beau faire plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble, à chaque fois je suis nerveuse juste avant qu'on se retrouve. » se confessa la jeune femme à mi-voix.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle. Elle semblait effectivement un peu moins enjouée que pendant le repas.

« Tu as peur qu'elle ait changé entre temps? »

« Non, c'est pas vraiment ça. C'est plus le fait qu'à force de s'envoyer des lettres, parfois le premier jour on ne sait pas trop quoi se dire, on n'a plus l'habitude de parler de choses vraiment insignifiantes. »

« Je peux comprendre ça. Je veux dire, à Poudlard c'est pareil, quand tu y es et que tu a des proches qui n'y sont pas, tu ne les vois pas souvent et quand tu les revois c'est un peu étrange. Mais ça se passe bien, non? »

« Oui, je suis nerveuse pour rien, on n'a jamais eu de problème. »

« Tant mieux, » ajouta Harry avec un léger sourire.

Il devait dire qu'il était vraiment curieux de découvrir sa petite-amie.

« Tu as déjà eu une copine, Harry? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas eu de copain? »

« Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée faire mon coming-out toute seule, tout à l'heure. » rétorqua Elia.

« Tu n'as pas tort. »

« Bon, alors? »

« Oui, j'ai déjà eu une copine. Deux, même. »

Elia lui fit un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« Oh monsieur le tombeur! » se moqua-t-elle. « Ça s'est mal passé? » demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement.

« Oui et non. Je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux quand je suis sorti avec elles, mais avec le recul, je me demande s'il s'agissait vraiment d'amour. J'en garde quelques bons souvenirs, un peu de regrets et surtout l'envie d'être tranquille pour le moment. »

Il vit qu'Elia ne savait pas trop si elle devait le taquiner ou le réconforter. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, quelqu'un arriva vers eux et appela la jeune femme.

« Elie, tu as encore un Joncheruine qui rôde autour de toi. » annonça la nouvelle venue d'une voix calme et presque lointaine.

Harry connaissait cette voix. Il releva la tête et eut un instant de panique. Est-ce que c'était réel? Elia releva également la tête et sourit largement, sans remarquer le trouble de son ami.

« Mooncalf! »

Elia se leva et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui venait d'arriver devant eux. Harry resta sur sa chaise, ébahit, à essayer de rejouer dans sa tête tout ce qu'Elia lui avait révélé et tout ce qu'elle avait omis de dire: que sa copine était en fait Luna Lovegood.

Luna avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon avec un pinceau et de nombreuses mèches blondes et emmêlées cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle portait ses habituelle boucles d'oreille en forme de radis et une robe jaune soleil. Elle formait un curieux contraste avec Elia et ses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses vêtements plus sombres.

Les jeunes femmes se séparèrent et Luna se tourna vers lui.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

C'était bien la seule qui n'avait pas l'air surprise, car Elia écarquilla les yeux lorsque Luna appela son ami par son prénom.

« Vous vous connaissez? »

« Harry m'a sauvé la vie » remarque Luna.

« Effectivement » marmonne Elia. « Bon, on va rentrer à l'auberge et vous allez m'expliquer ça tous les deux. »

Ils saluèrent la petite sorcière et refirent le chemin inverse pour quitter le Ministère.

Puis ils rentrèrent en métro parce que Luna était fatiguée des transports sorciers après les deux portoloins qu'elle avait prit dans la journée. Harry trouva que c'était encore plus surréaliste que lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'auberge. Il était habillé à la moldue, dans un métro à Paris avec une nouvelle amie rencontrée deux semaines plus tôt et une amie rencontrée des années plus tôt, mais dont la présence ici était une énorme surprise.

Harry nota que les jeunes femmes se tenaient la main en quittant le métro pour rejoindre l'Allée et qu'Elia avait l'air plus détendue, même si elle jetait de temps à autre des regards à Harry et Luna alternativement, sans doute se demandant ce qu'elle ignorait de leur histoire.

Il était quinze heures lorsque les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent à l'auberge. Le visage de Céleste s'illumina et elle se leva pour venir prendre Luna dans ses bras.

« Tu es encore plus jolie que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue » déclara-t-elle à la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds en l'écartant d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure auberge non plus cette fois-ci » annonça Luna, comme si c'était quelque chose qui avait du sens. Enfin, ça en avait peut-être pour Céleste, mais Harry était un peu perdu.

« Je m'en doutais. Bienvenue à la maison, Luna. »

Céleste relâcha Luna et Elia prit la parole.

« M'man, on peut aller à la maison avec Harry? Je promet que je serai à l'heure pour mon service! »

« Allez-y. » les autorisa la tenancière.

Elia leur montra la marche, même si Luna devait connaître le chemin également. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Céleste et elle avaient été familières. Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir et entrèrent dans le bureau. Elia ouvrit la porte que Harry n'avait jamais remarquée et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite cour pavée avec des plates-bandes de fleurs colorées. Il y avait aussi une table et des chaises de jardin en bois. Au fond de la cour se trouvait une petite maison d'un étage, avec une façade de la même couleur que celle de l'auberge.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais jusque-là il avait assumé que Céleste, Marthe et Elia vivaient au quatrième ou au cinquième étage de l'auberge, au-dessus des chambres. Mais visiblement, elles avaient leur maison derrière, ce qui était sûrement plus pratique, et plus logique, car en y réfléchissant Harry ne voyait pas bien comment Marthe pourrait gravir quatre ou cinq étages plusieurs fois par jour.

Elia déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et laissa passer Luna et Harry. Il y avait un escalier en bois contre le mur de droite, une cuisine collée contre l'escalier avec des tabourets de bar pour déjeuner, et un coin salon contre le mur de gauche. Au fond de la pièce, une porte fermée menait probablement à une chambre ou une salle de bain.

« C'est pas très grand, mais comme on passe notre temps à l'auberge, ça n'a pas d'importance. » ajouta Elia à l'attention du jeune homme.

Harry avait envie de lui dire que par rapport à la maison aseptisée et inconfortable dans laquelle il avait vécu, ça semblait parfait. Il y avait juste assez d'affaires personnelles pour que l'endroit ait l'air habité, mais pas assez pour que ça paraisse désordonné. Harry remarqua alors les murs et écarquilla les yeux.

« Sympa, hein? »

Elia avait surprit son regard.

Les murs étaient couleur ciel, même si c'était réducteur de le dire de cette manière. Ils étaient probablement enchanté avec un sortilège de la famille de celui de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, celui qui faisait le ciel magique. Le ciel des murs de la maison ne bougeait pas, mais il représentait fidèlement un ciel de milieu de journée.

« Il change plusieurs fois par jour, pas tout le temps, car on s'est rendues compte que ça donnait mal à la tête. »

« C'est incroyable, » souffla Harry, impressionné.

Décidément, cette famille n'en finirait jamais de l'étonner!

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Luna était allée s'installer sur un des canapés et avait sortit sa valise de sa poche. La valise mesurait la taille d'une grosse noix. Luna prit sa baguette et la ramena à sa taille normale.

« Va t'asseoir avec Luna pendant que je prépare quelque chose à boire. »

Harry écouta Elia et s'installa en face de Luna qui était en train de chuchoter avec sa valise. Le jeune homme aurait trouvé ça beaucoup plus étrange de la part de quelque d'autre, pour les standards de Luna c'était presque normal.

« Elie, Louis est dans le coin? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Il doit être là-haut en train de dormir, pourquoi? » répondit Elia en suspendant son geste de remplir la cafetière manuelle avec du café en poudre.

Puis elle sembla avoir une idée de la réponse à sa propre question.

« Ne dis rien. Tu as réussi à convaincre le père de Rolf de te laisser une nouvelle bestiole? »

Le sourire gêné de Luna en dit long.

« Oh, Mooncalf! Tu te souviens du dernier? Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois-ci? »

« Un Niffleur. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyez. » remarqua-t-il.

« Tu en as déjà vu? » lui demanda suspicieusement Elia.

« Oui, c'est pas méchant. »

« C'est déjà ça, je crois... » répondit Elia avant de retourner à sa préparation de café.

« Qui est Louis? » interrogea Harry, désireux de ne pas perdre le fil dès le départ.

« Louis, c'est Le chat noir. Il est un peu vieux, il dort tout le temps. »

« C'est le chat d'origine? »

Elia éclata de rire, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

« Les chats ne vivent pas aussi longtemps, et l'auberge est bien plus vieille. Le premier chat noir appartenait à mon arrière arrière arrière grand-mère. Ou peut-être sa mère à elle. Enfin, c'était un chat d'un autre siècle. »

Elia arriva avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle s'affaira à remplir les trois tasses de porcelaine avec du café fumant.

« Tu as faim, Mooncalf? »

Luna secoua la tête et prit la main de sa petite-amie dans la sienne. Elia lui envoya un sourire tendre.

« Et qui est Rolf? »

« Rolf est un garçon bizarre, » répondit Luna. « Il pourrait trouver la preuve de l'existence des Nargoles, mais il refuse d'y croire. »

« Rolf est aussi son meilleur ami, » ajouta Elia. « Il veut être Magizoologiste, comme son père. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui refile des bestioles à Luna, des bestioles qui atterrissent ici et qui traumatisent mon chat. La mère de Rolf apprécie de les voir s'éloigner, et je comprends bien pourquoi! »

Luna fit un sourire innocent, comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée, et ouvrit la valise qu'elle tenait encore sur ses genoux.

Harry vit les petites pattes griffues du Niffleur avant de voir l'animal en entier. C'était une sorte d'ornithorynque avec des petits yeux vifs et de la fourrure grise. Luna le prit dans ses bras et, repoussant la valise sur le canapé, le posa sur ses genoux.

« Tu vois Elie, il ne va rien faire à Louis. »

« Sauf si Louis porte quelque chose de brillant. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Harry.

« Pourquoi? » s'inquiéta Elia.

« Les Niffleurs sont pires que des pies. Ils volent tous les objets brillants sur lesquels ils peuvent poser leurs petites pattes. » expliqua Harry, fouillant dans ses souvenirs des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les Niffleurs n'étaient pas assez effrayant au goût de Hagrid, ils ne les avaient pas étudiés plus de deux semaines.

A en juger par l'expression de Luna, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elia fronça les sourcils.

« Les gallions, ça brille. Tu veux dire qu'il va essayer de nous voler la caisse de l'auberge? »

« Je vais le surveiller, » promit doucement Luna en caressant la fourrure du Niffleur qui semblait à son aise.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarque qu'il essayait de crocheter avec ses griffes le fermoir du bracelet doré que Luna portait à son poignet.

Il pressentait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec l'arrivée de Luna. Ils commencèrent à boire leur café dans un silence agréable. La journée avait été pleine de surprises et Harry sentait que leur conversation allait aborder des sujets qu'il préférait éviter en temps normal. Il était soulagé d'être avec des personnes à qui il faisait confiance pour en parler.

« On va commencer par le début, d'accord? » commença Elia. « Vous voulez bien me raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, tous les deux? »

Harry et Luna échangèrent un regard.

« On s'est rencontrés il y a presque trois ans. » raconta Harry. »

« Harry était effrayé par les Sombrals. »

« Les quoi? » intervint Elia.

« Les Sombrals. Des chevaux ailés qui tirent les calèches pour aller à Poudlard. On ne peut les voir que si... » Harry s'arrêta malgré lui et s'empêcha de fermer les yeux pour ne pas revoir dans les moindres détails la première mort à laquelle il avait assisté.

« Que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir, » continua Luna.

Elia les regarda tous les deux, la compassion visible dans ses yeux sombres.

« Enfin bref, c'était la première fois que je les voyais alors que j'étais à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et Luna m'a expliqué. »

« Harry a toujours été gentil avec moi. »

« Tu ne méritais pas de te faire embêter par des gens qui étaient trop fermés d'esprit pour t'accepter. » expliqua le jeune homme, tout de même mal à l'aise de ne jamais avoir réellement empêché les autres élèves de blesser l'étrange jeune fille.

« Merci pour elle, Harry. » Murmura Elia. « Comment en es-tu venu à lui sauver la vie? »

Harry les regarda toutes les deux, ne sachant ni par où commencer, ni ce qu'Elia savait de la guerre, ni ce que Luna lui avait raconté.

« C'est une longue histoire, » commença-t-il.

* * *

 _Alors!_

 _Je voulais faire arriver Luna dans l'histoire dès le début, c'est mon copain qui m'a soufflé cette idée et je dois dire que j'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée de la faire sortir avec Elia. Pour le Ministère, j'ai mélangé plein d'idées de lieux et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Pour ceux à qui ça parle, vous pouvez voir ça comme un mélange de l'intérieur du Louvre et de la station de métro Châtelet (du côté de la porte Marguerite de Navarre, très récente, pas les parties sans carrelage en travaux depuis des années)._

 _L'origine du nom d'Aderyn sera précisé dans le chapitre suivant. Pour l'animalerie, j'ai vraiment pris de la liberté, je voulais que ce soit réaliste dans son originalité. Je pense que des sorciers pourraient tout à fait s'en sortir avec une telle boutique._

 _J'essaye de faire en sorte que Luna ne soit pas trop "cliché", mais je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien._

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La suite dans une semaine, si je m'en sors!_

 _Merci merci merci pour l'arrivée énorme de fav/follow sur la dernière partie. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux._


	5. Cinquième partie

_Bonsoir, voici la partie cinq de Traveling Around._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

« Que sais-tu sur la guerre qui vient de prendre fin? » demanda Harry à Elia.

Le jeune femme but un peu de café avant de répondre.

« Luna ne m'a pas raconté grand-chose. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète, » expliqua-t-elle avec un regard appuyé à l'attention de sa petite amie qui fit mine de ne pas se sentir concernée.

Harry hésita, ne sachant pas s'il devait tout raconter à Elia, ou juste le minimum.

« Tu sais que la guerre a commencé il y a bien des années à cause d'une opposition entre un Mage Noir, Voldemort, accompagné de ses fidèles, contre le reste de la population sorcière, moldue et les créatures magiques, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, je suis au courant de cette partie. On a des journaux et internet. »

« Le principal leader de notre côté, contre le Mage Noir, était le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Il est mort l'année dernière. Et il a fallut que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau après lui. »

Harry garda pour lui les circonstances particulières et sordides de la mort de l'ancien directeur. Il ne voulait pas commencer à parler de Rogue et de son rôle d'agent double. Elia l'écoutait attentivement et emmagasinait les nouvelles informations.

« Un jour je te dirais pourquoi, mais il a fallut que ce soit moi qui reprenne le flambeau. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit de grands yeux, tandis que Luna sourit tristement; une réaction qu'Harry n'avait jamais reçu à la suite d'une telle confession. Les gens avaient plutôt tendance à le féliciter pour son courage et son sacrifice, ou à trouver que c'était un véritable honneur d'être le leader d'un tel mouvement à son âge.

« Toi? Mais tu avais quoi, dix-sept ans? »

« Plus ou moins, oui. Avant la mort de Dumbledore, je l'avais aidé pour plusieurs missions. Il fallait qu'on en apprenne plus sur la manière de détruire Voldemort, parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir de sitôt et qu'il avait utilisé de la magie noire pour s'assurer qu'il resterait en vie quoi qu'il arrive. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de s'être confié à propos des Horcruxes à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron ou Hermione, mais Luna ne semblait pas surprise outre mesure; peut-être qu'elle était en train de rêvasser.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui avait connaissance de ça et qui était volontaire pour agir. On s'est enfuit pendant une attaque, avec mes deux amis et on est restés à distance de l'école pendant toute l'année scolaire. C'était une expérience difficile qui a porté notre amitié à rude épreuve, en plus de tout le reste. »

Harry jeta un regard au Niffleur qui boudait parce que Luna l'avait empêché de s'enfuir avec son bracelet. Il en aurait sourit s'il n'avait pas été en train de raconter une telle histoire.

« Les minions de Voldemort essayaient bien entendu de mettre la main sur nous, ils savaient que nous n'étions pas retournés à l'école. On a finit par se faire capturer par des chasseurs de prime et jeter dans une cellule. Oui, parce qu'entre temps, Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de la société et nous étions devenus des indésirables obligés de vivre dans la clandestinité. Enfin, dans la cellule, on a retrouvé Luna et d'autres personnes qu'on connaissait. »

« Je t'ai dit qu'ils voulaient se servir de moi pour empêcher mon père de dire des bêtises sur eux dans son journal, » rappela Luna à Elia. « Du chantage et de la censure. »

« Et comme on n'allait certainement pas gagner la guerre en restant là, on a tenté une évasion et on a emmené Luna et les autres avec nous. »

« J'ai l'impression que la réalité a été beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce que tu viens de sous-entendre. » soupira Elia.

Harry sourit de manière gênée.

« Je souhaite t'épargner les détails, et m'épargner de les revivre une fois de plus. »

Elia hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. »

Elle embrassa la tempe de Luna, qui cacha son visage contre l'épaule de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

« Grâce au travail de sabotage, Voldemort a finalement été tué et pour de bon, cette fois, » termina Harry.

C'était agréable de pouvoir révéler seulement ce qu'il voulait et de ne pas passer pour un héros alors qu'il n'en était pas un. Elia le croyait et n'en demanderait pas plus pour l'instant, quand bien même elle se doutait qu'il gardait les détails pour lui.

« Et le calme a fini par revenir? »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Globalement, oui, même s'il restait des minions de Voldemort en fuite et des tas d'autres à juger en accord avec leurs crimes. Tout ça a prit un peu de temps. Il a fallut commencer à reconstruire Poudlard aussi, car c'est là qu'à eu lieu l'affrontement final, et le château en a prit un coup. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra et il baissa la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû repenser à ça, aux murs brisés du château et aux corps étendus parmi les décombres.

A sa grande surprise, il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur le haut de son dos et rester là, présence amie bienvenue. Il tourna un peu la tête et vit de longs cheveux blonds reposer contre son épaule.

« Luna et toi avez tous les deux quitté le pays après ça. C'est un comportement normal ou vous êtes les seuls? »

« Rolf ne voulait pas que je reste avec mon père, Elie, » rappela Luna. « Nous avons suivi la piste d'un troupeau de Sombrals sauvages en Irlande du Nord puis nous avons rejoint son père en Roumanie. »

« C'est vrai... Et toi, Harry? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête. La main de Luna resta posée contre son dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que la guerre est terminée. »

Il n'avait encore jamais dis ça, mais il sentit quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche qu'il les pensait de tout son cœur.

« Je crois que je le sais d'une certaine manière, parce que j'ai assisté à des procès, aidé aux réparations et côtoyé des familles en deuil qui essayaient de passer à autre chose, mais au plus profond de moi, je ne le comprends pas. Je me réveille parfois en hurlant la nuit, je sursaute dès que j'entends un bruit suspect, je me retourne dès que je marche pour vérifier que personne ne me suit... J'ai passé un an en cavale et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas terminé. Même si, pour être honnête, c'est plus facile ici qu'en Angleterre. » raconta-t-il en mâchant ses mots de nervosité.

Il parvint néanmoins à faire un léger sourire pour tenter de rassurer Elia qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« J'arrive à profiter de mes journées, à apprécier mon temps passé ici. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps, j'imagine. »

Il fit une courte pause.

« Voilà ta réponse, Elia. J'ai épuisé mon courage pendant la guerre et j'ai fuis l'Angleterre pour pouvoir me cacher quelque part où personne ne me connaîtrait, où je pourrais être tranquille quelques temps. »

Il remarqua après coup que son ton était plus amer et fataliste qu'indifférent et détaché comme il l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu es tombé au bon endroit, Harry. Tes secrets sont saufs avec nous, et je parle au nom de toute ma famille quand je dis que nous apprécions énormément ta présence à l'auberge. »

Harry accepta le compliment avec un hochement de tête et un mélange de contentement et de gêne. Luna reprit sa main et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, à côté d'Elia qui passa aussitôt son bras autour de sa taille, un geste qui aurait pu paraître possessif si elle n'avait pas sourit gentiment à Harry en même temps.

[...]

Les trois jeunes gens passèrent l'après-midi confortablement installés sur les canapés du salon, à discuter de sujets plus légers que la guerre, à boire du café et à surveiller attentivement le Niffleur qui avait réussi ils ne savaient comment à dévisser la poignée de porte d'un placard et à reprendre le bracelet de Luna. A contrecœur, la jeune femme l'avait fait réintégrer la valise, qui d'après ses dires était bien plus grande que son aspect extérieur.

Le soir, ils dînèrent tous les trois, puis Elia alla prendre son service. Luna resta se reposer dans la maison et Harry s'excusa auprès d'Elia, lui avouant qu'il avait également un animal à surveiller dans sa chambre. Elia ouvrit grand les yeux et lui fit promettre de le lui présenter le lendemain au plus tard. Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit sur cette promesse et monta vérifier qu'Aderyn n'avait pas détruit la chambre.

La petite chouette s'était juchée sur le haut de l'armoire et elle lui fit peur lorsqu'il entra. Il referma la porte et posa son sac à dos à côté du lit, sentant ses yeux jaunes le suivre. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'appela doucement. Elle le gratifia d'un léger hululement qu'il ne sut interpréter.

« Je voudrais bien te laisser sortir, mais j'aimerais d'abord comprendre ce qu'Anthony a à m'apprendre sur toi. Demain peut-être. »

Elle ne réagit pas plus que ça, mais il se sentit tout de même satisfait de lui avoir parlé. Il savait que les oiseaux magiques étaient suffisamment intelligents pour parfois comprendre les intentions des humains.

Aderyn descendit de son perchoir et se posa sur le bureau. Elle alla boire un peu dans la mangeoire de la cage et s'ébroua à proximité, projetant de l'eau autour d'elle.

Harry se changea, alla se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain et découvrit que la chouette l'avait suivit. Il se baissa et tendit sa main vers elle, l'invitant silencieusement à lui faire confiance et à grimper sur lui. Elle s'approcha lentement et donna plusieurs faibles coup de becs sur ses doigts pour voir de quoi il était fait.

Sans doute rassurée, elle grimpa dans sa main. Elle avait les plumes douces et les griffes pointues, mais pas au point de le blesser. Harry se releva sans la lâcher et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il s'adossa contre le mur et attrapa son sac à dos avec son pied.

Il prit garde de ne pas bouger sa main gauche tandis qu'il extirpait son livre de sorts du sac. Il le posa sur sa cuisse et commença à le lire, la main contenant l'oiseau posée sur sa hanche, près de son ventre. Aderyn s'était faite au nouveau contact et s'était un peu entassée sur elle-même. De temps à autre, quand Harry bougeait, elle remuait un peu.

Le cœur du jeune homme était déjà plein d'amour pour son nouvel animal. Ils passèrent la soirée de cette manière, ne s'interrompant que lorsque les événements et la fatigue de la journée rattrapèrent Harry et qu'il ressente le besoin de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il posa le livre sur le sol et la chouette sur le matelas, puis s'allongea, lui laissant le choix de sa position pour la nuit. Aderyn hésita un moment et se jucha finalement sur la tête de lit, surplombant le jeune homme comme si elle veillait sur lui. Harry sourit, agita sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

[...]

Le lendemain, Harry reprit ses habitudes. Il passa la matinée de son côté, à se balader sur l'Allée afin de faire quelques courses. Il ne vit pas Elia, à cette heure-là elle était très probablement en train de dormir. Il mangea un sandwich dans sa chambre le midi et laissa Aderyn picorer les miettes. Dans l'après-midi il alla visiter un musée d'art des civilisations du monde du côté moldu. Il avait entendu des Moldus en parler un jour où il déjeunait dans un restaurant. Il découvrit de nombreuses civilisations dont il ignorait totalement l'existence; sauf peut-être les Māori car leur utilisation de la magie était bien plus ancienne que celle des sorciers du Royaume-Uni.

Il rentra à l'auberge en métro puis à pieds et s'installa dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'Elia surgisse du bureau pour le saluer.

« Salut Harry. Bien dormi? Prêt pour un peu de pratique? »

Elle venait de parler en français.

« Bien, et toi? Oui, je crois. » répondit-il après un instant pour chercher ses mots.

Elia le félicita d'un sourire et s'assit en face de lui. Il discutèrent en français et anglais pendant presque deux heures, Elia lui expliquant des formes grammaticales et de nouveaux mots de vocabulaire.

Luna les rejoignit sur le coup de dix-huit heures trente. Harry rangea ses affaires et Elia se remémora ce qu'il lui avait annoncé la veille avant d'aller se coucher.

« Alors, cet animal? Tu nous le présentes? »

Harry les guida jusqu'à sa chambre, fit sourire Luna lorsqu'elle entendit le mot de passe et les invita à entrer. La petite chambre se retrouva soudainement plus étroite, peuplée d'un jeune homme, de deux jeunes femmes et d'une petite chouette présentement invisible.

« Aderyn? » appela Harry.

L'oiseau hulula depuis sa cachette. Harry s'accroupit au sol et jeta un coup d'œil sous le lit. Aderyn se trouvait là, ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre.

« Tu peux sortir, » promit-il en tendant la main.

Comme la veille, elle testa d'abord la solidité de ses doigts avant de s'avancer et de s'installer dans la paume de sa main. Harry se redressa et présenta son nouveau animal à ses amies. Aderyn se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Oh, elle est adorable! » s'exclama Elia.

Luna se contenta de sourire et tendit son doigt à la petite chouette qui lui donna un léger coup de bec, puis un petit coup de tête. Luna caressa alors sa petite tête du bout des doigts.

« Aderyn? Joli nom pour une jolie créature » murmura-t-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Je n'ai pas choisi le nom » cru bon d'ajouter Harry.

« Aderyn est un vieux prénom qui veut dire 'oiseau' en gallois. »

« Où l'as-tu trouvée? » voulut savoir Elia qui, sans oser la toucher, ne lâchait pas Aderyn du regard.

« Chez Berger et fille, Animaux pour sorciers »

« C'est une super animalerie! C'est là qu'on a eu Louis. » s'enthousiasma Elia. « Je suis déjà allée m'entraîner aux sortilèges avec Diane, elle est plus jeune que moi mais elle est douée. »

« En parlant de ça, je trouve ça bien qu'ici les enfants puissent travailler avec leurs parents. »

Quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à la fois triste car ce ne serait jamais une possibilité envisageable pour lui et soulagé que les familles n'aient pas été détruites ici.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas chez vous, puisque les sorciers vont à Poudlard, c'est ça? »

« Tu as raison, on voit peu de jeunes dans les magasins pendant la période scolaire. »

Luna profita de la discussion entre les deux amis pour prendre Aderyn des mains de son propriétaire et continuer à caresser doucement ses plumes. La petite chouette paraissait apprécier l'attention.

« D'ailleurs » intervint Harry, se rappelant du mot d'Anthony. « Tu peux me traduire ça s'il te plaît? » demanda-t-il à Elia après avoir récupéré le parchemin sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » voulut-elle savoir en le dépliant.

« Les conseils pour s'occuper d'Aderyn. » lui apprit le jeune homme.

Elia parcourut les instructions des yeux et prit quelques instants pour traduire avant de communiquer le contenu à Harry.

« Alors, ça dit qu'Aderyn a deux ans, que c'est une chouette chevêche, qu'elle ne grandira pas plus que ça et que c'est une espèce de chouette qui est plus diurne que nocturne. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Elle aime les insectes, les petits mammifères comme les campagnols ou les lézards et parfois elle attrape aussi des chauves-souris. Elle reste éveillée en journée mais préfère chasser le soir et la nuit. »

« Je me demande si elle parviendra à se nourrir dans cette région... »

« Elle mettra un peu de temps pour survoler la région parisienne, mais elle trouvera des champs et des forêts au bout d'un moment » le rassura Elia. « Elle est tout à fait capable de livrer du courrier, bien qu'elle soit un peu moins rapides que les autres espèces du fait de sa plus petite envergure. » termina-t-elle. « Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait comme conseils. »

« Merci Elia. Anthony et Diane font vraiment tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que les animaux soient bien traités. »

Elia acquiesça et se détourna d'Harry.

« Tu vois, Mooncalf. Cette chouette est adorable et en plus elle ne fait pas de bêtises. Pourquoi on n'irait pas voir si on peut t'en trouver une? » proposa Elia en se tourna vers Luna qui releva légèrement la tête, comme réticente à l'idée de lâcher Aderyn du regard.

Luna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« J'aime bien le Niffleur » finit-elle par dire.

Harry remarqua qu'Elia faisait un gros effort pour sourire à sa petite-amie et ne pas soupirer.

« J'aurais essayé, » souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami. « Mooncalf, tu veux bien rendre sa chouette à Harry? Il faut qu'on aille dîner maintenant. Harry, tu viens avec nous? Marthe a cuisiné ce soir. »

Luna rendit Aderyn à Harry qui la reposa sur le bureau.

« Je veux bien dîner avec vous, » répondit-il pour Elia. « Je te fais sortir tout à l'heure, » glissa-t-il à sa chouette avant de suivre ses amies au rez-de-chaussée. Céleste raconta à sa fille les arrivées de la journée et lui confia la gestion de l'auberge avant de rejoindre leur maison. Elia lança son sort habituel, celui qui lui permettait de savoir lorsque entrait quelqu'un qui n'était pas un client actuel.

Une fois cette précaution prise, ils descendirent au sous-sol. Un couple était en train de dîner calmement dans un coin de la pièce et un client attendait au bar.

« Allez vous asseoir tous les deux, je vais servir le client et je viens dîner avec vous. »

Harry et Luna suivirent son conseil et s'installèrent à une table ronde avec quatre chaises. Elia afficha son sourire professionnel, bien qu'elle soit rarement de mauvaise humeur, et alla servir son client. Harry l'observa préparer son cocktail pendant que Marthe avançait jusqu'à eux, faisant léviter un lourd plateau devant elle, comme à son habitude.

« Bonsoir, Marthe » lança Harry lorsque la vieille dame eut déposé le plateau sur la table.

« Bonsoir les jeunes »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle fit demi tour et retourna vers la cuisine. Harry et Luna répartirent entre eux et Elia les plats qui venaient d'arriver. Il y avait une odorante ratatouille et du riz blanc. Elia les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et ils commencèrent à manger les délicieuses préparations de la grand-mère de la jeune femme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Marthe fut montée se coucher après avoir fait la vaisselle et que le client du bar soit aussi remonté dans sa chambre, Elia montra à Harry comment préparer un cocktail sorcier. L'objectif, lui expliqua-t-elle tandis que Luna rêvassait perchée sur un tabouret de bar, était de préparer le mélange comme on le ferait pour un cocktail classique, c'est-à-dire de verser les différents liquides dans un shaker ou directement dans le verre, puis de lancer le sort correspondant à la recette.

Elia versa dans un élégant verre à pieds trois liquides différents qui ne se mélangèrent pas, formant trois couches de nuances de rouge. Elle agita ensuite sa baguette et prononça le sort. Le mélange commença à bouillonner comme par magie à la surface du verre. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et observa attentivement ce volcan miniature.

Depuis le temps qu'il vivait dans le monde sorcier, il ne devrait plus être surpris par ce genre de manifestation magique, mais sans doute à cause de son éducation et de la répression magique qu'il avait connue plus jeune, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'on apprenait à faire ce genre de boissons.

« A toi! » l'invita Elia.

Harry râla pour la forme et décida de partir sur autre recette, tandis que Luna goûtait le cocktail bleu et souriait à sa petite-amie.

Il mélangea dans le shaker deux alcools différents avec du jus de kiwi et de la glace pillée, en versa le contenu dans un verre et écouta attentivement les propositions d'Elia concernant le sort à lancer sur le verre. Harry se décida et lança finalement le sort. Le cocktail se mit à briller comme s'il contenait des paillettes d'or. Elia applaudit brièvement son ami et le renvoya de l'autre côté du bar pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de Luna.

« Voilà, avec ça tu pourras impressionner n'importe qui, » déclara la jeune femme d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Harry ignora volontairement le clin d'œil qu'elle lui envoya, préférant goûter son propre cocktail. Il impressionnerait personne si ce n'était même pas buvable...

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, ce n'était pas si mal; sucré, frais et avec un goût d'alcool fort qui restait. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il impressionner quelqu'un, au juste? Il appréciait Elia et elle l'appréciait en retour, avec Luna c'était différent mais ça revenait au même. Il comprenait où Elia voulait en venir et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir précisé que je voulais trouver quelqu'un à tout prix. »

Il parvint à ne pas avoir l'air trop ennuyé lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle. Il ne voulait pas la vexer.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne peux pas t'amuser un peu! Tu n'es pas obligé de penser au mariage dès que tu rencontres quelqu'un, tu peux juste t'éclater. »

Harry se demanda si Elia avait bien compris ce qu'il lui avait confié la dernière fois, à savoir qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de s'embarrasser de quelqu'un pour l'instant, que ce soit sérieux ou non.

« Je ne me vois pas sortir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas vraiment. » répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, Harry. Tu es trop sérieux! »

Luna jeta un regard de reproche à Elia.

« Harry n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un, il a Aderyn. »

Le jeune homme envoya un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune femme blonde assise à sa droite.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi parce que tu as un Niffleur? » répliqua Elia, avec un soupçon d'emportement.

« Elie, chérie, ce n'est pas mon Niffleur »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être qu'elle attendait plus que ça de la part de sa petite amie, mais elle se calma bien vite. Harry n'avait pas mérité qu'elle lui parle de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait vécu, elle voulait juste faire tout son possible pour que lui l'oublie, qu'il laisse ses idées noires derrière lui.

Effectivement, elle ne s'y prenait pas toujours très bien, mais pour sa défense, elle essayait et elle était tout à fait sincère.

« Excuse-moi, Harry. Je veux juste que tu profites de ton séjour. Et que tu ne te sentes pas piégé avec un couple. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Elia. Je te l'ai dis, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout de traîner avec vous deux. »

Lui aussi était sincère, et Elia le sentit. Elle lui fit un gentil sourire, une expression plus douce que celles qu'il lui connaissait. C'était presque un des sourires qu'elle gardait pour Luna.

Harry n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il était heureux que Luna ait rencontré Elia. Elles paraissaient à leur aise toutes les deux, en couple, et il leur enviait presque leur camaraderie facile, leurs gestes tendres et leur complicité. Presque, il n'avait pas rembarré Elia pour rien.

Ce soir-là, il rejoignit sa chambre après deux heures du matin, l'esprit agréablement flouté par l'alcool de son cocktail et les conversations avec ses deux amies.

[...]

Harry se réveilla sans Aderyn le lendemain matin, mais avec une légère migraine. Il lui avait ouvert la fenêtre lorsqu'il était remonté se coucher et la petite chouette ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'envoler chasser. Il en avait ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, quand bien même il savait qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Après sa douche et son petit-déjeuner, Harry remonta dans la chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, et autant de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait donné de ses nouvelles à ses amis. Il était peut-être temps d'honorer la promesse faite à Minerva McGonagall.

Il sortit de son sac l'un des stylos achetés dans le Londres moldu avant son départ pour Paris et une pile de parchemins un peu froissés, cadeau de Céleste.

« Cher professeur McGonagall,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi inutilement, alors je me permets de vous envoyer de mes nouvelles. Je vais très bien. Je me suis installé dans une charmante auberge d'une Allée magique en France et je me suis même fait une amie. Les gens ont été épargnés par la guerre ici, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne peux pas oublier, mais ça aide à passer à autre chose tout doucement. J'espère que la rentrée à Poudlard se passera pour le mieux.

Avec tout mon respect,

Harry Potter »

Il plia le parchemin après s'être relu et passa à la lettre suivante.

« Cher Ron et Hermione,

J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le manque de nouvelles (vous avez bien reçu les lettres de Kreattur il y a deux semaines? Si non, je ne suis pas responsable!). Je vais bien, et c'est sincère. Je suis en ce moment en France, je dors dans une auberge sorcière mais je visite surtout du côté moldu. Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point les Français sont plus avancés que nous en technologie! (Ils utilisent l'électricité, Mione! Les sorciers ont même des téléphones portables). Ton père serait ravi ici, Ron. Je me suis fait une amie, elle travaille à l'auberge. Elle m'apprend le français et me fait visiter le coin. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui elle m'a « présenté » hier. Une fille blonde, qu'on connaît... Je pourrais vous laisser réfléchir jusqu'à ma prochaine lettre, mais en toute honnêteté je ne sais pas quand ça sera, donc je vous crache le morceau maintenant: Luna, notre Luna Lovegood.

Vous êtes surpris? Moi aussi. Ce voyage ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'avais imaginé et c'est tant mieux. Bon courage à tous les deux pour vos rentrées respectives. Vous pouvez me répondre en laissant une lettre à la chouette qui vous transmettra ce courrier. D'ailleurs, elle s'appelle Aderyn et c'est son premier grand voyage, je l'ai depuis hier. J'essaye de passer à autre chose... A bientôt.

Votre ami,

Harry »

Harry s'étira et plia la deuxième lettre. Il ne voulait pas voir Aderyn disparaître pendant une semaine, alors il décida de ne lui donner que la lettre pour le Terrier et de porter celle pour la directrice à la Poste.

Lorsqu'il revint de sa course, il était quasiment onze heures et il vit Luna descendre précautionneusement l'escalier qui menait aux chambre, avec son Niffleur coincé sous le bras. L'animal se débattait un peu et serrait quelque chose dans ses petites pattes griffues. Luna se rendit compte qu'Harry l'observait et fit un sourire.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Luna. Que fais-tu ici? Elia dort encore? »

« Ne dit pas à Elia que tu m'as vue ici, d'accord? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Luna paraissait sérieuse, et bien que l'idée de mentir à une amie pour elle ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait peut-être un problème.

« Si tu m'expliques pourquoi. »

« Plus tard, je dois retourner le mettre à l'abri » expliqua-t-elle en montrant le Niffleur.

« D'accord, plus tard. »

« Merci Harry »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et s'engouffra dans le bureau. Harry s'aperçut alors que Céleste n'était pas dans le coin. Elle était peut-être partie faire une course ou descendue discuter avec Marthe au sous-sol.

Harry resta dans le hall jusqu'à ce que la patronne revienne, pour être sûr que tout allait bien. L'entrevue avec Luna l'avait intrigué plus qu'inquiété, peut-être qu'après tout le Niffleur avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle s'en était chargée avant qu'Elia ne le remarque, auquel cas il garderait ça pour lui quand son amie le lui raconterait.

[...]

Il attendit cinq jours pour obtenir sa réponse. Il avait presque oublié que Luna lui devait toujours une explication, jusqu'à ce qu'il les surprenne toutes les deux dans le hall un midi. Luna serrait le Niffleur contre son ventre et Elia avait l'air un peu énervée. Harry hésita à s'avancer vers elles pour ne pas les déranger, mais Elia lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Luna fit un léger sourire à son attention, auquel Harry répondit, bien qu'un peu gêné.

« Tu avais raison Harry, cet animal vole tout ce qu'il trouve et surtout ce qui ne lui appartient pas. »

Le jeune homme fit semblant d'être surpris; il n'était pas censé avoir vu Luna avec le Niffleur à l'étage une semaine plus tôt.

« Qu'a-t-il volé? » se contenta-t-il de demander à Elia.

« La montre en or d'un client, sa bourse et ses boutons de manchette. »

Luna cacha son visage derrière la tête du Niffleur, sans doute plus d'amusement que de honte, autant qu'Harry pouvait en juger.

« Je voudrais bien qu'il les récupère avant qu'il commence à nous accuser de les avoir volés. Je sais que c'est le Niffleur. »

« Il n'a pas de preuves. » répliqua Luna.

Elia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Luna, demande à cette bestiole de rendre ce qu'il a volé, qu'on en finisse. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu le protèges. »

La jeune femme au cheveux blonds arrêta soudainement de se cacher et fit face à sa petite-amie.

« Il n'a rien volé du tout. » déclara-t-elle, presque farouchement.

Un instant, Elia eut vraiment l'air de douter, puis son expression s'assombrit.

« Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être d'autre. »

« Moi » répondit Luna.

« Toi? » s'exclama Elia, incrédule. « Toi, tu as volé les affaires d'un client? »

Harry devait avouer qu'à ce point il ne comprenait pas tout.

« Il t'a mal parlé la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant, et encore avant ça. Alors j'ai prit un pourboire avant son départ. » expliqua Luna, sans paraître la moins du monde désolée de son geste.

Elia tombait des nues.

« Mooncalf, tu as envoyé ton Niffleur voler des objets à un client parce que tu lui en voulais de mal me traiter? » répéta-t-elle pour être sûre.

« Oui, » confirma Luna.

Elia soupira et son expression s'adoucit. Elle fit même un mince sourire.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, je trouve ça adorable. »

Luna se détendit un peu.

« Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on va lui dire à propos de ses affaires. »

« Qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de boire et que peut-être ainsi il se rappellerait de l'endroit dans lequel il les range. »

Contre toute attente, Elia se laissa aller à rire à la proposition.

« On n'aurait plus de clients depuis longtemps si on leur parlait comme ça, voyons. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix bien plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Personne ne reparla de l'incident après ça et Elia abandonna l'idée d'empêcher Luna de se venger lorsqu'elle l'estimait nécessaire. Harry n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de la part de son amie de Poudlard, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence; il y avait tout un pan de sa personnalité qu'il ignorait. Il était heureux de pouvoir apprendre à la connaître mieux que ça.

[...]

Une semaine plus tard, Elia invita Harry à dîner dans un restaurant, mexicain cette fois. Luna les accompagna, bien évidemment. L'occasion étant de fêter l'arrivée d'Harry un mois plus tôt et donc le début de son amitié avec Elia.

Ils dînèrent de viande grillée servie avec des galettes de maïs, des tomates grillées et de l'avocat à la coriandre et au citron vert et apprécièrent le repas à sa juste valeur; ils n'en laissèrent pas une miette.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient et après, ils discutèrent. Au début légère, la discussion en vint à porter sur leur famille respective. Luna raconta rapidement qu'elle avait perdu sa mère jeune et qu'elle avait vécu avec son père, puis avec Rolf et sa famille depuis quelques mois. Elle confia aussi à Harry que Céleste avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien à l'auberge, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée et même après, lorsqu'Elia avait avoué à sa mère et à sa grand-mère que Luna était plus que son amie.

Harry, les lèvres serrées, parla de sa famille qui l'avait accueilli à contrecœur à la mort de ses parents et qui lui avait fait sentir chaque jour de son temps passé chez eux qu'il était un indésirable et un tordu qui pouvait faire de la magie, ce qui était bien entendu anormal. Il parla aussi de sa famille choisie, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu garder longtemps: son parrain. A ce stade de l'histoire, Luna prit la parole pour expliquer à Elia combien Harry était prêt à se sacrifier lorsqu'il avait appris que son parrain était en danger.

Harry fit un sourire un peu triste et répliqua que sans Luna et ses amis, il n'en serait pas ressorti vivant. Elia remarqua que leur pays semblait être particulièrement dangereux.

Harry mentionna ensuite la famille Weasley qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, mais dans laquelle il ne se sentait tout de même pas totalement à l'aise.

Elia expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait peu de souvenirs de son père, mais que contrairement à ce que pensaient la plupart des gens, 1) il était toujours en vie et 2) il était toujours en couple avec Céleste.

Devant l'air incrédule d'Harry, elle reprit l'histoire depuis le début. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait parler, surtout avec lui.

Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils avaient une vingtaine d'année. Céleste gérait déjà l'auberge toute seule, sous la surveillance rapprochée de Marthe. Un voyageur comme il y en avait tant d'autres arriva un beau matin et demanda une chambre. Sauf que contrairement aux autres voyageurs, celui-là resta. Il tomba amoureux de Céleste et n'eut de cesse de séduire la jeune femme, qui n'était pas non plus insensible à ses charmes.

Daniel, le voyageur qui s'était arrêté de voyager, demanda Céleste en mariage un an après leur rencontre, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait garder son nom, qui était le nom de sa mère, le nom des femmes de la famille, Charles. En plus, elle savait que Daniel avait la bougeotte et qu'il ne serait pas heureux s'il devait s'enchaîner à une femme et à une auberge pour le restant de ses jours. Malgré sa tristesse initiale, Daniel se rendit à la raison: Céleste n'avait pas tort.

Six mois plus tard, Céleste tombait enceinte et ils accueillirent la nouvelle avec joie. Daniel était heureux d'avoir désormais un lien entre Céleste et lui, et Céleste était heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de continuer la lignée. Elle aimait Daniel, mais elle était aussi plus rationnelle que lui à propos de l'amour. Elia avoua ne pas toujours bien comprendre la relation qui unissait ses parents.

Finalement, Elia était née et avait fait la joie de ses parents et de sa grand-mère, ravie d'avoir une petite-fille. Daniel était resté encore cinq ans, ne faisant que de courts voyages, puis il était parti avec son sac à dos et ses années de souvenirs de l'auberge où restaient celles qui étaient devenues les deux femmes de sa vie.

Elia n'avait pas de souvenir du départ de son père, hormis l'impression d'abandonnement qui l'avait suivie pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que c'était une possibilité que Céleste avait envisagé depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Daniel.

Daniel revenait au moins une fois par an, parfois pour quelques semaines, parfois pour un peu plus longtemps. L'année des quatorze ans d'Elia, l'année où elle avait commencé à travailler véritablement, il était resté quatre mois. Ça avait été très bizarre d'apprendre à connaître son propre père, avoua-t-elle à Harry.

Il lui manquait parfois, mais elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'il finirait bien par revenir et qu'elle pourrait passer des soirées à lui raconter de quoi ses mois à elles avaient été faits.

Harry entendit la tendresse dans sa voix et se trouva sincèrement heureux que son amie connaisse de tels sentiments.

Ils rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous tous les trois, insouciants jeunes esprits dans la calme nuit parisienne.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse si ce chapitre est un peu décousu, c'est parce que j'ai fait une liste de choses à écrire dans cette partie et que je les ai mises à la suite._

 _Merci à Oxeneo pour l'idée sur le père d'Elia, j'ai adoré écrire son histoire._

 _Le musée qu'Harry visite est le Musée du Quai Branly._

 _Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ma partie 6 donc je ne promet pas que la suite arrivera cette semaine..._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos retours sur cette fiction, ça me fait super plaisir!_


	6. Sixième partie

_Bonsoir! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps que ce chapitre a prit (en fait, il est écrit depuis un moment, c'est le 7 que j'ai galéré à écrire). Je travaille en librairie et les semaines de rentrée sont assez intenses, donc je n'ai pas une patience folle le soir pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sixième partie

Aderyn avait mis deux jours pour aller livrer la lettre au Terrier et était revenue les pattes vides. Harry ne reçut de réponse qu'une semaine plus tard, par un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne s'attarda pas, probablement déçu de l'accueil froid que lui réserva Aderyn.

Harry avait récupéré la lettre et allait commencer à la lire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était le début d'après-midi, il avait exceptionnellement dormi tard et avait loupé le petit-déjeuner. Il commençait à avoir faim, mais n'avait pas spécialement le courage de sortir pour le moment.

« Oui? » appela-t-il à travers la porte, avant de se rappeler qu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir. Il appuya sur la poignée, prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit.

Luna se tenait derrière la porte, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné et vêtue d'une robe vert pomme à motif floral.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Bonjour Luna. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? »

« Céleste a envoyé Elie faire une course, tu veux déjeuner avec moi? »

Harry fut surprit par l'invitation, depuis que Luna était arrivée il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec elle.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Sortir déjeuner avec la jeune femme serait plus amusant que d'y aller tout seul. Il rangea la lettre non ouverte dans la poche de son jean, passa son sac sur son dos, caressa la tête de sa chouette au passage et suivit Luna hors de sa chambre.

« J'ai l'impression que le Niffleur n'aime pas beaucoup Aderyn, » fit remarquer Luna alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

Harry ne sut que répondre.

« Peut-être qu'il a essayé de lui voler quelque chose? »

Visiblement, Luna n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Elle y songea quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

« Il a fait un autel à objets volés sous mon lit, » raconta-t-elle, toujours sans honte aucune.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire à grand peine.

« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas plaire à Elia. »

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers la partie plus animée de l'Allée.

« Lorsqu'elle menace de regarder, je lui rappelle que ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort. » répliqua Luna, sur un ton plein d'innocence.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, une fois de plus surpris par le fonctionnement de l'esprit de son amie.

« Tu veux aller du côté moldu ou on reste ici? » demanda-t-il, à la fois par souci de praticité et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« On pourrait s'acheter une glace. » proposa Luna pour toute réponse.

Harry ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader.

« Va pour une glace. »

Il ne savait toujours pas s'ils allaient rester de ce côté de l'Allée, mais de toute évidence Luna n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Elle regardait dans les vitrines lorsqu'ils passaient devant et resta plus de cinq minutes en admiration devant la vitrine de l'animalerie. Harry était tenté d'entrer pour aller saluer Diane et Anthony, toutefois au moment où il allait se décider, Luna décida pour sa part de continuer son chemin. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit. Ils empruntèrent une petite rue qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui partait perpendiculairement à la rue pavée principale, celle qui menait à Gringotts puis à l'auberge ou à la Poste.

Harry vit l'enseigne d'un bar, fermé à cette heure de la journée, celle d'un vendeur de plumes, parchemins et fournitures diverses et enfin, celle d'un glacier. Luna poussa la porte en verre et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite boutique aux murs peints en rose bonbon et au sol recouvert de petits carreaux blanc et bleu ciel.

« Bienvenue au Palais des Glaces. » s'exclama une voix chantante depuis l'arrière de la boutique.

Pour une fois, Harry n'était pas capable de comparer cet endroit avec le monde moldu: même depuis qu'il vivait ici, il n'était jamais entré chez un glacier. Sa seule référence restait Florian Fortarôme, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait une vitrine réfrigéré et plusieurs menus disponibles sur un présentoir. Dans le coin de la salle, près de la vitrine, se trouvait une table et quelques chaises.

« Vous voulez consommer sur place ou c'est à emporter? » voulut savoir la personne qui les avait accueillis.

Harry se tourna vers la source de la voix pour répondre et se fit prendre de vitesse par son amie.

« Sur place, s'il vous plaît »

« Ça marche! »

C'était une femme qui semblait un peu plus vieille que Céleste. Elle portait un tablier de la même couleur que les murs sur une robe d'été de couleur blanche. Elle avait les cheveux courts, brun et légèrement grisonnants.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, les jeunes? »

Luna s'approcha du comptoir et observa les bacs dans la vitrine, puis attrapa le menu pour le feuilleter. Harry l'imita, perdu devant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il y avait de grands classiques qu'il avait déjà vu au Chemin de Traverse: le parfum Patacitrouille et le parfum Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, qu'il n'avait jamais osé essayer.

« On va regarder ce que vous avez, pour l'instant, » répondit-il simplement.

« N'hésitez pas si vous avez une question. Le client est roi ici! »

Harry lui fit un mince sourire de politesse, attrapa un menu et se plongea dans sa contemplation. Une coupe de glace en particulier le fit sourire. Il parcourut des yeux le reste des desserts, mais resta sur son premier choix.

« Je vais prendre une coupe Vif d'Or, s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bon choix. Et pour la demoiselle? »

Luna ne parut pas entendre la question, et la serveuse allait redemander, mais elle reposa finalement le menu à sa place et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes présentes.

« Une glace Mont-Blanc, s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est notre spécialité! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. » Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Je vous laisse vous installer à la table et je vous apporte votre commande dans quelques instants. »

Harry et Luna l'écoutèrent et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à la petite table en fer ronde qui occupait le coin de la pièce. Ce glacier très coloré était curieusement agréable, il y régnait une sorte de tranquillité mêlée de positivité, sans doute liée à la bonne humeur de la serveuse et la décoration particulière.

« Voilà pour la Mont-Blanc, » annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Elle tendit à Luna un cornet de glace qui semblait banal, jusqu'à ce qu'on regarde la glace en question. Blanche et scintillante, elle ressemblait à de la neige fraîche et immaculée. Au dessus du cornet, flottait un nuage blanc qui semblait pleuvoir sur la glace.

« C'est une glace citron-mélisse avec un nuage de barbe-à-papa citron ensorcelé pour déposer des paillettes de sucre sur la glace. » expliqua la serveuse, amusée par le regard intéressé de Luna et celui plus surpris d'Harry. « Et voici la coupe Vif d'Or, » déclara-t-elle en posant devant Harry une coupe de cristal dans laquelle rien ne reposait directement. En fait, la glace lévitait gentiment à quelques centimètres de la coupe. Il y avait six ou sept boules dorées de la taille d'une noix et pourvues de minuscules ailes transparentes qui battaient sans bruit.

« Chaque boule a un parfum légèrement différent, mais elles sont faites à partir de glace au caramel et au chocolat. Les ailes sont en caramel. »

« C'est hallucinant, » souffla Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

La serveuse éclata de rire.

« Ça fait bien plaisir d'avoir des p'tits jeunes comme vous qui apprécient ce qu'on fait. »

Quel plaisir d'entendre une telle remarque plutôt qu'une question visant à déterminer si sa surprise venait de son origine moldue.

« Bon appétit, les jeunes. Appelez moi si vous avez besoin, je ne suis pas loin. »

« Merci! »

Harry attaqua avec sa cuillère les ailes d'un premier vif, moins réticent à se laisser attraper que ceux qu'il rencontrait d'habitude dans les stades de quidditch. Luna, quant à elle, continua d'observer le nuage de barbe à papa avec un sourire, comme s'il était en train de lui raconter une bonne histoire. Harry jugea bon de la laisser faire à sa manière et se concentra sur son dessert plutôt que sur les manières de son amie.

Il ne fut en tout cas pas déçu du choix de la boutique. Sa glace s'avéra délicieuse en plus d'être originale et amusante. Luna finit elle aussi par goûter sa glace et sembla au moins aussi satisfaite qu'Harry, s'il pouvait en juger par son sourire rêveur.

Ils payèrent et remercièrent la serveuse qui les invita à revenir dès qu'ils voudraient, puis ils quittèrent le glacier pour retourner à l'auberge.

Lorsqu'ils entèrent dans le hall après quelques minutes de marche, Elia bondit hors du bureau.

« Vous êtes là! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je vous ai cherchés partout. »

« Luna voulait manger une glace. » expliqua Harry en lui faisant un mince sourire d'excuse.

« Laissez un mot la prochaine fois, okay? » demanda-t-elle, l'air ennuyé. « Comment c'était? Vous êtes allés chez Madeleine? » ajouta-t-elle sans aucune transition d'un ton plus enjoué.

« Harry a mangé des vifs d'ors. » se contenta de répondre Luna.

Le jeune homme rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et crut bon de s'expliquer lorsqu'Elia le regarda, désireuse de comprendre le sujet de son hilarité.

« En l'occurrence, c'était une coupe de glace. Mais j'ai bien failli m'étouffer un jour avec un vrai vif d'or, en jouant au quidditch. »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry vit qu'elle se moquait juste un peu.

« J'aimerai savoir ce que tu n'as jamais fait dans ta vie, Harry. »

« Je ne suis jamais mort. » annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement possible, tout en combattant l'envie de rire, bien que le sujet de sa propre mort n'ait en soi rien d'amusant.

Elia le fixa sévèrement et soupira.

« Mais encore? »

« Il n'a jamais embrassé de garçon, » répondit généreusement Luna, soudainement beaucoup moins rêveuse que la minute précédente.

Elia et Harry ouvrirent tous les deux grand les yeux, pour des raisons différentes.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi? » s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Voilà, ça c'est de l'information intéressante. Merci Mooncalf. »

Harry regarda successivement les deux jeunes femmes.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je traîne avec vous, déjà? » parvint-il à dire en prenant volontairement un ton blasé.

« Parce que tu t'ennuierais sans nous, » remarqua Elia avec un grand sourire, déjà remise de la surprise de la révélation de Luna.

« Non, mais sans blague. Luna, comment tu sais ça? »

Luna haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire que ça aurait dû être évident pour tout le monde.

« Tu viens de te trahir, Harry. »

Harry eut envie de se frapper le front. Comment était-il supposé gagner la guerre s'il tombait dans de tels pièges?

« Tu as dit ça pour vérifier que c'était vrai? Ou tu en avais déjà une petite idée? »

Luna ne répondit pas, cette fois. Harry doutait qu'elle l'ait suivit pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, mais quand même, c'était perturbant qu'elle sache ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on va remédier à ça. » lui chuchota Elia dans l'oreille, avant de se reculer et d'afficher son grand sourire malicieux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. » remarqua-t-il, tout en sachant qu'Elia n'abandonnerait probablement pas l'affaire maintenant qu'elle le savait.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais essayé. »

« Oh, parce que tu as aimé ça, toi? » commença-t-il. Elia lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il s'expliqua. « D'embrasser un garçon. »

« Ha ha, très drôle. » se força à rire Elia. « Effectivement, Luna embrasse bien mieux que les personnes qui ont croisé ma route par le passé. »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Trop d'informations. »

Elia sourit avant de continuer.

« Mais tu disais que tes relations avec des filles n'avaient pas forcément très bien fonctionné. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour toi. »

Harry aurait voulu trouver quelque chose d'intelligent ou de drôle à répondre, malheureusement pour lui, son cerveau semblait penser que ce que venait de dire Elia était déjà suffisamment intelligent et il n'avait rien à ajouter.

Elia s'en rendit compte, mais dans sa grande magnanimité, elle changea de sujet.

« Et toi, Mooncalf? Tu as pris quoi comme glace? » questionna-t-elle sa petite-amie.

« De la neige et de la barbe à papa. »

« J'aime beaucoup celle-là aussi. Mais ma préféré c'est la glace arc-en-ciel qui colore tes cheveux lorsque tu la manges. »

Harry vit à l'expression de Luna qu'elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir choisit celle qu'Elia venait juste de mentionner.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai du boulot, on a un groupe qui arrive ce soir et ma mère ne se sent pas très bien, donc je la remplace. Désolée, Harry, on fera du français demain. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail. Je vais monter dans ma chambre, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit? »

« Bien sûr! Va donc te reposer pendant que d'autres travaillent! »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

« A plus tard. »

Il adressa un signe de main à ses deux amies et monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Avec tout ça, il avait même oublié de lire sa lettre. Il entra dans sa chambre, salua Aderyn qui l'accueillit avec un hululement joyeux et qui commença à attaquer le paquet de Miam Hibou dès que le jeune homme se fut installé sur le lit.

Il secoua la tête. C'était presque comme si l'univers ne voulait pas qu'il lise sa lettre. Il se releva, donna une friandise à sa chouette et la laissa manger joyeusement tandis qu'il retournait se mettre à l'aise. Il sortit la lettre de la poche de son jean et la déplia pour la lire.

« Harry,

Tu es chanceux qu'Hermione ne soit pas plus rancunière que ça, elle t'aurait envoyé une Beuglante si elle avait eu ton adresse après ton départ. Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu calmée. Évidemment, qui a dû souffrir pendant ses crises d'inquiétude? C'est moi. Merci, hein. Bon, je t'en veux un peu aussi d'être parti sans rien dire, mais je crois que j'ai compris. Maman n'aurait jamais accepté que tu partes.

La formation des Aurors commence dans une semaine, Hermione et Ginny partent pour Poudlard au même moment. Hermione veut passer ses ASPIC « dans les meilleures conditions », enfin tu sais comment elle est. Moi (comme la plupart des gens de notre année, d'après le Ministère) j'ai le droit de commencer la formation et il y a une cession de rattrapage au mois de décembre. Ça va être l'enfer de réviser, surtout tout seul, mais au moins il n'y a plus de cours!

Je pensais que tu reviendrais quand même pour la rentrée, mais visiblement tu ne vas pas rentrer tout de suite, hein? Bah, profite-en, okay? J'ai adoré l'Égypte quand on est allés voir Bill. N'oublie pas d'envoyer de tes nouvelles de temps à autre!

Ron »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il sentait dans le ton de la lettre que son ami n'était pas réellement énervé et ça le rassurait. Ron faisait preuve de plus de maturité depuis quelques mois, après les événements qui avaient failli mettre fin à leur amitié dans la forêt de Dean. Heureusement, le jeune Weasley avait fini par comprendre qu'Harry ne voyait en Hermione qu'une amie, et réciproquement, et qu'il avait tout à fait sa place avec eux.

Harry était prêt à parier que malgré tout, Ron n'avait toujours pas avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait, bien que tout le reste de la famille soit déjà au courant, vu la manière dont Ron était incapable de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit de l'amour ou de la rancœur.

Il se rendit compte que la lettre ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Harry Potter !

Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du souci que je me suis fait? Et n'écoute pas Ron, je n'ai absolument pas fait de crise. C'est lui qui est beaucoup trop détendu. Il est juste vexé que tu l'ais laissé tomber pour aller voyager tranquillement de ton côté.

Moi je comprends tout à fait que tu sois parti, mais ce que je ne cautionne pas c'est l'absence de nouvelles! Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi (que tu sois le Sauveur du monde sorcier ou pas).

Enfin, je suis soulagée de finalement savoir que tu vas bien et que tu t'es même fait des amis. Le fait que tu ais rencontré Luna n'est pas si surprenant en soi, elle passait rarement ses vacances en Angleterre lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard.

En parlant de ça, j'y retourne bientôt et pour de bon (pas juste pour lire chaque livre disponible dans la bibliothèque). La directrice a instauré une classe réduite avec des « huitième années », pour les élèves de notre année qui voudraient reprendre leurs études pour passer les ASPIC. Visiblement, l'enseignement dispensé pendant notre année d'absence a été déplorable, selon la directrice. Rogue était directeur et il y avait les Carrow, au final seuls les élèves qui continuaient à faire vivre l'AD ont pu engranger des connaissances. Bref, on est si peu nombreux dans cette huitième année qu'on sera regroupés pour les cours, mais on pourra continuer à utiliser nos anciens dortoirs. Je ne sais pas encore qui a décidé de revenir, la directrice n'est pas allée jusqu'à me confier cette information. Elle a aussi dû embaucher plusieurs nouveaux professeurs, pour l'étude des Moldus, les Potions et la Défense. Et même si le professeur de Défense s'avère être aussi inutile que Lockhart ou Ombrage, j'ai un certain entraînement derrière moi. Je pourrais même lui apprendre quelques sorts.

J'ai essayé de convaincre Ron de revenir avec moi, une dernière fois, mais il semble bien décidé à commencer la pratique avant d'avoir la théorie. C'est tout lui, ça! J'ose espérer qu'il étudiera quand même pour passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

Et toi, Harry; as-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire lorsque tu reviendras de ton voyage? Et passer tes ASPIC? Je sais que tu aurais d'office un Optimal si tu passais l'épreuve de Défense, mais pour le reste?

Sinon, Aderyn a un vrai caractère! Elle a refusé de partir tant qu'on ne l'avait pas nourrie, et elle a aussi donné un coup de patte à Pattenrond lorsqu'il a essayé de l'approcher.

Pour finir, l'état de mes parents s'est bien stabilisé. Ils n'ont pas retrouvés tous leurs souvenirs de moi, mais ils se souviennent de suffisamment de choses pour savoir que je suis bien leur fille. Évidemment, il a fallu leur présenter le monde magique une deuxième fois, mais ils ont réagi comme si c'était la première. Je vais passer le week-end avec eux avant de retourner à Poudlard, pour l'instant je leur laisse un peu d'espace pour se faire à l'idée de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils me sont presque reconnaissant de leur avoir fait découvrir l'Australie. Je pense qu'ils y retourneront bientôt de leur plein grès.

Je crois que c'est tout pour les nouvelles. Pense à nous tenir au courant de tes prochaines aventures, d'accord? Je me fais du souci pour toi.

A bientôt,

Hermione »

La première chose à laquelle Harry pensa en termina sa lettre fut la longueur de la partie de son amie. Sérieusement, c'était presque aussi long que lorsqu'elle écrivait un essai sur les Potions ou la Métamorphose. Mais bon, Harry pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir lui écrire plus tôt et qu'il avait effectivement un mois de nouvelles à rattraper.

Il était sincèrement soulagé pour ses parents. En plus, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas allé parler à Rogue pour rien, c'était encore mieux.

Il décida d'ignorer la partie sur les ASPIC, Hermione n'aimerait probablement pas sa réponse. En plus, il n'était pas plus décidé que ça sur ce qu'il allait faire après son séjour à Paris, alors pour le reste...

Il pouvait totalement imaginer Hermione lever la main en cours de Défense, darder le professeur de son regard perçant et débiter quoi qu'elle ait à dire d'intéressant sur le sujet abordé. S'il la trouvait ennuyeuse durant leur première année à l'école des sorciers, il en était venu peu à peu à respecter le talent de son amie, de même que sa dévotion au travail - même si ça l'effrayait aussi, paradoxalement.

« Alors Aderyn? Il paraît que tu ne te laisses pas faire par les gros chats. » lança-t-il à sa chouette qui avait terminé sa friandise et qui était venue se poser sur la tête de lit.

Elle lissa ses plumes d'un air satisfait. Harry tourna la tête et replia la lettre avant de la glisser dans le sac qui était resté sur le sol. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Il se remit à penser à la partie de la lettre qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il était venu ici pour être tranquille, pour ne pas avoir à se poser de questions sur son futur, et voilà qu'il se sentait piégé par toutes les questions qu'il voulait éviter.

Qu'allait-il faire, après Paris? Il ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement, si? Il était perdu, maintenant qu'il avait le choix, la possibilité de décider lui même de son avenir. Il soupira. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Allée de la Verrière. Il avait rencontré des personnes formidables, visité des endroits incroyables et il avait tout doucement commencé à faire la paix avec lui-même. Le chemin serait encore long avant que ne cessent les cauchemars et que passent les jours sans idées noires, mais il était définitivement sur la bonne voie.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver quoi faire pour continuer comme ça.

[...]

Parce que parfois, le hasard fait bien les choses, il n'eut pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit de plus. Une proposition vint à lui le lendemain soir.

Il avait mal dormi et avait passé la matinée au comptoir avec Luna, pendant qu'Elia dormait. Céleste n'allait pas mieux et il fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne l'auberge. Elia ne voulait pas imposer son travail à sa petite-amie et son ami, toutefois elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, elle tombait de fatigue après sa nuit blanche à tenir le bar et l'accueil. Luna l'avait envoyé se reposer et était allée chercher Harry pour lui tenir compagnie.

Elia s'était levée vers treize heures et avait repris son poste. Luna était allée faire une sieste et Harry s'était installé dans le salon avec un guide de Paris pour voir s'il restait des endroits qu'il avait envie de visiter. Puis il avait fait du français en essayant de comprendre les conversations entre Elia et les clients. Il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, au moins en compréhension. En expression, c'était un autre problème.

Le soir, il quitta l'auberge pour aller brièvement du côté moldu acheter des plats à emporter chez un traiteur chinois. Lorsqu'il rapporta son butin, il vit les yeux d'Elia s'illuminer, même si elle le taquina comme à son habitude. Ils mangèrent tous les trois, sous les yeux sévères de Marthe qui n'appréciait pas qu'on puisse manger devant elle quelque chose qui venait de l'extérieur. Elia essaya d'apaiser sa grand-mère et fut soulagée lorsqu'une famille de cinq personnes descendit dans la salle à manger et passa commande, ainsi Marthe fut occupée à autre chose et oublia momentanément son orgueil blessé.

Plutôt que de tenir le bar, puisqu'il n'y avait personne, les trois jeunes remontèrent dans le hall et prirent place sur les canapés devant l'âtre éteint. Luna replia ses jambes sous elle et appuya sa main dans son coude. Elia s'allongea sur le même canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa petite-amie. Harry s'installa en tailleur en face d'elles. Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus pendant quelques heures, laissant des silences confortables remplacer les mots lorsque les conversations s'arrêtaient d'elles-mêmes - ce qui était assez rare avec Elia, mais Harry supposait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, sans doute inquiète pour sa mère qui n'avait pas pour habitude de tomber malade.

Vers minuit, Elia se leva et descendit au sous-sol pour aller chercher sa grand-mère et l'aider à rejoindre la maison pour la nuit. Elle revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et reprit sa place à côté de Luna.

« Ma mère a moins de fièvre ce soir, elle devrait aller un peu mieux demain matin. »

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, on peut toujours reprendre l'accueil Luna et moi, » affirma Harry.

La famille Charles avait été si agréable avec lui depuis son arrivée, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour les remercier.

« Luna viendra te chercher si c'est vraiment nécessaire. »

De nouveau, ils retombèrent dans leur silence confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'étrangement, ce soit la voix de Luna qui les sorte de leur demi torpeur.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Rolf aujourd'hui. » annonça-t-elle, comme si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient dit une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

« Et que raconte-t-il? » l'encouragea Elia.

« Un bébé dragon est né. »

Harry repensa soudainement à Norbert, le premier et dernier bébé dragon qu'il ait vu de sa vie. C'était un souvenir à la fois intense et terrifiant, puisque ce bébé dragon était sans doute devenu une créature capable de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui.

« Et ? » continua Elia, souhaitant sans doute des informations plus rationnelles que ce qui semblait intéresser Luna.

« Il voudrait savoir si je veux venir le voir ou si je le retrouve directement à Londres, parce que sa mère voudrait que son père et lui rentrent dans peu de temps, » récita la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme si elle était en train de lire la lettre.

« Tu veux aller voir ce bébé dragon, j'imagine? »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu, » souffla-t-elle sans regarder sa petite-amie.

« Et bien, tu devrais accepter son invitation. »

Harry trouva qu'Elia cachait plutôt bien sa déception dans sa voix, mais pas vraiment sur son visage. Elle ne souriait plus et c'était inhabituel de la voir avec cette expression. Forcément, si Luna acceptait la proposition, ça voudrait dire qu'elle partirait et qu'Elia resterait ici. Harry se sentit désolé pour elle. Même pour lui, ce serait étrange de se retrouver sans Luna avec eux.

Luna se mordilla l'ongle du pouce en réfléchissant.

« Mais je ne veux pas rentrer en Angleterre tout de suite. »

« Alors demande à Rolf de te laisser en Roumanie? »

Elia n'arriva même pas à avoir l'air convaincue de ce qu'elle proposa.

« Voyons, Elie. Rolf ne me laissera pas toute seule avec les dragons. » objecta directement Luna.

Elia haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « j'aurais essayé ».

Soudainement, le visage de Luna s'illumina.

« Rolf ne pourra rien dire si tu viens avec moi. » annonça-t-elle à Elia.

Sa petite-amie eut l'air heureuse, pleine d'espoir et déçue en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Et Harry, tu pourrais venir avec nous aussi. » continua Luna, sans prendre compte de l'expression d'Elia.

« Mooncalf chérie. Je ne peux laisser l'auberge, surtout avec ma mère qui ne peut pas se lever en ce moment. » annonça-t-elle d'un ton désolé.

« On peut attendre quelques jours, » assura Luna, sans se départir de son léger sourire.

« J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple. Mais je ne vois pas comment on peut faire. »

« Il y a beaucoup de monde qui travaille ici, sur l'Allée. Je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver quelqu'un qui sera prêt à faire des heures à l'auberge pendant une semaine ou deux. » s'exprima Harry. « Tu as bien mérité quelques jour de repos, Elia. Profite de l'occasion. »

Luna adressa un sourire de remerciement à Harry et il le lui rendit, tout en surveillant les expression d'Elia, qui était visiblement perdue entre l'espoir qu'il lui donnait et sa propre conviction de l'impossibilité du projet.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, d'accord? » finit-elle par dire. « Je vais en parler à ma mère demain et on verra bien ce qu'elle en pensera. »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Et toi, Harry? Tu n'as pas répondu. »

Sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes, il se gratta la tête.

« Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai déjà vu des dragons et je n'en garde pas un souvenir très agréable. »

Luna fit une moue déçue.

« Et puis je ne veux pas m'imposer entre vous une fois de plus. »

Cette fois, Elia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise? Tu ne t'imposes pas. » Elle essaya de résister à l'idée de blaguer, et céda. « En plus, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous séparer, dès qu'on t'aura trouvé quelqu'un, tu ne te sentiras plus seul. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une question de... » commença-t-il, sourcils froncés.

« Si ma mère me laisse venir avec Luna, tu viens aussi. C'est non négociable. On ne va pas te laisser ici. »

Harry soupira pour la forme et garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il attendrait de voir comment ça se profilait avec Céleste. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était quand même tenté par la proposition. Il pourrait voyager encore un moment sans se poser de questions et la réserve de dragons de Roumanie devait être un endroit tout à fait particulier. Il se demanda ce que Ron aurait choisi de faire à sa place.

C'est là qu'il se rappela que le frère aîné de son ami vivait justement à la réserve. Charlie Weasley, Harry ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois, durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et au mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais il ne le connaissait pas bien.

Cette pensée le fit hésiter encore plus. Il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour ne plus voir de personnes qui connaissaient sa vie et son histoire, des personnes qui voyaient souvent sa popularité avant sa personnalité. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à retrouver Luna à Paris. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'agissait pas comme tout le monde et elle s'était comportée normalement avec lui, enfin, autant que possible connaissant ses standards de normalité.

Et Charlie, alors? Harry était tenté de penser qu'il réagirait plutôt comme Luna. Il avait sûrement mieux à faire avec les dragons que de s'intéresser de trop près au meilleur ami de son plus jeune frère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et finit par conclure qu'il pouvait probablement tenter l'aventure. Dans le pire des cas, si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il pourrait toujours repartir, il n'était pas conditionné par la durée de séjour de ses amies.

Les trois jeunes changèrent de sujet après l'annonce de Luna, mais elle resta dans l'esprit d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher. Elia tomba de fatigue sur le coup de deux heures du matin et ils rejoignirent leur lit après qu'elle eut lancé quelques sorts de détection de présence dans le hall.

[...]

Harry se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, complètement perdu. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller, étant donné qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait de cauchemar, pour une fois. Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte avec insistance. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir Elia, vêtue d'une chemise à manches courtes ouverte sur un débardeur noir à fines bretelles et d'un pantacourt en jean.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je frappe à la porte, » fit-elle remarquer avec un air excessivement blasé, trop pour être honnête.

« Je crois me souvenir d'une certaine menace, si l'on venait à te réveiller avant onze heures du matin. Me serais-je trompé? » s'enquit Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Sauf que je ne me suis pas couchée à six heures du matin. Là il est neuf heures, le soleil brille et tu es invité à venir déjeuner avec nous. »

« Trop aimable de ta part, » ironisa-t-il avant d'acquiescer. « Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et je vous rejoins. »

« Dépêche-toi, sinon il n'y aura plus de croissants! On sera dans le hall. »

Sur ces mots, Elia fit un signe de main et s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière elle. Harry secoua la tête et fit comme elle avait dit: il se dépêcha. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer; les croissants de la boulangerie d'en face l'auberge étaient devenus son point faible.

Il terminait de se sécher les cheveux avec sa baguette lorsqu'Aderyn rentra par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle n'avait pas de lettre avec elle, mais elle semblait avoir apprécié sa nuit de liberté. Harry lui caressa la tête avant de quitter la chambre.

Il entendit la voix d'Elia avant même d'atteindre le hall. Elle parlait avec animation, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était intéressée par quelque chose.

Céleste, sa fille et Luna étaient installées sur les canapés où ils avaient passé la soirée. La tenancière de l'auberge était toujours pâle, mais elle sourit au jeune homme lorsqu'il s'approcha pour s'asseoir avec elles. Sur la table basse se trouvaient deux grands plateaux chargés de victuailles: théière et pot de café, tasses avec soucoupes et panière de croissants encore chauds.

« Bonjour, Harry. » le salua Luna en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Bien dormi? » ajouta Elia en interrompant son babillage.

« On dirait presque que ça t'amuse. » soupira Harry.

« Moi? Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'oserais pas. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allons, Elia, qui t'as appris à traiter les clients de cette manière? » fit remarquer Céleste.

Elia eut la décence de paraître désolée devant sa mère.

« Harry n'est plus un client, à ce stade. C'est un résident permanent. »

Harry remercia Céleste qui lui tendait une tasse de thé. Il but une gorgée et attrapa un croissant qu'il commença à grignoter. Il comptait se venger sur la nourriture de ce réveil un peu agressif.

« Bon, qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire? » s'inquiéta Céleste en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

L'espace d'un instant, Elia eut l'air d'hésiter.

« Luna a reçu une lettre de Rolf. Il est toujours en Roumanie avec son père et il lui demande si elle veut les rejoindre là-bas ou directement un Angleterre un peu plus tard. Luna voudrait bien aller en Roumanie. »

« Et ce serait bien si Elia pouvait venir un peu avec moi, » ajouta Luna, presque timidement.

Céleste fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à ce que les deux jeunes femmes venaient de proposer.

« Je sais que ce ne serait pas évident pour toi ici pendant ce temps, mais je n'ai jamais prit de réelles vacances, et ce serait le moment ou jamais. » plaida Elia.

Céleste tourna la tête vers sa fille et lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

« Je ne dis pas non. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pendant ton absence, effectivement, mais je ne m'oppose pas à ce que tu prennes quelques jours de vacances avec Luna. J'espère juste que tu tiens plus de mon caractère sédentaire que du caractère voyageur de ton père, sinon il faudra que j'envisage des mesures plus permanentes pour ma succession à la tête de cette auberge. »

Harry comprit que Céleste cherchait à faire réagir sa fille en se moquant un peu d'elle, car Elia fronça les sourcils et s'exclama:

« On dirait que tu attendais le moment où tu pourrais me remplacer par quelque d'autre! Mais tu n'auras pas cette satisfaction, je reviendrais. »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, » répliqua sa mère avec un mince sourire.

Elia soupira.

« Quelle famille, je vous jure... »

« Harry, tu pars avec elles? » demanda ensuite Céleste en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui avait terminé son croissant et se préparait à en attaquer un autre. Il suspendit son geste au dessus de la panière comme un enfant prit en faute pour répondre à la tenancière.

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Je ne veux pas influencer ton choix si tu ne veux pas y aller, mais sache que je me sentirai rassurée si tu les accompagnais là-bas. »

« M'man! Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi. »

Céleste haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es peut-être assez grande pour gérer une auberge, mais tu n'es jamais partie à l'étranger. On ne sait pas sur quoi on peut tomber. »

Harry se demanda si Céleste aurait accepté de laisser partir sa fille si elle avait su qu'ils allaient voir des dragons.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais ici sans Elia et Luna, donc si elles partent toutes les deux, je vais probablement les suivre, » expliqua Harry.

Céleste le remercia d'un sourire.

« Très bien. Elia, je vais donc te laisser le soin d'embaucher quelqu'un qui te remplacera durant ton absence. Tu me tiendras au courant? »

Elia fit la grimace. Elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à devoir s'en occuper elle-même.

Harry reprit un croissant et s'autorisa un léger sourire en voyant la joie de Luna à l'idée de partir en voyage avec sa petite-amie.

Peut-être que l'avenir lui réservait encore un lot de surprises...

* * *

 _Des fois je ne sais pas quoi écrire et ça donne un chapitre dans lequel il se passe deux choses (le glacier et la proposition de Luna, dans ce cas précis), décrites longuement. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Comme vous pouvez sans doute le deviner, l'histoire va prendre un autre tournant dans le prochain chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, si vous avez aimé, si vous trouviez ça mieux au début, si vous avez des attentes/hypothèses pour la suite, je prends tout et je vous répond de mon mieux._

 _Merci à vous, merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette fiction._

 _A bientôt!_


	7. Septième partie

_Bonsoir. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour le retard... Je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire, même si cette fiction me tient à cœur. Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Septième partie

Dans les trois jours qui suivirent l'annonce de leur départ potentiel, Harry ne vit pas beaucoup Elia. Visiblement, elle se démenait afin de trouver quelqu'un à même de la remplacer pendant son absence. Elle rentrait à l'auberge en fin de journée, dépitée après être passée chez tous les commerçants de l'Allée dans l'espoir de recruter quelqu'un ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

Céleste s'abstenait de tout commentaire, voyant que sa fille ne prendrait pas bien une plaisanterie sur le sujet. Pour Harry, c'était tout à fait surprenant de voir Elia sans son sourire habituel. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à laisser tomber leur propre travail pour venir la remplacer.

Le soir du quatrième jour, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Pourtant, lorsque Harry lui demanda qui elle avait trouvé, elle se contenta d'un sourire malicieux pour toute réponse, et changea de sujet. Harry fronça les sourcils et n'insista pas. Il finirait bien par obtenir une information.

Pendant ces jours d'attente d'une solution, il avait visité les derniers endroits qu'il voulait voir à Paris. Il était allé à Montmartre avec Luna qui n'avait jamais vu la basilique et ils avaient admiré ensemble les toits de Paris, les tableaux des artistes de la place du Tertre et avait partagé un thé glace dans un café. Ils s'étaient aussi rendus dans le quartier chinois du XIIIè arrondissement pour acheter des brioches à la viande, des gâteaux de lune et diverses figurines censées porter bonheur, qu'ils avaient installées sur la cheminée dans le hall de l'auberge en rentrant. Harry avait visité seul d'autres musées et un vaste parc.

Il y avait bien sûr encore des choses à faire dans cette grande ville, toutefois il avait l'impression satisfaisante d'avoir assouvi sa curiosité. Et à vrai dire, c'était un peu difficile de continuer à s'enthousiasmer alors qu'une nouvelle destination se profilait devant eux, et avec elle de nouveaux plans très différents.

Il avait offert à Luna un guide moldu sur la Roumanie et ils le lisaient ensemble le soir, pendant qu'Elia s'occupaient des clients de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'elle était avec eux, ils parlaient des soucis pratiques: comment y aller, où loger, et cetera. Sans surprise, Luna décrochait généralement lorsqu'ils abordaient ces sujets, préférant sans doute lorsqu'ils mentionnaient les dragons.

Le midi du cinquième jour, Harry, Elia et Luna étaient en train de déjeuner à la table de jardin, dans la cour entre la maison et l'auberge. Elia venait de se lever et elle émergeait doucement. Luna babillait à propos de la couleur des yeux d'Elia ou était-ce celle des papillons et Harry essayait vainement de comprendre où elle voulait en venir tout en mangeant distraitement ses frites.

La porte donnant sur l'auberge s'ouvrit d'un coup et le visage de Céleste apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Eliana Louise Charles, » appela-t-elle, une main sur la hanche.

Sa fille se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? »

Céleste la contempla d'un air affligé.

« Je me le demande bien... Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir. »

Elia eut l'air de réfléchir et soudainement son regard s'illumina, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter que c'était de ta faute la seconde où son pied s'est posé dans l'auberge. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, ne le fait pas attendre. »

Elia reposa sa tasse de café, embrassa les cheveux de Luna et indiqua à Harry qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes, puis elle suivit sa mère dans le bâtiment et la porte se referma derrière elle. Harry devait avouer qu'une fois de plus, il était totalement perdu, même s'il était rassuré car Elia avait paru contente.

Il termina ses frites et Luna tressa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds plutôt que de manger les siennes.

Elia revint effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, suivie par un homme vêtu d'un jean très délavé assorti d'un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie des Sex Pistols. Il avait aussi l'oreille gauche percée de deux anneaux, un bouc et des cheveux blonds foncés aussi ébouriffés que ceux d'Harry.

« Luna, Harry, je vous présente Daniel, mon père. »

Harry aurait dû le voir venir, franchement. Elia ne connaissait pas tant de personnes que ça en dehors des résidents de l'Allée.

« Dan, je te présente Luna, ma copine, et Harry, un bon ami. Ils sont allés à Poudlard ensemble, ajouta-t-elle après comme si ça changeait tout. »

Harry ne fut pas tant surpris qu'elle mentionne Poudlard comme si ça avait du sens, plutôt qu'elle appelle son père par son prénom. Mais après tout, leur famille n'était pas construite sur le même modèle que les autres.

« Bonjour les jeunes. Elia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, » les salua-t-il en s'installant entre Harry et Luna, en face de sa fille qui souriait largement en se rasseyant. « Oh, des frites! »

Il se servit une portion et commença à la manger avec une apparente bonne humeur. Luna lui glissa subrepticement son assiette. Il lui lança un sourire de reconnaissance et s'y attaqua une fois sa propre assiette nettoyée.

« Alors c'est ça, ta solution? » s'enquit Harry après un moment de silence.

« Ça paraît compliqué à tort; c'est la meilleure solution possible. Dan a habité ici pendant des années, même si c'était il y a un moment. »

« Je te remercie de me faire sentir ma vieillesse, » remarqua son père en mâchonnant une frite.

« Je t'en prie. En plus, il connaît ma mère, donc ça aide. »

« J'admire ta facilité à critiquer ta chère mère sans en avoir l'air. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas là pour t'entendre. »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel, prenant Harry à parti.

« En vrai, heureusement qu'on s'en va. Avoir deux parents à plein temps, c'est fatiguant. » souffla-t-elle avec un énervement feint.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, appréciant le fait que son amie ne le prenne pas en pitié ou ne se rende pas compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire aurait pu le blesser. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'appréciait: elle savait se montrer attentive quand elle le voulait, mais elle savait aussi rire et faire tomber les barrières.

« Plus sérieusement, tu as besoin que je reste combien de temps? » questionna Daniel en se servant une tasse de café.

« Une semaine au moins, c'est possible? Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps on pourra séjourner en Roumanie. »

« C'est possible, » confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Super! » s'exclama sa fille. « Je te revaudrai ça. »

C'est ainsi que fut décidé le remplacement d'Elia. Grâce à l'arrivée de Daniel, ils furent en mesure d'envoyer un message à Rolf pour le prévenir de leur arrivée prochaine. Harry ayant déjà préparé ses affaires et prévu son départ, il s'ennuya quelques peu les deux derniers jours, bien que la présence de Daniel se révéla hautement divertissante. Le père d'Elia était allé dans de nombreux pays durant sa vie et il avait une multitude d'histoires à raconter.

Comme la fois où il avait débarqué en Inde sans parler un mot de hindi ou de tamoul ou de n'importe quel autre dialecte et qu'après une matinée passée à essayer de trouver un abri à cause de la mousson qui démarrait tout juste, il s'était retrouvé dans un hôtel miteux où il avait fait la connaissance d'un sorcier néo-zélandais, voyageur comme lui. Ils avaient fait le tour du pays tous les deux le mois suivant, puis leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, Daniel changeant de continent pour un temps.

« Parfois c'est au bout du monde qu'on trouve des personnes qui nous comprennent, » avait déclaré Daniel à la fin de son récit.

Harry garda cette phrase en tête, se l'appropriant petit à petit. Il n'avait pas tort. Bien que Harry ait laissé des amis très chers derrière lui, il avait rencontré Elia ici et c'était véritablement une rencontre qui avait changé sa manière de concevoir l'amitié et la vie en général. Si tant est qu'il puisse considérer la France comme le bout du monde... Pour Daniel, ça devait être la même chose. Il avait Céleste et Elia ici, mais il avait probablement rencontré des gens sur la route avec qui il avait partagé des moments intenses.

De toute manière, se rappela-t-il, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rencontrer des masses de personnes à ce stade, il partait avec Elia et Luna. En plus, il ne parlait pas roumain alors il n'allait pas s'aventurer seul dans ce pays inconnu.

Ils partirent le jour où ils reçurent la réponse de Rolf. Il était normalement un peu tard pour réserver un Portoloin international, mais Daniel était un habitué de ces réseaux et il leur obtint des places grâce à une connaissance du Ministère. Harry, Elia et Luna se retrouvèrent donc à faire leur adieux à Céleste, Daniel et Marthe par une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse à Paris.

« Tu fais bien attention à toi, d'accord? Et tu veilles sur Luna aussi. »

Céleste avait beaucoup de mal à laisser partir sa fille, ce qui malgré son âge était compréhensible car c'était la première fois qu'Elia partait à l'étranger, a fortiori sans sa mère.

Daniel échangea un clin d'œil avec Harry, sachant que Céleste allait s'adresser à lui.

« Harry, » commença-t-elle comme si c'était fait exprès. « Je compte sur toi pour rappeler à ma fille de ne pas se jeter dans les ennuis. Je sais que tu es raisonnable. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, sourit pour la forme.

« Bien sûr, Céleste. Je ne vais pas les lâcher. »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel en enlaçant brièvement sa grand-mère, puis son père.

« Il y est temps d'y aller, ce serait bête qu'on rate le Portoloin. »

Elle embrassa la joue de Céleste et attrapa le bras de Luna qui tenait sa valise. Elle portait un jean troué aux genoux et un pull léger en coton bleu ciel. Elia tranchait avec sa veste en cuir et son pantacourt cintré vert foncé. Harry portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à son arrivée à Paris ainsi que son fidèle sac à dos. Il avait rétrécit la cage d'Aderyn et avait envoyé la chouette rejoindre la Roumanie par ses propres moyens.

Les deux groupes se saluèrent et se séparèrent alors que les plus jeunes quittèrent l'hôtel.

Ils prirent le métro jusqu'au Ministère, tous les trois impatients du voyage qui devenait très concret. Ils retrouvèrent facilement le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle des départs en Portoloin et se présentèrent à l'enregistrement pour le Portoloin à destination de Munich.

Ils patientèrent ensuite une demie-heure et ce fut le moment, quelqu'un les invita à passer derrière le comptoir d'accueil pour entrer dans une petite salle dépourvue de meubles. Le Portoloin était un parapluie d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne et sept autres personnes l'empruntèrent avec eux. Un employé du Ministère s'assura que tout le monde avait rétrécit et rangé ses bagages dans ses poches afin de ne pas les perdre en cours de route, puis il fit le décompte et tout devint flou. Harry se sentit attrapé par le nombril; il s'y attendait mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable.

Un temps indéfini plus tard, il sentit avec soulagement ses pieds toucher une surface plus ferme. Il reprit l'équilibre et s'assura ensuite qu'Elia et Luna n'avaient pas de problèmes. Elia grimaçait, probablement peu ravie de cette première expérience. Luna n'avait pas une expression très différente de d'habitude, aussi Harry se rassura-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés pour se rendre dans une autre après avoir déclaré à l'employé qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas dans cette ville.

L'officiel du Ministère allemand leur expliqua qu'il était moins dangereux de faire des sauts de puce à travers l'Europe pour ce genre de voyage que de faire Paris-Bucarest directement. Parfois il n'y avait qu'une escale, mais ces Portoloins étaient plus rares et très demandés. Luna avait eut la chance d'en obtenir un à l'aller. A Munich, ils prirent alors un autre Portoloin pour Zagreb, en Croatie.

Ils y arrivèrent à 20h, heure française, déjà fatigués. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le terminus. Ils prirent un autre Portoloin jusqu'à Timisoara, à la frontière serbe et roumaine, puis un dernier jusqu'à Bucarest.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Ministère roumain, à 23h, heure locale, ils étaient tous affligés d'une migraine plus ou moins sérieuse et personne hormis Luna ne savait à quoi ressemblait Rolf ni quand il allait arriver. Et Luna était présentement occupée à bercer doucement la valise contenant un Niffleur grognon qui essayait de s'échapper.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc pour attendre. Elia s'appuya contre l'épaule de Harry et commença à somnoler. Luna regardait partout d'un air ensommeillé, et Harry se forçait à rester éveillé pour veiller sur les deux jeunes femmes comme il l'avait promis à Céleste.

Il s'écoula au moins quarante minutes avant qu'un jeune homme s'approche d'eux à grande enjambées.

« Luna! » appela-t-il dès qu'il fut assez proche des trois amis.

Harry l'observa alors que Luna posa la valise à côté d'elle pour se laisser enlacer par le nouveau venu. Il avait la peau mate, des cheveux noirs et bouclés et il avait un sourire rayonnant. Il finit par lâcher Luna et se tourna vers Harry.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Rolf. Tu dois être Harry? »

« C'est bien moi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main poliment. Au mouvement que fit Harry, Elia se réveilla et se frotta les yeux.

« Oh, salut, » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué quand elle prit conscience de la présence de Rolf.

« Salut Elia. On devrait y aller, il est déjà tard et vous devez être épuisé du voyage. »

Personne n'y trouva rien à redire et ils suivirent Rolf à nouveau dans le Ministère, jusqu'à de vastes cheminées.

« La Cheminette est le moyen le plus pratique de rejoindre la réserve. On ne peut pas y accéder de manière moldue à cause des puissantes protections. »

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à protester et Harry en vint à se demander s'il détestait plus le Portoloin ou la Cheminette.

« Je vais vous laissez y aller et je vous rejoindrais ensuite. La destination c'est Sinaia. »

Luna y alla la première en tenant toujours sa valise. Elle disparut dans les flammes vertes, puis ce fut au tour d'Elia qui fit la même chose et enfin celui d'Harry qui jeta un regard à Rolf et s'avança dans l'âtre. Il jeta sa poignée de poudre, prononça le nom donné par Rolf d'une voix forte et ferma les yeux sous la force du courant magique qui l'attrapa pour le faire réapparaître ailleurs.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque son corps rencontra brutalement une surface dure. Il se trouvait dans une pièce de petite taille, pauvrement meublée si on omettait la grande cheminée en pierre par laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il se releva et fit quelques pas en direction d'Elia et Luna qui se tenaient debout à côté de l'unique porte, qui semblait donner sur l'extérieur. Elles paraissaient trop fatiguées pour être amusées de sa maladresse, à son grand soulagement.

Rolf arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ne perdit pas l'équilibre en sortant de l'âtre.

« Bon, tout le monde est arrivé à bon port, c'est parfait. Nous sommes dans la "gare" du village, il n'y a que cette cheminée qui ait une liaison de Cheminette. Maintenant on va rejoindre la maison où nous séjournons pour le moment. On va vous installer pour la nuit et on s'occupera du reste lorsque le soleil sera levé! »

Là encore, tout le monde fut d'accord.

« Par contre, il fait froid dehors à cette heure, vous feriez bien de vous lancer un sort de Chauffage avant de sortir. »

Harry s'exécuta et sentit la chaleur se déverser sur lui comme s'il venait d'entrer dans un bain fumant. Parallèlement à ce confort bienvenu, la fatigua afflua.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Rolf montra le chemin et ouvrit la porte. Il pointa sa baguette sur une lanterne d'aspect rudimentaire et fit apparaître une flammèche à l'intérieur. Grâce à lumière, ils furent en mesure de voir le chemin accidenté sur lequel ils mettaient les pieds.

Le sort chauffant empêchait Harry d'être attaqué par le froid, mais malgré tout, il ressentit la pureté de l'air dans ses poumons.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en file indienne, passant devant des maisons de pierres et de briques de chaque côté du chemin qui montait.

« Nous y sommes, » déclara Rolf en s'arrêtant devant une de ces maisons. Il éteignit la lanterne et la laissa devant l'habitation, puis il poussa la porte et entra, suivit par les trois autres, exténués.

Harry contempla la pièce d'un air ensommeillé. C'était bien plus chaleureux que l'impression reçue depuis l'extérieur. Le sol était en bois clair et recouvert d'épais tapis. Les murs étaient bien sûr en briques et pierres, mais il y avait des poutres apparentes en bois clair. La pièce n'était pas très large et était meublée de quelques fauteuils, d'une cheminée dans laquelle des braises rougeoyaient.

« Je vais dormir avec mon père ce soir, vous pouvez prendre ma chambre à l'étage les filles, » déclara Rolf en se tournant vers elle.

Luna hocha la tête, leur adressa un vague signe de la main et attrapa le bras d'Elia pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers l'escalier qui trônait au fond de la pièce.

« Quant à toi, tu peux t'installer sur le canapé. Ça devrait aller pour le moment. »

« C'est parfait, » répondit Harry, soucieux de ne pas déranger cet inconnu.

Rolf s'approcha d'un fauteuil et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte du bazar qui occupait l'espace.

« Mon père a encore laissé traîné ses affaires... Après il se plaint qu'il ne les retrouve plus. »

Harry devait avouer qu'il était curieux de rencontrer le père du jeune homme; après tout ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet.

Rolf fit léviter le tas de parchemins qui dormait sur un fauteuil pour le libérer, puis d'un autre coup de baguette il élargit le meuble de manière à ce qu'une personne adulte puisse s'y installer confortablement pour dormir.

« Voilà, j'espère que ça ira. »

« Merci, » se contenta de répondre Harry en posant son sac à côté de son lit pour la nuit.

« Je vais aller me coucher. La cuisine et la salle de bain sont à l'étage, les portes restent ouvertes lorsque ce n'est pas occupé. »

« D'accord. » marmonna Harry en contenant à grand peine un bâillement. « Bonne nuit, » ajouta-t-il après.

« A demain. »

Rolf emprunta le même chemin que Luna et Elia quelques minutes plus tôt et Harry se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il aurait bien fait un tour dans la salle de bain avant de se coucher, mais il n'avait pas le courage de partir explorer l'étage. Il allait dormir, et pour le reste il verrait plus tard.

Il se coucha tout habillé sur son fauteuil élargit, attrapa un plaid sur celui d'à côté et s'enroula dedans. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

[...]

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà jour et le feu s'était éteint dans l'âtre. Il ne savait pas du tout quelle heure il était, la maisonnée était très calme, ce qu'Elia n'était pas. Elle devait encore être en train de dormir. Harry lança un Tempus avec sa baguette et vit qu'il était neuf heures passées. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait reposé, même s'il avait dormi à peu près autant que d'habitude.

Il plia le plaid et le posa sur le fauteuil qu'il laissa à cette taille, ne voulant pas prendre de risque en le faisant trop rétrécir. Il prit son sac et décida de monter voir si la salle de bain était libre.

Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce du même style que le rez-de-chaussée, avec un évier, un plan de travail encombré de vaisselle d'allure douteuse, ainsi qu'une table et quelques chaises en plus. Il n'y avait personne.

La pièce donnait sur trois portes, dont l'une était effectivement ouverte. Harry s'y enferma et profita d'une douche qui détendit ses muscles et rafraîchit ses esprits. Il se sécha les cheveux, enfila des vêtements propres et ressortit de la pièce pour trouver Elia qui patientait devant.

« C'est marrant, même ici on reconnaît les lève-tard, » annonça-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Elia fit la grimace.

« Tu peux parler, tu ne tiens jamais la nuit toi! »

« Tu as bien dormi? »

« Comme une souche. Et toi? »

« Pareil. »

« C'est l'air de la montagne, remarqua très naturellement Luna en arrivant derrière eux. »

« Tu as réussi à voir le paysage lorsqu'on est arrivés cette nuit? » s'interloqua Elia.

Harry devait aussi avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ressemblait le pays.

Luna fit un doux sourire à sa petite-amie.

« Je suis sortie avec Newt ce matin. Il est parti à l'aube. »

Elia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te jure, dès qu'il est question de ce type et de ces bestioles... » marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle entra dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. A ce moment, Rolf sortit de sa propre chambre et salua les deux jeunes. Luna s'installa à table et Harry l'imita, bien qu'incertain. Il fallait se faire de nouvelles habitudes et apprendre les usages de la maison.

Rolf ouvrit quelques placards et posa ses trouvailles sur la table. Il y avait une demi miche de pain brun, du fromage frais, une grappe de tomates jaunes, une assiette de viande froide et de pickles et un bol de prunes violettes. Ça ressemblait déjà plus à ce qu'Harry avait l'habitude de manger en Angleterre, mais pour Elia ce serait sans doute difficile de commencer la journée sans rien avaler de sucré.

Tout le monde se servit et Luna et Rolf commencèrent à discuter tous les deux, Harry n'écoutant qu'un mot sur deux. De toute manière, c'était de la conversation de Luna dont on parlait, même s'il avait prêté une oreille plus attentive, il n'aurait pas forcément compris pour autant. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, c'était plutôt agréable de ne pas participer et de pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement.

Elia les rejoignit après son tour dans la salle de bain et se servit de ce qu'ils avaient laissé sans faire de commentaire malgré son expression perplexe, ce qu'Harry nota, intrigué. C'était rare qu'Elia n'exprime pas tout ce qu'elle pensait.

« Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui? » s'enquit-elle au bout d'une poignée de minutes.

« On va voir le bébé dragon, » lui répondit Luna.

Les lèvres de Rolf s'étirèrent, à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace.

« Tu étais dans la lune ou quoi? »

Harry s'étouffa en buvant une gorgée de lait.

« Je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure qu'on ne pouvait pas tous y aller en même temps, ce n'est pas une attraction. Et comme mon père y passe déjà toute sa journée... » expliqua Rolf.

« Il suffit d'y aller un par un, » résolut Luna.

« Elle est venue pour le dragon, » expliqua Elia à l'attention de Rolf.

« Je me désole que ce ne fut pas pour mes beaux yeux, » soupira le jeune homme.

Harry se demanda alors si c'était dans la nature d'Elia d'être jalouse, car assurément avec la présence de Rolf, elle aurait pu se poser des questions. Mais peut-être qu'elle faisait trop confiance à Luna pour avoir peur d'un mec un peu taquin.

« Les garçons sont étranges, » murmura Luna à l'adresse d'Elia, ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes concernés.

Elia hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Au fait, ma mère a envoyé un hibou hier. Elle voudrait qu'on soit à Londres après demain, » annonça Rolf.

« Mais on vient juste d'arriver! Et Elia a obtenu des vacances! » s'exclama Luna.

Rolf fit la grimace.

« Je n'ai pas super envie de rentrer non plus, mais elle va vraiment venir nous chercher ici si on n'est pas là-bas après-demain. »

« Je ne peux pas rester un peu plus longtemps? Harry et Elia sont avec moi. »

« Ici? Tu es la seule à connaître un peu le village, comment vous allez faire? »

Rolf n'avait pas tort, s'ils devaient se fier à Luna pour leur donner des informations qu'elle ne jugeait pas utiles, ils étaient mal partis.

« On s'en sortira. Et puis Harry connaît quelqu'un ici. »

Tout le monde haussa les sourcils, Harry le premier. Avec le temps, il ne devrait même plus être surpris de ce que la blonde savait sur sa vie sans qu'il n'en soupçonne rien.

« Qui ça? » s'enquit Rolf avec une curiosité soudaine.

« Un dragonnier aux cheveux roux, » répondit Luna.

« Charlie Weasley, » précisa Harry.

« Oh, » murmura Rolf. « Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ça change tout. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je suis complètement rassuré! Luna a un talent caché pour ne pas voir le danger, je compte sur toi pour l'en protéger. » déclara-t-il très sérieusement à Harry.

Harry se demanda avec un bref sentiment d'antipathie si Rolf savait qui elle était, car même si elle était tête en l'air, elle était aussi parfaitement capable de se défendre lorsque la situation le nécessitait. Rolf se prétendait son ami, mais il ne connaissait même pas son potentiel. Après tout, par rapport à Harry, il avait moins souvent eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Luna.

Harry se retint donc de lui dire que la jeune femme se débrouillait très bien toute seule la plupart du temps, car parfois, il est vrai, il lui arrivait de faire des choses imprudentes et de se retrouver dans des situations délicates qui nécessitaient qu'on vienne l'aider.

« Eh, je suis là, moi... » marmonna Elia sans mauvaise humeur.

« Harry pourra faire diversion pendant que tu attrapes Luna par le bras si jamais elle se fait suivre par un dragon, » proposa Rolf avec un demi-sourire.

Elia éclata de rire.

« Okay, là ça me va. »

« Je n'ai pas pour ambition de servir de repas à dragon, une seule fois m'a suffit, » intervint Harry d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

A cette évocation, le regard de Rolf changea de rieur à presque admiratif.

« Oh, tu es ce Harry? Bon, très bien, je peux te laisser le bénéfice du doute et accepter que tu sois capable de protéger Luna pendant quelques jours. »

Harry se fit la réflexion que Rolf était un peu étrange, mais pas forcément dans un mauvais sens. Il se sentait juste responsable de Luna, comme Harry s'était déjà senti responsables de personnes plus fortes que lui. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu narcissique sur les bords?

Quelques images du Manoir Malfoy lui revinrent en mémoire et Harry les chassa aussi vite que possible. Ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça, ils s'en étaient sortis et ces moments appartenaient dorénavant au passé. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils y restent.

« Rolf m'a mise à l'épreuve lorsqu'il m'a rencontrée, de la même manière que toi, » enseigna Elia à Harry.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise, pour tout avouer.

« Je vais partir avec Luna, puisqu'elle veut tellement voir le dragon, » annonça Rolf. « Vous pourrez y aller plus tard dans la journée. »

Harry vit que ça ne plaisait pas trop à la jeune femme d'être séparée de sa petite-amie.

« Et que va-t-on faire en attendant? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous pouvez vous balader dans le village, si vous restez parmi les maisons il n'y a aucun risque pour vous de tomber sur la réserve. »

Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou non. Ils n'eurent pourtant pas trop le choix de faire la fine bouche.

« Les maisons restent ouvertes même lorsqu'il n'y a personne, vous pourrez rentrer ici si le temps se gâte. Ça arrive parfois en quelques minutes, on est en altitude ici. »

Ni Harry ni Elia n'avait la moindre idée de leur localisation, si ce n'était la Roumanie. Ils terminèrent de déjeuner, posèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier et laissèrent Rolf la faire. Ils descendirent dans le salon pour décider de leur programme pour les heures à venir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on va faire un tour et quand on aura fini on revient ici et on attend? » proposa Elia d'un ton peu inspiré, si éloigné de son habituel dynamisme.

« Pourquoi pas, peut-être qu'on trouvera de quoi s'occuper dans le village. »

« C'est pas faux. Mais tu n'es pas censé connaître quelqu'un ici? Un dragonnier, en plus? »

« Je le connais, c'est vite dit. En vrai, c'est le grand frère de mon meilleur ami, j'ai dû le rencontrer une ou deux fois seulement. Je ne connais rien sur lui, hormis le fait qu'il travaille à la réserve de Roumanie. »

« Et bien voilà ce qui va nous occuper! Trouver cet homme mystérieux! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans ceux d'Elia.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de me ridiculiser devant lui, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je n'oserais pas. Non, je vais me contenter de le juger et d'évaluer votre compatibilité. »

Harry soupira. Il valait mieux faire profil bas et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle se lasserait. Il n'eut pas à répondre car un bruit sec attira leur attention vers la fenêtre du salon. Harry avança de quelques pas pour l'ouvrit et Aderyn entra en volant dans la pièce, puis elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel le jeune homme avait passé la nuit.

Elia lui caressa doucement les plumes et Harry fouilla dans son sac pour lui trouver une friandise qu'elle attrapa au vol lorsqu'il la lança vers elle.

« Elle n'a pas l'air aussi fatiguée que nous du voyage, et pourtant elle n'a pas été aidée par la magie. » Remarqua Elia.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça incroyable cette capacité des hiboux et chouettes à parcourir d'aussi longues distances pour livrer du courrier, » avoua Harry.

En effet, ça avait été l'une de ses plus grosses sources d'incompréhension lors de son arrivée dans le monde sorcier.

« Aderyn, nous on va aller se promener, tu restes ici? »

La petite chouette s'ébroua puis s'envola pour se percher sur une des poutres au plafond.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

Harry remit son sac sur son épaule et se tourna vers Elia.

« Tu es prête? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. Tu crois que je devrais emporter quelque chose avec moi? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant le sac de son ami.

« Oh, je crois que non. J'ai juste pris l'habitude de prendre mes affaires partout avec moi.

« Tu dois en avoir des choses dedans, si c'est celui que tu gardes depuis que tu es arrivé à Paris. »

Harry se gratta la tête et sourit.

« Il y a un sacré mélange, mais j'arrive encore à y retrouver ce que je cherche, donc ce n'est pas un cas désespéré. »

« Je vais aller chercher un pull au cas où, »

« D'accord, je t'attends dehors. »

Elia remonta à l'étage et Harry sortit devant la maison. Grâce à la lumière du jour, il découvrit cette fois le paysage. Le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés la nuit dernière était une voie naturelle, recouverte d'herbe, de terre et de pierres par endroits. Elle descendait en pente douce et disparaissait en contrebas derrière une habitation similaire à celle dans laquelle ils venaient de passer la nuit.

Le village était à flanc de montagne et les sommets environnants n'étaient pas très élevés. En aval du village, le paysage n'était que pâtures, rivières et verdure. C'était très reposant et dépaysant. Ça ressemblait un peu à l'Écosse, les hauteurs en plus.

Elia le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pull en laine gris et noir.

« Waouh, » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant autour d'eux. « C'est impressionnant. »

Forcément, c'était encore plus surprenant pour la jeune femme que pour lui, étant donné que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle quittait Paris.

« On va par où? » demanda Harry une fois qu'elle parvint à quitter le paysage des yeux pour se tourner vers lui.

« Par là, » proposa Elia en indiquant la direction de l'aval.

Ils commencèrent alors à descendre la pente, découvrant de nombreuses maisons aux d'un ou deux étages, aux toits peu pentus et d'aspect solide, grâce à leur façade en pierres taillées. Certaines avaient un sigle peint sur leur porte en bois, les deux jeunes gens supposèrent qu'ils s'agissait de commerces.

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en bas du village. Ils n'avaient croisé personne et il n'y avait pas un bruit qui venait troubler les sons de la nature: vent, oiseaux et rivière.

C'était tout de même très étrange, ils se seraient cru dans un village fantôme. Pourtant, les maisons semblaient habitées. Peut-être étaient-ils tous en train de travailler à la réserve à ce moment-là.

Ils se résignèrent à remonter attendre à la maison, puisqu'ils avaient fait le tour du village et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de s'aventurer plus loin sans s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Il y avait une réserve de dragons pas loin, après tout!

Ils retrouvèrent la maison sans trop de difficultés, même si elle ressemblait aux autres, elle était située presque tout en haut du village et avait un toit en tuiles rouges, plus rare que ceux en tuiles grise ou noire.

Sur le pas de la porte, ils trouvèrent un message maintenu par une grosse pierre. Harry le ramassa lorsqu'il aperçut son nom écrit à la plume sur un des coins.

Ils rentrèrent se protéger du vent qui commençait à souffler et s'installèrent dans les canapés, désœuvrés mais satisfaits de se reposer pour un temps.

Harry déplia le message et le lut en silence avant de le passer à Elia qui le regardait d'un air appuyé, curieuse de savoir ce que le parchemin renfermait.

« Cher Harry,

J'ai appris que tu te trouvais en ce moment au village de la réserve! Tu peux te féliciter de surprendre les gens en faisant des choses improbables. Je n'en reviens pas que tu fois venu ici tout seul. Oh, je voudrais voir la tête de ma mère lorsqu'elle l'apprendra. (mais ce ne sera pas par moi, je te rassure.)

Si ça te tente, je peux trouver un peu de temps cet après-midi pour te faire visiter une partie de la réserve. Demande à Rolf de t'expliquer le chemin quand il reviendra et je te retrouverai.

A tout à l'heure, j'espère

Charlie Weasley »

« Et bien, voilà. C'est réglé, » lança Elia en souriant, après lui avoir rendu le message. « Il m'a l'air drôlement familier avec toi, tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas plus que ça? »

« Je suis presque de la famille, il me parle comme il parlerait à son frère, c'est tout, » se défendit Harry, sans savoir pourquoi il prenait la peine de se défendre face à Elia qui disait ça pour le voir réagir.

« On verra bien tout à l'heure, » ajouta-t-elle pour avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

 _Voilà, ils ont finalement quitté Paris. Vous en pensez quoi?_

 _J'aime beaucoup Dan, il me fait rire. Physiquement il me fait penser au père de Riley dans Sense8._

 _Le village de la réserve se trouve à Sinaia en Roumanie, près du plateau de transylvanie, mais je l'ai décrit comme si c'était le village d'Ushguli, en Georgie._

 _Aussi, Rolf a la peau mate car c'est JKR qui l'a précisé (j'ai modifié la généalogie de la famille Scamander, mais j'ai gardé ça)._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, bonne soirée/nuit/journée._


	8. Huitième partie

_Bonsoir ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire vite cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas sûre que je puisse faire mieux ! Je voulais finir hier, mais entre temps je suis allée à un concert, haha. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour plus de remarques._

* * *

Huitième partie

Rolf et Luna rentrèrent une heure après Harry et Elia, qui s'étaient occupés comme ils avaient pu, c'est-à-dire à rédiger le journal de bord d'Harry en français, ce qui s'était finalement révélé plus amusant que prévu.

Luna vint enlacer Elia qui était assise à côté de Harry sur le canapé.

« Elie, le bébé dragon il est adorable, » commenta-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Rolf retira sa veste chaude et la suspendit à un crochet derrière la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

« Vous avez fait quoi, alors? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« On est allés jusqu'en bas du village et on est remontés ici pour se mettre à l'abri du vent et parce qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire. »

Objectivement, ils auraient pu continuer à se balader, mais après avoir passé un mois dans une grande ville, Harry avait besoin de se réhabituer aux possibilités qui s'offraient ici.

« Vous allez monter à la réserve cet après-midi? »

« J'ai reçu un message de Charlie. Il faudrait que tu nous montres comment y aller, si ça ne te dérange pas.»

« Pas de souci, vous voulez partir quand? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes femmes. « Elia, tu en penses quoi, on part maintenant ou plus tard? »

Elia haussa les épaules en réfléchissant.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant? On aura tout notre temps comme ça. »

Luna fit la moue, ce qu'Elia remarqua aussitôt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mooncalf. Je serai de retour avant ce soir et on pourra encore passer du temps ensemble. »

« Et je suis là, moi! Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ici. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me raconter sur Paris. » Intervint Rolf.

Elia aurait peut-être levé les yeux au ciel en temps normal, mais l'intervention du jeune homme eut l'effet voulu: cela détourna l'attention de Luna qui se remit à sourire.

« Bon, on y va alors? » continua Rolf. « Habillez-vous bien, je vais vous montrer le chemin pour monter à la réserve. »

Elia et Harry récupérèrent expéditivement les affaires qu'ils avaient emportées avec eux le matin-même et suivirent Rolf hors de la maison une fois qu'Elia eut embrassé Luna et chuchoté quelques mots dans son oreille.

« Alors voilà, vous remontez jusqu'à la dernière maison du village que vous voyez là-bas, puis vous continuez sur le chemin qui va se faire de plus en plus fin au fur et à mesure. Au bout d'un moment vous allez arriver à un col et vous verrez une grange et quelques maisons, c'est là. Si vous marchez bien, vous y êtes dans quarante à cinquante minutes. »

« On ne risque pas de se perdre? »

« Sauf si vous le voulez vraiment. Tout au long de la montée vous n'allez pas perdre le village des yeux, donc même si jamais vous ne trouviez pas les bâtiments là-haut, ce qui serait bizarre, vous pourrez toujours redescendre ici. »

Harry n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'appréhension à l'idée du trajet qui l'attendait, au vue de ses épopées dans la forêt de Dean, mais il était difficile de savoir où se situait la vérité dans les paroles de Rolf, sans doute à cause de son ton à la fois rieur et léger.

« Merci, on va se débrouiller pour trouver. »

« Bon courage, et à tout à l'heure. »

« Occupe-toi bien de Luna, » lança Elia comme dernière recommandation avant qu'ils se mettent en marche.

Rolf lui fit un salut militaire et rentra dans la maison, les laissant commencer leur route.

Elia et Harry prirent un rythme soutenu dès le départ et se rendirent rapidement compte que la pente se faisait plus raide que dans le village et qu'ils ne pourraient pas arriver en haut s'ils continuaient à cette allure.

« Si vous marchez bien, qu'il a dit. Bah on est pas près d'y arriver... » remarqua Elia, accentuant délibérément sa protestation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Au moins ça nous occupe. »

« Toi aussi ça te donne une impression bizarre d'être ici? »

« Ça me rappelle l'Ecosse et Poudlard, mais sans l'agitation de l'école, on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose. »

« En même temps on n'a croisé personne hormi Rolf, c'est comme si c'était un village fantôme! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Moi aussi je trouve ça trop calme, j'ai passé ma vie dans le bruit et l'agitation de l'Allée de la verrière, alors forcémment... ici on peut presque s'entendre réfléchir, c'est perturbant. »

« Vu le nombre de maisons dans le village, j'imagine qu'un certain nombre de personne doit se trouver à la réserve en ce moment. Peut-être que le village sera plus animé ce soir, lorsqu'ils rentreront. »

« C'est bien possible. On pourra toujours poser la question à Charlie, » ajouta Elia en faisant un petit sourire qu'Harry fit mine de ne pas voir.

Pendant leur discussion, ils avaient continué à progresser le long du chemin qui s'était rétréci, les obligeant à marcher l'un derrière l'autre et à parler un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre. Ils jettèrent un coup d'oeil en contrebas et virent effectivement le village étendu comme une chenille le long du chemin qui continuait à descendre dans la vallée, en suivant un cours d'eau.

« Le col n'est plus très loin, regarde! » indiqua Harry en montrant du doigt l'arrondi entre deux sommets un peu plus en amont.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans un silence confortable, soulagés de voir la destination approcher en dépit de leurs inquiétudes.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la pente diminua et ils se retrouvèrent sur un plateau étroit qui resdescendait de l'autre côté de la montagne, dans une vallée beaucoup plus boisée et moins profonde que celle d'où ils venaient.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin se trouvait la grange et les maisons annoncées par Rolf. L'architecture des bâtiments était la même qu'au village, mais ici il n'y avait pas d'étage.

Harry et Elia échangèrent un sourire et après avoir prit quelques secondes pour remplir leurs poumons et admirer la vue qui s'offrait à eux des deux côtés du col, ils s'avancèrent en direction des bâtiments. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y arriver que la porte de la grange s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir quelqu'un qui leur fit signe aussitôt.

Quelques enjambées plus tard, Harry et Elia se retrouvèrent devant lui et Harry reconnut Charlie Weasley.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis content de te voir, » le salua l'homme en lui donnant une brève mais chaleureuse accolade qui fit sourire Elia.

« Salut Charlie, » lui répondit le jeune homme. « Ça fait longtemps. »

Puis Charlie se tourna vers Elia, un sourire poli aux lèvres, dans l'expectative. Harry s'en apperçut et prit le relais.

« Charlie, voici Elia. C'est la petite-amie de Luna, et elle habite Paris. Je viens de loger chez elle pendant un mois. »

Le Weasley écarquilla les yeux.

« Donc non seulement tu viens en Roumanie par tes propres moyens sans avoir prévenu personne, mais en plus ça fait déjà un moment que tu es parti? »

« C'est une longue histoire, » annonça Harry, ne souhaitant pas se confier maintenant, et a fortiori alors qu'il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise face à la familiarité de Charlie. C'était troublant et il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

« Tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ça plus tard, j'imagine. Je pense que vous vous êtes rendus compte que les distractions ne courraient pas le village, donc vous vous rendrez vite compte que nous autres, nous parlons beaucoup. Sans quoi on deviendrait fous ici, surtout en hiver quand la neige étouffe tous les bruits de la nature! »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ça collait avec ce qu'Elia et lui avaient pensé plus tôt, alors Harry supposa qu'il y avait quand même un fond de vérité dans ce que Charlie venait de confier.

« Il fait pas très chaud ici, on est en plein dans le courant d'air. Ça vous dirait de venir voir à l'intérieur? » proposa Charlie en désignant la grange derrière lui.

« On ne va pas refuser, » acquiesça Elia, frissonnante dans son simple pull de laine.

Ils entrèrent à la suite de Charlie dans le vaste bâtiment et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

La grange était haute de plafond et on voyait également les poutres en bois de la charpente. Le sol était un plancher en bois foncé recouvert de tapis et sur les pans de murs qui ne possédaient pas de fenêtre, étaient accrochées des tentures brodées qui donnaient une atmosphère confortable à la pièce.

A côté de la porte étaient suspendus nombres de capes et vêtements en tous genres, de même qu'un tas de bottes, sans doute des équipements de protections contre les dragons. La pièce était meublée par une longue table en bois et des bancs, qui rappelèrent à Harry ceux de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, où étaient installés quelques personnes, un groupe qui discutaient et d'autres plongés dans la lecture de parchemins.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour observer les nouveaux venus. Sous leur regard direct, Harry voulut baisser la tête et faire demi-tour, mais sans s'apercevoir de son trouble, Charlie les désigna Elia et lui pour les présenter à ceux qui devaient être ses collègues.

« Voici Harry, qui était en classe avec un de mes frères. Et voici Elia, qui nous vient de Paris. Ce sont des amis de Luna, qui est venue avec Newt et Rolf. Je vais leur montrer un peu la réserve. »

Le groupe de personnes les saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'intérêt et se replongèrent dans ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce qui plut beaucoup à Harry, qui avait craint l'espace d'un moment que l'annoncée de son nom provoque une scène qu'il ne saurait gérer.

Charlie leur fit signe de le suivre et ils traversèrent la salle pendant qu'il leur murmurait des détails sur les personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

« Celui avec la barbe et le pull vert là-bas, c'est Tom. Il tient l'épicerie du village et c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'approvisionnement des denrées en bas et ici. Les trois du groupe bruyant s'occupent tous des dragons adultes, et là-bas avec un chignon c'est Kate, elle travaille à la nurserie et elle s'occupe la petite bibliothèque du village. »

Même dans un petit village comme celui-ci il y avait une bibliothèque, Hermione aurait été ravie. Harry prit mentalement note de lui faire part de cette découverte dans une prochaine lettre.

« La salle sur la gauche c'est là où on range nos archives, les comptes-rendus, les registres de naissance, tout ça. Et à droite c'est le bureau de Sven, le grand chef. Il était encore patrouilleur quand je suis arrivé ici il y a six ans, mais il a prit la tête de la réserve depuis. C'est un gars sympa malgré toutes les responsabilités, et puis il a fait notre boulot pendant des années, donc il sait de quoi il parle. Je vous le présenterai à l'occasion. »

Charlie se retourna face à la grande table.

« Et ça c'est la salle commune, » commença-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry. « Contrairement à Poudlard, il n'y en a pas quatre, mais c'est la seule différence. C'est là qu'on peut se reposer entre deux tâches, remplir la paperasse après une patrouille où décompresser avec ses collègues avant de rentrer au village le soir. En général même si on termine tôt dans l'après-midi on reste ici jusqu'à sept heures du soir parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle la plupart des gens resdescendent au village. Avant ça il n'y a rien d'ouvert, alors autant attendre ici. »

Harry remarqua qu'effectivement, Charlie aimait bien parler. Il semblait impliqué dans ce qu'il racontait et c'était agréable de l'écouter.

« Vous voulez voir la nurserie maintenant? » proposa-t-il.

Elia sourit. « Si on en croit Luna, c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'on est venus ici. »

« Luna est comme Newt, il n'y a que les animaux qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux, » remarqua Charlie. « Heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme ça pour nous rappeler de prendre soin d'eux. »

Ils ressortirent de la grange et Charlie les mena jusqu'à un des plus petits bâtiments quelques mètres plus loin. Cette fois, pas de trace de bois, au plafond comme au sol.

« C'est ici qu'on garde les oeufs en couveuse et les petits abandonnés par leur mère avant de les relâcher dans la réserve dès qu'ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller, ce qui va assez vite. Si on les garde trop c'est difficile pour eux de s'adapter parmi les adultes après. » Expliqua calmement Charlie.

Contrairement à la grange, la nurserie était plus large que longue et le sol était recouvert de dalles en pierre de couleur ocre. Autour des nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient plusieurs brasero où rougeoyaient des braises et dans lesquels reposaient de gros oeufs semblables à des pierres taillées de couleurs diverses. Harry remarqua que si la forme générale correspondait à son oeuf doré du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

« On pourrait faire éclore les oeufs plus vite si on les plongeait dans un brasier, mais c'est compliqué de gérer plusieurs bébés dragons en même temps, donc en général on les fait éclore à un moment où on vient de relâcher des jeunes dans la réserve. »

Harry s'apperçut qu'il ignorait tout de la naissance d'un bébé dragon, quand bien même il avait fréquenté des adultes. C'était le moment où jamais de parfaire ses connaissances - dans l'hypothèse où Hermione lui fasse un jour passer ses ASPICs et qu'il y ait une épreuve de Soin aux Créatures Magique.

Charlie alla toquer à la seule porte de la pièce qui ne soit pas celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Quelqu'un vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, une femme de l'âge de Charlie, à la peau très pâle et avec juste une mèche de cheveux blonds habillant son crâne rasé.

« Oh, Charlie! Quel bon vent t'amène? »

« Salut Freja, on vient voir Norjd. »

« Il dort pour l'instant, entrez. »

Charlie, Harry et Elia pénétrèrent dans la seconde pièce et pensèrent pendant un instant qu'ils venaient de ressortirent. En effet, la « pièce », si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était semblable au paysage qu'ils venaient de quitter: étendues herbeuses verdoyantes, quelques connifères de petite taille et des buissons de baies disséminés un peu partout.

Il y avait aussi une sorte de niche de branches et de morceaux de tissu dans un coin de la pièce. Un homme aux cheveux châtains-roux se trouvait installé non loin sur une souche et grifonnait sur un petit carnet appuyé sur sa cuisse. Il avait un visage doux constellé de taches de rousseur et portait une chemise dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Voici Newt, le père de Rolf, » indiqua Charlie aux deux jeunes qu'il accompagnait.

L'homme ne releva même pas la tête, plongé qu'il était dans son carnet il n'avait probablement pas entendu Charlie parler de lui.

Harry et Elia échangèrent un regard, ils s'étaient attendus à rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça, d'après les descriptions faites par Charlie et Luna.

« Et voici Norjd, » intervint Freja en leur montrant l'intérieur de la niche, où un tout petit dragon dormait enroulé sur lui-même, son abdomen recouvert d'écailles bleutées montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration.

« Celui-là a été abandonné par sa mère car elle a eu un autre petit. On l'a récupéré et heureusement il s'est bien adapté à l'intérieur. Ça nous est déjà arrivé de devoir gérer des petits autrement plus agressifs que lui. »

Freja acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les petits ne sont pas les plus faciles. Mais c'est aussi passionnant de s'en occuper, et à chaque fois qu'on les relâche on se rend compte qu'on s'est déjà attachés à eux, en l'espace de quelques semaines ou de quelques mois. » continua-t-elle avec un vague sourire.

« En quoi ça consiste, de s'en occuper? » voulut savoir Elia.

« On n'essaye pas de les domestiquer, déjà. C'est le point le plus important. Il faut qu'ils soient capable de survivre dans la réserve par eux-même lorsqu'on les relâche. Donc on leur apprend à voler et à trouver leur nourriture, principalement. » Expliqua Freja en lançant de fréquents coups d'oeil à la niche. » Newt nous a beaucoup aidé en nous montrant des sortilèges qu'il a développés. On peut désormais perfectionner nos métamorphoses de terrain. Ça ne semblait pas aussi réel il y a quelques temps.

Harry et Elia étaient effectivement impressionnés par le réalisme des lieux, ils pensaient vraiment se trouver à l'extérieur, quand bien même ils n'étaient pas sortis du bâtiment.

« Et quand vous relâchez un petit vous faites éclore un oeuf, c'est bien ça? » les interrogea Harry en repensant à ce que Charlie lui avait dit.

« C'est exact, ça permet aussi de contrôler la population de la réserve. Les dragons ont une espérance de vie assez élevée, mais lorsqu'ils sont trop nombreux ils commencent à se battre ensemble pour le contrôle du territoire... C'est arrivé deux fois depuis que je suis ici et ce n'est vraiment pas simple pour ramener le calme. »

« Globalement, j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est un boulot de dingues que vous faites-là, » remarqua Elia, qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à chômer à l'auberge.

Freja et Charlie échangèrent un regard et un léger sourire.

« C'est l'impression qu'on donne au début parce que c'est facile de se plaindre. Si ça ne nous plaisait pas, on ne serait pas restés plus longtemps que les quelques mois de période d'essai. »

« C'est pas super bien payé et il se passe rarement une semaine sans incident, la neige bloque les chemins pendant plus de quatre mois dans l'année et les dragons sont rarement reconnaissant, mais on a tous nos raisons pour rester. Pour certain, c'est le cadre, il faut dire que ce ne n'est pas donné à tout le monde de contempler autant de majesté naturelle dès le matin. Pour d'autres, c'est l'intérêt pour les dragons. » Poursuivit Charlie, en agitant les bras au rythme de ses explications.

« On a tous eu une période où on ne savait plus ce qu'on faisait ici et où on est allés voir Sven pour lui dire qu'on voulait partir. »

« Et à chaque fois, il nous a laissé libre de nos actes. La plupart sont partis à Bucarest et le temps nécessaire pour obtenir un Portoloin international pour rentrer chez nous, on s'est rendus compte que ça nous manquait et qu'on n'était déjà plus faits pour travailler dans le monde des humains. »

Freja appuya la dernière déclaration de Charlie d'un hochement de tête. Malgré les conditions difficiles qu'ils leur avaient tout juste présentées, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier leur certitude et leur passion. Ils avaient été tentés d'abandonner, mais ils étaient revenus; alors qu'Harry était encore en train de fuir, ou de se chercher? Il ne savait même plus lui-même ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir. Il se renferma dans ses pensées et perdit le fil de la discussion, jusqu'à ce qu'Elia lui mette un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Eh, ça fait mal, » marmonna-t-il en se massant la zone douloureuse de la paume de la main.

« On t'avait perdu,» répondit Elia pour toute excuse.

« Je disais, vous voulez rentrer au village ou je vous montre la réserve maintenant? » répéta patiemment Charlie en fixant Harry.

« Il est encore tôt, non? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant par la fenêtre.

Charlie acquiesça.

« On a encore du temps avant que le soleil se couche.»

« Allons-y, alors. » lança Harry.

« Merci pour l'accueil, Freja. » s'exclama Elia en souriant.

« Au plaisir. Vous restez combien de temps? »

« Une semaine, quelque chose comme ça. Je tiens une auberge avec ma mère à Paris, je ne peux pas la laisser trop longtemps. »

Freja approuva du regard.

« Tu pourras sans doute donner un coup de main à Mihaela pendant ton séjour, c'est elle qui tient le bar le soir. Elle appréciera un peu de compagnie en dehors des rustres patrouilleurs. »

A la manière dont Charlie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, Harry supposa que ce n'était qu'à moitié une blague de la part de Freja.

« Sans problème ! »

Ils saluèrent Freja et Newt qui n'avait pas bougé, puis quittèrent le bâtiment. Dehors, le vent soufflait fort. Charlie mit ses mains en porte-voie pour se faire entendre.

« Je vais vous emmener sur la réserve, je ne sais pas à partir de quand on verra un dragon, mais une demi-heure, voire quarante-cinq minutes en partant d'ici, ça devrait être suffisant. Ce serait étrange qu'il n'y en ai aucun dans le périmètre.»

Harry et Elia écoutèrent sans mot dire, le coeur battant plus fort à l'idée de l'aventure qui les attendait, quand bien même il s'agissait d'un évènement quotidien pour leur guide si assuré.

« Restez bien derrière moi et si jamais vous croyez voir quelque chose bouger, arrêtez-vous et dîtes-le moi calmement. Il ne vaut mieux pas les effrayer; on essaye toujours de faire nos patrouilles le plus discrètement possible, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'on les chasse d'une parcelle. »

Il leur accorda un bref sourire et ils se mirent en route le long du petit sentier qui descendait à l'opposé du chemin emprunté pour monter au col. La vallée des centaines de mètres plus bas était verdoyante et ils pouvaient presque voir la végétation onduler avec le vent fort.

Ils marchèrent sans s'adresser un mot, concentrés sur le paysage autour d'eux et l'éventuelle apparition d'une création magique. Elia était extatique, même si elle était aussi plus renfermée que d'ordinaire. Curieusement, elle ne savait pas comment gérer émotionellement toute cette nouveauté soudaine dans sa vie, elle avait besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation. Pour autant, elle continuait d'ouvrir grand les yeux et d'enregistrer absolument tout dans sa mémoire.

Elle surveillait également Harry. Il était relativement silencieux depuis leur arrivée, mais c'était difficile de savoir si c'était inhabituel car c'était elle qui parlait, d'ordinaire, et maintenant qu'elle se taisait, elle se rendait compte du silence qui régnait. Harry paraissait vaguement mélancolique, comme lorsqu'il était arrivé à Paris et qu'ils avaient commencé à sympathiser, mais sans pour autant passer la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble. Harry avait tendance à décrocher de la conversation et dans ces moments-là elle n'aimait guère l'expression presque résignée qui apparaissait sur ses traits.

Elia appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme et grâce à Luna et lui, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles et que c'était sans aucun doute à cause de ça qu'il avait tout laissé derrière lui pour venir à Paris là où il ne connaissait personne. Est-ce que la présence de Charlie le mettait mal à l'aise, ou bien était-ce seulement le voyage, le nouvel environnement qui le déroutait? Peut-être même que ça lui rappelait son pays, honnêtement sur ce point Elia était incapable d'avoir un avis précis, la géographie mondiale n'étant guère sa tasse de thé.

Le cours des pensées d'Elia s'arrêta en même temps que leur avancée sur le sentier. Charlie avait ralenti le rythme puis avait barré la route à Harry qui le suivait directement pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le patrouilleur posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence, puis il indiqua du doigt un vaste bosquet d'arbres un peu plus loin. Ils approchaient du du fond de la vallée, qui était très étendu. Au loin, ils aperçurent le reflet d'un lac.

Le bosquet bougea et ils virent d'abord une queue pleine d'écailles avant que s'étire devant leurs yeux grands ouverts le long corps rouge brillant d'un dragon adulte. Elia sentit sa respiration se coincer dans sa gorge; c'était quelque chose de voir le bébé pas plus gros qu'un chat et de se retrouver presque face à face avec un spécimen adulte qui était aussi haut que son auberge.

Et la stupeur première de la jeune fille laissa rapidement la place à une fascination incroyable. Les yeux brillants, elle observa la créature se mouvoir lentement et s'éloigner d'eux en direction du lac. Harry lui aussi semblait touché par cette vision, quand bien même il parut soulagé de ne pas le voir venir vers eux. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement rassuré.

« Ça va Harry? » s'inquiéta Charlie à voix basse, sans moquerie aucune.

Harry lui jeta néanmoins un regard de travers et acquiesça.

« C'est bon... »

« Tu sais, c'est bien d'avoir peur. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne craignent rien. » ajouta le Weasley avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui arracha un mince sourire à Harry.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Elia ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais que pour une fois elle ne voulait pas poser la question, il décida de l'éclairer un tant soit peu.

« Durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, une des tâche était de voler un faux oeuf à une mère dragon persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son petit... »

« Harry s'en est bien tiré. » Remarqua Charlie.

Le principal concerné sentit une vague boule de chaleur remonter dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'obtenir un commentaire de la part de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ces créatures. Il reçut ce compliment et songea que c'était sans doute celui qui lui paraissait le plus objectif.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus spécialement les approcher, » reconnu Elia. « Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin, on l'a très bien vu d'ici. »

« Si la mentalité des gens était plus comme la tienne, Elia, on pourrait projeter de faire visiter la réserve à d'autres personnes que nos amis proches et notre famille. »

Harry se défendit soudainement de penser que Charlie le classait dans la catégorie «amis proches», il devait plutôt penser à Newt à ce moment-là, c'est grâce à Luna qu'ils avaient été invités après tout.

« Malheureusement ce serait invivable pour les dragons et pour nous si on donnait un accès aux lieux. »

« Vous aviez déjà envisagé la possibilité? »

« Oui, pour diverses raisons, allant d'améliorer nos revenus sachant que nous sommes complètement dépendants du budget alloué par le Ministère de la Magie roumain, et aussi pour essayer de sensibiliser la population aux créatures magiques, ce que Newt essaye aussi de faire de son côté. » Charlie haussa les épaules. « C'est comme ça, on ne changera pas les hommes. »

Elia acquiesça, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« On continue? »

Harry et Elia répondirent de concert, ce qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

« Oui ! »

Trois heures plus tard, ils avaient vu six dragons, un bon score d'après Charlie, avaient fait une pause au bord du lac et écouté Charlie leur raconter d'autres anecdotes sur le fonctionnement de la réserve. Ils étaient épuisés, mais satisfait de leur après-midi. La seule ombre au tableau restait le retour, ils s'étaient tellement éloignés que ça allait sans doute leur prendre des heures de rentrer au village !

Quand Elia s'en ouvrit à Charlie, le patrouilleur se contenta de sourire d'abord, puis s'empressa de la rassurer.

« On ne va pas rentrer à pieds. » avoua-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« On ne va pas rentrer à dos de dragon quand même? » s'exclama-t-il.

Charlie éclata franchement de rire.

« Ah, Harry. De mémoire, tu étais plutôt doué pour voler avec autre chose qu'un dragon. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et voulut presque se frapper le front. Non, mais sérieusement? Voilà, l'air de la montagne l'avait vraiment fait perdre la tête s'il envisageait d'abord de voler sur le dos d'un dragon plutôt que sur un balais.

Puis il se rappela de ce qui l'avait empêché de penser aux balais.

« Mais tu ne caches pas de balais sur toi, si? »

L'hilarité de Charlie sembla durer de longues minutes.

« Non, on en range à différents endroits de la réserve pour ce genre de situations. On a quadrillé le périmètre avec des cabanes contenant le nécessaire en cas de besoin, une blessure est vite arrivée quand on travaille avec des dragons; et comme vous avez pu le constater, on est à au moins deux heures du début de la réserve. »

« Il y a juste un léger souci, » intervint Elia en fixant alternativement ses deux partenaires.

« Lequel? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry, surpris de voir son amie réagir de la sorte.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé de balais.»

« Oh, » fit Charlie en se grattant le haut du crâne. « On ne va pas prendre le risque de te laisser rentrer par tes propres moyens alors, tu vas monter avec moi.»

« Ça ne pose pas de problème? »

« Aucun, » l'assura le patrouilleur. « On fera attention. Pas de vrilles et de feintes, Harry! » recommanda-t-il au jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

« J'essaierai de ne pas vous laisser trop loin derrière, » déclara Harry avec juste assez de mépris feint pour qu'Elia plisse les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« On verra, si tu nous laisses loin derrière, » renchérit Charlie. « Je jouais déjà au Quidditch avant ta naissance. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne pouvais pas encore faire une équipe de Weasley. »

« Non, je n'avais que Bill. Perce était un gamin et ce n'était clairement pas son truc. »

« Tu as une famille nombreuse? » voulu savoir Elia.

« On est sept enfants, dont deux jumeaux et une fille. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, Ginny n'a pas trop mal pris ton départ? »

Harry fit la grimace, feignant de ne pas remarquer l'intérêt soudain d'Elia pour les propos de Charlie. A sa grande surprise, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, jugeant peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ou alors pour une raison totalement obscure et propre à elle-même...

« On discutera de ça aussi quand je te dirais ce que j'ai fais ces derniers mois.»

« Ça marche, » répondit Charlie sans laisser tomber sa bonne humeur. « Allons chercher les balais, vous avez bien mérité de rentrer vous reposer au village. »

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à la cabane en pierre ignifugée qui recelait une collection de vieux balais, des vivres et un kit de secours. Harry retrouva avec plaisir la sensation de voler sur un balais, surveillant du coin de l'oeil qu'Elia n'avait pas de difficultés sur le balais derrière Charlie, qui, fidèle à sa parole, volait à une allure modérée. Harry n'exagéra pas non plus, se rappelant qu'il valait mieux éviter les mouvements trop brusques dans le champ de vision des dragons.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière le col lorsqu'ils se posèrent en haut du village, quelques quarante minutes plus tard. Ils avaient effectivement pris leur temps pour rentrer.

Les cheveux courts d'Elia étaient ébourriffés par le vent, mais son sourire était rayonnant.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes ça, de voler. C'est géant. »

Harry envoya un sourire sincère à son amie. Il était content de voir qu'elle appréciait le voyage et les nouvelles expériences.

« Tu vas remonter à la grange ce soir? »

« Dans l'absolu, il faudrait, mais je peux me contenter de faire les quelques tâches qui m'attendent chez moi ce soir, je me rattraperai demain, » affirma Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas problématique qu'on t'ait monopolisé aujourd'hui? »

« Non, pas du tout. Sven a même dit qu'il était content que des jeunes s'intéressent à ce qu'on fait ici, en plus je lui ai raconté tes derniers exploits avec un dragon. »

Charlie était très sérieux et Harry manqua de piquer un fard. Le grand naturel sans fioritures de l'homme n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel pour lui.

« Vous voulez venir faire un tour au bar ce soir? Il commencera à y avoir un peu d'animation vers vingt heures. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Elia qui haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, si on arrive à se relever du canapé une fois qu'on s'y sera installé. »

« Peut-être à tout à l'heure, alors. Sinon, à demain. Merci pour cet après-midi, j'ai apprécié votre enthousiasme. »

« Merci à toi de nous avoir servi de guide, » répondit chaleureusement Elia.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire, qui, il l'espérait, reflétait les mêmes sentiments. Charlie leur fit un signe de la main et descendit nonchalamment au cœur du village les mains dans les poches, sous le regard des deux jeunes.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je tenais à vous remercier une fois de plus pour vos reviews, favs, follows. Ça me fait super plaisir de voir les stats de cette histoire augmenter chaque semaine._

 _Charlie a enfin fait son apparition ! Il était plus que temps. J'espère que ce chapitre "présentation de la réserve" n'était pas trop long, encore une fois je voulais bien planter le décor (et honnêtement j'écris sans plan, donc je détaille tout en attendant d'avoir de l'inspiration pour passer à autre chose). Jusque-là, en lisant des fanfics qui se passaient en Roumanie avec Charlie, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question du décor, alors maintenant je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter d'imaginer les moindres détails. Ça me plaît de voir ça comme une vie difficile, en marge, mais assumée et aussi joyeuse. Pour moi ça correspond bien au caractère de Charlie. 5Je suis ouverte à vos avis sur la question)._

 _Bon, il faut que j'écrive la partie 10 maintenant..._

 _Merci à vous, à la prochaine !_


	9. Scène bonus 1

_Bonsoir ! J'ai hésité un peu avant de poster ceci._ _En effet, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre, mais une scène bonus. La partie 10 est en court d'écriture !_

 _Je vous explique: je participe cette année comme les précédentes au NaNoWriMo (Mois national de l'écriture de roman) qui est une sorte de concours contre soi-même ayant lieu tous les ans en novembre. Depuis l'année dernière, je n'écris plus de romans, mais j'en profite pour élargir mon horizon de fanfictions et de genres. J'ai une liste de prompts et j'en tire au sort chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était : **La rencontre entre Charlie et Harry dans Traveling Around du point de vue de Charlie**. Voilà donc le résultat !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En se levant ce matin-là, Charlie Weasley ne s'imagina pas une seule seconde que sa journée n'aurait rien d'habituel. Il but son café noir en regardant le soleil se lever par la fenêtre de la cuisine et comme tous les matins, il ressentit à pleine puissance le calme et la majesté qui émanaient de la montagne en toute saison.

Il chaussa ensuite ses robustes chaussures de randonnée, attrapa le sac en toile qui contenait son repas et sorti de chez lui sans verouiller la porte. Tout le monde se connaissait dans le village, il était inenvisageable d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse profiter de cette confiance pour voler son voisin.

Inspirant à pleins poumons, il commença l'ascension du col qui menait à la réserve. Si en hiver la quantité de neige rendait le chemin impratiquable dans le sens de la montée, le reste de l'année - c'est à dire les huit mois restants - Charlie montait à la réserve à pieds.

Il ne croisa pas grand-monde en arrivant en haut, hormis Newt Scamander qui semblait très pressé de suivre Freja à la nurserie, comme tous les matins depuis son arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt. Charlie les salua tous les deux et se mit au travail sans plus attendre.

Il était en train de manger un morceau avec deux autres dragonniers lorsque Rolf, le fils de Newt, et Luna, son amie, entrèrent dans la salle commune. Charlie leur fit un signe de la main et allait se replonger dans la conversation lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux jeunes avançaient vers lui.

« Bonjour Charlie, » le salua Rolf, tandis que Luna se contenta de sourire, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

« Bonjour vous deux. Tu es rentrée quand, Luna? »

« Cette nuit. Je suis revenue avec Elia et Harry, » annonça-t-elle comme si ça allait de soi.

« C'est super, ça. » Déclara-t-il avant de comprendre réellement ce que la jeune femme venait de dire.

« Harry? »

« Harry. Il est ami avec ma copine, on l'a convaincu de venir avec nous ici. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils. Parlait-elle vraiment de Harry, Harry Potter? Ca semblait invraisemblable qu'il soit au village, sans son frère qui plus est. Mais Ron travaillait au Ministère depuis quelques temps déjà, et l'année scolaire avait recommencé à Poudlard, Ginny y était retournée. Et pourquoi n'était-il pas encore au courant?

« Où est-il, en ce moment? »

« Chez nous, » l'informa Rolf, factuellement.

« Avec Elia, » ajouta Luna.

« Je vois. Vous restez combien de temps? »

« On va repartir dans les prochains jours, » répondit Rolf.

Luna ne sembla pas d'accord avec cette réponse; elle fronça les sourcils et se détourna de la conversation pour partir en direction de la sortie. Rolf leva les yeux au ciel sans méchanceté et prit congé de Charlie avant de rattraper son amie qui était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte.

Charlie, quant à lui, se retourna vers ses collègues qui ne l'avaient pas attendu pour terminer leur repas. L'arrivée d'Harry l'intriguait énormément, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'opportunité de voir le jeune homme, bien que leurs relations ne soient pas particulièrement développées. Il laissa partir ses compagnons et termina son repas en quelques minutes.

Un passage dans le bureau de Sven, le chef de la réserve, plus tard, Charlie griffonait un message sur une feuille de parchemin qu'il plia et glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis il récupéra ses affaires et un balai et quitta la salle commune.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la maison qu'occupaient Newt et Rolf depuis leur arrivée au village. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'intérieur, aussi Charlie laissa-t-il le message sous une grosse pierre devant la porte, espérant qu'Harry le trouve rapidement. Il surveilla la rue une minute et secoua la tête; ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder ici pour le moment.

Il repris le balai et remonta à la réserve, un peu plus tranquillement qu'à l'aller. Sven avait accepté de lui laisser son après-midi à condition qu'il fasse de la paperasse, et Charlie n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Mais Sven lui en devrait une !

La moitié des plaintes des dragonniers concernait la quantité impressionnante de papiers de toutes sortes qu'ils devaient remplir chaque jour et que Sven gardait dans les archives ou envoyait au Ministère de la Magie.

Il travailla un temps indéterminé à la table de la salle commune, enviant ses collègues qui partaient à l'extérieur, mais se rassurant en se disant que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que lui aussi rejoigne les vallées et les cols et les dragons de la réserve.

Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de voir arriver une ou plusieurs silhouettes familières. Il en vit finalement deux s'approcher à allure modérée de la salle commune. Charlie retint un sourire et d'un coup de baguette rangea tous ses papiers en un tas propre qu'il déposa sur une étagère prévue à cet effet, puis il quitta la salle en coup de vent.

Il leur fit signe et attendit qu'ils s'approchent. La jeune femme était grande et élancée, avec des cheveux noirs et courts. Elle était assez mignonne. A côté d'elle marchait Harry, semblant plus vieux que la dernière fois que Charlie l'avait vu, au mariage de Bill et Fleur plus d'un an plus tôt. Son apparence générale n'avait pas tant changée, il avait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés - bien qu'il ait une excuse cette fois, avec le vent qui aurait pu déraciner des buissons - et des lunettes rondes, mais son expression avait changé. Il avait les mains dans les poches et marchait avec les épaules légèrement en avant, sans bomber le torse, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose.

Non seulement c'était étrange de le voir aussi changé, mais en plus c'était étrange de le voir ici, en Roumanie, là où personne de sa famille hormis Bill n'était venu. C'était son monde à lui, un monde qui se mélangeait à peine au monde dans lequel Charlie avait vécu jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Alors ça semblait iréel que quelqu'un d'aussi représentatif de ce monde-là qu'Harry se trouve ici devant lui, et seul, comme s'il avait été déraciné lors d'une tempête.

Si c'était le cas, si Harry était déraciné, s'il avait aussi laissé son monde naissance derrière lui, alors ça leur faisait un sacré point commun.

Charlie arrêta là le fil de ses pensées, afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop bizarre, et salua les deux jeunes gens aussi chaleureusement que possible, sans que ce soit déplacé, étant donné qu'il ne les connaissait pas plus que ça, dans les faits.

Il utilisa toute son énergie pour leur donner un bon panorama de la réserve. Pour leur donner envie de rester, pensa-t-il sans vraiment le reconnaître.

Harry et Elia semblèrent tous deux apprécier la visite guidée et les nombreuses informations dont le dragonnier les bombarda. Elia devait être d'un naturel enthousiaste, car elle était beaucoup plus expansive qu'Harry, qui suivait le mouvement en restant plus calme.

Entre deux explications et lorsqu'ils marchaient sans parler, Charlie ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'être prit d'assaut par de nombreuses pensées, toutes plus ou moins en rapport avec Harry. Il ne parvenait à savoir pourquoi Harry était là, pourquoi personne n'était au courant, si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose de grave... Il avait besoin de réponses et en même temps il comprenait le silence du jeune homme. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant que si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, au moins un membre de sa famille lui en aurait parlé; même si les hibous mettaient une semaine à faire le trajet, il y avait toujours la Cheminette.

Dragon après dragon, l'après-midi s'écoula. Charlie devait avouer que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à simplement se promener dans la réserve. Le fait de discuter avec Harry et Elia lui permettait d'être encore plus conscient du milieu qui l'entourait et de s'enthousiasmer à nouveau sur des choses qui lui paraissaient naturelles mais qui interpelaient les deux jeunes visiteurs.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la terre ferme pour rentrer au village par la voie des airs, Charlie essaya de se concentrer au maximum, afin de ne pas avoir d'accident, même si en toute honnêteté il aurait pu rentrer les yeux fermés. Bon, peut-être pas complètement, mais presque.

Il constata tout de même qu'Harry s'était encore plus détendu une fois sur le balai. Il souriait presque, ses mains souplement accrochées au manche, son corps se balançant de manière fluide entre les bourrasques de vent et les mouvements du balai. Une maitrise née de l'habitude et de la pratique, que Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Il s'était en son temps à Poudlard très bien défendu en tant que poursuiveur, mais Harry était fait d'une autre étoffe.

Le dragonnier espéra que Harry resterait ici sufisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aient le temps de jouer au Quidditch ensemble. Il ne serait pas difficile de trouver d'autres joueurs au sein des habitants du village et ce n'était pas l'espace disponible qui manquait. Mais Rolf avait dit qu'ils partaient bientôt ?

Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps, alors.

Charlie déposa Elia devant la porte de la maison en haut du village et Harry se posa juste à côté. Le dragonnier, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, mis en confiance par l'après-midi agréable qu'ils venaient de partager, leur proposa de le rejoindre le soir-même au bar du village.

S'ils ne répondirent pas positivement sur l'instant, ils ne semblèrent pour autant pas réticents. Charlie leur souhaita alors une bonne soirée, au cas-où ils ne viendraient pas, et rentra chez lui, se remémorant à toute vitesse les évènements de la journée, et comment celle-ci était passée d'habituelle à carrément fantastique.

Il sourit. Même s'ils ne restaient que quelques jours, ils allaient au moins en profiter au maximum.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part, ça m'a permis de faire le point sur les impressions de Charlie._

 _Concernant Traveling Around, je vais aussi écrire trois autres scènes bonus, qui seront donc publiés ce mois-ci également:_

 _- **Luna rencontre Newt Scamander, le père de son ami Rolf, pour la première fois**._

 _- **Elia demande à Luna si elle veut être sa petite-amie (ou inversement)**._

 _Et pour le troisième, je vous laisse choisir ! Proposez-moi ce que vous voulez en commentaire de ce chapitre (une scène manquante, le point de vue d'un autre personnage, etc)._

 _Merci à vous d'être si nombreux-ses à suivre cette fiction. A très vite !_


	10. Scène bonus 2

_Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième bonus de Traveling Around. Cette fois-ci le prompt était : **Elia demande à Luna si elle veut être sa petite amie.**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Eliana « Elia » Charles, que personne n'appelait par son nom complet hormis sa mère, avait dix-sept ans et ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. Oh, elle pensait que l'amour était une chose réelle – quoiqu'une chose bien étrange, mais elle n'imaginait qu'on puisse un jour rencontrer une personne et en tomber fou amoureux après avoir croisé son regard.

Son côté matériel l'empêchait de penser que c'était d'ailleurs possible de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un qu'on venait de rencontrer de cette manière.

Personne ne pouvait la blâmer : c'était à peu de choses près le seul modèle familial qu'elle ait connu. Dans la famille Charles, connue depuis des générations pour être à la tête de l'Auberge du Chat Noir, allée de la Verrière à Paris, les hommes ne restaient jamais très longtemps, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Le mari de Marthe, la grand-mère d'Elia, était décédé quelques quarante-cinq années auparavant, quand Céleste, la mère d'Elia, était encore enfant. Marthe ne s'était pas remise de ce départ prématuré et n'avait jamais cherché à fréquenter quelqu'un à nouveau.

Quant à Daniel « Dan », le père d'Elia, que personne n'appelait par son nom complet hormis Céleste, il avait une relation bien particulière avec la mère de sa fille. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Auberge, évidemment, puisque tous les grands événements de la famille se passaient là. Ils s'étaient aimés et malgré leurs visions divergentes de la vie, Daniel était resté pour un temps, assistant à la naissance et aux premières années de vie de sa fille unique.

Puis Daniel était reparti sur la route, rien d'étonnant à cela, il avait le voyage tant dans l'âme que dans le sang. Céleste s'y attendant, Elia enfant avait pleuré puis s'était fait une raison et Elia adolescente avait compris.

L'Auberge du Chat Noir était donc une affaire de femmes indépendantes et non contente de ne pas croire au coup de foudre, Elia ne voyait pas non plus ce qu'un homme pourrait lui apporter. Bien qu'elle adora son père, elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait que rarement compter sur lui en cas de besoin, étant donné qu'il n'était là que de manière ponctuelle.

Heureusement, Céleste était au fait des pensées de sa fille et elle s'essayait point, comme certaines mères aiment à le faire passé un certain âge, de suggérer à leur fille de sortir et de peut-être songer à rencontrer des garçons. Elia avait bien d'autres choses à penser, elle estimait ne pas avoir de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un.

Jusqu'à un chaud jour de juillet où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés entra dans l'auberge, ses grands yeux brillant d'une curiosité mal contenue. Sous le regard d'Elia qui s'occupait d'un client de l'Auberge, la nouvelle venue fit le tour du hall, sa robe d'été volant autour d'elle au rythme de ses mouvements gracieux dans leur étrangeté.

Elia eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la discussion, attirée par cette figure lumineuse qui dansait dans son monde.

Son client prit congé et se prépara à sortir quand la porte du hall s'ouvrit à nous pour laisser passer un homme au style au moins aussi particulier que celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Bonjour, bienvenue à l'Auberge du Chat Noir, » déclara Elia avec son sourire commercial, bien qu'avenant.

L'homme fit un sourire qui se rapprochait plus de la grimace et s'approcha du comptoir après avoir fait un signe à la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui s'approcha d'eux en chantonnant ce qu'Elia crut être une berceuse.

« Euh, bonjour. Vous parlez anglais ? » s'inquiéta l'homme dans un français hésitant.

« Oui, monsieur, » continua Elia en anglais.

« Parfait, » ajouta-t-il, soudainement plus à l'aise. « Je m'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood, et voici ma fille Luna. Nous cherchons une chambre pour les prochains jours. »

« Nous n'avons que des chambres simples, mais nous en avons plusieurs de libres. »

« Ça fera l'affaire. »

« Parfait. Je vais vous demander de régler une partie du montant maintenant et l'autre à votre départ. »

Elle lui indiqua la somme avec la maîtrise de l'habitude et profita qu'il se mette à chercher dans sa bourse pour dévisager sa fille, qui se tenait droite à ses côtés, désormais silencieuse, mais qui en retour ne se privait pas pour étudier Elia du regard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Elia se sentit gênée par cette attention, sans savoir pourquoi mais sans le vivre de manière purement négative.

Xenophilius Lovegood lui tendit les pièces d'or qu'Elia empocha et rangea dans la caisse.

« Merci bien. Je vais vous montrer vos chambre. »

Elle leur montra l'escalier et les mena au deuxième étage, où il restait deux chambres disponibles côte à côte. Elle leur expliqua ensuite le système de sécurité et les laissa s'installer tranquillement.

Encore troublée par la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds – Luna, Luna Lovegood – elle s'installa de nouveau derrière le comptoir, moins concentrée que dix minutes plus tôt.

Cette jeune fille avait quelque chose qu'Elia n'avait encore jamais vu chez une personne de cet âge. Était-ce de l'innocence, de la candeur, un mélange des deux ? Ou était-ce plus compliqué que ça ? Derrière son apparence pure, elle avait tout de même le regard vif des personnes qui n'ont pas eu une vie facile ; cela Elia savait le reconnaître, depuis toutes les années passées à observer les différents clients de l'auberge.

Elia ne la revit pas ce jour-là et au fil des heures derrière le comptoir, après le coucher du soleil, elle essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ses grands yeux clairs et sa voix chantante.

Le lendemain après-midi, lorsqu'Elia arriva dans l'auberge pour relayer sa mère qui était là depuis les premières heures de la matinée, elle eut la surprise de voir Luna assise avec ses jambes repliées sur l'un des canapés du hall, son père nulle part en vue. Elia hésita à lui faire un sienne et décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas ; elles ne se connaissaient pas, après tout.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle se rendit compte que le chat était sur son lit, Elia le délogea et l'emmena avec elle après s'être habillée. Elle se demanda si Luna serait encore dans le hall, après tout elles n'avaient pas discuté et Elia ne connaissait pas ses projets ainsi que ceux de son père. Avec le chat dans ses bras, la jeune fille entra dans le hall de l'auberge pour découvrir Luna en train de lire sur le même canapé que la veille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui faire un signe, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds releva la tête et lui envoya un large sourire.

Elia lui répondit avec autant de chaleur et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avant de lui tendre le chat noir qui dormait roulé en boule, imperturbable. Pendant que Luna caressa le pelage fin et brillant de l'animal, Elia se mit à réfléchir à l'étrangeté de la situation. Bien qu'elle ne travaillât vraiment à l'auberge que depuis trois années, elle vivait au contact des clients depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Or, c'était justement la première fois qu'Elia se sentait de cette manière en présence d'un-e client-e. Et que ressentait-elle? Elle éprouvait une forme de confiance tranquille et une satisfaction profonde à être là; assise à côté de cette jeune fille inconnue qui jouait avec son chat.

[…]

Il va sans dire qu'Elia se sentit brutalement déchanter lorsque Xenophilius Lovegood et sa fille se présentèrent avec leurs bagages à l'accueil le jour suivant. Elle se força à sourire, n'ayant pas le choix: elle était censée être professionnelle. Elle accepta la dernière partie du paiement de la part de Xenophilius et croisa le regard de Luna qui pour une fois ne souriait pas. Elia trouva égoïstement cette absence dommage. Elle essaya de se faire une raison; elle ne devait pas se sentir aussi déçue du départ de Luna. C'était la vie qu'elle avait choisie, elle était consciente du risque inhérent à son métier.

Elle remercia ses clients pour leur séjour et les regarda partir, Luna ne lâchant pas son regard jusqu'au moment où elle passa la porte et disparut. Une fois qu'elle se fut retrouvée seule, Elia soupira longuement et bien qu'elle essaya de se changer les idées, elle ne put les empêcher de retourner inlassablement sur Luna, sa candeur sérieuse, ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux blonds.

[…]

Un mois plus tard, si Elia n'y pensait plus chaque jour, Luna ne lui était pas non plus sorti complètement de la tête. Elle regrettait sa présence, bien qu'elle ait été fugace. Céleste lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'elle était plus distraite dernièrement, ce qu'Elia avait nié par réflexe sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa propre tête.

Par un matin ensoleillé de la fin juillet, Elia était en train de balayer la devanture de l'auberge lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Le balais qu'elle bougeait à distance s'arrêta et elle se retourna, parcourant la rue du regard.

Devant elle se tenait Luna, plus solaire que jamais dans une robe mauve, ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon avec des pinceaux.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le contrôle.

« Bonjour Elia, » salua Luna, ses yeux bleus incroyablement perçants.

« Bonjour Luna, » répondit Elia sans cessé de sourire.

Elle avait envie de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, pour quelle raison elle était revenue, si elle allait rester plus de trois jours... Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant au rythme de ses respirations.

« Je suis partie en vacances avec mon père, » annonça Luna sans qu'Elia ait posé de question. « On a cherché des Billywig mais il n'y en avait pas en Espagne. »

Elia n'avait jamais entendu parler de Billywig.

« Est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire? » proposa Elia au lieu de lui demander plus d'explications.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle hocha la tête.

« Je veux bien. »

« Super! »

Elia, son balai toujours en main, fit signe à Luna de la suivre à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Elles croisèrent Céleste derrière le comptoir et Elia expliqua rapidement à sa mère la situation.

« J'emmène Luna à la maison. »

Céleste ne cacha ni la curiosité ni la surprise dans ses yeux, mais s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la maisonnette au fond de la cour et Elia invita Luna à aller s'asseoir sur un canapé, puis lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire.

« Je veux bien du thé, » répondit-elle.

Elia lui jeta des regards fréquents tout en préparant une théière de thé noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Billywig? »

« C'est une créature bleue, qui ressemble à un colibri. Ils vivent en Australie, mais comme il fait chaud en Espagne et que les conditions étaient bonnes on pensait en trouver là-bas aussi. »

Luna avait l'air d'apprécier les créatures en tout genre. Elia apporta sur la table du salon un plateau avec deux tasses et une théière pleine, sentant le regard de Luna sur elle.

« Et toi, tu vis où? »

« En Angleterre, avec mon père. Mais je vais à l'école, je ne le vois que l'été. »

« Ça ne doit pas être évident, » remarqua Elia en versant du thé dans les tasses.

Le regard de Luna se perdit un peu dans le vague et elle attrapa mécaniquement une des deux tasses qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Son regard retrouva son allure habituelle.

« Le chat est toujours là? »

Elia sourit doucement.

« Il doit être dans le coin. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de Revelio. Un jet d'étincelles apparut entre elles et en haut de l'escalier.

« Je suppose qu'il dort dans ma chambre, on ira le voir après. »

Luna sourit, enthousiaste.

Elia recommença à se demander comment elle pouvait se sentir aussi à l'aise d'avoir invité dans sa propre maison une personne quasiment étrangère. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, la présence de Luna était terriblement agréable, pour des raisons qu'Elia ne parvenait pas à cerner.

Pendant qu'elles burent leur thé, Luna raconta son mois de vacances en Espagne et Elia lui parla de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'auberge, comme si elles étaient deux amies se retrouvant après une période d'absence et se mettant au courant des récents événements.

Alors que l'après-midi avait bien progressé, Elia soupira et s'excusa auprès de Luna.

« Je suis désolée, il est l'heure, je vais devoir aller remplacer ma mère à l'auberge, » commença-t-elle. « Tu seras encore là demain? »

« Mon père a des courses à faire à Paris, je crois qu'on va rester quelques jours. »

Elia se sentit brutalement soulagée d'un seul coup. Elle alla chercher le chat à l'étage, qu'elle confia à une Luna ravie, puis elles quittèrent la maison et retournèrent dans le hall de l'auberge qui portait bien son nom.

Elia pensait que Luna allait la laisser pour partir retrouver son père, au lieu de quoi elle passa la soirée dans le hall de l'immeuble à échanger des regards avec Elia et à discuter avec elle à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui sollicitait son aide.

[…]

Cela faisait quatre jours que Luna était revenue à l'Allée de la Verrière et elle avait passé quasiment tout son temps avec Elia qui était bien entendu loin de s'en plaindre. En l'espace de ces quelques jours elle s'était attachée de manière exponentielle à la jeune anglaise, et aussi loin qu'elle puisse parler, c'était réciproque.

Tout doucement, Elia commençait à comprendre que d'une part elle n'envisageait pas de ne plus revoir luna et que d'autre part elle s'était plus attachée à elle qu'à n'importe qui d'autre dans sa vie à l'exception de sa famille, et que peut-être que ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Là où elle hésitait, cependant, c'était encore la réciprocité. Peut-être que Luna appréciait simplement de s'être fait une amie à Paris et qu'elle ne désirait rien de plus, qu'elle oublierait Elia sitôt rentrée en Angleterre...

Mais Elia n'était pas habituée à rester sans rien faire, aussi décida-t-elle de prendre le risque malgré tout et d'aviser en fonction du résultat.

Alors le soir du quatrième jour, lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux sur le canapé du hall de l'auberge, dans le calme et la semi-pénombre, leurs épaules se frôlant, Elia se tourna vers Luna et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Luna? »

« Hm? »

« Tu vas m'oublier quand tu vas rentrer? »

Le cœur d'Elia se serra à l'entende de ses propres mots. Luna fronça les sourcils.

Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie, Elia? souffla-t-elle, visiblement perplexe au plus haut degré. Elia respira déjà un peu mieux, même si elle n'avait pas terminé.

« Alors on va rester en contact? »

Luna attrapa sa main sans hésitation; Elia en fut toute retournée et se fustigea presque sur son manque de contrôle sur elle-même, mais elle ne retira pas sa main, trop heureuse du contact inattendu.

« Si tu réponds à mes lettres. »

« Évidement, » s'exclama Elia, avec fougue, le barrage de sa maîtrise cédant sous le poids de ses sentiments refoulés.

Alors les lèvres de Luna s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, qu'Elia trouva si adorable qu'elle ne pu réfréner sa propre joie.

Elle respira un grand coup et se lança, après tout, Luna avait mieux réagit qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible à ses autres questions, pourquoi pas à celle-ci?

« Luna? Tu veux bien... être ma petite-amie? » Demanda Elia très sérieusement, sans la lâcher des yeux.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds resta interdite un instant, sans ciller et le sourire tremblotant sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Puis elle détourna les yeux et Elia eut le temps de voir des larmes commencer à monter. Elle se sentit terriblement mal tout d'un coup et eut l'impression qu'elle venait de gâcher leur chance d'amitié.

Mais Luna n'essaya pas de se défaire de la main d'Elia et après quelques secondes où elles restèrent sans bouger à se demander comment agir, Luna retourna la tête vers Elia et acquiesça lentement, ses beaux yeux bleus brillants de larmes qui ne coulaient pas encore.

Elia ne parvint pas à y croire directement.

« Vraiment? » souffla-t-elle, très bas.

Luna acquiesça une seconde fois, comme si elle avait la gorge trop serrée par l'émotion pour donner une réponse à voix haute.

Elia expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons et se détendit, ressentant en même temps un impérieux besoin d'éclater d'un rire de joie et de pleurer de soulagement. Au lieu de ça, elle caressa doucement la main de Luna et se rapprocha d'elle pour la saisir dans une étreinte.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, enlacées, partageant pour la première fois leur intimité physique l'une avec l'autre, après s'être confié leur histoire les jours précédents.

[...]

Quand fut venu le moment du départ pour Luna, trois jours plus tard, Elia était rassurée sur leurs chances de se revoir. Elles étaient désormais liées toutes les deux et même si la séparation n'en serait que plus difficile au début, l'avenir était plein de promesses.

Elles se dirent au revoir le matin dans la chambre d'Elia après avoir passé la nuit à discuter - elles avaient trouvé une excuse pour justifier l'absence de Luna auprès de son père.

Elles s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, dans l'intimité de la chambre, à l'abri des regards. Alors Elia comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre car elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un comme Luna un jour.

* * *

 _Il y a sûrement des erreurs, je n'ai pas relu. J'ai un autre bonus d'écrit, même s'il est nettement plus court, par contre je n'avance pas sur le chapitre suivant. J'espère que cela vous permettra de patienter un peu._

 _A la prochaine!_


	11. Scène bonus 3

_Bonjour ! Je sais que je vous promet un nouveau chapitre depuis le début du mois, mais ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois. J'ai beaucoup écrit ce mois-ci (62500 mots au total), et il y a beaucoup de textes sur l'univers HP, mais pas celui-ci directement._

 _Si ça vous intéresse, je vais publier sous peu :_

 _\- Un crossover Agent Carter (Marvel) / Sherlock dans le monde d'Harry Potter (Ministère de la Magie)_

 _\- Un Wolfstar (Remus X Sirius)_

 _\- Un Scorbus (Scorpius X Albus)_

 _\- Et un ovni dans lequel Newt Scamander rencontre Tom Jedusor à Poudlard._

 _Et je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire la suite de Traveling Around!_

 _Bonne lecture de ce dernier bonus, dont le prompt est :_

 ** _Luna Lovegood rencontre pour la première-fois le père de son meilleur ami, Newt Scamander._**

* * *

« Chère Elie,

J'espère que tout va bien à l'auberge, que les mauvaises ondes n'embêtent pas trop ta mère et qu'il fait beau à Paris. En Écosse, il pleut. Neville fait pousser des plantes-parapluies (il faudra lui demander le nom exact) qui repousse l'eau comme le sort qu'utilise Harry pour jouer au Quidditch avec ses lunettes. C'est amusant à voir, on croirait voir des chats forcés de se trouver sous le jet.

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu passer te voir pendant les vacances, mon père tenait vraiment à ce que nous allions en Norvège.

Dans Xenophilius il y a phile, ce qui veut dire aimer, et xeno, qui veut dire étranger. Et bien c'est assez paradoxal parce que pour quelqu'un qui prétend aimer il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le fait que nous soyons toutes les deux. Il prétend que je trahis maman.

D'un autre côté quand il aime quelque chose il est prêt à tout. Il nous a traîné en Norvège pour trouver, une fois n'est pas coutume, un livre. Et on a mis la main dessus. Heureusement!

J'ai aussi trouvé mon compte là-bas, finalement. En échange je lui ai fait promettre de me laisser venir chez toi toutes les prochaines vacances.

On a logé dans une auberge un peu miteuse, j'ai voulu faire un commentaire et il a commencé à s'énerver.

Il faisait froid, en plus.

En tout cas le jour où on est allés dans un château perdu au bord de la mer pour chercher le livre, on y a croisé quelqu'un qui était au moins autant intéressé.

J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se battre pour ça. Enfin, l'autre était vraiment gêné alors que mon père était plutôt en colère, disant qu'il avait la prépondérance puisqu'il avait un journal.

Ensuite l'homme nous a donné son nom, mon père n'a plus rien dit.

Nous avons rencontré Newton Scamander dans un château en Norvège au mois de janvier.

Je crois que je me suis trompée en racontant l'histoire dans l'ordre. En fait, on a surtout croisé Rolf d'abord. Il ne m'avait pas dis ce qu'il faisait pour les vacances, j'étais surprise de le voir dans le même pays que nous comme si ça avait été fais exprès.

Après explication de Newt et de mon père, le bouquin était tellement précieux qu'ils étaient loin d'être les seuls passionnés à s'être mis en tête de le récupérer, mais les autres avaient été plus lents.

Bref, Rolf voulait qu'on passe du temps ensemble en ville, mais mon père ne voulait pas me laisser seule donc on a laissé Rolf derrière et on est partis au château.

Tout ça pour tomber sur le père de Rolf. On dirait que quelqu'un a ensorcelé la Norvège et que c'était une très grosse coïncidence.

Newt est aussi calme que Rolf est bavard, mais ils ont la même énergie. Leur aura est différente aussi, Newt n'est pas très doué avec les humains, il préfère les animaux.

Au final Newt a pris l'original et il a fait une belle copie pour mon père. Nous sommes retournés en ville et nous avons passé deux jours tous les quatre avant de rentrer en Angleterre.

Newt est très gentil, je suis contente de l'avoir rencontré. Il m'a parlé de toutes les créatures dont il prend soin chez lui et m'a proposé de passer les voir la prochaine fois.

Mais aux prochaines vacances, je viens à Paris.

Fais attention aux Nargoles, Elie.

Luna »

* * *

 _Voilà, je n'étais pas très inspirée donc j'ai fait ça sous forme de lettre, j'espère que c'était au moins un minimum intéressant. La prochaine mise à jour de cette fiction sera la suite de l'histoire !_

 _Un énorme merci à vous tous-tes pour les commentaires, favs, follows, ça me touche._


	12. Neuvième partie

_Bonsoir !_

 _Bonne années à toutes et à tous. Je sais que ce chapitre se sera fait attendre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Neuvième partie

Harry, Elia, Rolf et Luna faisaient une partie de bataille explosive dans le salon lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Newt. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et le frêle homme paraissait transi de froid. Il sembla se rendre compte de la présence des invités et les fixa de ses yeux très clairs.

« Bonsoir, Mr Scamander, » l'interpella Elia depuis le bout du canapé sur lequel elle était installée, ses cartes à la main.

Newt s'approcha en trois grandes enjambées qui firent voler les pans de son manteau bleu et serra l'autre main de la jeune fille.

« Bonsoir Elia, » répondit-il poliment, avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Et vous êtes? »

« Harry Potter. »

Newt fit un léger hochement de tête, un peu comme s'il savait que son interlocuteur était un personnage important, mais qu'il essayait de se rappeler précisément qui il était.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer en ces circonstances, Mr Potter. »

Il avait le regard un peu fuyant et le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur qui répondaient à la couleur de ses cheveux. Pour avoir un fils de l'âge de Rolf, il ne devait plus être tout jeune, et pourtant Harry lui aurait donné une trentaine d'années, malgré les très légères rides au coin des yeux.

« Tu as dessiné Norjd aujourd'hui? » s'enquit Luna, ayant d'autres préoccupations que les présentations.

Newt lâcha un bref sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, puis extirpa de la poche de son manteau un carnet à la couverture noire et aux pages cornées. Visiblement, l'objet devait voyager avec lui par tous les temps pour être dans un tel état. Il le feuilleta rapidement et le tendit à Luna, ouvert à la page correspondante.

« Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait les pattes de couleur myosotis. »

« On appelle ça nu-mă-uita ici, » prononça doucement Newt en roumain. « Ses écailles prennent des reflets avec la lumière du jour. »

« Les premières fleurs que Luna m'a offertes étaient des myosotis, » souffla Elia à Harry. « A cause d'une légende, on les appelle parfois ne-m'oublie-pas. Je ne sais pas si elle mentionne cette fleur à dessein ou si c'est juste naturel chez elle de parler des couleurs avec des végétaux. »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules; il n'était pas dans la tête de Luna.

« Il a aussi volé un peu ce soir, malheureusement nous serons partis bien avant qu'ils ne le libèrent dans la réserve, » remarqua Newt, l'air profondément déçu.

Harry le comprenait, en cet instant précis. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi passionné que Newt, si quelqu'un l'avait forcé à revenir en Angleterre, il aurait fortement rechigné. Mais la menace de sa femme était sans doute plus forte que la menace potentielle des amis d'Harry.

« On part quand, alors? » en profita pour demander Rolf, l'air de s'ennuyer un peu.

Newt se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de répondre à son fils.

« Demain dans l'après-midi, on a un Portoloin avec un seul arrêt jusqu'à Londres. »

« Je vais rester encore un peu, Newt, » annonça doucement Luna en lui rendant son carnet. « Elia ne va pas rester ici toute seule. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, tu seras la bienvenue à Londres quand tu voudras. »

« Tu as prévenu maman de notre arrivée? » s'inquiéta Rolf.

« Pas à la minute, tu la connais, elle irait se renseigner au bureau des Portoloin toutes les heures pour être certaine qu'on soit bien partis. »

Rolf reposa ses cartes sur la table basse, les mélangeant avec celles que Luna venaient d'abandonner quelques instants plus tôt. Il se leva et s'étira les bras.

« Je vais aller ranger mes affaires maintenant. »

Harry vit dans le regard surpris de Newt que ce genre de comportement ne devait pas être le plus fréquent chez Rolf. Le plus âge ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre après avoir frôlé la taille de Luna qui se trouvait dans le passage.

Newt se gratta le haut du crâne. Elia rajouta ses cartes au tas, Harry fit de même et d'un coup léger de sa baguette, elle se reformèrent en paquet bien propre. Il le récupéra et le glissa dans le ventre sans fond de son sac-à-dos ouvert à côté du canapé.

« Il faudra demander à Sven si vous pouvez continuer à loger ici; normalement il n'y aura pas de problèmes, » lança Newt sans regarder un des jeunes en particulier.

« On le fera, oui, » répondit Elia.

« Bien, bien. »

« Charlie nous a proposé de le rejoindre au bar ce soir, ça vous dérangera pas si on rentre un peu tard? » demanda la jeune femme tout de go.

Newt fit la moue. Luna vint se rasseoir dans le canapé à côté d'Elia qui caressa doucement sa cuisse.

« J'assourdirai la chambre. Si Rolf vient avec vous, eh bien, ce sera à lui d'être discret. Même s'il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il boive avant de revoir sa mère, elle risque de rajouter ça à la liste des choses que j'oublie de vérifier quand il y a des dragons dans le périmètre, » remarqua-t-il, avec un mince sourire et un air vaguement exaspéré.

Elia lui rendit son sourire.

« On a préparé le dîner en vous attendant, vous avez faim? »

Newt eut l'air positivement surpris par l'annonce de la jeune femme.

« Ma foi, je ne vais pas refuser, même s'il ne fallait pas vous déranger, » répondit-il.

« Vous nous accueillez, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Newt se retint de dire qu'en fait, c'était la réserve qui les accueillait, car il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de rejeter la gentillesse d'Elia.

« On monte? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et tout le petit groupe se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour monter dans la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table sur laquelle le couvert avait été mis et Elia mit la touche finale à son dîner. Comme si ça avait fait exprès, Rolf sortit de sa chambre à ce moment-là et vint s'asseoir entre son père et Luna qui faisait rouler son verre sur la table pour faire des ombres.

Elia apporta les différents plats au centre de la table et commença à servir tout le monde. Elle avait fait avec ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans les placards et Rolf avait accepté d'aller acheter les quelques ingrédients manquants à l'épicerie du village. Elle y serait bien allée elle-même mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser la cuisine sous la direction d'Harry et Luna - Harry avait ajouté en riant qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'explosion de chaudrons même s'il se débrouillait en cuisine et Luna, et bien, Luna pouvait faire beaucoup de choses à condition qu'elle soit suffisamment concentrée.

Newt se pencha par-dessus les plats pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Elia vint à son secours.

« J'ai fait une quiche avec la crème, les œufs et la viande séchée qui restaient et une salade de tomates et poivrons, » expliqua-t-elle avec une once de fierté.

Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine de son amie et n'avait pas été déçu; avec sa grand-mère elle avait eu droit à un apprentissage en bonne et due forme.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce repas, Elia, » intervint Newt avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger dans un relatif silence.

Lorsque tout le monde eut vidé son assiette, le plus âgé repris la parole.

« Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle, vous pouvez aller au bar maintenant si vous en avez envie. »

Les jeunes échangèrent un sourire, sauf Rolf qui n'était pas encore au courant de la soirée prévue.

Ils quittèrent la pièce dans une envolée de remerciements. Une fois parvenus au rez-de-chaussée, ils retrouvèrent leurs vestes et écharpes avant de sortir affronter le froid.

Rolf alluma la lanterne qui était resté devant la maison et précéda la file jusqu'au bar, étant le seul à connaître le chemin suffisamment bien pour s'y retrouver dans l'obscurité. Elia et Luna se prirent la main et avancèrent côte à côte, suivies de près par Harry, qui lui avait les mains dans les poches de sa veste à capuche.

Il leur fallut dix minutes de marche pour parvenir devant le bar. Les petites fenêtres laissaient passer de la lumière, mais aucun bruit. Soit l'endroit était insonorisé - pratique pour un bar - soit les clients étaient calmes.

Rolf éteignit la lanterne et l'abandonna devant l'entrée, puis il poussa la porte et invita tout le monde à le suivre à l'intérieur. Harry, le dernier à entrer, referma la lourde porte de bois derrière eux et étendit son attention à la pièce et à ses occupants.

Au fond à droite, se trouvait le comptoir, avec quelques tabourets hauts pour s'y installer. Derrière le comptoir, une porte ouverte donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine. A l'opposé, un escalier barré devait monter vers des appartements privés. Le reste de la salle était meublé par des tables de différentes formes et des chaises hétéroclites. La seule indication que ce lieu était sorcier venait des sphères qui flottaient au plafond et qui dispensaient une lumière jaune dans la salle.

La salle était au moins à moitié pleine et des bruits de conversations se faisaient entendre de tous les côtés.

Le groupe fit quelques pas en direction du comptoir et se firent interpeller par quelqu'un sur leur gauche.

« Ohé, Harry, Elia ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna dans la direction de la voix pour voir Charlie arriver vers lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis content que vous soyez venus, » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant aussi vers Rolf et Luna par politesse. « Je peux vous offrir un verre? »

« Est-ce que c'est un piège, un rite d'initiation? Parce que ça semble trop beau pour être vrai, » objecta Elia, ce qui fit aussitôt rire Charlie.

« Ça se pourrait, » insinua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Non, sérieusement, il faut fêter correctement votre première journée ici! »

« On va sûrement se laisser tenter, alors, » poursuivit Elia.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ramène? On a de la bière roumaine en pression et d'autres boissons plus connues, et même du jus de fruit. »

Elia et Luna discutèrent un instant en se regardant uniquement, puis Elia donna leur commande.

« Une bière et un jus de fraise. »

« Harry, Rolf? »

« Une bière aussi. »

« Pareil. »

« Niquel, je vais vous chercher ça. Vous pouvez aller vous installer là-bas. » Indiqua-t-il en tendant le bras vers une large table sur laquelle trônait une pinte vide.

« Je vais t'aider à ramener les verres, » précisa Harry.

Les autres allèrent s'asseoir à la table et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Charlie interpella la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs tressés qui revenait de la cuisine en portant une caisse pleine de bouteilles vides.

« Bună Mihaela » la salua-t-il.

« Charlie ! Cum a fost berea? »

« Perfect, ca de obicei »

Harry avait essayé de se concentrer sur les mots jusque-là, mais visiblement Charlie commença à énumérer leur commande et il perdit le fil de cette nouvelle langue inconnue.

« Mihaela est née ici, dans le village de la réserve, elle ne travaille pas avec les dragons directement, mais elle n'a jamais voulu partir. C'est la seule Roumaine dans notre rassemblement multiculturel, mais beaucoup d'entre nous parlent au moins quelques mots de roumain car Mihaela refuse de parler anglais. La première fois que je suis arrivé et que je lui ai parlé en anglais, elle m'a jaugé du regard, avant de me répondre qu'ici on ne parlait que roumain, » expliqua Charlie à Harry tandis que Mihaela préparait leurs boissons de gestes adroits, qu'ils soient de ses mains ou de sa baguette. « Pas de roumain, pas d'alcool, » ajouta-t-il en guise de morale.

Bientôt, cinq verres s'alignèrent sur le bord du comptoir.

« Poftim! »

« Mulțumesc, » remercia Charlie.

Le regard de Mihaela se tourna alors pour jauger Harry, qui se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et elle se tourna vers Charlie.

« El este drăguț! »

Dragut? Qu'es-ce que leur conversation avait à voir avec les dragons? Harry fronça un peu les sourcils. C'était très perturbant de ne pas comprendre une conversation.

« El este prietenul fratelui meu, » Intervint Charlie en se saisissant de trois des cinq verres pleins.

« Nu contează, » répliqua Mihaela avant de leur faire un signe de main et de retourner vers la cuisine.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis secoua la tête.

« Tu sais quoi, oublie ce que je t'ai dis. N'essaie pas de fraterniser avec elle ou elle se souviendra de ce que tu lui racontes quand tu as trop bu et elle te le redira au moment opportun. »

Cette remarque plongea Harry dans une confusion encore plus grande. Néanmoins, Charlie le laissa et rejoignit le reste de leurs amis, alors Harry récupéra les deux verres restants et fit de même.

A la table, Rolf et Elia étaient engagés dans un bras de fer et Luna comptait les secondes à voix haute. Charlie et Harry déposèrent les verres et prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre.

Elia écrasa le poignet de Rolf sur la table avec un cri de victoire. Le jeune homme grimaça, mais, bon perdant, félicita la jeune femme pour sa poigne de fer.

Puis ils trinquèrent tous ensemble à des choses diverses et variées et commencèrent à discuter. Bien qu'Harry ait prit l'habitude de passer la soirée avec Elia au bar de l'auberge du Chat Noir, c'était une ambiance totalement différente ici. Les conversations étaient bruyantes, les gens profitant de ce moment de détente pour relâcher la pression de la journée. De nombreux langages différents s'entremêlaient, même si l'anglais revenait le plus souvent.

En plus de ça, ce n'était pas non plus la même implication personnelle dans la conversation car ils étaient cinq et non plus deux ou trois. Il y avait moins de blancs dans la discussion et tout le monde donnait plus ou moins son avis à intervalles réguliers.

La fatigue et l'alcool le rattrapant, Harry se sentait de plus en plus détendu, voire un peu en retrait de la conversation.

« Et toi Harry, tu en penses quoi? »

« Mm, de quoi? » marmonna-t-il, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Tout le monde le regardait et attendait une réponse de sa part. Il se frotta machinalement les yeux en attendant que quelqu'un précise de nouveau le sujet de conversation.

« Si on raccompagne Newt et Rolf à Bucarest demain, ça te tente de visiter un peu la ville? »

Harry haussa les épaules. A cette heure-ci, il ne se sentait pas plus concerné que ça par le programme du lendemain.

« Si vous voulez. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il remarqua qu'Elia fronçait les sourcils.

« On n'est pas obligés d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas, »

« Non, non, c'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas d'attentes particulières, je ne connais absolument rien à Bucarest. »

« Et bien ce sera l'occasion de découvrir ! » s'exclama Elia, trop enthousiaste au goût d'Harry pour l'heure tardive.

Leur conversation reprit sans lui et il continua de rêvasser, le cerveau embrumé par la bière roumaine. Il se sentait bien, entouré par le bruit de plus en plus étouffé et par les présences rassurantes de ses amis.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un tapa son épaule sans douceur. Elia?

« Allez Harry, il faut rentrer maintenant. »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et c'est en voyant le visage de ses amis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait piqué du nez.

« Il est une heure du matin, Mihaela voudrait aller se coucher, » expliqua Charlie, plus calmement qu'Elia quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elia était debout et soutenait Luna qui semblait aussi somnolente qu'Harry. Rolf était au comptoir en train de déposer leurs verres vides et Charlie était également en train de se lever.

Ils saluèrent Mihaela et parvinrent à sortir après s'être lancés des sorts de Chauffage sur le conseil de Charlie.

« Vous allez pouvoir rentrer seuls? »

« Oui, merci Charlie. » remercia Rolf.

Le plus âgé leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla dans le sens opposé, vers l'aval. Le petit groupe mit encore plus de temps qu'à l'aller pour rentrer, d'autant plus que la pente ne descendait plus, cette fois.

Harry fut heureux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir se recoucher sur le canapé et dormir jusqu'à une heure correcte de la matinée. Il occulta inconsciemment leurs plans d'aller visiter Bucarest.

Elia, Luna et Rolf ne perdirent pas de temps et montèrent se coucher, laissant Harry seul dans le salon. Il enleva ses vêtements chauds, gardant son t-shirt et son jean, puis s'allongea sur le canapé et s'enroula dans les couvertures. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait profondément.

[...]

Harry s'éveilla seul sur le coup de neuf heures du matin. Il faisait jour, le feu était éteint dans la cheminée. Le plus surprenant était sans doute que personne ne soit venu le réveiller avant, mais peut-être que tout le monde n'avait pas la même notion de lever tôt que lui.

Il plia la couverture sur le canapé et monta prendre une douche. Tout était calme à l'étage également. Il prit le temps de redescendre ranger ses affaires et préparer son sac avant d'aller chercher de quoi déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il venait de refermer un placard vide lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Newt apparut en haut de l'escalier et parut surpris de voir le jeune homme déjà levé.

« Oh, bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

Newt déposa sur la table un sac en papier dégageant une odeur agréable de pain frais.

« Je suis passé à l'épicerie, » expliqua l'homme en désignant la table. Harry hocha la tête et le remercia.

« Les autres ne sont pas levés? »

« Il semblerait que la nuit ait été courte, si j'en crois les ronflements de Rolf ce matin, » répondit Newt en faisant un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace.

Harry se gratta la tête, vaguement embarrassé.

« On est revenus avant deux heures du matin, je crois? Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Parle pour toi, tu t'es endormi pendant qu'on discutait! » intervint soudainement une voix ensommeillée.

« Bonjour Elia. »

« B'jour. »

« Heureusement que tu ne comptais pas partir aux aurores. »

Elia jeta un regard noir à Harry et s'affala sur une des chaises, sous le regard amusé des deux hommes. Quelques instants plus tard, Luna sortit à son tour de la chambre qu'elles partageaient et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Elia.

« Thé ou café? » proposa Newt en inspectant le contenu d'un placard qu'Harry n'avait pas fouillé.

« Café, » répondit Elia, sans grande surprise.

« Thé, merci, » réclamèrent Harry et Luna d'une seule voix.

Newt agita sa baguette sans prononcer un mot et la casserole vide posée sur l'antique gazinière se remplit d'eau. Il se recula du plan de travail de deux pas et continua d'agiter sa baguette dans des mouvements emberlificotés. Des sachets de thé volèrent jusqu'aux tasses, de même que le café moulu se retrouva dans la cafetière manuelle. Trop impressionnés pour penser à manger, le trio fixait Newt, inconscient de ces regards posés sur lui.

Lorsque l'eau se mit à bouillir, Newt la versa dans les tasses et la cafetière, puis fit léviter toute cette vaisselle jusqu'à la table, devant ses jeunes admirateurs. Il prit soudainement conscience de l'attention dirigée vers sa personne et rougit, puis se détourna en marmonnant quelques mots.

Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Rolf dans la pièce.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » salua-t-il.

Contrairement à Elia, il ne portait pas la moindre trace de leur nuit au bar.

« Bonjour tout seul, » chantonna Luna sans méchanceté, ce qui fit éclater de rire Elia, à la plus grande incompréhension de sa petite-amie qui finit par haussa les épaules et changer de chanson.

« Quels sont vos plans pour aujourd'hui? » questionna Newt une fois que tout le monde se fut installé et commença à déjeuner.

« On pensait aller visiter Bucarest avant de vous raccompagner au Ministère cet après-midi, comme ça on aura aussi une idée de ce à quoi ressemble la ville.»

Newt hocha la tête.

« Je suis passé à la réserve très tôt ce matin, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi si on part ce matin. »

Rolf releva la tête de son café et fronça les sourcils.

« Sérieux, tu ne vas pas passer tes derniers instants là-bas? »

D'après ce qu'il savait du personnage, Harry comprenait l'incompréhension de Rolf. Newt lui avait semblé du genre indécrochable des dragons, et voilà qu'il était d'accord pour partir plus tôt?

L'homme sembla comprendre ce qui perturbait son fils, car il s'expliqua.

« Sven m'a donné une lettre de recommandation pour un poste de chercheur à la réserve de dragons du Pays de Galle. »

Il avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Rolf ne réagit pas tout de suite, restant silencieux un moment. Puis il éclata littéralement de rire.

« Oh, génial! Je veux être là quand tu vas l'annoncer à maman. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci de casser l'ambiance... En tout cas, elle ne pourra plus dire que c'est trop loin... Je pourrais presque prendre la Cheminette pour rentrer dîner à Londres. »

Rolf acquiesça, convaincu par l'argument de son père, mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Harry se surprit à penser qu'entre Rolf et Newt, il avait plus de chances de bien s'entendre avec le père qu'avec le fils... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était bizarre? Il parvenait mieux à se mettre à la place du plus âgé.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et Harry s'occupa de la vaisselle pendant que les trois autres jeunes se battaient pour l'occupation de la salle de bain et que Newt allait ranger ses affaires - Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait des papiers à lui dans le salon et Newt le remercia avant de descendre les chercher.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa corvée, Harry descendit et se retrouva désœuvré en attendant ses amis. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant de quoi s'occuper.

Il se prépara à mettre le carnet à jour, puis il se souvint qu'il y avait consigné leur arrivée en Roumanie avec Elia, le premier après-midi. Elle l'avait aidé à formuler les phrases en français. Mais il n'y avait plus rien après ça, et si son journal n'avait pas de nouvelles récentes de lui, ses amis encore moins. Il était peut-être temps de leur écrire une lettre... Mais comment leur dire qu'il était maintenant dans un endroit facilement situable pour eux? Harry savait que c'était irrationnel voire stupide de penser qu'ils allaient se précipiter ici dès qu'ils sauraient qu'il s'y trouvait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Est-ce que c'était une manifestation de stress post traumatique dû à son année de fuite dans la nature l'année précédente? Il n'en savait rien.

Il changea encore d'avis et abandonna l'idée d'écrire ses lettres maintenant, il n'avait pas assez de temps devant lui et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être interrompu au milieu. C'était une autre des choses qui avaient changé depuis Paris; il n'avait plus de moment pour lui, durant lequel il était seul. Même dans le salon, il ne l'était qu'à moitié puisque n'importe qui pouvait débarquer n'importe quand, la preuve avec Newt qui avait des horaires bien différents des leurs.

Il entendit soudainement deux paires de pieds descendre l'escalier en trombe.

Il tourna la tête et sourit; Luna était en train d'essayer d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Elia qui se défendait vigoureusement. Il devait s'agir d'une vengeance, étant donné que les cheveux blonds de Luna partaient dans tous les sens.

Curieusement, ce fut Aderyn qui tempéra la situation en frappant au carreau. Luna se précipita pour lui ouvrir et suivit la petite chouette une fois que celle-ci fut entrée dans le salon. Elia vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur le canapé et ils attendirent Newt et Rolf en observant Luna nourrir et discuter avec Aderyn.

Aderyn semblait ravie du voyage, elle était pleine d'énergie et ses plumes étaient brillantes. Ce devait être plus facile pour elle de se nourrir en pleine montagne que dans les environs d'une ville comme Paris.

Newt et Rolf finirent par descendre l'escalier. Newt avait récupéré la valise prêtée à Luna et il portait une plus grosse malle avec l'aide de son fils. Ils la posèrent à proximité du canapé et Newt la rétrécit à la taille d'une orange, puis la glissa dans la poche de son long manteau bleu.

« Tout le monde est prêt? » demanda-t-il, avant de remarquer Aderyn. « Oh, une chevêche, » murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha de Luna, qui tenait l'oiseau sur son poignet. Rolf leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna.

« C'était bien la peine de me presser pour que je prenne une douche... »

Heureusement, Newt ne s'attarda pas. Aderyn s'envola et se posa sur une des poutres de la charpente et tout le groupe récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la maison.

Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, Newt lui jeta un dernier regard. Harry voulut trouver les mots pour essayer de le réconforter, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas bien et Harry n'était pas spécialement doué avec les mots. Il compatissait vraiment avec l'homme contraint de renoncer à un projet qui l'enchantait pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Harry avait du mal à concevoir une telle dévotion pour une personne - si ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, évidemment, il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de se sacrifier littéralement pour les gens qu'il aimait. Mais se sacrifier pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, oui, il fallait sans doute ressentir un amour fort.

Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la « gare » du village, cette maison ne contenant qu'une cheminée avec accès de Cheminette. Rolf leur enseigna la destination, Gara de nord. Un par un, tous les occupants de la maison s'évaporèrent par la vaste cheminée.

Ils apparurent quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin, à la gare du nord de Bucarest. Contrairement à Paris, les portails de Cheminette et Portoloin ne se trouvaient pas au sein du Ministère de la Magie mais dans la gare principale, partagée avec les Moldus.

Le hall de la gare côté moldu, par lequel ils sortirent, était très animé, tout comme les premières rues qu'ils traversèrent. On était en automne, mais la température n'était pas agressive et il y avait du soleil. Ils se rendirent compte que c'était dimanche, ce qui pouvait aussi expliquer le monde dans les rues.

« Bon, j'imagine que personne ne s'est renseigné sur la ville? » intervint Elia alors qu'ils marchaient à l'extérieur depuis une poignée de minutes.

Seul le silence répondit à sa question rhétorique.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Heureusement que je suis prévoyante! » ajouta-t-elle, son sourire adoucissant ses propos.

« Il paraît que la vieille ville est intéressante à visiter, même si elle se modernise de plus en plus et qu'on trouve désormais de nombreux cafés et bar autour des monuments et bâtisses historiques. » expliqua-t-elle comme si elle était en train de lire un guide touristique - ce qu'elle avait sans doute fait au préalable, songea Harry.

« Va pour la vieille ville, » approuva Rolf, qui marchait les mains dans les poches, une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Sous la houlette d'Elia, le petit groupe visita donc la vieille ville, située à bonne distance de la gare. C'était comme elle l'avait décrit, un paysage urbain et à grande majorité modernisé, malgré les quelques bâtiments d'époque pris d'assaut par des touristes moldus équipés de portables ou d'appareils photos. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant, invités par Newt et en profitèrent pour goûter la cuisine roumaine, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de faire à la réserve puisqu'ils cuisinaient eux-même.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la gare, ils firent quelques petits détours pour voir d'autres monuments, comme l'Ateneul Român, aujourd'hui une salle de concert et le Musée national d'art roumain. Ils arrivèrent à la gare sur le coup de quatorze heures, un peu en avance par rapport au Portoloin de Rolf et Newt.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants avant de se séparer, Newt invitant Elia et Harry à venir le voir à Londres s'ils avaient l'occasion de passer par là et les remerciant d'offrir à Luna la possibilité de rester quelques jours de plus en Roumanie. Il donna également des détails à la jeune femme pour son propre retour.

Ils se saluèrent avec un poids sur la poitrine, comme se font généralement les au-revoir, et Newt et son fils disparurent derrière un mur magique qui n'avait rien de différent de celui de la gare de King's Cross à Londres.

Restés seuls, Harry, Elia et Luna se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Harry ne pouvait pas dire que Rolf allait lui manquer, il n'avait pas trouvé d'atome crochu avec le jeune homme. Par contre, il appréciait déjà son père, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Luna, ce n'était donc pas totalement une surprise.

« Bon, on va devoir se débrouiller seuls maintenant ! » lança Elia avec une bonne humeur un peu forcée, ce qui était presque choquant de sa part, tant son enthousiasme était vivace.

[...]

Ils rentrèrent au village trop tôt pour que les commerces soient ouverts et se retrouvèrent donc à attendre le retour des habitants dans le salon de la maison désertée par Newt et Rolf.

Tandis qu'Elia et Luna jouaient aux cartes en se câlinant, Harry décida de commencer ses lettres. Il s'installa en tailleur sur un coussin devant la cheminée éteinte et s'appuya sur la table basse.

« Chère Mione,

J'espère que tu vas bien! Comment s'est passée la rentrée? Qui est revenu à Poudlard? Et surtout, est-ce que la malédiction des profs de DADA se poursuit cette année encore? C'est un peu bizarre d'imaginer qu'autant de choses ont pu changer à l'école, même en ayant été présent pendant les réparations.

Quant à moi, j'ai quitté Paris avec Luna et Elia, l'amie qui m'a hébergé dans son auberge à Paris. Un ami de Luna et son père nous ont invités à venir passer du temps avec eux dans la campagne roumaine (oui, ça fait loin, je te passe les détails de la succession de Portoloin internationaux pour passer de Paris à Bucarest). C'est... très différent de Paris, ça c'est certain. En un sens, ça ressemble un peu à l'Écosse, en moins pluvieux. On n'est pas là depuis très longtemps, mais c'est agréable de changer d'horizon et de découvrir le monde. Aujourd'hui on a visité Bucarest, tu aurais sûrement aimé la vieille ville avec ses bâtiments anciens. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici, Elia doit retourner à Paris dans les prochains jours, mais j'imagine que Luna n'est pas plus pressée que moi de rentrer en Angleterre. Je vais bien voir ce que l'avenir me réserve !

Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je veux faire plus tard; par contre je n'envisage pas de passer mes ASPICs, à moins que ce soit subitement obligatoire si je me décide pour un emploi ou autre. Je n'arriverai pas à me remettre dans le rythme de révision.

Parfois je réfléchis au passé, et je me demande où est la réalité. Est-ce qu'elle est dans les mois de fuite à travers le pays? Est-ce qu'elle est dans ma découverte nonchalante de pays étrangers? Ces deux parties de ma vie, qui sont pourtant proches dans le temps, sont aux antipodes l'une de l'autre moralement, et par moment je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles sont réelles toutes les deux, qu'elles font partie de moi. Comment est-il possible que je profite du présent alors que l'horreur que nous avons vécue m'empêche parfois de respirer?

Je n'ai pas demandé à Luna si c'est pareil pour elle; j'ai l'impression qu'elle rêvasse encore plus qu'avant, ce n'est pas rare de la voir regarder dans le vide. Heureusement, elle a Elia avec elle, et Elia est géniale. Elle sait ce qu'il nous est arrivés parce que j'ai choisi de lui en raconter une partie, mais elle ne l'a pas vécu (en fait, ça ne change rien, car son optimisme serait sans doute plus fort que les souvenirs, même si elle l'avait vécu) donc elle parvient à nous changer les idées sans se laisser détruire par sa propre douleur. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai autant apprécié le voyage à Paris et que je me sens en opposition complète avec l'état d'esprit que j'avais en quittant l'Angleterre.

Bref, je ne veux pas plus t'ennuyer avec tout ça, tu as tes propres histoires à gérer. Je ne sais pas quand je t'enverrai une lettre à nouveau, j'ai l'impression que la vie ici va être moins trépidante. En attendant, prends soin de toi. A bientôt,

Ton ami, Harry »

Le jeune homme s'étira et fit craquer son dos après avoir mis le point final à sa lettre. Il relut son amas de mots en fronçant les sourcils. Ça l'embêtait un peu d'avoir confié ses états d'âme à Hermione, mais après tout, s'il l'avait fait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Il roula la feuille très serré et métamorphosa un fil de son t-shirt en un lacet de cuir pour attacher le rouleau. Il le posa plus loin sur la table et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amies avant de commencer sa deuxième lettre.

Luna et Elia s'étaient endormies, les cheveux blonds de Luna éparpillés sur les cuisses d'Elia et leurs mains liées en une tendre éteinte. Harry soupira, ému par ce spectacle.

Il reprit son stylo et poursuivit.

« Cher Ron,

Comment tu vas?! J'imagine que tu dois trouver ça plus intéressant d'assister aux cours d'Aurors que les cours de Poudlard. D'ailleurs tes révisions pour décembre se passent bien? Hermione m'a demandé si je comptais passer mes ASPICs, je crois que tu peux deviner tout seul ce que j'ai répondu. D'ailleurs, j'ai une excuse. J'ai quitté Paris avec Luna et notre amie pour nous installer dans la campagne, en Roumanie. Un ami de Luna vit là-bas pour l'instant et ça nous faisait un changement de paysage. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire par contre (si tu veux être mauvaise langue tu peux dire que c'est pour cette raison que je me décide à te donner des nouvelles). On joue aux cartes, on discute... C'est calme, paisible, on prend notre temps. Aderyn sera sans doute plus longue à m'amener ta réponse car il y a du chemin à parcourir, ne m'envoie rien d'urgent.

Embrasse ta famille pour moi, à bientôt !

Harry »

Il fit de même avec cette missive que pour la première. Aderyn allait avoir du travail...

Elia avait bougé en dormant et s'était un peu affalée contre Luna, entourant sa taille de son bras libre.

« Cher professeur McGonagall,

J'espère que vous vous portez bien. J'essaye d'être fidèle à ma promesse de vous tenir au courant de mes agissements. J'ai quitté Paris en compagnie de Luna Lovegood, que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer là-bas. Nous avons été invités à la réserve de dragons de Roumanie par un certain Newt Scamander, qui semble avoir pris la responsabilité de Luna ces derniers mois. Sa passion pour les créatures fantastiques est au moins aussi forte que celle de Hagrid. Nous allons donc rester un moment en Roumanie, je vous préviendrai si d'aventure nous décidions de changer de pays une nouvelle fois.

Avec tout mon respect,

Harry Potter »

Il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction une fois que les trois rouleaux furent en face de lui. Il siffla Aderyn et attendit quelques instants pour que la chouette viennent se poser sur la table. Il lui confia les missives, lui caressa doucement la tête et les ailes et lui souhaita un bon voyage avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre pour la laisser partir. Il la regarda s'envoler et referma la fenêtre, remué par les émotions jetées sur papier et les mensonges par omission concernant sa situation précise. Au moins, il n'avait pas menti à la directrice. Il espérait que ses amis comprendraient s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur qu'ils viennent le chercher, puisqu'ils étaient en train de faire leur vie à eux. Il avait plus peur que Charlie reçoive des lettres des membres de sa famille - et surtout sa mère - à son propos. Il se prenait en main, il n'embêtait personne.

Il rangea ses affaires et constata avec du retard que la nuit venait de tomber. Renonçant à réveiller les deux jeunes femmes, il décida d'aller chercher de quoi dîner à l'épicerie du village.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Et merci merci merci pour ces 10000 vues, je n'avais pas cru ça possible!_

 _Voilà la traduction des dialogues en roumain : (d'ailleurs c'est du Google trad, donc si quelqu'un a des corrections, je suis preneuse!)_

 _« Bonsoir Mihaela ! »_

 _« Charlie ! Comment était la bière ? »_

 _« Parfaite, comme d'habitude. »_

 _(...)_

 _« Voilà ! »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _(...)_

 _« Il est mignon ! »_

 _« C'est l'ami de mon frère. »_

 _« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »_


	13. Dixième partie

_Bonsoir !_

 _Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que la moyenne, le prochain est plus long ! Je n'étais franchement pas inspirée par celui-ci (j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre après le mois de décembre sans écrire sur eux), mais depuis j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la suite et à la fin, ça m'a redonné confiance et envie de continuer._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il était un peu moins perdu que les première fois sur la pente menant au centre du village. Il tendait sa baguette à bout de bras, plus en confiance avec cette lumière certes plus faible qu'avec la lanterne que Rolf utilisait.

Il observa les enseignes des façades en passant, cherchant celle de l'épicerie. Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard et éteignit sa baguette avant de frapper à la porte et d'entrer, incertain sur le comportement adéquat.

« Bonsoir ! » s'exclama une voix dès qu'il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur.

Harry referma la porte et se tourna dans la direction de la voix. Il découvrit un jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains qui faisaient des vagues autour de son visage et qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Bonsoir, » répondit le nouvel arrivant, plus posément.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il y avait un comptoir avec ce qui devait être un registre ouvert, des rayonnages supportant des pots en verre ou en terre, des caisses à bouteilles, des aliments suspendus aux poutres tels que des piments ou des jambons, etc. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une épicerie d'une autre époque, presque médiévale, comme c'était encore le cas la plupart du temps dans le monde sorcier. Mais ici, perdu au beau milieu de la montagne, ça semblait encore plus incongru.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » reprit le jeune homme, toujours plein d'enthousiasme.

« Je regarde pour l'instant, merci ! C'est la première fois que je passe. »

« Je me disais aussi que je ne vous avais jamais vu dans le coin, » répondit directement le jeune homme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

« J'imagine que les nouveaux venus ne sont pas légion dans le village. »

Cela fit rire le jeune homme.

« Effectivement, les nouveaux visages se font rares, quoique la moyenne a été un peu bouleversée ces derniers temps. »

C'est vrai qu'entre l'arrivée de Newt et Rolf, et puis la leur, à tous les trois, le village avait connu de la nouveauté en très peu de temps.

« Je m'appelle Bram, au fait, » renchérit le jeune homme.

« Moi c'est Harry. »

Heureusement, il ne répondit pas « je sais » cette fois.

« Je sais que c'est indiscret, mais... Vous avez quel âge ? » demanda Harry, intrigué par son apparente jeunesse.

« Quinze ans, » répondit Bram directement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Et dire que je pensais que nous étions les plus jeunes. »

Bram fit un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, » explicita Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Bram d'être surpris.

« Mais c'est génial, à cet âge-là vous êtes déjà en train de voyager ? »

Harry retint à temps un sourire à la fois douloureux et condescendant et parvint à ne rien afficher sur son visage lorsqu'il répondit.

« La vie n'a pas été simple jusqu'ici, et je prends enfin le temps nécessaire pour en profiter. »

Bram hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« C'est quelque chose que tu as en commun avec la majorité des habitants du village, » remarqua-t-il, et malgré sa curiosité Harry ne lui posa pas plus de question à ce sujet.

Il se rendit compte que Bram avait laissé tomber le respect, après tout ils avaient presque le même âge, à quelques années près.

« Tu as sûrement déjà rencontré mon amie, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts... »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Elle est passée récemment, on a discuté un moment. Elle en sait un rayon sur les gens, c'était super intéressant. »

« Tu n'as jamais voyagé ? » demanda Harry, les dernières répliques de Bram lui faisant comprendre quelque chose.

« Pas vraiment, même si ce serait tellement facile avec la Cheminette, » soupira Bram. « Je suis né ici, dans le village. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Harry, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui fit rire Bram.

« Et oui ! Ma mère s'occupe de l'épicerie et mon père est le bras droit de Sven. Ils vivent ici depuis des années et je n'ai pas de raison ni d'occasion d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Harry avait un peu de mal à concevoir comment Bram avait réussi à passer toutes ces années « enfermé » dans le village, quand bien même le-dit village était entouré de montagnes et accessoirement de dragons.

Puis il se rappela que ça ressemblait tout de même à sa propre enfance – a priori Bram avait été libre de ses mouvements, même dans un espace restreint.

Mais Bram n'avait pas connu Poudlard, ni eu l'occasion de fréquenter beaucoup de jeunes de son âge... Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était bien entendu avec Elia ?

« Il y a peu de gens qui sont nés dans le village, et encore moins de mon âge, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Pendant un moment, je suis allé au collège à Bucarest, mais au bout de deux mois j'ai craqué et je suis revenu ici. Je n'arrivais pas à me fondre dans la masse, à écouter les consignes... » expliqua Bram. « C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai toujours été actif dans la réserve, mes parents m'emmenaient un peu partout avec eux, alors de devoir rester assis des heures à écouter quelqu'un parler, ce n'était pas pour moi ! »

Harry pouvait se retrouver dans une certaine mesure dans ce que Bram racontait, même si pour sa part, il écoutait les gens parler depuis qu'il était tout petit.

« Bon, il te fallait quelque chose ? »

« Oui, on n'a plus rien à manger, alors je suis en mission. »

Bram lui envoya un léger sourire et désigna d'un mouvement du bras l'étalage de nourriture autour de lui.

« Je te laisse regarder ? »

« Merci ! » répondit Harry, avant de se remettre en mouvement pour étudier les provisions qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Bram retourna derrière son comptoir, il semblait être en train de procéder à un inventaire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harry ressortit de l'épicerie, les bras pleins de sacs en papier remplis de provisions. Bram lui avait dit que ce n'était pas toujours très bon de rétrécir et d'agrandir de la nourriture, alors il les avait laissés tels quels pour rentrer.

Il était satisfait d'avoir rencontré une nouvelle personne, et quelqu'un d'agréable, en plus !

Il entra dans la maison silencieuse, trouvant les deux jeunes femmes toujours assoupies. Il monta sans faire de bruit à l'étage et rangea ses provisions dans les placards. Le « frigo » était un ingénieux système de placard hermétique dans lequel étaient empilés des blocs de glace qu'il fallait ensorceler régulièrement pour qu'ils ne fondent pas.

Il se retrouva désœuvré après avoir rangé et songea que préparer le dîner ne serait pas une mauvaise idée pour s'occuper en attendant que Luna et Elia se réveillent – si elles comptaient se réveiller avant demain matin.

[…]

Si elles ne dormirent pas jusqu'au lendemain matin, cela s'en rapprochait tout de même. Elle rejoignirent Harry à l'étage vers neuf du soir et le trouvèrent endormi, sa tête reposant entre ses bras et ses lunettes posées à côté de lui sur la table.

Luna lui secoua doucement l'épaule et il se réveilla.

« Oh, » soupira-t-il en se posant la main au niveau du cœur. « Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Luna fit un mince sourire d'excuse et Elia se contenta de se frotter les yeux.

« C'est dingue, à quel point une simple journée a l'extérieur a pu nous fatiguer autant, » remarqua-t-il.

Elia acquiesça.

« Tu as fait à manger ? »

« Oui, je m'ennuyais un peu. Et après je me suis endormi, du coup. »

« C'est cool de ta part, merci, » dit-elle.

Harry fit un sourire en coin.

« Attend de voir ce que j'ai préparé avant de me remercier. »

Elia haussa les sourcils et posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et se leva de sa chaise pour aller récupérer les plats pendant qu'Elia et Luna répartissaient les assiettes ainsi que les couverts autour de la table.

Il apporta une casserole dont il avait ôté le couvercle sur la table et Luna se pencha en avant pour regarder, puis lui envoya un regard complice.

Il resta debout pour servir et Luna lui tendit directement son assiette. A Elia qui s'étonnait de cette réaction enthousiaste, Harry s'expliqua avec un air un peu gêné, comme s'il jugeait qu'il n'était pas le plus qualifié pour reproduire cette recette.

« On mangeait souvent ça à Poudlard, alors quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait les ingrédients à l'épicerie, je n'ai pas trop hésité, » raconta-t-il.

« Je vois ! J'imaginais que vos repas ressemblaient aux buffets pantagruéliques que Luna m'avait décrits une fois. »

Harry laissa passer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Seulement pour les occasions à célébrer, comme le soir de la rentrée ou le dernier repas avant les vacances de Noël. Le reste du temps on a des plats pour traditionnels et simples. Heureusement, car sinon nos estomacs ne le supporteraient pas ! »

« Il faut pouvoir grimper tous ces escaliers, après, » ajouta très justement Luna.

Elia tendit son assiette et Harry lui versa deux cuillères de purée de pommes de terre avec une saucisse, puis il se servit.

« Bon appétit, » lança-t-il, et dans les minutes qui suivirent tous les trois mangèrent dans un silence presque religieux.

« Je ne pensais honnêtement pas que tu étais capable de faire la cuisine, » remarqua Elia sans méchanceté, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé de dîner. « Comment as-tu pu t'entraîner si tu ne mettais jamais les pieds en cuisine ? »

Harry se gratta la tête, pas franchement emballé à l'idée de raconter une partie de son enfance à Elia en ce moment, même s'il lui faisait maintenant suffisamment confiance pour partager son passé avec elle.

Il força un peu les mots à sortir de sa bouche ; ce serait sûrement plus facile une fois qu'il lui en aurait parlé, comme ça avait été le cas auparavant.

« J'ai appris à cuisiner des trucs simples dès que j'ai su m'approcher de la gazinière sans me brûler, en fait. »

Elia fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de chercher dans ce qu'elle savait de l'enfance d'Harry pour comprendre la situation.

« J'ai été élevé par des Moldus, et le moins qu'on puisse dire de la façon dont ils se sentaient vis à vis de moi, c'est qu'ils ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup. J'étais leur fardeau, et il fallait que je les rembourse, en quelque sorte. »

Elia ouvrit grand la bouche et même Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Donc ils me faisaient souvent faire la cuisine, dès que j'ai eu huit ans, je crois. »

« Mais c'est horrible de traiter un enfant de cette manière ! » s'exclama Elia. « Si encore tu en avais eu envie, mais là... »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules face à cette démonstration.

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, en fait. Au moins à ce moment-là je m'occupais. »

Un instant de silence retentit après sa dernière phrase et le poids de ce qu'il ne disait pas se fit sentir.

« Et le fait de faire la cuisine ne te rappelle pas ces années avec eux ? »

« Ça va, je sais que je suis dans un autre environnement maintenant. »

Là encore, il édulcora bien sa phrase, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu confier à Hermione ou Ron – et même eux ne connaissaient pas en détails la réalité de ses années chez les Dursley.

Elia hocha la tête.

« En tout cas, merci, c'était bien sympa comme dîner ! »

Harry parvint à lui envoyer un mince sourire auquel elle répondit.

« Allez, il faut faire la vaisselle maintenant ! » lança Elia.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à cause d'un bruit sec et répété. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa péniblement sur son canapé. Lorsque les verres devant ses yeux lui permirent de voir clair, il distingua la silhouette d'Aderyn derrière la vitre du salon.

Il se leva et permit à la petite chouette d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle déposa une lettre près de lui et se tint très droite, comme si elle était fière d'avoir accompli sa mission.

« Tu es déjà rentrée ? » demanda Harry à mi-voix.

Il pensait pourtant l'avoir envoyée en Angleterre pas plus tard que la veille. Ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures !

Aderyn s'ébroua pour toute réponse.

« Tu es bien allée jusqu'en Angleterre quand même ? » continua-t-il, en saisissant la lettre.

Elle le darda de son regard naturellement sévère et Harry ouvrit la lettre. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était pas une lettre provenant de ses amis, en réponse à la sienne.

Non, c'était un message signé de Charlie lui-même. Mais comment Aderyn s'était-elle retrouvée en sa possession ? Harry fronça les sourcils et se résolut à lire le message avant de se poser trop de questions.

« Bonjour Harry !

Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère. J'ai intercepté ta chouette lorsque je l'ai vue arriver ce matin très tôt et elle est montée avec moi à la réserve.

Je voulais juste te proposer de me retrouver avec Elia et Luna dans la réserve cet après-midi, pour aller voler un peu !

Charlie »

Le message s'arrêtait là et Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux en continuant à fixer le bout de papier.

Dans l'idée, ça lui plaisait bien ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange la facilité avec laquelle Charlie les accueillait, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date, alors qu'en toute honnêteté ils avaient dû se rencontrer deux fois, et grâce à la famille de Charlie.

Et en même temps, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait d'eux de cette manière. C'était un peu le même genre de sentiment que lorsque Harry avait réalisé à quel point Elia en faisait pour lui à Paris.

Harry laissa tomber le message sur la table et s'étira. Les filles devaient encore être à l'étage, ils avaient le temps de se lever tranquillement avant de sortir.

[…]

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Luna et Elia quittait le village pour entamer l'ascension jusqu'au col. Il y avait du vent et Luna avait été obligée d'attacher ses cheveux blonds pour voir clair. Malgré cela, le soleil brillait et l'humeur était légère entre les trois amis. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été enthousiasmées par l'idée d'aller voler – même Luna, à la surprise d'Harry qui n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle fut particulièrement fan de l'activité, tout comme Hermione.

Elia marchait devant, suivie par Luna et enfin Harry. Elle se retournait fréquemment pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient bien.

A un moment donné, elle se retourna plus franchement et Harry craignit qu'elle se torde une cheville. Mais apparemment, Elia était trop agile pour cela.

« Eh Harry ! »

« Oui ? »

La lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Il t'aime bien, Charlie, » remarqua-t-elle simplement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, devinant sans mal la direction qu'allait prendre la conversation s'il la laissait faire.

« Je te rappelle qu'il ne m'a pas invité personnellement, nous le rejoignons tous les trois, » rétorqua Harry.

Luna se retourna à son tour vers lui, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Elia la rattrapa par la main avant qu'elle glisse complètement, ce qui n'empêcha pas la plus âgée de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Sauf que Charlie ne s'est pas tellement préoccupé de nous lorsque je suis arrivée avec Newt et Rolf. »

Harry haussa les sourcils sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C'était désormais difficile de contrer cet argument et de prouver à ses amies qu'elles avaient forcément tort puisqu'en quel honneur Charlie ferait-il ça uniquement pour lui, Harry ?

Il rumina ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent au col, battu par le vent. Ils agrippèrent les pans de leurs vestes et leurs foulards afin de les empêcher de s'envoler.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, Charlie n'était pas en vue. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment principal.

« Oh, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama Charlie, à quelques mètres de la porte.

Le trio le salua dans un ensemble disparate de gestes et d'oralité Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans la grande salle, mais ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux outre mesure.

« Vous êtes prêts à sortir ? » s'inquiéta le plus grand.

Elia acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Oui ! »

Charlie lâcha un sourire.

« Super ! On va pouvoir y aller alors. »

Il enfila une veste qui attendait sur un portemanteau et quelques minutes plus tard le petit groupe était de nouveau dans la tempête.

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que le vent était devenu aussi fort en quelques heures ! » s'exclama-t-il, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de tout le monde. « On va descendre dans la vallée, ça ira mieux là-bas, normalement. » Indiqua-t-il ensuite.

Ils suivirent donc Charlie le long de la pente qui allait les mener jusqu'à un endroit où il serait plus aisé de manier un balais, même si Harry sentait sa peau frissonner d'excitation à l'idée d'affronter cette tourmente.

« Ce ne sera pas dangereux, avec les dragons ? » voulut savoir Elia à un moment où Charlie s'arrêta pour scruter derrière les arbres.

« Nous n'avons pas vu de dragon dans cette zone depuis ce matin, et je baliserai de toute manière le coin avant de commencer ! »

Elia hocha la tête, visiblement rassurée. Charlie était professionnel et prévoyant. Il n'allait pas les mettre en danger inconsciemment.

Ils se remirent à marcher jusqu'à atteindre une large clairière, la rangée d'arbres offrant effectivement un abri contre le vent. Charlie alla chercher des balais dans la cabane à quelques pas et Harry l'accompagna pour l'aider à les porter.

« Luna, tu sais te débrouiller là-dessus ? » demanda Charlie une fois qu'ils furent revenus devant les deux jeunes femmes.

« Si le balais est coopératif, » répondit-elle.

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres des trois autres.

« Bien, » réagit Charlie. « Elia, c'est la première fois que tu essayes seule ? »

« Affirmatif, »

« Ça va bien se passer, » la rassura inutilement Charlie.

« Je n'en doute pas, » s'exclama-t-elle, confiante.

« Harry, je ne te pose pas la question ? » demanda Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

Harry hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et baisser la tête de gêne, mais Charlie changea rapidement de sujet.

« Bon, Harry et Luna vous voyez ça ensemble et je m'occupe d'Elia ? » proposa Charlie.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et Elia fit un pas en direction de Charlie. Harry s'assura ensuite que Luna s'en sortait avec son propre balais avant d'enfourcher le sien et de donner un grand coup de talon dans le sol pour décoller.

Il perdit rapidement conscience de ce qu'il se passait au sol, tant l'euphorie était grande d'être à nouveau dans les airs, porté par le balais et avec le vent dans les cheveux. Il eut soudainement envie d'éclater de rire, et un son étouffé sortit d'ailleurs de sa gorge. C'était comme si toute la tension quittait vraiment son corps, comme s'il avait attendu jusque-là pour se sentir enfin mieux.

Alors c'était ça ? C'était bien, de ne plus sentir autant de poids sur sa poitrine, autant de pression dans ses tempes. Il était libre comme l'air sur son balais, perdu au fin fond de l'Europe, loin de chez lui, loin des gens avec qui il avait passé sa vie.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Oh, non, il n'était pas seul.

Il distingua plus près du sol deux silhouettes en mouvement, et une autre un peu plus loin. Même ici, à des kilomètres de sa vie d'avant, il s'était trouvé des amis, des gens sur qui veiller et des gens qui veillaient sur lui en retour, sans rien demander.

Harry redescendit plus lentement vers la terre ferme, son cœur se calmant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol et de ses amis.

Charlie était assis sur une souche et surveillait Elia qui effectuait déjà des tours autour de lui. Harry se stabilisa à deux mètres au-dessus du sol et observa comment son amie se débrouillait.

Elle devait avoir ça dans le sang, songea-t-il en la voyant se rattraper naturellement après avoir perdu l'équilibre à cause d'un coup de vent. Ils avaient ça en commun.

Luna apparut soudainement derrière un grand sapin et vint se poser en douceur en contrebas de là où Harry flottait. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu es drôlement grand, Harry, » annonça-t-elle.

Il entendit son léger rire mais décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage. Luna continua sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Je savais qu'Elia s'en sortirait, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton confiant.

Harry fit un murmure d'assentiment que Luna n'entendit pas à cause du vent.

« Tu as assez volé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerai mieux être un dragon, c'est plus pratique pour voler. »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux aussi te transporter sur le mien, même si c'est moins cool qu'un dragon, » proposa-t-il.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lui donner sa réponse.

« Je veux bien. »

Harry redescendit alors jusqu'au sol et aida Luna à se positionner derrière lui, puis redémarra, un peu plus doucement que la première fois, pour ne pas risquer d'être déséquilibrés dès le décollage.

Il accéléra un peu une fois qu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable du sol et se rapprocha de l'endroit où volait Elia. En les voyant dans le ciel, Charlie enfourcha lui aussi son balais, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils flottaient tous autour des cimes des sapins, le sourire aux lèvres, les traits détendus.

Ils volèrent pendant environ une heure avant de déclarer qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le temps ne s'était pas amélioré et ils commençaient tous à fatiguer, même Harry, qui, à sa grande déception, semblait avoir perdu de sa force et de son habitude de vol. Il allait falloir travailler là-dessus sans tarder, songea-t-il en rendant le balais à Charlie en haut du col.

« J'ai un peu de travail à rattraper, » expliqua Charlie avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je vous laisse redescendre au village, on se verra plus tard ! »

Ils saluèrent le dragonnier et prirent le chemin inverse pour rentrer au village se mettre à l'abri des éléments et se reposer à la suite de cet après-midi riche en événements.

[…]

Harry ne revit pas Charlie avant le lendemain, en fin de journée. Elia et Luna étaient parties à la nurserie après le repas du midi et n'étaient pas encore revenues. Harry s'était assoupi sur le canapé après avoir joué un moment avec Aderyn. Il fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte et se redressa aussitôt avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la surface concernée.

Il eut le réflexe de prendre sa baguette, mais la reposa en secouant la tête. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être méfiant ici, vraiment aucune. La guerre était terminée, il était à l'abri dans ce petit village des montagnes de Transylvanie.

Il laissa donc la baguette sur le canapé et alla ouvrir la porte.

De toute manière il pouvait toujours la faire venir à lui s'il était vraiment en danger.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec nul autre que Charlie.

« Bonjour Harry, je ne te dérange pas ? »

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant d'évaluer qu'il n'y avait non seulement aucun danger mais qu'en plus, Charlie Weasley était venu le voir directement. Pas de message, cette fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Elia avait dit le concernant – les concernant.

« Bonsoir Charlie, » répondit-il doucement. « Non, non, pas du tout, » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Charlie fit un sourire.

« Je peux entrer ? Il fait assez froid dehors, » indiqua-t-il en montrant l'extérieur du doigt.

« Bien sûr, » ajouta Harry d'un ton pressé. « Entre ! »

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Charlie et referma la porte derrière lui. Le dragonnier évalua la pièce du regard avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme qui attendait sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« J'ai terminé ma journée, et je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir au bar ce soir ? »

Harry fit un sourire qui se rapprochait plus de la grimace

« Je voudrais bien, mais Luna et Elia sont parties dans la réserve en début d'après-midi et je ne sais pas quand elles vont revenir, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, je vois, » répondit Charlie. « Elles sont à la nurserie ? »

« Il me semble bien, oui, »

« Dans ce cas elles ne devraient pas tarder, j'ai vu Freja ce matin et elle ne voulait pas rester trop tard ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive ? »

Harry fit une grimace gênée.

« J'étais en train de dormir. »

Charlie haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« On peut rester là à les attendre, ou on peut aller directement au bar. C'est comme tu préfères. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Au moins ici on est sûrs de ne pas les rater ! » finit-il par dire.

Charlie acquiesça et se dirigea vers les canapés afin de s'asseoir. Harry le suivit et reprit place là ou il avait déjà ses habitudes. Sur la table basse étaient étalées certaines de ses affaires et il se félicita d'avoir laissé le linge sale au fond du sac.

Aderyn, qui somnolait depuis quelques heures sur une des poutres du toit, choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux et venir saluer l'invité. Elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Charlie et hulula. L'homme sourit et passa délicatement sa main sur la tête de la petit chouette, devant les yeux un peu écarquillés d'Harry.

Mais après tout, si Charlie était capable de s'occuper de dragons, il aurait été étrange qu'il ne sache pas s'y prendre avec sa chouette.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? » demanda Charlie en relevant les yeux vers Harry.

« Dans une animalerie magique, à Paris. J'étais chez Elia depuis quelques jours déjà et en passant devant la boutique j'ai fini par ressentir le besoin d'entrer. »

Charlie hocha la tête. Harry se demanda s'il savait à propos d'Hedwige, et pourquoi cela avait été aussi difficile pour lui de se décider à reprendre un autre oiseau. Mais après tout, Charlie avait de nombreux frères et sœurs qui avaient connu sa chouette, et qui donc étaient susceptibles de lui en avoir parlé un jour.

« J'ai connu le gérant d'une animalerie magique à Paris, quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ignore s'il s'agit de la personne que tu as croisée. »

Harry fit un effort pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme.

« Anthony, je crois qu'il s'appelait. Et Diane, sa fille. »

Charlie resta perplexe encore un instant, et son visage s'éclaira.

« C'est bien possible que ce soit lui. Par Merlin, il a une fille maintenant ? »

Un grand sourire s'était affiché sur ses traits et Harry se dit qu'encore une fois le monde était décidément tout petit.

« Tu l'as rencontré comment ? »

« Avant de pouvoir venir ici pour travailler, il a fallut que je fasse des études pendant quelques temps. Je suis allé à Paris, pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant que je voulais être un peu plus indépendant. Bref, j'ai d'abord fait un peu de Magizoologie, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Anthony. Il a arrêté peu de temps avant moi, et il a ouvert une boutique. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas fait tes études en Angleterre, » ajouta Harry, soudainement curieux.

Charlie se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« J'ai été diplômé de Poudlard un an avant que Ron y entre. Je savais déjà que je voulais être dragonnier, et que la réserve de Roumanie était la plus intéressante de celles auxquelles je pouvais prétendre. J'ai préféré partir à Paris à dix-huit ans pour préparer ma mère au fait que j'allais partir beaucoup plus loin d'ici quelques années, et aussi pour me préparer moi-même. »

C'était étonnant de constater que Charlie était déjà très mature lorsqu'il était sortit de Poudlard, alors que contrairement à Harry, il n'y avait pas eu la guerre pour le forcer à grandir plus vite, ou en tout cas pas de la même manière. Mais peut-être qu'on devait aussi grandir rapidement lorsqu'on était le deuxième né d'une famille de sept enfants... Pour le coup, c'était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

« Évidemment, ma mère n'a pas apprécié, mais Bill m'a soutenu. Il avait choisi de rester à Londres après sa propre cérémonie de fin d'études, mais il savait déjà que comme moi, son avenir était à l'étranger. Il était trop brillant pour se cantonner à un seul pays. »

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis à personne, » lâcha Harry, soudainement.

Charlie le regarda plus attentivement.

« Je suis parti soudainement sans prévenir personne, » compléta Harry.

« Tu avais peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« C'est ça... Je m'étais finalement décidé, je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un essaye de me retenir, de me prévenir. Je voulais tout quitter et faire comme si j'avais le choix, comme si pour une fois dans ma vie j'étais maître de mon propre destin, » raconta Harry sans reprendre son souffle.

Charlie acquiesça plusieurs fois et lui fit un sourire rassurant lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

« Tu as fait le choix qui te semblait le plus adapté à ta situation, et pour ça, tu as bien fait. »

Harry fut incapable de mettre en mots le soulagement qui l'envahit à l'entente de ces mots. Charlie savait ce que c'était.

« Ce n'est jamais facile de partir, » soupira Charlie. « Mais je suppose que si tu n'es pas encore rentré en Angleterre c'est que ta solution te convient. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je suis libre de faire ce dont j'ai envie, de découvrir de nouveaux endroits ou de ne rien faire. »

« Et que penses-tu de la réserve, du village ? »

« C'est déroutant, » commença par dire Harry, faute de trouver directement la bonne manière de formuler ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, je viens de passer des semaines à Paris, dans une allée magique bien peuplée, très active, entourée de quartiers moldus non moins animés. »

« Je comprends, » le coupa Charlie avec un léger sourire.

« Forcément, le fait de débarquer ici, en pleine nature, avec des gens que je ne connais pas mais qui se connaissent tous, entourés de dragons et de montagnes, c'est assez différent de tout ce que j'ai vu jusque-là. »

« Ça ne te rappelle pas un peu l'Écosse ? » demanda le plus âgé avec un regard complice.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir y penser trop souvent, » ajouta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est vrai, pardon, » murmura Charlie.

« Pas grave. »

Malgré cela, l'ambiance s'alourdit un peu entre les deux compagnons. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Elia et Luna firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Charlie ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Elia, et Harry ne manqua pas le regard amusé et lourd de sens qu'elle lui adressa après avoir salué leur invité d'une voix sonore.

« J'étais venu vous proposer de sortir au bar ce soir, mais Harry m'a dit que vous étiez montées, donc on a attendu que vous rentriez, » expliqua Charlie.

Elia et Luna se jetèrent un regard et Elia donna leur réponse.

« Bon plan pour ce soir ! Laissez nous juste le temps de nous changer et on peut y aller. »

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage, et Harry profita de ce moment pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac, ne souhaitant pas sentit le poids du silence et de la douleur entre Charlie et lui.

Heureusement, Elia et Luna furent rapides. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe était prêt à sortir passer une soirée au bar du village.

* * *

 _Et oui, Charlie va être de plus en plus présent... il était temps ! (fiou...)_

 _Vous en avez pensé quoi? La sortie en balais, la discussion entre Charlie et Harry, la suite qui se profile?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, bonne soirée et à bientôt !_


	14. Onzième partie

_Bonsoir ! Je viens de boucler la partie 12, voici donc la 11 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry et Elia rentrèrent bien éméchés de la soirée au bar. Luna, comme à son habitude, s'était abstenue de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool, et les autres s'étaient fait un plaisir de rattraper cette non-consommation, Charlie n'étant bien évidemment pas en reste. En deux soirée, Harry avait pu remarquer que la plupart des habitants du village – femmes et hommes – avaient une bonne descente, cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant que Charlie soit toujours le premier à terminer sa pinte.

La fin de soirée était assez floue. Certes cette fois Harry ne s'était pas assoupi sur la table, mais il ne gardait en mémoire que les rires étouffés et un sentiment de bien-être diffus.

Il se réveilla bien entendu avec une migraine carabinée et jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait autant. Puis il se rappela qu'il était un sorcier, et que la fonction comportait au moins quelques avantages. Il attrapa à l'aveugle son livre de sorts dans son sac à dos et chercha dans le sommaire la page des sorts de soin.

Il lança maladroitement le sort d'Anti-Gueule de bois en prononçant la formule et fut soulagé en grande partie de son mal de tête dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Un peu plus frais que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'étira et monta prendre une douche. Aucun bruit, aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte de la chambre des filles et Harry insonorisa la salle de bain afin de ne pas les réveiller.

Il pensa avec nostalgie que s'il s'était réveillé au Terrier dans la même situation, c'est-à-dire après avoir bu plus que de raison, il se serait probablement fait réveiller aux aurores par quelqu'un. Soit Hermione, qui maîtrisait bien mieux que lui les sorts de soin, soit par Mrs Weasley, qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que ses enfants, à l'exception de Ginny, puissent tous désormais boire de l'alcool à leur convenance. Elle aimait les réveiller en fanfare pour leur faire sentir à quel point elle désapprouvait leur comportement « irresponsable ».

Rien n'avait bougé dans la maison lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain avec les cheveux encore humides et les yeux grands ouverts. Il évalua un instant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui pour cette fin de matinée et décida de sortir, faute d'avoir une occupation vraiment intéressante à l'intérieur.

Il attrapa un morceau de pain dans le placard et le grignota en descendant au rez-de-chaussée récupérer ses affaires.

Une fois devant la maison, il décida de continuer à descendre vers le centre du village. Les volets du bar étaient fermés et la maison semblait abandonnée, comme les autres dans le village, si on omettait les quelques jardinières de fleurs en dessous des fenêtres.

Harry continua encore plus bas et passa finalement devant la bibliothèque. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, se demandant si la personne qui s'en occupait était à la réserve pendant la journée ou s'il y avait moyen d'entrer et d'examiner les lieux.

Il donna un coup sur la porte et n'obtint pas de réponse. Mais en poussant la porte plus franchement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un grincement.

Hésitant, Harry entra dans la bâtisse et allai sortir sa baguette pour s'éclairer lorsque les lanternes aux murs s'allumèrent d'elles-même. Il regarda plus attentivement et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de petites boules de feu dans des bocaux en verre, sans doute moins dangereuses que des bougies dans une pièce remplie de papier !

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela Harry, sans obtenir de réponse.

Il s'avança un peu plus loin dans la pièce et découvrit, en évidence sur un bureau en bois, un épais registre à côté duquel reposaient une plume et un encrier. Le lieu devait rester ouvert la journée, et la personne responsable devait faire confiance aux visiteurs pour respecter le registre.

Cela aurait été si simple de s'introduire dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard si la sécurité avait été telle ! Mais en fait, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné, puisqu'Harry pensait déjà à contourner les règles. Il fit un petit sourire contrit, même si personne n'était là pour le voir, et commença à regarder les rayonnages de livres.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais déjà plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, au vu de l'aspect extérieur. Le sol était recouvert d'épais tapis cramoisis et les étagères étaient en bois. Il y en avait une dizaine, parallèles les unes aux autres. C'était très étrange de se trouver là tout seul, sans Ron pour râler sur la longueur et la difficulté de leurs devoirs, sans Hermione pour fouiller frénétiquement à la recherche d'un ouvrage.

Harry devait avouer qu'ils lui manquaient un peu.

Les livres semblaient être disposés sur les étagères sans classement visible, mais Harry n'était pas assez connaisseur des bibliothèques et de leurs règles secrètes pour en être tout à fait certain.

Il tomba sur un livre intitulé « Le parfait manuel du dragonnier débutant » et l'attira à lui afin de le feuilleter. L'ouvrage ne semblait pas très vieux, mais il devait avoir été lu de nombreuses fois – et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, à proximité d'une réserve.

Les pages de texte étaient agrémentées d'illustrations, et en l'espace de quelques minutes Harry se retrouva plongé dans la lecture, et finit même par s'asseoir au pied de l'étagère pour continuer à lire. Les descriptions étaient bien rédigés, l'auteur savait de quoi il parlait, et c'était même assez drôle, parfois.

Lorsqu'il fut en mesure de reprendre contact avec la réalité, Harry se demanda combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il était entré ici. Il se releva avec le livre en main et se dirigea vers le registre afin d'y inscrire son nom. La plume se mit à léviter et tourna autour du livre qu'Harry voulut protéger des taches d'encre avec un geste de recul. Imperturbable, la plume retourna flotter au-dessus du papier du registre et y inscrivit le nom du livre. Puis elle resta en suspens au niveau de la colonne « emprunté par » et Harry se racla la gorge avant de prononcer son nom à haute voix, ce que la plume s'empressa d'inscrire à la suite du titre de l'ouvrage emprunté.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Harry rangea le livre dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque.

[…]

« Harry ! On se demandait où tu étais passé ! » s'exclama Elia sitôt qu'Harry eut posé un pied dans la cuisine.

Dans sa voix cette fois, plus d'inquiétude que de sous-entendu.

« Je me suis réveillé plus tôt, et comme je ne voulais pas vous réveiller je suis sorti. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient attablées devant les restes de petit-déjeuner.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir, » ajouta simplement Elia. « Qu'as-tu fait dehors ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Luna était en train de fixer une brioche comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à danser sur son assiette.

« A la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait personne, Kate devait être à la réserve, mais c'était ouvert. J'ai trouvé un livre sur les dragons et je me suis plongé dedans avant de me rappeler que vous m'attendiez peut-être. »

Elia hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

« Tu es sûr que tu es vraiment allé seul à la bibliothèque ? De ton plein gré ? »

Harry comprit le sous-entendu sans mal et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'étais pas avec Charlie. »

« Le simple fait que tu penses directement à lui me prouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche. »

« J'essaye de me mettre à ta place pour savoir à quoi tu faisais référence. »

Ce fut au tour d'Elia de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je peux voir le livre sur les dragons ? » demanda Luna, ayant reposé la brioche dans le plat.

Elia et Harry échangèrent un regard, que le jeune homme interpréta comme « On en reparlera plus tard ». Puis il se leva et s'adressa à Luna.

« Je l'ai laissé en bas, je peux aller te le chercher si tu veux ? »

« Non, je viens avec toi, » annonça-t-elle.

« C'est ça, et moi je vais débarrasser et faire la vaisselle toute seule, » rétorqua Elia d'une voix sarcastique.

Aussi, avant de descendre, Harry et Luna lui donnèrent un coup de main pour faire disparaître les traces du petit-déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. Harry attrapa au passage la brioche que Luna avait laissée puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir, avant qu'ils partent au bar.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils descendirent l'escalier et Harry récupéra le livre qu'il venait juste d'emprunter dans son sac pour le prêter à Luna, qui le remercia et s'installa sur le canapé pour commencer à le lire sans attendre.

Elia prit place à côté de sa petite-amie et Harry dans son fauteuil. Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Elia reprenne la parole, à la grande surprise d'Harry.

« J'ai reçu un hibou de ma mère, ce matin, » annonça-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son regard ne lâchait pas celui d'Harry, qui fit la grimace, comprenant sans mal où elle voulait en venir.

« La permission touche à sa fin, » expliqua tout de même Elia.

Harry hocha tristement la tête. Luna ne leva pas les yeux du livre, mais Harry se doutait qu'elle était consciente de la conversation qui se déroulait.

« Quand dois-tu rentrer ? »

« Demain, il faudrait, » annonça Elia. « Histoire que je puisse récupérer du voyage avant de reprendre le travail. »

« C'est évident. »

L'ambiance s'était considérablement alourdie avec la révélation, et Harry espéra qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de profiter des dernières heures d'Elia ici.

Pour la première fois, Harry voyait autre chose que de l'enthousiasme et de la force dans les yeux de son amie. Elle lui laissait voir que parfois, elle pouvait aussi être déçue, voire triste.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire avant de rentrer ? »

Elia haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être qu'on pourrait retourner dans la réserve cet après-midi ? Mais d'abord, il va falloir que j'aille réserver le Portoloin. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, tu seras tranquille. »

« Tu as raison, » soupira-t-elle.

Elia s'étira et s'éloigna un peu de Luna qui s'était appuyée contre elle pour lire. Elia lui embrassa la tempe et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Luna ne bougea pas, mais fit un léger sourire.

Elia se leva et regarda Harry.

« Vous restez là, tous les deux ? »

Harry voulut lui demander si elle parlait de manière générale ou juste pour les prochaines heures, mais devina qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième proposition sans avoir à poser la question.

« Je veille sur Luna, ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-il.

Elia monta chercher une veste et leur fit un signe de main lorsqu'elle redescendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était partie.

C'était seulement une répétition du vrai moment, qui aurait donc lieu le lendemain, mais Harry sentit déjà son cœur se serrer. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il avait été accompagné par la présence rassurante et lumineuse d'Elia. Et là, même s'il n'était pas complètement en territoire inconnu ici, sur la réserve, avec Charlie et les autres, elle allait partir, et elle allait lui manquer.

[…]

Elia revint deux heures plus tard. Harry et Luna avaient changé de position, mais uniquement pour pouvoir lire en même temps le livre de la bibliothèque. Elia les observa tous les deux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je rêve ou vous n'avez rien fait ? »

Sans relever la tête du livre, Luna prit la parole.

« Si tu considères que lire cent pages d'un vieux livre est égal à ne rien faire. »

A la surprise d'Harry, Elia éclata de rire. Sa bonne humeur habituelle semblait être de retour.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais une bonne petite Serdaigle, » remarqua Elia en s'approchant d'eux pour ébouriffer les cheveux blonds de Luna.

Parfois, comme maintenant, Elia semblait tellement au courant des pratique de Poudlard, que ça semblait incongru de se dire qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Harry se demanda dans quelle maison elle aurait été répartie, si elle y était allée. Gryffondor, probablement, mais quelque part elle aurait aussi eu sa place à Serpentard, où elle aurait apporté un certain renouveau de valeurs.

Il lui poserait la question, à l'occasion.

« Bon, vous avez l'intention de passer le reste de l'après-midi à lire ce bouquin ? Il y a tant de choses intéressantes à faire dehors ! » s'exclama alors Elia.

Définitivement pas à Serdaigle, songea Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Luna referma le livre et le posa sur la table basse, puis se tourna pour regarder sa petite-amie.

« On va voir Norjd, » déclara-t-elle.

Elia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et échangea un regard complice avec Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois sur le chemins du col, prêt à profiter comme il se devait de leur dernier après-midi tous ensembles.

[…]

Harry, Luna et Elia rentrèrent se reposer après avoir passé deux heures à la nurserie et s'être promenés dans la réserve avec un collègue de Charlie, qui avait apparemment été envoyé en mission bien plus loin dans les terres. Elia était déçue de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir, et chargea Harry de le faire pour elle.

Le vent était toujours aussi fort que le premier jour, mais ça avait quelque chose de vivifiant de sentir cette force de la nature contre leurs corps frêles, d'être une petite partie de cette infinité verte qu'était la réserve. C'était une expérience incroyable que de se trouver ici par leurs propres moyens et choix, alors que rien ne les y avait prédestinés.

Il commençait à faire nuit lorsque les trois amis atteignirent la maison. Harry proposa de passer à l'épicerie et Elia lui confia une liste d'aliments à ramener pour le dîner. Il fit l'aller-retour sans tarder, même s'il échangea quelques mots avec Bram pendant qu'il remplissait son panier.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Elia était déjà derrière les fourneaux, et Luna épluchait des pommes avec sa baguette – visiblement elle était trop distraite pour pouvoir utiliser un couteau, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle se débrouillait très bien de cette manière.

Elia demanda à Harry de surveiller que le contenu de la marmite ne brûlait pas pendant qu'elle s'occupait du dessert.

Ainsi, tous les trois parvinrent à préparer un dîner copieux et un peu festif, afin de célébrer leur escapade en Roumanie. Une heure plus tard, ils s'attablèrent devant un ragoût de bœuf et de légumes, puis ce fut une tarte aux pommes et aux amandes.

Rassasiés et somnolents, ils firent la vaisselle dans un silence confortable et rejoignirent leur lit après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

[…]

Quand Harry sortit du sommeil lendemain matin, plus reposé que la veille, toute la maison embaumait. Il plissa le nez et se réveilla tout à fait.

A l'étage, Elia était en train de préparer des crêpes. Luna devait être dans la salle de bain.

« Bonjour ! » claironna Elia dès qu'elle remarqua la présence de son ami.

« Bonjour Elia, » répondit-il.

Elle désigna la pâte qu'elle était en train de verser dans une poêle plate.

« Le Portoloin est en début d'après-midi, j'ai pensé qu'on avait le temps de déjeuner ensemble avant de partir, » expliqua-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça.

« C'est gentil. J'adore les crêpes, » annonça-t-il.

« Je sais. »

Elia lui fit un clin d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'elle faisait avec la poêle.

Harry sortit des assiettes du placard et les disposa sur la table, avec un pot de miel et un de confiture. Puis il prit place sur une des chaises. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna sortit de la salle de bain.

Sans se retourner, comme si elle avait un don de prescience, Elia déclara :

« Va te sécher les cheveux, Mooncalf. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Les cheveux de Luna étaient effectivement lourds d'humidité sur ses épaules. Harry était impressionné. Elia connaissait Luna par cœur, alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps... Harry se demanda à quel point il connaissait Ron et Hermione, avec qui il avait littéralement passé sept ans de sa vie.

Il savait qu'Hermione déjeunait rarement le matin, qu'elle oubliait fréquemment qu'elle pouvait ensorceler ses livres pour qu'ils flottent et l'air et qu'elle n'ait pas à les porter, ou alors qu'elle préférait les matières théoriques aux matières pratiques. Il savait que Ron ronflait la nuit, qu'il s'inquiétait pour chacun de ses frères et sœurs, quand bien même il passait son temps à s'en plaindre et encore qu'il était beaucoup plus doué que ce qu'il pensait, pourvu qu'il se donne les moyens de réussir.

Finalement, on en apprenait beaucoup sur les gens lorsqu'on vivait avec eux. C'était sûrement de cette manière que Luna et Elia avaient construit leur intimité, leur connaissance de l'autre.

Luna retourna dans la salle de bain et revint avec les cheveux secs mais emmêlés lorsqu'Elia posa une assiette remplie de crêpes fumantes au milieu de la table.

Elia lui jeta un regard, mais cette fois s'abstint de tout commentaire, et enjoignit tout le monde à servir.

Ils mangèrent pendant que Luna raconta qu'elle avait rêvé que les dragons prenaient le contrôle de la Terre et ne gardaient avec eux que certains humains capables de les comprendre et ne représentant pas une menace pour leur espèce.

A la fin du repas, Harry demanda à Elia la recette de ses crêpes, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire.

« Secret de famille, » déclara-t-elle. « Si tu veux en manger à nouveau, il faudra revenir à Paris. »

« Si je saute sur l'occasion pour te dire que je vais revenir bientôt, tu diras que ce n'est pas pour toi mais pour les crêpes, » accusa Harry.

« Très juste, » répondit Elia en souriant.

Il exagéra sa frustration en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux vraiment me prouver que tu tiens à moi, tu peux faire la vaisselle pendant que je range nos affaires, » déclara-t-elle.

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. » Puis Harry revint sur ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. « Vos affaires ? Luna rentre avec toi ? »

Elia le regarda un instant sans comprendre sa perplexité, puis elle soupira et son regard se fit plus triste.

« Oh, tu pensais qu'elle allait rester ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, fronça les sourcils.

« A la base, c'était bien ce qui était prévu, mais c'est plus simple si elle rentre avec moi et qu'elle repart ensuite en Angleterre, » expliqua Elia.

Harry se sentit stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'Elia pourrait rentrer seule en France et que Luna et lui resteraient ici encore un moment avant qu'elle-même se décide à rejoindre Newt et Rolf en Angleterre.

« Donc je vais rester seul ici, » conclut-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi l'idée le dérangeait autant, tout d'un coup.

« Tu ne seras pas seul, » intervint Elia. « Il y a Charlie, Bram, Kate... »

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, s'autorisant un moment d'apitoiement avant de devoir faire bonne figure pour le départ de ses deux amies.

Il inspira un grand coup et se força à sourire.

« Allez faire votre sac, je m'occupe de la cuisine, » annonça-t-il finalement.

Elia lui jeta un regard inquiet mais décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

« Merci ! » lança-t-elle simplement avant de rejoindre la chambre où Luna était déjà partie.

Harry essaya de bloquer ses pensées grâce à un vieux reste d'Occlumancie et s'occupa de remettre en ordre la cuisine, rangeant les aliments dans les placards et lavant les assiettes et les couverts avant de les ranger eux aussi.

Il vérifia aussi que les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas laissé traîner d'affaires dans la cuisine et redescendit dans le salon.

La maison allait lui paraître bien vide avec leur départ. Même Aderyn n'était pas là pour le moment, elle devait être partie chasser plus loin dans le pays.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées un temps et revint à la réalité en entendant les deux jeunes femmes descendre les escaliers avec leurs affaires. Elles étaient vêtues un peu plus légèrement que pour passer une journée à la réserve, mais plus chaudement qu'à leur arrivée. Ils ne savaient pas quel temps il faisait à Bucarest en ce moment, pas plus qu'à Paris.

« Tu nous accompagnes, Harry ? »

« Vous partez déjà ? »

« Je voudrais acheter quelques souvenirs en ville, et puis je serai rassurée de ne pas être trop loin de la gare. »

C'était légitime. Harry acquiesça.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Il enfila son sweat et passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Luna récupéra des affaires qu'elle avait laissé traîner dans le salon et les rangea dans son propre sac. Ainsi parés, les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la maison et se rendirent jusqu'à la petite gare du village, où, l'un après l'autre, il se placèrent dans l'âtre de la Cheminette afin de réapparaître au terme d'un court mais poussiéreux voyage dans le hall de la gare magique de Bucarest.

Il faisait un peu moins frais dans la ville qu'en montagne et les jeunes se délestèrent de leurs vêtements en trop. Puis Elia prit la direction des événements, comme à son habitude, et emmena la troupe en centre-ville, afin de trouver des boutiques de souvenirs.

C'était une fois de plus étrange de se retrouver au milieu des autres touristes, de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau sans le vent pour contrer cet effet, de voir les couleurs chatoyantes des tissus des vêtements traditionnels et des poteries dans les vitrines des magasins.

Luna aida Elia à choisir des cruches en terre richement décorées pour sa mère et sa grand-mère, ainsi qu'un foulard à l'effigie de Dracula pour son père. Puis Harry se chargea de les rétrécir et de les mettre bien à l'abri dans le sac de la jeune femme afin qu'ils ne soient pas fragilisés par le voyage un peu mouvementé qui s'annonçait pour rejoindre Paris.

Deux heures après leur arrivée en ville, ils achetèrent des pâtisseries dans une boulangerie du centre et s'arrêtèrent sur un banc pour les déguster avant de rejoindre la gare. Harry avait choisi un beignet à la crème fraîche, Luna et Elia des feuilletés aux raisins secs, pour dire d'avoir au moins goûté à quelques spécialités roumaines avant de rentrer.

Puis, l'heure approchant, ils se remirent en marche jusqu'à la gare où les attendait le Portoloin. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le grand hall, côté sorcier. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Harry qui les regarda un peu tristement, se forçant néanmoins à sourire pour ne pas faire de leur départ un moment difficile.

« On se reverra bientôt, tu es toujours le bienvenu à l'auberge, » déclara Elia.

« Et je serai avec Newt, » ajouta Luna.

Harry acquiesça, rasséréné par leur prévenance. Elles étaient celles qui partaient et c'était lui qu'il fallait consoler...

« Bien sûr, je reviendrai. Transmet mes amitiés à toute ta famille, et remercie-les encore une fois pour leur accueil. Je me suis senti chez moi à Paris grâce à vous toutes. »

Elia fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Évidemment, je leur dirai. »

« Prenez soin l'une de l'autre, d'accord ? Et faites bien attention pendant les changements de Portoloin tout à l'heure, » prévint-il.

« On n'en a que deux, mais oui, on fera attention, » promit Elia.

Harry fit un pas en avant et enlaça doucement Elia, lui laissant la possibilité de s'échapper si elle le désirait. Mais Elia accueillit l'étreinte et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il fit ensuite de même avec Luna, notant comme cela semblait normal d'enlacer ces deux jeunes femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça un mois auparavant.

« Fais attention à toi aussi ! » lança Elia ensuite. « Et ne repousse pas Charlie ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec une mauvaise humeur feinte

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire... » grogna-t-il.

« Ne prend pas de décision importante tout seul, envoie-moi une lettre via hibou ou Cheminette si c'est urgent, » indiqua encore Elia.

Elle s'était vraiment prise d'intérêt pour sa vie sociale et amoureuse...

« D'accord, » accepta Harry de mauvaise grâce.

En même temps, il était plutôt mauvais pour prendre de bonnes décisions, alors des avis supplémentaires seraient toujours bienvenus, bien que les intentions d'Elia lui soient déjà familières.

Elia lui caressa le haut du bras d'un geste affectueux, puis elle se recula d'un pas et attrapa la main de Luna.

« On va y aller, maintenant. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, la gorge serrée, se maudissant de se sentir de la sorte, de ne pas être capable de faire la part des choses et de les laisser partir sans les inquiéter.

« On se voit bientôt ! »

Elia et Luna s'éloignèrent alors et se retournèrent pour lui faire un geste de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à leur Portoloin.

Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air, essayant de remplir ses poumons et de se calmer par la même occasion.

Il mit cinq minutes à être suffisamment stable pour pouvoir songer à rentrer. Il se dirigea jusqu'aux vastes cheminées et utilisa la Cheminette pour rentrer à la réserve.

[…]

Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme un brouillard particulièrement épais. Harry resta affalé sur son fauteuil, pas motivé pour se faire à manger, même une fois que la nuit fut tombée, pas non plus enclin à sortir. Il somnola un peu, lut son livres sur les dragons et passa la majorité du temps à s'ennuyer, sans trouver quoique ce soit susceptible de l'intéresser.

Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant gâté à qui on vient de retirer son jouet préféré. C'était pitoyable, mais plus il y pensait, et moins il avait le courage de faire quelque chose pour changer cet état de fait.

La nuit enveloppa la maison comme un cocon d'obscurité et Harry se releva simplement pour aller allumer une lanterne.

Il repoussa son livre sur la table basse et soupira. Tout le monde devait être rentré au village, à cette heure. S'il voulait, il pourrait probablement aller frapper chez Charlie, ou tenter de le trouver au bar – visiblement il s'y trouvait la grande majorité des soirées, ou aller discuter avec Bram à l'épicerie, ou encore tenter de revoir Kate si elle-même était présentement en fonction à la bibliothèque.

Il sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne susceptible de se trouver devant sa porte à une heure pareille.

« Bonsoir, » résonna la voix grave de Charlie une fois qu'Harry eut ouvert.

« Bonsoir, » répondit doucement Harry en le laissant entrer dans le salon.

« J'ai appris que les filles repartaient aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama alors Charlie, comme s'il était encore surpris de la nouvelle.

Harry haussa les épaules sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Elia me charge de te dire au revoir de sa part, elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire elle-même, mais il paraît que tu étais en mission quelque part. »

« Oui, c'est le cas, » dit Charlie en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « On m'a envoyé faire des repérages à l'autre bout de la réserve et ça a été difficile de revenir à cause des rafales de vent là où se trouvait. »

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Elles ont décidé de rentrer précipitamment, non ? »

« Pas tellement, Elia savait qu'elle ne resterait pas plus d'une semaine, et là elle a reçu un hibou de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer. »

« Je vois, » réagit Charlie. « Te voilà donc seul dans cette grande maison ! »

Harry fit la grimace.

« C'est sans doute la première fois de ma vie ! »

Charlie éclata d'un rire bref.

« C'est le début de l'indépendance, » déclara-t-il, puis il redevint sérieux. « Qu'est-ce tu dirais d'une soirée au bar ? » proposa-t-il ensuite. « A moins que tu préfères continuer ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil et Harry vit la référence à la fois précédente.

« Je n'étais pas en train de dormir, » protesta Harry. « J'ai trouvé ce bouquin à la bibliothèque, » avoua-t-il en désignant d'un geste l'ouvrage élimé qui trônait sur la table basse.

Charlie ne se fit pas prier pour s'approcher et porter le livre à ses yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Il a fallut que tu choisisses ce livre en particulier ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le premier que j'ai lu en arrivant, moi aussi, » avoua Charlie. « Il en existe un autre, plus austère, qu'on nous demande à tous de lire, mais moi je préfère celui-là. »

Charlie reposa le livre sur la table.

« Bon, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me préfères la compagnie de ce livre, mais je pense que tu as besoin de sortir un peu, » remarqua-t-il.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, se souvint des avertissements d'Elia plus tôt dans l'après-midi et décida pour une fois d'écouter les conseils des autres, plutôt que ses propres peurs.

« Je te suis, » annonça-t-il simplement.

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit.

« Parfait ! Allons-y ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés devant une bière dans le bar de Mihaela, qui les salua chaleureusement en roumain.

« Tu prévois de rester longtemps ici ? » demanda Charlie, une fois qu'ils eurent trinqué.

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne en réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je ferais une fois qu'Elia et Luna seraient parties. Et au départ, je n'avais pas du prévu de venir ici, je les ai juste suivies quand Luna a déclaré vouloir rejoindre Newt et Rolf. »

« Par hasard, donc, » résuma Charlie.

« C'est ça. Pas que je regrette, bien sûr, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Je suis juste à court de plans. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Quand tu es arrivé à Paris, tu n'en avais pas non plus, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et pourtant, tu as passé de bons moments là-bas, si j'ai bien compris. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un plan pour pouvoir passer de bons moments quelque part. »

« Il suffit de rester réceptif aux opportunités, » ajouta Charlie, et diable si cela n'était pas un sous-entendu.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, Charlie ne le lâcha pas des yeux en buvant à son tour.

« As-tu des opportunités en vue ? » osa demander Harry, s'adossant à sa chaise d'un geste qu'il espérait nonchalant.

Charlie esquissa un sourire.

« Tu te trouves en ce moment à quelques kilomètres de la réserve de dragons la plus importante d'Europe. Il se trouve que tu t'es déjà trouvé face à des dragons. En plus, tu lis dans ton temps libre un manuel que les dragonniers utilisent durant leur formation. Ne vois-tu pas apparaître une conclusion logique ? »

Harry le regarda, bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés.

« Tu me demande si je veux être dragonnier ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tout doux, ne t'emballe pas, » le calma Charlie d'un ton agréable. « Je te demande simplement si tu es suffisamment intéressé par les dragons pour envisager de nous donner un coup de main dans la réserve. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

« Je pense que oui, » finit-il par dire. « Je ne vois pas de meilleure option pour le moment, et puis ça m'occupera intelligemment. »

« J'aime cet état d'esprit, » lâcha Charlie, et Harry se fit violence pour ne pas commencer à sourire comme lui – sérieusement la joie de ce mec était contagieuse.

Mais avec une bière de plus, Harry se trouva bien incapable de résister, et la conversation prit un tour plus agréable, où les deux amis se racontèrent les pires situations dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés à Poudlard – excluant pour Harry celles où il avait manqué de mourir, il ne s'agissait pas de plomber l'ambiance complètement.

« Une fois, » raconta Charlie. « J'avais fait un pari avec Bill. Bon, il était déjà Prefet et il était un peu plus cool que Perce, mais il prenait quand même son rôle à cœur. J'avais parié que j'étais capable de m'enfuir en pleine nuit du dortoir de Gryffondor, de lâcher un vif d'or dans le couloir, de l'attraper et de revenir me coucher sans me faire attraper par Rusard ou un professeur. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, sentant l'amusement poindre à la mine concentrée et farouche qu'avait Charlie.

« La seule longueur d'avance que j'avais sur Bill, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quel jour j'allais faire ça. J'ai donc choisi le jour le moins probable pour réaliser un pari pareil. »

Harry était suspendu à ses lèvres, et Charlie faisait pertinemment durer le suspense.

« J'ai donc choisi la veille d'un match de Quidditch, » avoua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin, et Harry sentit l'hilarité le gagner. Il n'aurait pas cru que Charlie avait ce côté chercheur d'ennuis que les jumeaux avaient.

« Personne ne s'imaginait que l'attrapeur de Griffondor allait se servir d'un stupide pari pour s'entraîner en pleine nuit à la veille d'un match contre LA maison ennemie, j'ai nommé Serpentard. »

Charlie but une longue gorgée de bière et reposa son verre.

« J'avais eu le temps de m'échapper du dortoir et de lâcher le vif quand Bill est sortis de la Salle Commune avec quelques personnes de nos deux années confondues. »

Charlie souriait franchement maintenant, tandis qu'Harry imaginait la scène non sans amusement.

« Bill était dégoûté d'avoir imaginé que je profiterais de la nuit pour me reposer, que j'aurais oublié ce pari qu'on avait fait un mois plus tôt. Les autres, par contre, étaient super excités, ils applaudissaient quand je passais à côté du promontoire devant l'entrée de la Salle. Au moment où j'ai attrapé le vif, ils se sont mis à siffler, et plusieurs professeurs ont débarqué. »

Charlie n'avait pas l'air désolé le moins du monde en racontant cette anecdote.

« McGonagall avait son air sévère habituel, mais elle n'en croyait pas non plus ses yeux. Et je crois qu'elle était quand même un peu fière, même si elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le cacher. »

« Et que s'est-il passé après ? » demanda Harry, curieux quant aux conséquences de cet acte.

Charlie se passa la main dans les cheveux et fit une mince grimace amusée.

« On a tous été convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui cachait moins son amusement que McGonagall. J'ai écopé d'une semaine de retenue, Bill et les autres, seulement d'une soirée. Les autres professeurs voulaient m'empêcher de participer au match du lendemain, déclarant que c'était injuste que j'ai bénéficié d'un entraînement supplémentaire par rapport à leurs attrapeurs respectifs. J'ai gardé ma bouche fermé, sinon je leur aurait fait remarquer que j'étais plus fort qu'eux, avec ou sans entraînement supplémentaire. »

Harry pouffa de rire. L'ego de Charlie était plus amusant que ridicule.

« Mais McGonagall leur a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas un écart de conduite dans les escaliers de l'école qui allait changer quoi que ce soit au score du match. »

« Et le lendemain ? »

« Le lendemain, Gryffondor a gagné le match en exactement quarante-sept minutes, » déclara fièrement Charlie.

Harry acquiesça avec respect.

« Il y a eu pas mal de tensions après ça, mais ça en valait la peine ! »

« Et quel était l'enjeu du pari avec Bill ? » voulut savoir le plus jeune.

Charlie prit l'air de celui qui ne s'attendait pas à la question.

« Euh, » hésita-t-il. « Il m'a arrangé un coup avec quelqu'un, » avoua-t-il, cette fois-ci bien plus gêné que pendant qu'il racontait l'histoire.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit par cette révélation, mais encore trop amusé par l'anecdote pour pouvoir vraiment y penser.

Puis ce fut à son tour de raconter une histoire, et il décida de confier à Charlie comment il s'était échappé du château muni de cape d'invisibilité un jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard, alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autorisation.

Mihaela les chassa sur le coup de minuit pour pouvoir aller se coucher, et Charlie raccompagna Harry jusqu'à sa porte. Il lui frôla le bras en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et Harry frissonna. Il pouvait encore sentir la main de Charlie sur sa peau lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son fauteuil de longues minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, Charlie va prendre de plus en plus d'importance à partir de maintenant, même si d'autres personnages vont aussi se démarquer un peu._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	15. Douzième partie

_Bonsoir à tout-s-tes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

Les vingt-quatre heures suivant le départ d'Elia et Luna passèrent plus rapidement que ce qu'Harry aurait imaginé, compte tenu du premier après-midi passé seul dans la maison silencieuse. Finalement, il avait trouvé à s'occuper à l'intérieur et s'efforçait de ne pas penser à quel point la présence de Charlie non loin le rassurait, trop pour que ce soit innocent.

Il fut soulagé de recevoir des nouvelles d'Elia.

« Harry !

Luna et moi sommes bien rentrés, le voyage était moins fatiguant qu'à l'aller – ou peut-être que nous étions plus reposées en partant.

Dan repart demain, ça c'est bien passé avec Céleste, mais je crois qu'il a besoin de retourner sur la route, visiter des pays, voir des choses. Faire sa vie, quoi ! Et maintenant je peux dire à quel point je le comprends ! Même si je suis contente d'être de retour à l'auberge. C'est assez étonnant de voir que tout et rien n'a changé à la fois. Les clients ne sont plus les mêmes, j'ai l'impression que ma mère ne ressemble plus à ma mère ! A force de ne plus voir les choses ou les gens tous les jours, je crois qu'on se déshabitue. Et quand on revient, ce n'est plus pareil.

Luna repart dans quelques jours en Angleterre, chez Newt visiblement. Je reprends mon travail demain, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, que tu ne t'es pas fait trop de souci pour nous. Le plus important avant que je termine cette lettre : rapproche-toi-de-Charlie !

N'ose pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie ; c'était écrit sur ton visage. Il faut juste que tu te fasses confiance, que tu lui fasses confiance, et tout ira bien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Harry ! La vie est faite pour les expériences, pour s'amuser. Tu as besoin de te lâcher un peu, et je pense qu'il sera parfait pour t'aider à le faire.

Tiens moi au courant des événements, surtout !

Elia »

Contrairement à son habitude, Harry ne relut pas la missive deux fois, et l'archiva dans une pochette de son sac après l'avoir découverte. Il n'était pas encore prêt à y faire face, quand bien même il savait au fond de lui qu'Elia n'avait pas tort.

Plus tard, en défaisant tout son sac pour le trier et s'occuper, il retrouva les graines que Neville lui avait données lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard à la fin des réparations. Il ouvrit le petit sachet de toile et déversa les quelques graines dans la paume de sa main, sans s'embarrasser de la moindre précaution. Il y pensa néanmoins durant l'infime moment de flottement avant qu'elles ne touchent sa peau nue et qu'il constate qu'elles semblaient inoffensives.

De forme oblongue, plate, leur couleur noire légèrement brillante luisait sous la lumière du jour qui venait de la fenêtre. Neville ne lui avait pas précisé comment s'en servir, Harry imagina donc que ce devait être assez simple. Un rapide tour dans la table des matières de son livre ne l'aida pas beaucoup ; il manquait une partie sur les plantes, l'auteur n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il allait les planter et il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait. Il serait toujours possible d'envoyer un hibou à Neville plus tard pour se plaindre ou demander des explications précises quant à la nature des graines fournies.

Il sortit de la maison et sentit avec plaisir le léger rayon de soleil à travers son pull noir, qu'il gardait aussi en intérieur faute d'avoir le courage d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre.

Devant la maison se trouvait une jardinière vide. Cela semblait l'endroit rêvé pour planter ses graines. Harry ne perdit pas de temps en besogne inutile et se contenta d'enfouir ses graines dans la terre meuble, avant de lancer un léger Aguamenti pour les arroser sans les noyer.

Puis il contempla son ouvrage d'un air à la fois perplexe et satisfait, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'y avait personne dans le village, tout le monde était à la réserve. Il n'avait pas revu Charlie depuis leur soirée ensemble au bar après le départ d'Elia et Luna. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée complète, alors pourquoi Harry y pensait-il autant ?

Il secoua la tête et décida de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Son sac était rangé, il n'y avait pas de feu à entretenir dans la cheminée et il n'avait pas faim pour le moment. Un peu découragé par l'oisiveté qui s'offrait à lui, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et attrapa à lui le livre sur les dragons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lisait, passionné, à propos des origines des espèces actuelles.

Harry ne s'aperçut pas que le jour tombait progressivement, mais à un moment donné il se rendit finalement compte qu'il faisait trop sombre pour continuer à lire. Alors seulement il se détourna de son livre. Il s'étira et posa l'objet sur la table basse à proximité.

C'était à ce moment-là que Charlie était venu le voir la veille.

Mais le salon restait silencieux, et Harry se maudit d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Charlie voulait seulement lui rendre la séparation moins difficile sur le moment, il n'allait pas venir le voir tous les soirs non plus !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et monta dans la cuisine, dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se sustenter sans avoir à ressortir pour aller chez Bram acheter des provisions. Il serait toujours temps pour cela le lendemain.

Harry grignota plus qu'il ne mangea vraiment, et prit une douche avant de redescendre dans le salon, toujours silencieux.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se prépara à compter les heures jusqu'au matin.

[…]

Il faisait à peine jour lorsqu'Harry se frotta les yeux et se leva maladroitement. Comme la veille, il se sentait moralement éteint et sentait que la journée allait se dérouler sans grand enthousiasme de sa part. Des cauchemars comme il n'en avait plus connu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre l'avaient tourmenté jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'abandonner l'idée de se rendormir une fois de plus.

Il vaqua à ses occupations matinales, ce qui ne lui prit guère de temps par rapport à la durée d'une journée, mais suffit au soleil pour illuminer ce versant de la montagne.

L'inspiration le frappant tout à coup, il sortit de la maison pour aller arroser les graines plantées la veille dans la jardinière. Harry se savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu moins de vingt-quatre heures après les avoir enfouies, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elles soient déjà sorties de terre.

Puis il se rappela que les plantes du monde sorcier n'avait en général rien à voir avec celles des géraniums ou autres plantes que les Moldus aimaient à planter dans leurs jardins.

Il arrosa les pousses vert tendre qui dépassaient le terreau de cinq bons centimètres et sentit avec surprise un léger sourire s'installer naturellement sur son visage.

Alors le jardinage avait des vertus thérapeutiques ? Ou alors était-ce le fait de penser avec nostalgie à Neville et la Botanique, et par extension à ses cours plus ou moins chaotiques dans cette matière à l'école ?

Le soleil sur sa peau fit prendre conscience à Harry que s'il restait enfermé à l'intérieur son humeur allait redescendre aussitôt. Il décida de ce fait d'aller rendre visite à Bram.

Après la courte marche jusqu'à l'épicerie, le jeune homme se sentait déjà mieux. Il poussa la porte en bois et entra.

Bram l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.

« Bonjour Harry, bienvenue ! »

Harry lui répondit d'un léger sourire. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de choses sans conséquences, puis Harry sélectionna des ingrédients, selon ce qu'il avait envie de manger et sur les conseils de Bram qui connaissait bien sa marchandise.

Avant qu'Harry reparte les bras chargés de victuailles, Bram l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Je dois aller à Brașov demain pour ravitailler la boutique. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, dans une vallée. Je ne sais pas si tu es occupé, mais ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? »

Harry ne perdit pas trop de temps pour réfléchir à cette proposition.

« Je veux bien, c'est sympa de ta part de me le proposer. »

Bram fit un grand sourire à son intention.

« Super ! Tu viens me retrouver ici vers quatorze heures ? »

« Pas de problème. Passe une bonne journée Bram ! »

« Toi aussi, à demain ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent sur ces mots. Harry rentra chez lui et rangea les provisions dans les placards, puis se retrouva à nouveau désœuvré. Il n'était même pas onze heures.

Comme souvent, c'est ce moment que choisit Aderyn pour frapper de son bec aux carreaux du salon. Harry alla lui ouvrir et Aderyn déposa une enveloppe sur le canapé avant de s'envoler sur une des poutres. Même à l'intérieur, elle aimait être au dessus de tout.

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe avec curiosité et découvrit en bas de la lettre la signature d'Hermione.

« Cher Harry,

Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour répondre à ta lettre ! Je sais que Ron ne l'a pas fait non plus mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai beaucoup de travail à Poudlard, comme tu peux t'en douter. J'ai plus de difficultés qu'avant à me concentrer sur les cours théoriques, maintenant que je suis plus familière avec la pratique. Je pense que tu trouverais amusant de me voir soupirer durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron dit que vous m'avez corrompue.

Pour répondre à tes questions, nous sommes assez peu à être revenus. Cinq Serdaigle, trois Poufsouffle, trois Gryffondor (Neville, Dean et moi) et deux Serpentard (Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson). La directrice nous a ouvert l'accès à un dortoir commun à nous tous, mais nous pouvons aussi bien traîner dans notre ancienne salle commune. Au début je pensais que ce serait étrange d'être avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas du tout de ma maison, et au final ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. Nous nous sommes tous battus côte à côte durant la guerre, et nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous essayons de mettre en avant nos valeurs communes et de penser à ce qui est réellement important, à savoir réussir nos examens cette année.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense est une professeur. Je ne sais pas si elle restera plus d'un an (pas parce qu'elle est mauvaise, pour une fois c'est même plutôt l'inverse), mais car tout le monde la surveille de peur qu'il se passe encore quelque chose.

Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies ce que tu fais. C'est effectivement inattendu qu'il ait fallut que tu ailles jusqu'à Paris pour rencontrer Luna, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Tu es toujours en Roumanie ? Je n'y suis jamais allée, mais je suis partie en Hongrie un été avec mes parents. Ce n'est pas si éloigné (géographiquement, pas culturellement).

Je pense qu'il est difficile d'accepter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Je veux dire, la majorité des choses n'auraient jamais dû arriver. Nous avions seize ou dix-sept ans, et nous avons été obligés d'agir comme des adultes parce que des circonstances effrayantes le nécessitaient.

Sauf que tout cela est derrière nous maintenant, quand bien même les implications se font encore sentir dans le présent. Il faut que tu parviennes à passer au-dessus, à oublier les moments les plus douloureux petit à petit. Parce qu'il est maintenant temps de profiter de la vie. Et d'après ce que tu me racontes, je vois que tu essayes, et je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

Elia a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu fréquentes de nouvelles personnes. J'imagine que ça doit être plus facile au quotidien, comme c'est plus facile pour moi de traîner dans le monde moldu pendant les vacances que d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse où tout est douloureusement familier.

Je vais maintenant retourner à mes révisions. Prends soin de toi, Harry. Tu me manques.

Hermione »

Harry termina la lettre et inspira profondément. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende spécialement compte, les mots de son amie firent du bien à ses tourments inconscients. Malgré tout, elle lui manquait également, et ce qu'elle transmettait dans la lettre ne comblait pas la moitié des choses dont il avait envie de discuter avec elle.

Mais c'était stupide de réagir de cette manière, se fustigea-t-il. Il avait choisi de partir, et il les avait laissés derrière lui. Il n'avait pas à se sentir triste maintenant de ne plus les voir.

Il laissa la lettre d'Hermione sur la table et décida qu'il y répondrait plus tard dans la journée. En attendant, il monta préparer le déjeuner.

[…]

En début d'après-midi, Harry s'ennuyait tellement qu'il était à la limite de se convaincre qu'il pourrait se permettre d'aller trouver Charlie au lieu d'attendre que celui-ci se manifeste à sa porte.

Sa réticence à l'idée de déranger Charlie pour rien ne faisait plus le poids face à son humeur en chute libre. Il essayait de penser plus aux encouragements d'Elia et d'Hermione – de se laisser vivre – qu'à ses propres inquiétudes.

Harry songea en toute honnêteté qu'il était plus facile de faire face à un mage noir que de chercher à se rapprocher d'une personne qui nous attirait.

Finalement, Harry salua Aderyn et sortit de la maison, son sac sur l'épaule. Il se lança dans l'ascension du col en regardant autour de lui, profitant du ciel sans nuages et de l'air pur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était arrivé devant le grand bâtiment rectangulaire en face de la nurserie. Il entra.

Il y avait trois personnes en train de discuter à la grande table, et la porte du bureau de Sven, tout au fond de la pièce, était ouverte. Quelqu'un passa la tête par l'embrasure et Harry reconnut Charlie.

« Oh, Harry ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-il, avant de venir l'accueillir à l'entrée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire d'excuse.

« Moi non plus, » avoua-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Charlie.

« Mais ça tombe très bien, » reprit le plus âgé. « J'étais justement en train de parler de toi à Sven. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu m'as bien dis que tu souhaiterais aider dans la réserve, non ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est le cas. »

« Très bien, donc on va aller voir Sven tous les deux, ce sera plus simple. »

Harry suivit Charlie de bonne grâce malgré le stress grandissant à chaque pas supplémentaire en direction du bureau.

Discuter avec Charlie était une chose, le faire avec son supérieur en était une autre.

Harry précéda Charlie dans la pièce et celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux. Derrière son bureau, Sven se tenait debout, un bras sur la hanche et l'autre le long du corps. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de haute taille, aux muscles saillants sous son léger pull, aux yeux gris et à la barbe fournie. Un tatouage sortait de sa manche et s'étalait sur le dos de sa main droite.

S'il ne souriait pas, il ne semblait pas hostile pour autant. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'Harry essaya de se rassurer.

« Sven, je te présente Harry, » annonça Charlie en se tournant vers son supérieur. « Harry, je te présente Sven, le chef de la réserve. »

« Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, » le salua Sven d'une voix profonde.

Harry se sentait intimidé malgré lui par ce personnage qui semblait en savoir plus que tout le monde ne serait ce que dans sa manière de le regarder.

« De même, » parvint-il à dire maladroitement.

« Harry est venu de lui-même, » expliqua Charlie. « Je lui ai dis que nous parlions de son cas. »

Sven acquiesça.

« Tu as un admirateur, » déclara-t-il à Harry en désignant Charlie du menton.

Trop mortifié par l'implication de ces mots, Harry manqua le clin d'œil amusé de Sven à l'adresse de Charlie.

« Plus sérieusement, » reprit Sven. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais d'après ce que Charlie m'a raconté, je pense que tu pourrais avoir ta place ici. Avec un entraînement adapté. »

Harry resta sans rien dire, encore une fois trop impressionné par le charisme spontané de Sven.

« Si tu es partant, nous pouvons te prendre en essai pour deux mois. A ce moment-là, nous verrons ton évolution et ta motivation, afin de décider de la suite. Est-ce que ça te semble juste ? »

Harry n'en avait pas espéré autant ; c'était presque trop, tout d'un coup. Et en même temps, il se sentait fier d'être accepté quelque part pour ses capacités propres.

« Je n'ai rien à redire, » confirma-t-il.

Charlie s'autorisa un sourire.

« Te voilà maintenant apprenti dans la meilleure réserve de dragons d'Europe ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sven leva vaguement les yeux au ciel, et malgré le lien de subordination qui existait entre les deux hommes, Harry sentit qu'il existait aussi une profonde complicité.

Sven jeta un coup d'œil à une pile de papiers sur son bureau et sembla repenser à quelque chose.

« Par contre, Charlie ? » ajouta-t-il.

Charlie haussa un sourcil.

« Le fait qu'Harry commence son entraînement ici ne va pas te dispenser d'aller faire le recensement. »

« Mais, et qui va s'en occuper ? »

Sven fit la moue, comme s'il avait envie de dire à son ami qu'il n'était pas le seul dragonnier compétent de la réserve.

« Je vais demander à Anan, elle est douée avec les apprentis. »

Harry vit que Charlie n'était pas satisfait par la situation, cependant il ne tenta pas de s'opposer à Sven plus que ça.

« Harry, je te donne rendez-vous demain à sept heures, devant la salle commune. Anan viendra te chercher. »

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation, et se sentit tout petit sous le regard de Sven.

« Je suis désolé, Bram m'a proposé de l'accompagner en ville demain, et j'ai accepté de lui donner un coup de main. »

« Oh, je comprends. C'est tout à ton honneur. Et bien, dans ce cas, que dis-tu d'après-demain ? »

« Je serai là, » affirma-t-il avec une aplomb dont il s'ignorait capable à ce stade.

Cette manifestation le rassura néanmoins, cela voulait dire qu'au moins une partie de lui était certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Comme Sven ne s'adressa pas à Charlie de la même manière, Harry comprit qu'il était congédié et que les deux hommes allaient sûrement continuer à discuter ensemble.

« Bonne fin de journée, » déclara Harry avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer derrière lui.

Les trois personnes étaient toujours là et lui jetèrent tour à tour un regard curieux avant de revenir à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Pas franchement à l'aise dans cet endroit qui n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir familier, Harry décida de ressortir.

[…]

Harry avait reposé depuis moins de cinq minutes le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Charlie ! Pensa-t-il avant de se lever.

Il découvrit le sourire du Weasley en ouvrant.

« Harry ! Désolé de t'avoir abandonné tout à l'heure ! »

Il le fit entrer.

« C'est pas grave, je comprends. Il faut que tu gardes ton travail, » lança-t-il en plaisantant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sven a trop besoin de moi. C'est bien pour ça qu'il m'envoie m'occuper du recensement. »

« Ah oui ? »

« On le fait une fois par an. Il faut parcourir toute la réserve et vérifier que la population théorique correspond à la population réelle. C'est déjà arrivé qu'une naissance nous passe complètement sous le nez et qu'on se retrouve avec un dragon adulte qui n'avait jamais été au contact d'être humains avant. Nul besoin de dire que ça ne s'est pas super bien passé. »

« Et donc ça va te prendre combien de temps ? »

« De deux à quatre jours, en général. La réserve est assez vaste et je ne peux pas tout faire en balais, surtout s'il y a des nuages. On est seulement trois à se répartir la zone, car les autres doivent continuer de faire tourner la réserve normalement. Sven a demandé à Freja d'y prendre part, ainsi qu'à Evelien, la mère de Bram. »

« Et pendant ce temps je vais commencer mon apprentissage, » murmura Harry, soudainement songeur.

Charlie remarqua sans mal que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu ne sembles pas particulièrement ravi, » remarqua-t-il en fronçant à peine les sourcils.

Harry soupira, se sentant aussitôt indigne.

« Je sais que j'en ai envie, au fond de moi, mais c'est arrivé si vite, tu vois ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser une bonne partie de ma vie. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les événements se passent et que j'y prends part un peu malgré moi, comme si je n'étais qu'un spectateur de ma propre vie. »

Son aveu rendit Charlie songeur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sembla chercher quoi répondre au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que tu as connu beaucoup plus de choses dans ta vie que tu ne pouvais en supporter, et peut-être que ça t'a rendu anxieux des choses à venir, du futur. Tu t'attends toujours au pire et tu ne sais sans doute plus te réjouir en amont. »

Les mots de Charlie, quoique abstraits, trouvèrent un certain écho dans la tête d'Harry.

« Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ici. D'accord ? Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre. Moi aussi parfois je me retrouve submergé par mes craintes, par mes démons, et alors j'ai l'impression que ce en quoi je crois n'a plus de sens. »

Alors ça arrivait à Charlie aussi d'avoir peur ?

« Et dans ces cas-là, comment fais-tu ? »

« J'essaye de me rappeler de ce qui m'a mené ici, de retrouver dans ma mémoire la passion qui m'animait à l'époque. Elle était bien réelle, alors pourquoi aurait-elle disparu ? Il faut s'ancrer dans la réalité et arrêter de faire des plans sur la comète. Vivre la vie au jour le jour, presque ! »

Décidément, c'était une rengaine redondante en ce moment ! Harry avait l'impression d'être le seul de ses amis à ne pas parvenir à profiter de la vie et à avoir besoin des conseils de tout le monde sur le sujet.

Dans un geste amical, Charlie lui tapota l'épaule. Puis il parcourut la pièce du regard.

« Oh, d'ailleurs. Ça m'était sortit de la tête, mais tu es tout seul ici maintenant ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, sans comprendre ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

« Si tu préfères un peu de compagnie le soir que de rester ici, il y a de la place chez moi. »

Harry le fixa un instant sans répondre, trop surpris par la proposition.

« Tu veux que je vienne habiter chez toi ? » s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

« C'est l'idée, » dit Charlie en souriant. « Si tu veux, » ajouta-t-il après.

Harry se retrouva submergé par toutes les voix contradictoires et eut beaucoup de mal à faire le tri dans sa tête afin de pouvoir répondre à Charlie, qui attendait une réponse.

Finalement, les injonctions d'Elia l'emportèrent sur le reste.

« Je veux bien. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il quand même pour s'en assurer.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel avec bonne humeur.

« Évidemment que non ! Tu es de bonne compagnie, Harry, » expliqua-t-il, comme si c'était absurde qu'Harry lui-même ne trouve pas ça évident.

Harry fit un demi-sourire.

« Je vais faire mes affaires alors ? »

« Vas-y, je t'attends là ! »

Harry monta au premier et récupéra ses affaires dans la salle de bain, puis les provisions dans les placards de la cuisine. Il lança à la hâte quelques sorts de nettoyage, partagé entre occuper son temps et ne pas faire attendre Charlie.

Puis il redescendit et fit son sac sous les yeux de Charlie qui semblait discuter avec Aderyn en même temps.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda le plus âgé.

Harry prit son sac sur l'épaule et hocha la tête. Charlie se leva.

« C'est parti, alors ! »

[…]

Charlie habitait entre le bar de Mihaela et l'épicerie de Bram. La façade de la maison était beaucoup moins large que celle dans laquelle Harry venait de passer presque une semaine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry détailla les lieux en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il jugeait. Charlie le laissa faire quelques instants avant de lui proposer de lui montrer où il allait dormir.

Ils étaient entrés directement dans la pièce principale, au sol recouvert de dalles en pierre et meublée d'un petit canapé et d'une bibliothèque pleine de livres et d'objets divers. Au fond, se trouvait la cuisine, accompagnée d'une table et de quelques chaises. Une porte devait mener derrière la maison.

L'escalier pour monter à l'étage se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, aussi Harry suivit-il Charlie.

Il y avait en tout et pour tout deux portes fermées dans le petit couloir en haut de l'escalier.

« C'est ma chambre, » expliqua Charlie en désignant l'une d'elle du doigt. « Et voilà la tienne. »

La pièce était simplement meublée d'un lit, d'une table de chevet avec une bougie et d'une commode sur laquelle reposait une bassine en métal vide.

Charlie se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« On vit relativement simplement, ici, » avoua-t-il.

Harry le rassura d'un sourire.

« C'est parfait. »

« Tu peux déposer tes affaires sur le lit, je vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

Curieux, car il n'y avait pas d'autres portes à l'étage, Harry se pressa de déposer son sac. La salle de bain se trouvait en fait à l'extérieur. Il fallait sortir par la porte que le jeune homme avait remarquée dans la cuisine. Charlie expliqua que lorsqu'il était arrivé, l'installation n'existait même pas et qu'il avait dû construire de ses propres mains une cabane en bois dans laquelle il avait fait le nécessaire pour pouvoir garder un minimum d'hygiène.

L'ensemble était moins spartiate que ce qu'Harry avait eu le temps d'imaginer en quelques minutes. Ça avait même un certain charme. Charlie lui expliqua le fonctionnement des arrivées d'eau et s'assura que le jeune homme connaissait ses sortilèges pour réchauffer l'eau.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour du propriétaire, les deux hommes revinrent dans le salon.

« J'ai deux-trois trucs à faire dans le village avant ce soir, je peux te laisser là ? » demanda Charlie.

« Bien sûr, je vais trouver de quoi m'occuper, » affirma Harry, bien qu'il n'en soit pas si sûr.

« On se voit ce soir alors ! »

Sur ces mots, Charlie lui fit un signe de main et quitta la maison.

Harry se retrouva seul dans la bâtisse qui ne lui était pas du tout familière, malgré le fait que ses matériaux de construction fussent les mêmes que dans l'habitation qu'il occupait précédemment.

Il remonta et essaya de rendre la chambre un peu plus accueillante en rangeant ses affaires. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de laisser le carnet de Regulus, qui contenait toutes ses impressions depuis son départ, dans la chambre. Il verrait plus tard s'il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour le laisser traîner dans le salon.

Tout d'un coup, il se rappela qu'il avait complètement oublié les graines plantées la veille. Devait-il les ramener ici pour continuer à s'en occuper ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il déposait devant chez Charlie la lourde jardinière pleine du terreau dans lequel les quelques pousses vertes s'épanouissaient déjà.

Il se sentait moins mélancolique que le matin même, ce qui était en soit une victoire. Il rentra et rangea ses provisions avec celles de Charlie, découvrant que l'homme qui l'hébergeait ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de cuisiner s'il prenait en compte le peu de vaisselle qu'il possédait et la place restante dans les placards. Il ne put s''empêcher de sourire à cette idée et se rappela de poser la question directement quand il rentrerait.

Il recommença à chercher une autre occupation, puis arrêta son choix sur la cuisine. Après tout, s'il ne s'agissait pas du domaine de Charlie, il serait sans doute réjoui de pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table en rentrant.

La cuisine nécessitant de la concentration, Harry s'y plongea agréablement et ne vit soudainement plus le temps passer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Charlie rentrer qu'il releva la tête de sa tâche.

« Oh, ça sent bon ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu fais la cuisine ? »

« Non, je jardine, » répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Charlie resta un instant interdit avant d'éclater de rire.

« D'accord, c'était une question stupide. Que fais-tu de bon ? »

« C'est une surprise, » refusa de répondre Harry.

« Oh, dans ce cas, je vais devoir attendre que tu sois disposé à me répondre. »

« Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ? » voulut savoir Harry après quelques secondes de blanc.

« Très bien. Je suis allé donner un coup de main à Kate à la bibliothèque. Il y a eu une fuite la nuit dernière et ça menaçait le papier. Comme j'étais dans le village, je lui ai proposé mon aide. »

Harry acquiesça en lavant les derniers ustensiles qu'il avait utilisés.

« J'ai l'impression que tout votre village fonctionne sur l'entraide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie se laissa tomber dans le canapé et passa son bras sur le dossier pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

« C'est le cas. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde se connaît. En plus, avec cet endroit perdu dans la nature, il est nécessaire d'avoir de bonnes relations et de savoir qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres en cas de besoin. Pour l'instant, c'est l'automne et ça va encore, mais bientôt ce sera l'hiver et les choses seront un peu différentes. »

« J'imagine que je serai là pour le voir. »

« J'espère bien. Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients en hiver, d'ailleurs. Le paysage devient encore plus grandiose sous la neige. »

Harry s'autorisa un sourire. L'enthousiasme de Charlie faisait plaisir à voir – à la fois concernant son séjour ici et les saisons dans la réserve.

« Donc tu pars avec Bram demain ? »

« C'est ça. Il me l'a demandé ce matin et j'ai accepté. »

« Bien, » réagit Charlie. « J'y suis allé plusieurs fois, à Brașov. Bram était trop jeune pour s'en occuper lorsque je suis arrivé ici, et c'était le rôle des apprentis de prendre en charge la vie dans le village. Quelque part, je pense même que ça a fait bonne impression sur Sven que tu te fasses ta place ici de cette manière. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pour tout te dire, c'était plus par peur de l'ennui que pour réellement être utile, » avoua-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Ça ne change rien, peu importe la motivation, c'est le résultat qui compte. Et je préfère ça au fait que tu sois fainéant ! »

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais le résultat est le même. »

Le silence retomba pendant qu'Harry séchait la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Il vérifia que plus rien ne traînait dans la cuisine et rejoignit Charlie sur le canapé, après un instant d'hésitation étant donné que le meuble n'était pas très large.

« Quand pars-tu pour le recensement ? »

« Demain dans l'après-midi, une fois que Freja sera rentrée. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est partie récupérer un œuf dans la réserve ce matin. Ensuite elle laissera ses instructions à la personne qui la remplacera à la nurserie pour s'occuper de Norjd. »

Harry et Charlie continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le jour disparaisse derrière la montagne et que le salon se retrouve plongé dans la pénombre.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu m'as donné faim avec ta surprise, » avoua Charlie au bout d'un moment.

« On ferait mieux d'aller se mettre à table alors, » accepta Harry.

Il réchauffa ses plats pendant que Charlie dressait le couvert. Son estomac grogna quand Harry déposa sur la table des champignons farcis, du pain frais et des haricots à la tomate.

« Mon dieu, Harry, si tu commence à me nourrir comme ça tu sais que je ne vais jamais te laisser repartir ? » s'exclama Charlie en contemplant les victuailles devant ses yeux.

« Tu ne sais même pas si c'est bon, » objecta le plus jeune.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et ne perdit pas de temps avant de goûter.

« J'avais raison, » marmonna-t-il quelques minutes plus tard après avoir dévoré la moitié de son assiette.

Harry sentit une curieuse sensation envahir sa poitrine, pas déplaisante mais inattendue.

« Tu ne cuisines pas, donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre. Tu sais bien, à la maison, maman ne laissait personne s'approcher de la cuisine sauf pour éplucher des kilos de légumes. Et une fois que je me suis retrouvé seul à Paris pour mes études, il y avait une cantine et j'allais y prendre la plupart de mes repas. »

« Et tu t'es retrouvé ici, à vingt ans passés, sans savoir te nourrir correctement ? » résuma Harry, amusé.

« C'est à peu près ça. Souvent, je dîne au bar, ou alors Evelien a pitié de moi et elle charge Bram de me donner des restes de la famille. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué. Je pourrais te montrer quelques trucs, si tu veux, » proposa Harry. « En échange de l'hébergement, » ajouta-t-il après.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis gagnant, » annonça Charlie, et Harry se demanda s'il devait y voir un sous-entendu.

La tarte aux cerise en dessert fit également une grande impression sur Charlie, et la soirée se termina dans la complicité et la bonne humeur. En se couchant dans le lit de la chambre voisine, Harry songea qu'il avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition d'emménager avec lui.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Elia. Mais en attendant, il était temps de dormir.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, la maison était silencieuse et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Charlie devait déjà être monté au col.

Harry confirma cette déduction en lisant le mot laissé sur la table de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harry !

J'ai dû partir avant que tu te réveille. Passe une bonne journée à Brașov, on se verra ce soir.

Charlie »

Il sourit et découvrit que Charlie avait laissé du café sur la table, sous un sort de maintien au chaud. Il prit son petit-déjeuner avant de sortir utiliser la salle d'eau.

Il occupa sa matinée à arroser les plantes, passer du temps avec Aderyn et consigner les dernier événements dans le carnet de Regulus. Puis il se réchauffa les restes du dîner de la veille et déjeuna avant de partir rejoindre Bram devant l'épicerie.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand signe de main lorsqu'il le vit arriver au bout du chemin.

« Eh, Harry ! Merci d'être venu, » le salua-t-il une fois qu'ils furent au même niveau.

« Salut Bram ! Tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, on n'a plus qu'à y aller ! »

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à la gare du village et empruntèrent la Cheminette.

[…]

Lorsqu'Harry revint au village, le jour tombait. Cela avait prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il ne s'était pas ennuyé une seule seconde. Bram était enthousiaste et plein de vie et il avait apprécié d'avoir un compagnon durant sa mission.

Il avait chaleureusement remercié Harry, qui avait fait de même avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de rentrer chez Charlie.

Les choses prenaient encore une fois une tournure inattendue. Hermione avait raison ; Harry devait se laisser aller et saisir les opportunités lorsqu'elles passaient devant son nez.

* * *

 _J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et le suivant; j'ai une liste d'événements à placer mais je ne suis pas satisfaite... J'ai l'impression que ça perd en qualité car je suis moins inspirée qu'au départ..._

 _En tout cas, il se passe de nouveau des choses!_

 _Le prochain chapitre dans les deux semaines à venir, si tout va bien !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu._


	16. Treizième partie

_Hello ! Vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir un peu pour cette absence de trois mois... J'étais complètement déçue par mon dernier chapitre et la vie réelle m'a bien gardée occupée. Je ne sais pas si ça va aller mieux à partir de maintenant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux !_

 _En tout cas, bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos commentaires réconfortants sur le dernier chapitre._

* * *

« Alors, comment était Brașov ? » demanda Charlie lorsqu'ils furent attablés devant le dîner ce soir-là.

Bram avait donné à Harry un plat préparé par sa mère en remerciement de son aide ce jour-là, ainsi Harry n'avait pas eu à se remettre derrière les fourneaux en rentrant de sa journée en ville.

Harry posa sa fourchette pour répondre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » avoua-t-il.

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Déjà, je pensais qu'il y avait une communauté magique dans toutes les grandes villes. »

Charlie secoua la tête.

« Les sorciers sont encore nombreux à avoir peur des Moldus en Roumanie, alors ils sont très bien cachés et évitent les grosses communautés qui pourraient attirer involontairement l'attention. A ma connaissance, l'arrivée de Cheminette de la gare de Bucarest est la seule publique du pays. Pour les autres, il faut avoir des amis ou se déplacer à la façon moldue, en voiture. »

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué d'aller de la cabane à la ville, mais de remonter la pente des heures plus tard avec le chargement qu'on ne pouvait pas ensorceler pour le rendre plus léger sous les yeux des Moldus, ça c'était autre chose ! »

Charlie montra son amusement.

« Bram t'a attiré dans un plan un peu foireux. Il n'y a que quand on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre qu'on y va de son plein grès, » remarqua-t-il, avec un sourire en coin. « Et en ville, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, on a fait le tour de tous les commerces pour récupérer les provisions et Bram a discuté avec les commerçants sur le marché avant de repartir. »

« Forcément, il ne sort pas beaucoup de la réserve. Ses parents aiment bien quand il essaye un peu de sociabiliser avec les gens de l'extérieur, même si ce sont des Moldus. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il y a ici des gens qui... considèrent que les Moldus nous sont inférieurs ? »

« Je ne pense pas, en tout cas ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on discute. Pendant que la guerre faisait rage au Royaume-Uni, les gens étaient relativement calmes dans la réserve, sans prendre vraiment parti, même s'ils étaient inquiets lorsqu'ils étaient sans nouvelle de leurs proches pendant un moment. »

« D'accord, alors j'ai dû mal comprendre ce que tu as dit juste avant. »

« Oh, oh. » Grimaça Charlie. « Effectivement, ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que si d'aventure Bram s'était fait un ami moldu, il n'aurait jamais pu le faire monter ici, ni même dans la réserve à cause des champs de protection. De ce point de vue là, c'est sûr que ses parents auraient préféré qu'il rencontre des jeunes sorciers. Pour son propre intérêt. »

« Mais visiblement Bram n'a pas spécialement apprécié son temps passé à Bucarest, » remarqua Harry.

« C'est exact. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. On s'attache vite à la réserve, et une fois que c'est fait, c'est irréversible. »

« Et je suis bien parti pour rester, on dirait,» ajouta Harry, regardant Charlie dans les yeux.

Charlie se contenta de sourire et ils terminèrent de dîner dans un silence confortable.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Charlie et Harry montèrent au col ensemble, en même temps que le soleil se levait sur le flanc de la montagne. Charlie portait un sac à dos de randonnée contenant des affaires de rechange, des provisions et un sac de couchage puisqu'il partait faire le recensement avec Freja et Evelien. Harry, écoutant le conseil donné par Charlie avec un clin d'œil, avait enfilé les vêtements auxquels il tenait le moins.

« Anan peut paraître un peu froide par moment, mais ne te fie pas à son apparence. C'est simplement pour se faire respecter. Une fois que tu commenceras à la connaître mieux, tu te rendras compte qu'elle a un cœur d'or. »

« Quel est son rôle dans la réserve ? » préféra demander Harry, plutôt que de rebondir sur ce que Charlie venait de lui confier.

« Elle a occupé la plupart des postes possibles et maintenant elle se concentre sur la recherche. Elle a un diplôme de Magizoologiste à l'origine. Mais comme c'est elle qui a formé le plus de dragonniers, Sven continue de lui demander régulièrement de s'en charger. »

Harry se fit la réflexion que Charlie était une mine d'informations sans pareille sur la réserve. Il releva la tête et constata que le col n'était plus très loin. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Charlie ajouta :

« Tant que tu seras apprenti, tu devras te contenter de tes pieds pour rejoindre la réserve. Pour ta forme physique, » expliqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il se rappelait sa propre période d'essai. « Tu pourras gagner du temps en balais à la fin des deux mois. »

Charlie en parlait comme s'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Harry s'en sortirait pendant cette durée.

« Il y a pire que de commencer sa journée par un tel exercice, » réagit Harry en désignant le paysage derrière eux d'un mouvement de bras.

« Je suis bien d'accord, » renchérit Charlie, deux pas devant Harry.

Ils parvinrent au col quelques minutes plus tard et Harry aperçut une silhouette qui ne lui était pas familière devant le bâtiment principal. Charlie et lui se rapprochèrent d'elle.

Elle était plus petite que Charlie et solidement bâtie. Elle portait des vêtements kaki, qui contrastaient sur sa peau sombre, et une paire de chaussures de randonnée, comme Harry. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés avaient été attachés à la hâte. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ! » s'exclama l'inconnue, une main sur la hanche, en les regardant tout à tour. « Charlie Weasley en personne. »

« De qui est-ce la faute si on ne se croise plus ? »

Elle tapa légèrement l'épaule de Charlie du dos de sa main.

« Il faut bien que certaines personnes s'occupent du travail sérieux pendant que d'autres prennent du bon temps sur un balais. »

« Je me sens blessé par ton incompréhension, » s'offusqua Charlie avec emphase.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle, dardant son regard perçant sur Harry.

« Harry Potter, » se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle la serra et hocha la tête.

« Le fameux. Tu peux m'appeler Anan. Et maintenant, on va pouvoir y aller. » lança-t-elle du ton de la personne qui n'aime pas perdre son temps. « Weasley, tu comptes rester planté là ou aller travailler ? »

Charlie ne se laissa pas prendre au dépourvu et ajusta la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« J'y vais. Sur ce, je vous laisse. A dans quelques jours Harry ! » lança-t-il. « Anan, c'était un plaisir de te revoir. »

« Vil flatteur. »

Il leur adressa un signe de main et entra dans le bâtiment principal.

« Bon, à nous maintenant. Sven t'a expliqué en quoi consisterait ton apprentissage ? » demanda Anan.

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle soupira.

« Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur les autres dans cette réserve de malheur, » soupira-t-elle. « Allez, c'est parti. J'espère que tu as bien dormi cette nuit. »

Là-dessus, elle entraîna Harry en direction du seul bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il put sentir les courbatures avant même de se lever. Anan ne l'avait pas ménagé pour sa première journée de travail et il s'était écroulé dans son lit aussitôt rentré. Maintenant, son estomac criait famine et il avait intérêt de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Tout en remuant distraitement sa casserole de porridge, il essaya de détendre les muscles de ses jambes. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi physique, mais il supposait que c'était un passage obligé afin que les apprentis prouvent leur valeur. A coup sûr, les journées de Charlie ne ressemblaient plus à ça. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'Anan avait sous-entendu devant le dragonnier confirmé.

En tout cas, s'il devait retenir un aspect positif, c'était que l'ennui avait d'un seul coup complètement disparu de sa vie. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça.

Il versa le porridge chaud dans un bol et s'installa à table pour manger tranquillement. Il ne savait pas encore bien s'il appréciait Anan ou non. Elle était très compétente dans ce qu'elle faisait, c'était certain. Elle était plus expérimentée que Sven, Charlie, ou tout autre personne qu'Harry avait rencontrée depuis son arrivée au village. Et elle avait cette sorte d'autorité innée, qui faisait qu'on se sentait obligé de la respecter, même lorsqu'elle avait des attentes impossibles à satisfaire.

Par exemple, Harry n'avait pas été capable de soulever la moitié du poids qu'elle lui avait demandé, lorsqu'ils étaient allés nettoyer la litière de paille de l'infirmerie. Il l'avait donc fait en deux fois et elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à lui dire qu'ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu sur le programme.

A plusieurs reprises, Anan s'était mise à marmonner dans une langue inconnue – et vu le ton sur lequel elle prononçait ses mots, Harry veillait à filer droit dans ces moments-là.

Revenant à la réalité, Harry arrêta le feu sous la casserole et versa le porridge dans une assiette creuse, puis ajouta trois généreuses cuillères de sucre roux sur la bouillie fumante. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être à sa place, de manière globale dans la réserve, et plus précisément dans la cuisine de Charlie.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas difficile de trouver pourquoi. En effet, Harry avait véritablement l'impression d'être le bienvenu ici. Chez les Dursley, évidemment, ça avait été l'extrême inverse, pour des raisons évidentes. A Poudlard, c'était la présence de ses amis et la magie qui comptaient plus que le château en lui-même ; lorsqu'il y était retourné seul pour les réparation il lui avait semblé qu'il était maintenant trop grand pour se trouver là. Et puis même chez Elia, où il ne pouvait nier avoir été bien accueilli, il y avait tout de même eu un rapport commercial entre eux, avant qu'ils deviennent amis. C'était différent de ce qu'il vivait maintenant en Roumanie.

Il n'était plus complètement en vacances : il était concrètement en train de se trouver une place, d'œuvrer pour son avenir, même si un jour il découvrirait que le travail avec les dragons n'était pas fait pour lui.

Harry termina de manger et lava sa vaisselle avant de se préparer pour partir. Une longue journée l'attendait.

[…]

Au bout du quatrième jour d'absence de Charlie, Harry commença à s'impatienter. Anan s'en rendit compte et le rassura en levant les yeux au ciel, disant qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Harry se défendit mollement et vit que son mentor n'était pas convaincue par ses piètres talents d'acteur.

Le cinquième jour, Harry rentra comme d'habitude alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Après avoir pris une douche, il songea à préparer le repas. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement et claquer contre le mur. Il sursauta. En une fraction de seconde, sans réfléchir, il attrapa sa baguette.

Puis il reconnut Charlie et Freja, se tenant par la taille. Harry fronça les sourcils ; quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rendit alors compte que le visage de Charlie était bien pâle comparé à celui de la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Freja referma la porte d'un coup de talon et s'avança vers le canapé en supportant le poids de Charlie afin de l'y laisser tomber, pendant que Harry restait planté au milieu de la pièce, essayant vainement d'analyser la situation, sans savoir quoi faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Freja se redressa et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Elle aussi avait l'air fatiguée, s'il ne la comparait pas à Charlie.

« On s'est fait rattraper par une tempête sur le chemin du retour ce matin, et Charlie a fait une chute de son balai, » déclara-t-elle.

Harry grimaça. Qu'on soit un sorcier ou un Moldu, une chute n'était jamais une bonne chose. Il ne sut par quoi commencer, que demander à Freja, aussi fut-il soulagé qu'elle reprenne ses explications d'elle-même.

« On l'a rafistolé là-haut en arrivant, mais je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de se reposer maintenant. »

En effet, Charlie avait déjà fermé les yeux et glissait doucement sur le canapé. Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Freja.

« Je te le confie. Empêche-le de bouger demain même s'il dit qu'il se sent mieux. »

Harry s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne serait pas présent dans la journée et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Pas de problème, » affirma-t-il.

Peut-être que Freja ne savait pas encore qu'il était entré en apprentissage à la réserve, quand bien même elle venait de passer cinq jours avec Charlie.

Harry se demanda s'il devait être vexé que Charlie n'ait pas parlé de lui, ou s'il devait être content que Charlie ne divulgue pas sa vie privée.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

« Je m'occupe de lui, rentre te reposer, » assura-t-il pour donner congé à Freja qui hocha brièvement la tête avant de retourner d'où elle était venue.

Harry se retrouva seul avec un Charlie somnolent et mal en point. L'ascension des escaliers lui semblant un obstacle difficilement franchissable, il décida de laisser le dragonnier dormir là, au moins pour ce soir.

Il songea que la descente du col jusqu'au village avait dû être compliquée. Harry attira à lui une paire de couvertures à l'aide d'un simple Accio et les déposa à l'extrémité du canapé. Puis il entreprit de retirer à Charlie ses chaussures de marche et son pantalon en mauvais état. Charlie protesta faiblement et n'aida pas beaucoup Harry, mais celui-ci parvint finalement à l'étendre plus confortablement et à le recouvrir des couvertures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses respirations s'étaient espacées et Harry retourna dans la cuisine préparer son repas en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il dîna dans le silence, seulement bercé par le son régulier que faisait Charlie en dormant. Pour le nombre de fois où Harry s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pour diverses raisons – notamment le Quidditch – c'était la première fois qu'il veillait sur quelqu'un d'autre. C'était étrange que les rôles soient ainsi inversés.

Charlie ne remua pas lorsque Harry fit la vaisselle, pas plus lorsqu'il éteignit toutes les lampes et monta se coucher après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry descendit déjeuner, Charlie était réveillé et assis sur le canapé.

« Bonjour, »

« Bonjour Harry. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, lourd de ce qu'ils avaient à se raconter, des événements des derniers jours.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, afin de ne pas perdre de temps dans sa routine, même s'il était debout un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait mal dormi, inconsciemment inquiet pour l'homme qui dormait au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était aussi levé deux fois dans la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas.

Charlie se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux et se tourna pour observer Harry.

« J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-il. »

« Freja t'a ramené ici hier soir, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, » raconta Harry.

Charlie grimaça.

« Entre le moment où j'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle de mon balai dans la tempête et le moment où je me suis réveillé ce matin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs. »

« C'est peut-être mieux pour toi. »

« Il n'empêche que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Freja a dit que la tempête avait démarré hier matin, que tu étais tombé de ton balais et qu'ils t'avaient ramené au col pour s'occuper de toi avant de te ramener ici hier soir. »

Charlie hocha la tête, écoutant attentivement ce que disait Harry.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

« Ce serait bien si tu mangeais quelque chose, » l'incita Harry.

Charlie haussa un sourcil.

« Depuis quand c'est toi qui veille sur moi ? » remarqua-t-il sans méchanceté.

Harry aurait voulu répondre par un sous-entendu, pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

« Freja m'a laissé des instructions, » déclara-t-il à la place.

A sa grande joie, Charlie esquissa tout de même un sourire en coin.

« Et quelles sont ces instructions, s'il te plaît? »

« M'assurer que tu ailles mieux et que tu ne bouges pas ce canapé pour l'instant. »

Cette fois, Charlie rit franchement.

« Évidemment, elle veut s'attirer toute la gloire de la réussite de notre mission pendant que je suis coincé chez moi. »

Harry esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il retira sa poêle du feu et déposa les œufs au plat dans les deux assiettes qui contenaient déjà le reste de haricots à la tomate de la veille. Puis il en amena une à Charlie avec des couverts.

Le dragonnier le remercia et s'empara de l'assiette fumante.

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je t'ai invité à venir habiter avec moi, » avoua-t-il sur un ton dramatique.

« Pour que je t'empêche de quitter le canapé ? » renchérit Harry, sans sous-entendu aucun.

A ces mots, le sourire de Charlie s'élargit.

« Il faudrait que tu me rejoignes pour que ça fonctionne. »

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux.

« Compte là-dessus, » répondit-il du tac au tac, ne sachant franchement plus comment se comporter maintenant que Charlie reprenait ce ton désinvolte avec lui.

Le silence tomba entre eux et Charlie baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Harry, perplexe, retourna dans la cuisine et s'installa à table.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Charlie remercia Harry pour le repas et lui demanda si ça se passait bien avec Anan.

Harry haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de recul sur ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, et promis à Charlie qu'il lui en parlerait en rentrant le soir-même.

Il quitta la maison après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Charlie.

[…]

Comme si elle se doutait que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, Anan fut légèrement plus tolérante avec Harry qu'elle ne l'était habituellement. Il la remercia silencieusement pour ça.

En début d'après-midi, après qu'il ait déjeuné dans la salle commune avec Anan et quelques autres personnes, il fut appelé par Sven dans son bureau. Ils firent ensemble le bilan de cette première semaine de travail.

Harry le rassura sur ses intentions et sur sa capacité à suivre le rythme de folie imposé par Anan. Comme il s'en était douté – Sven lui avoua au moins cela – les dragonniers confirmés se partageaient le travail, mais c'était bon de savoir qu'ils étaient capable de gérer une bonne partie par eux-même si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Avant qu'Harry ne retourne à ses tâches, Sven lui demanda comment allait Charlie. Le jeune homme répondit qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien mieux que la veille au soir. Sven remercia Harry, à la fois pour les informations et pour l'aide apportée.

Harry sortit du bureau l'esprit calme, un peu plus persuadé qu'il était à sa place parmi les dragonniers et les habitants de la réserve.

[…]

Le soir, quand Harry rentra, la maison embaumait. Il fronça les sourcils, se rappelant que Charlie avait avoué ne pas savoir cuisiner.

« Bonsoir Harry ! » lança Charlie, depuis le canapé.

Il était enroulé dans une des couvertures qu'Harry avait apporté la veille, et un livre fermé reposait sur ses cuisses.

« Bonsoir ! » répondit Harry. « Tu as fait à manger ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Charlie sourit.

« Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas autorisé à me lever, » expliqua-t-il. « Freja est passée tout à l'heure, amenant avec elle des recommandations et le dîner. »

« Je vois. J'espère que ça ne la dérangeait pas. »

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Elle nous demandera sûrement une faveur un jour, quand on aura oublié. »

Harry, curieux, alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit la casserole qui mijotait sur feu doux. Une odeur sucrée d'agrume monta jusqu'à ses narines.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Charlie après avoir refermé le récipient.

« Du poulet à l'orange. »

« C'est pas chinois, comme recette ? »

« Tu me demandes ça à moi ? » se moqua Charlie. « De toute manière il y a tellement de cultures qui se mêlent dans le village qu'il ne faut pas chercher les origines. Sauf de Mihaela, puisque son origine roumaine est sa plus grande fierté. »

Charlie n'avait pas tort, et Harry se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait la réflexion avant. Les habitants du village venaient de tous les endroits du monde et cohabitaient sans heurts, unis par leur intérêt commun pour les dragons et la beauté des montagnes de Transylvanie.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas encore, Freja m'a forcé à manger quand elle est passée tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche alors. »

« Reviens vite, j'ai passé la journée à m'ennuyer. J'ai besoin de distraction, » se plaignit Charlie avec une moue d'enfant qui fit sourire Harry.

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il de bon cœur.

[…]

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour dans la pièce principale. Charlie lui fit de la place sur le canapé et ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, plus proches que jamais.

« Alors, comment se sont passés ces premiers jours avec Anan ? » s'enquit Charlie, visiblement intéressé.

« Plutôt bien, j'imagine ? »

« Est-ce une question ? De ce que je vois, tu dois bien t'en sortir. Tu ne sembles pas épuisé ou complètement à bout de nerfs. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu parles d'expérience ? »

« D'expérience ou de connaissance, » répondit Charlie, énigmatique, avant de s'expliquer. « Avec moi, il n'y a pas eu de problème. J'étais tellement heureux d'être là que j'aurais fait à peu près n'importe quoi pour rester ici et réussir mon apprentissage. Et c'est ce qui a plu à Anan, je crois. Ce sont les valeurs qu'elle prône : la discipline et le respect pour les supérieurs. C'est ce qui permet à la réserve de se maintenir, d'après elle. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Là où j'ai de la chance, c'est que je n'ai pas passé ma dernière année à Poudlard derrière un bureau à écouter des professeurs parler de leur expérience du monde ; je l'ai vécue. »

Harry se demanda pourquoi il était en train de confier cela à Charlie dès que les mots passèrent ses lèvres. Si Charlie fronça les sourcils devant ce déconcertant rappel de la guerre, il ne fit pas de commentaire pour autant.

« Je veux dire que je suis déjà habitué, dans une certaine mesure, à un rythme de travail. »

« C'est bien de savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu que du négatif, » remarqua Charlie, et Harry sentit que s'ils continuaient sur cette voie ils allaient en oublier le sujet de départ.

« En tout cas, c'est agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un qui connaît son job. »

« Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Sven laisse Anan s'occuper des nouvelles recrues. Elle est le plus à même de juger de leur valeur. »

Une question traversa la tête de Harry et il hésita à la poser.

« Tu crois que j'ai ma place ici ? »

Charlie le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser sur son cou.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu es toujours là après une semaine passée avec Anan, dans une réserve de dragon, et tu me demandes si tu as ta place ici ? »

Charlie semblait vraiment déconcerté par ce manque de confiance en soi.

« Vraiment Harry, » continua-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain que le plus jeune ne savait pas quoi dire. « Je suis tout à fait convaincu que tu as ta place ici. »

Le regard sérieux de Charlie, le ton sur lequel il affirma cela... Harry crut qu'il allait se noyer dans les sentiments de chaleur et de confiance qui l'envahirent.

Il était à sa place, alors ? Il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

« Alors s'il te plaît, tiens bon pendant la période d'essai, et ensuite tu seras libre de choisir quel poste occuper dans la réserve. »

Pour Charlie, Harry allait réussir et rester.

Est-ce que ça voulait que Charlie souhaitait qu'il reste ?

Dans la réserve, avec lui, chez lui ?

Les possibilités lui faisaient tourner la tête, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt sur la raison. Peut-être était-ce simplement son besoin de reconnaissance, une conséquence de sa vie passée sans figure parentale digne de ce nom.

« Je vais faire ça, » promis Harry, relâchant la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Charlie fit alors un grand sourire.

« Et si tu me racontais maintenant ce que tu as préféré ces premiers jours ? »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et narra à Charlie des anecdotes de la semaine écoulée.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la faim se faisant sentir, Harry se releva du canapé dans lequel il était décidément à l'aise, et alla dans la cuisine leur servir deux bols du poulet à l'orange offert par Freja. Harry irait d'ailleurs la remercier dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ; le plat sentait vraiment très bon.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de Quidditch et des jeux organisés dans la réserve plusieurs fois par an pour ceux qui s'intéressaient à ce sport. Sachant que le balai était l'un des moyens de transport des dragonniers dans la réserve, Harry estimait que le niveau de jeu devait être autrement supérieur à celui de Poudlard.

Après le dîner, ils restèrent assis dans le salon quelques minutes dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Charlie déclare qu'il allait prendre une douche. Harry vérifia du coin de l'œil que l'homme tenait bien sur ses jambes, n'ayant pas oublié l'avertissement de Freja la veille. Une fois rassuré sur son équilibre, Harry ramassa leur vaisselle et prit quelques instants pour nettoyer et ranger la cuisine, puis il monta dans sa chambre.

Aderyn somnolait sous le lit, Harry entendit ses serres griffer le parquet lorsqu'il entra. Il lui chuchota quelques mots et la petite chouette sortit de sa cachette, les plumes ébouriffées. Harry évita de la toucher, elle ne semblait pas encore bien réveillée.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'une lettre avait été déposée sur la commode, à côté de la vasque. Ça ne venait pas d'Aderyn, mais il avait laissé la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte pendant la journée ; ce n'était pas impossible qu'un autre oiseau soit passé en son absence.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit une feuille de papier un peu froissée, couverte d'une écriture en pattes de mouches qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Cher Harry,

Comment ça va mon vieux ? Mione est passée le week-end dernier et m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé une lettre récemment. (Comme tu peux t'en douter elle m'a aussi fait remarquer que ça ne me dispensait pas de communiquer directement avec toi... Bref.) Les cours pour la formation d'Aurors sont plus difficiles que ceux de Poudlard, mais plus intéressants. Ça compense. Et les examens sont plus souvent pratiques que théorique, alors on sait pourquoi on travaille. Sans mentir, je pense que ça te plairait autant que moi. Pas décidé à revenir, hein ?

Je vis toujours au Terrier, mais si tu rentrais on pourrait prendre un appartement ensemble à Londres ! Imagine, ce serait super !

Papa a eu une promotion au Ministère, mais il a refusé car il aimait son travail. Maman était dans une rage folle, elle a caché (ou détruit?) une partie de sa collection secrète d'objets moldus en retour.

Georges a recommencé à travailler à la boutique et il a embauché deux personnes pour s'occuper des clients.

Ginny dit que c'est bizarre à Poudlard, et je veux bien la croire. Mione a du courage d'y être retournée.

Et alors comme ça tu es en Roumanie ? Tu sais quand même que c'est là-bas que Charlie vit dans sa réserve de dragons ? Va le voir de notre part (et dis lui que Maman voudrait bien de ses nouvelles).

Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A plus tard !

Ron »

Harry souriait toujours lorsqu'il termina le message. C'était bon de voir que Ron ne changeait pas, qu'il était toujours son meilleur ami malgré les kilomètres qui les séparaient.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, il décida de commencer à répondre à la lettre. Il sortit du papier et un stylo de son sac et se lança.

« Cher Ron,

Je vais bien, et je suis content de voir que ça a l'air d'aller pour toi aussi ! Tes parents doivent être fiers de te voir réussir dans la formation. Et honnêtement, en Défense, tu es déjà au niveau, non ? Bon, en Potions, peut-être pas (sans offense, mon pote).

Pour être honnête, je n'avais déjà pas trop envie de revenir pour le moment, et j'ai trouvé une opportunité ici, en Roumanie. Luna, son ami et sa copine sont rentrés chez eux et je suis resté, à la réserve, chez ton frère. »

Harry leva les yeux en relisant sa dernière phrase. Plus maladroit, tu meurs.

« Il nous a accueillit dans la réserve et nous a invité à rester aussi longtemps qu'on le souhaitait. Et d'ailleurs depuis une semaine je travaille aussi. J'ai commencé mon apprentissage avec Anan. Charlie t'a peut-être parlé d'elle ? C'était son mentor à lui aussi.

Ça ne fait pas très longtemps mais je suis vraiment bien ici, un peu comme à Poudlard, mais sans la menace d'un mage noir complètement barge derrière nous. La période d'essai dans la réserve est de deux mois, je verrais bien à ce moment-là si je reste ou si je rentre.

Je transmettrai en tout cas le message à Charlie. Embrasse toute ta famille pour moi, j'espère pour vous tous que ta mère va se calmer.

Bon courage pour les cours,

Harry »

Harry relut entièrement la lettre et se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup moins précis avec Ron qu'avec Hermione. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose sur lui et sur sa relation avec ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Mais dans tous les cas, il ne se voyait pas confier à Ron ce qu'il pensait de son frère aîné.

Il soupira, reboucha son stylo et plia la lettre, qu'il laissa sur la commode pour l'instant. Il la donnerait à Aderyn plus tard.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.

« Harry, je peux entrer ? » vint la voix de Charlie, étouffée par la cloison entre eux.

« Vas-y, » invita Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et Charlie entra. Ses cheveux encore humides tombaient sur ses épaules et il portait des vêtements propres, un tee-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » interrogea Harry.

« Oui, merci ! La douche a achevé de me rendre forme humaine. »

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment.

« Tu veux aller te coucher? »

Harry soupesa un instant ses possibilités de réponse.

« Pas encore, » finit-il par dire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Charlie.

« Tant mieux, » murmura-t-il. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce d'un geste large.

« Vas-y, » l'invita Harry.

Il s'installa sur la chaise qu'Harry venait de déserter. Harry referma la porte et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit.

« Tu sais, malgré tout le bien que j'en dis, la vie peut être solitaire dans la réserve, » lâcha Charlie au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Harry hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer, curieux de savoir où le plus âgé voulait en venir avec cette remarque qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

« Alors je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, même si on ne se connaît pas trop, que tu es le meilleur ami de mon petit frère... »

Harry esquissa un mince sourire. C'était inhabituel de voir Charlie chercher ses mots de la sorte.

« Je me sens bien ici, merci à toi de m'accueillir, » réagit-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à sourire comme des idiots, du point de vue d'Harry. Mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Après tout, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

« Oh, d'ailleurs. J'ai dis à Ron que j'étais chez toi en ce moment. Il te conseille de donner de tes nouvelles à ta mère. » Se souvint Harry, mettant fin à l'atmosphère presque intime entre eux.

Charlie fit une grimace exagérée.

« Pour qu'elle me réponde de rentrer et de me couper les cheveux ? Tu sais qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de me le dire la dernière fois que je suis venu, en début d'année ? Pour le fait de rester, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais pour les cheveux ? C'était le dernier de mes soucis à ce moment-là ! »

Harry haussa les épaules dans un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

« Tu verras, dès qu'elle saura que tu es ici avec moi, tu auras aussi droit à ta lettre. Ou elle m'accusera de te retenir contre ton gré, » ajouta-t-il, faussement songeur.

« Je suis suffisamment grand pour savoir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, » affirma Harry, puisant du courage dans ses propres mots.

« Bien parlé ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire de complicité, sachant en leur for intérieur qu'ils avaient vécu des choses similaires.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Charlie se leva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser. C'était étonnamment facile de parler avec lui, même si Charlie connaissait le pan de vie qu'Harry s'était efforcé de cacher à ceux qu'il avait rencontrés depuis son départ d'Angleterre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, en confiance.

Était-ce uniquement à cause de Charlie qu'il souhaitait rester à la réserve ? La question méritait d'être posée. Bien sûr, l'endroit aurait toujours de l'attrait... Seulement Harry ne pouvait nier que la présence du dragonnier rendait la chose encore plus agréable.

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit moins de cauchemars qu'habituellement.

[…]

Une semaine s'écoula. Charlie reprit le travail, Harry continua à suivre Anan et à faire de son mieux. Ils prenaient leur dîner ensemble, discutaient invariablement jusqu'à dix heures du soir et partaient se coucher le cœur léger, et certains soirs les joues tendues d'avoir trop ris.

Un jour en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il rentrait de l'épicerie où il avait raconté ses dernières aventures à Bram, Harry vit que les graines de Neville, plantées depuis maintenant deux semaines, étaient sur le point d'éclore. Un sentiment mêlé l'envahit : la fierté d'avoir réussi à faire pousser quelque chose par ses propres moyens et la peur de voir apparaître une plante agressive.

On apprenait vite à se méfier des graines magiques dans le monde sorcier.

Harry s'approcha de la jardinière et observa, oubliant momentanément son sac à provision sur son épaule.

Les bourgeons vert pâle juchés en haut des frêles tiges d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut se balançaient doucement, comme portés par le vent. Soudain, un des bourgeon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une curieuse fleur à la place. Rassuré par l'aspect inoffensif de la fleur en question, Harry se baissa pour l'observer plus en détails.

Ses pétales étaient striés comme ceux des chardons, et d'une couleur assez terne, proche des pierres qui composaient le chemin de montagne. Un des pétales, et c'était assez étrange, était d'une teinte rouge vif qui contrastait fortement avec le reste.

Dès que la fleur fut en contact avec la lumière du jour, elle se tendit sur sa tige et pointa dans la direction de l'amont. Harry se gratta le sommet du crâne. Il n'était pas expert et n'avait jamais vu une telle fleur avant. Il demanderait à Charlie plus tard, et puis sinon, il y aurait bien un expert en botanique dans la réserve.

* * *

 _Une idée sur la nature des plantes données par Neville ? J'ai eu une idée soudaine les concernant, en me réveillant ce matin, et j'ai écrit plus de 3000 mots aujourd'hui sur le chapitre suivant._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite !_


	17. Quatorzième partie

_Bonsoir ! J'espère réussir à garder ce rythme pour la publication des prochains chapitres; en tout cas je fais de mon mieux!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le soir, dès le retour de Charlie, Harry lui demanda tout de go s'il avait vu les plantes lorsqu'il était entré. Charlie avoua qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Après avoir rassuré Harry : « Non, ça ne me dérange pas de parler de Botanique en rentrant d'une journée de travail ! », ils sortirent tous les deux devant la maison.

Charlie se plongea un instant dans la contemplation du bac de fleurs et plissa le front. Les bras ballants le long du corps, Harry attendit son expertise.

« Ah ! » s'exclama soudainement le dragonnier. « Je sais ce que c'est. Enfin, à quoi ça ressemble, parce que je ne savais pas qu'il existait une plante capable de faire la même chose. »

« Et ça ressemble à quoi ? »

« Une boussole ! » lança Charlie, regardant Harry dans les yeux, fier de lui.

« Une boussole ? » reprit Harry, perplexe.

« Enfin, c'est toi qui a grandit avec les Moldus, non ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« On oublie vite ! » s'excusa-t-il.

Sauf ce qu'on voudrait vraiment oublier, songea-t-il avec une grimace qu'il tenta de cacher aux yeux trop attentifs de Charlie.

« Et d'ailleurs, comment tu connais un objet moldu, toi ? »

Charlie sourit.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai un père collectionneur d'artefacts. »

Oh, évidemment ! Harry se rendit ensuite compte que le pétale rouge de la plante avait changé de direction. Ce n'était pas possible, normalement ? On pouvait bouger la boussole, l'aiguille restait pointée dans la même direction. Sauf en présence d'un champ magnétique plus puissant, mais rien n'avait pu changer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Peut-être que ton ami voulait que tu puisses te repérer avec, même s'il existe aussi des sorts pour s'orienter avec sa baguette. »

« Je lui demanderai, après tout, il est sans doute responsable de la naissance de cette espèce, le connaissant. »

Charlie acquiesça et bougea de là où il se trouvait à la gauche d'Harry pour rentrer dans la maison. Harry jeta un autre coup d'œil aux plantes avant de rentrer et eu la stupeur de constater que le pétale rouge avait une fois de plus changé de direction, pour indiquer cette fois-ci la maison de Charlie.

Perplexe, Harry se résolut à envoyer un message à son ancien camarade de classe. Entre temps, il rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur.

[...]

Plus tard, Harry montra à Charlie comment réaliser des pommes de terre au four et du ragoût de viande, rien de trop compliqué pour une première leçon de cuisine.

Passées les questions du départ, Charlie assimila vite et la préparation du dîner s'enchaîna plus rapidement que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé.

Ils dînèrent à table, et se retrouvèrent dans le canapé une fois la vaisselle faite. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, puis Charlie proposa une bière et Harry accepta.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, au fait, » indiqua Charlie, alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler du fait de vivre à la réserve avec ou sans sa famille.

« Ah oui ? »

« C'était moins violent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle ne m'accuse pas de te retenir ici contre ton gré. »

« Oh, c'est un progrès, j'imagine ? » sourit Harry.

Charlie fit une grimace exagérée.

« C'est le cas de le dire. Par contre elle m'ordonne de te laisser rentrer pour Noël. »

Harry eut un bref instant d'hésitation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Molly remarquait cela maintenant.

« Parce qu'elle pense que tu... Attends, tu ne rentres pas pour Noël toi ? » demanda-t-il, comprenant soudain.

Charlie secoua la tête et but une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

« Je vais sans doute prendre une semaine de vacances en avril, en même temps que les vacances de Poudlard, et rentrer voir tout le monde au Terrier. Parce que le Noël de la réserve est un moment de l'année important pour nous tous, peu importe nos croyances ou absences de croyances religieuses. L'année dernière, j'ai passé Noël à la maison, donc cette année c'est ici. Ma mère sait que c'est inutile de me traiter d'enfant indigne, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. »

Harry pouvait comprendre dans une certaine mesure : il avait apprécié ses Noëls à Poudlard et au Terrier de la même manière. Tant qu'on était entouré par les personnes qu'on aimait, la fête était réussie.

« Et donc ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas me forcer à rentrer pour Noël ? »

Charlie hésita entre la dérision et le sérieux ; Harry vit l'hésitation sur ses traits. Il choisit finalement le sérieux.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer ? » demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Harry soupira.

« Je n'y ai pas encore pensé, » avoua-t-il sincèrement. « Je n'ai pas de raison, je suis bien ici. »

Charlie se dérida un peu.

« Quoique tu choisisses, sache que tu es le bienvenu pour passer Noël avec nous, comme tu l'es aussi au Terrier avec le reste de ma famille. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Merci, Charlie. »

Charlie lui tapa légèrement l'épaule, d'un geste affectueux.

« C'est normal. »

Harry se retint de lui dire qu'il ne trouvait justement pas normal l'affection des gens à son égard, mais se douta que la remarque ne lui plairait pas forcément.

[…]

Début décembre, Harry réalisa qu'il avait été trop pris dans son travail pour communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Charlie lui fit remarquer que c'était le problème récurrent des habitants du village, et que de son expérience, les proches ne restaient pas en colère bien longtemps, même après une longue période de non-communication.

Ils n'avaient de toute manière pas le choix.

Un peu rassuré mais pas complètement, Harry se décida à rédiger quelques lettres.

« Chère Elia,

La vie est très intense à la réserve en ce moment – et pas au sens où tu l'espères ! Je sens déjà tes insinuations arriver jusqu'à moi. »

Il sourit. En effet, Elia lui envoyait une à deux lettres par semaine (cela faisait donc cinq depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait répondu) et ne se privait pas pour parler de tout ce qu'Harry aurait préféré éviter.

« D'ailleurs, je ne vois plus beaucoup Charlie, sauf le soir quand nous rentrons tous les deux épuisés à la maison.

Il a commencé à neiger depuis la semaine dernière, ça n'a pas arrêté pendant au moins trois jours, et depuis les températures sont vraiment descendues, alors la neige a tenu. Nous avons déblayé ce qui s'était amoncelé au col, et là j'ai regretté le nettoyage de l'infirmerie, parce qu'au moins on y était au sec.

Si c'est un peu déroutant d'être entouré d'autant de neige, c'est aussi incroyable. C'est encore plus calme qu'en été, tous les oiseaux et les insectes sont partis. C'est d'ailleurs bien plus long de monter au col tous les matins, mais je crois que je m'endurcis petit à petit.

Comment ça va, pour vous ? Est-ce qu'il y a plus de monde à l'approche des fêtes ? J'imagine que tu dois être bien occupée également.

Prends bien soin de toi,

Harry »

La lettre était un peu courte mais il se faisait tard et ce n'était pas la dernière qu'Harry avait à écrire ce soir. Il poussa la feuille et en attrapa une autre.

« Chère Hermione,

Comment vas-tu ? Je suis toujours en Roumanie. J'habite avec Charlie depuis qu'Elia et Luna sont rentrées en France. Ce n'est pas plus mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

L'hiver est finalement tombé sur la réserve, et ça rend les déplacements un peu moins rapides. Les dragons sont par contre plus calmes, ce qui n'est pas un mal. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est toute la vie qui se retrouve en hivernation ici pendant les mois froids.

Je pense que le professeur de Défense cache forcément quelque chose, il y a une malédiction sur ce poste : les déboires de ces dernières années ne peuvent pas être seulement dus à l'incapacité de Dumbledore à recruter les bonnes personnes.

Charlie m'a déjà demandé une fois ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, puisqu'il n'en a pas eu la même vision. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, sur ce qu'il nous était arrivé. Je sais que ce sera possible à un moment donné, mais pour l'instant, dès que j'essaie, les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Pourtant, j'avais réussi à en parler à Elia, pour lui expliquer en quoi nos chemins à Luna et moi s'étaient croisés l'année précédente, et comment ça nous avait affecté. Elle était également surprise que j'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour voyager seul.

Je ne sais pas avec qui tu vas passer Noël, mais je vais sans doute rester à la réserve. Apparemment, c'est quelque chose d'important ici et je suis assez curieux de voir ça par moi-même. Charlie préviendra lui-même sa mère qu'il ne rentrera pas.

Quels sont tes plans pour l'année prochaine, si tu en as déjà une idée ?

Prends soin de toi, à la prochaine !

Harry »

Le jeune homme plia les deux missives et avisa Aderyn qui jouait avec un mouton de poussière.

« Aderyn ? » chuchota-t-il dans sa direction.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait des lettres, lui tourna le dos à nouveau.

Il sourit. La livraison des lettres serait pour plus tard.

[…]

L'annonce du « boycott » du Noël au Terrier par Harry et Charlie ne fut pas été très bien reçu par Molly Weasley, mais les deux hommes ne revinrent par pour autant sur leur décision. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du mois de décembre, ils prirent tous les deux part activement aux préparatifs.

Une équipe alla couper un très grand sapin dans un versant de la montagne et le ramenèrent au col. Cet arbre fut ensuite décoré de guirlandes lumineuses. Charlie expliqua alors à Harry qu'elles avaient été spécifiquement ensorcelées pour ne pas attirer l'attention des dragons, puisque ce serait dangereux si c'était le cas.

Noël restait une fête importante dans cette partie isolée du monde, malgré ses contraintes inhérentes.

La dernière semaine de décembre arriva finalement. La fête commune devait avoir lieu le 23, afin que les personnes religieuses puissent célébrer ce jour important pour elles tranquillement, et que les autres n'aient pas l'impression que trop d'accent était porté sur la religion. Dans l'idée, ce jour était utilisé pour rassembler tous les habitants dans une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Le 23, Harry fut dispensé de son entraînement habituel avec Anan et fut recruté par Evelien, Bram et deux autres personnes chargées de préparer le dîner de fête pour tout le monde. Sans doute à cause de Charlie, la rumeur qu'Harry était un bon cuisiner s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Toute la journée, dans la grande cuisine de la maison de Bram, les cuisiniers en herbe coupèrent des légumes et aromates, firent cuire des poissons et viandes et confectionnèrent des desserts plus ou moins élaborés. Harry n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans pareille ambiance, c'était le plus animé de ses Noël jusque-là. Une certaine effervescence s'était emparée de la population du village.

Vers dix-neuf heures, tout était presque terminé. Harry et Bram protégèrent les plats dans des paniers pour les transporter sans encombre jusqu'à la salle commune, où tout le monde passerait la soirée. Pendant que les trois autres nettoyaient la cuisine, les deux jeunes hommes enfourchèrent un balais et s'envolèrent en direction du col.

Ce ne fut guère plus aisé que d'y aller en marchant, car la nuit était tombée et il faisait très froid. Enroulés dans leurs sorts de chaleur comme dans une couverture, ils tachèrent de ne pas perdre le cap.

Ils posèrent pied à terre près de la salle commune et suivirent la lumière pour entrer. Il y avait quelques personnes en train de mettre en place la décoration. A la demande de l'un deux, ils posèrent les victuailles dans le bureau de Sven, qui avait été aménagé en réserve pour la soirée.

Des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été suspendues aux poutres en bois de la charpente, et des branches de sapin décoraient les murs et la grande table, embaumant la pièce de l'odeur particulière de résine.

Harry sentait l'impatience et le contentement bouillir en lui depuis le début de la journée, comme un enfant qui fête son premier Noël. Il n'avait encore rien vu, mais comprenait déjà pourquoi Charlie tenait à être là.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par redescendre au village afin de prendre une douche – Bram fit d'ailleurs remarquer à Harry qu'il avait toujours de la farine dans les cheveux, laquelle résultait d'une bagarre amicale ayant eu lieu dans l'après-midi.

Il ne croisa pas Charlie à la maison, mais il ne devait pas être parti depuis bien longtemps car il faisait humide dans la salle d'eau, signe qu'elle avait été utilisée récemment.

Harry pris une longue douche et se changea, enfilant un jean noir, un de ses t-shirts et un pull en laine de Charlie. « Je t'assure, » avait-il dit à Harry. « Maman m'en envoie un tous les ans. Celui-là ne me manquera pas. »

Harry se retrouvait donc avec un grand « C » sur la poitrine. Il tâcha de considérer que c'était purement parce qu'il ne possédait pas de vêtement chaud que Charlie lui avait donné le sien, et pas parce qu'il voulait le voir porter un de ses vêtements.

Harry s'enroula dans une cape d'hiver et une écharpe, vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui, et se prépara à retourner d'où il venait.

A son grand soulagement, Bram vint toquer à la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas dehors. Harry lui ouvrit et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le froid. Ça le rassurait de ne pas avoir à débarquer seul à la salle commune une fois que tout le monde y serait. Il était encore loin d'avoir rencontré toute la population du village, même si elle n'était pas si étendue que cela.

Il se demandait s'il passerait la soirée avec Charlie ou si ce dernier serait avec des personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas ou peu. Harry ne se voyait pas vraiment faire la conversation avec Anan plusieurs heures de suite, et Bram et lui venaient déjà de passer la journée à discuter.

Lui fallait-il autant d'excuses pour reconnaître que c'était avec Charlie qu'il avait envie de parler ?

La remontée vers le col fut moins pénible que plus tôt, n'ayant cette fois par la pression des paniers remplis à protéger.

Harry et Bram en profitèrent même pour faire quelques figures, l'adrénaline nourrissant leur système. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la salle commune les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres. Evelien les aperçu directement et leur fit un geste de la main pour réclamer leur aide.

Harry et Bram échangèrent un regard faussement blasé d'adolescents, et retirèrent leurs vêtements chauds avant d'aller secourir Evelien.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient léviter des verres pour les installer sur la grande table ou qu'ils s'assuraient que les apéritifs qui devaient l'être étaient restés chauds, les habitants de la réserve continuèrent d'arriver et de s'installer par groupes debout ou assis sur les bancs. Harry n'avait pas encore vu Charlie ; pas qu'il le cherchait, bien évidemment.

Lorsqu'elle jugea que tout était au mieux, Evelien remercia son fils et Harry et les autorisa à rejoindre les autres et à profiter de la soirée. Soudainement timide maintenant qu'il se retrouvait parmi ces inconnus sans but, Harry se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Bram, même s'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, ayant toujours vécu ici.

Charlie entra juste avant que les verres commencent à circuler, de la neige à moitié fondue dans les cheveux. Il se fit charrier par quelques-uns de ses collègues et se vengea en secouant ses cheveux à côté d'eux. Harry arrêta momentanément d'écouter ce que disaient Bram et une jeune femme à côté de lui pour le suivre des yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus tard que Charlie approcha Harry. Il avait une bière à la main et portait une chemise blanche.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il. « Ça te plaît ? »

Il avait l'air fier de faire partie de ce groupe.

« C'est un peu intimidant, » avoua Harry. « Mais c'est agréable. »

Charlie hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« C'est un bon résumé. Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et incita Charlie à lui en dire plus, mais ce dernier resta muet.

« Tu verras bien, » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

L'apéritif toucha à sa fin et les plats vides furent remplacés sur la table par ceux du dîner. Doucement, les groupes se déplacèrent pour s'installer à table. Harry se retrouva à côté de Bram et presque en face de Charlie. Les autres personnes autour de lui ne lui étaient pas complètement inconnues, et il avait profité de l'apéritif pour boire de l'alcool, aussi était-il plus détendu qu'en arrivant.

Avant que tout le monde commence à manger, Sven se leva et réclama le silence. Ce ne fut pas aussi instantané que lorsque Dumbledore réclamait l'attention générale, mais ce n'était pas irrespectueux pour autant. Sven avait beau être au sommet de la hiérarchie de la réserve, son autorité n'était pas là pour asservir les autres, juste pour garantir un bon fonctionnement.

« Mes amis, » commença-t-il. Tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers lui et il balaya la longue table des yeux avant de reprendre. « Une nouvelle année s'achève en ces lieux. Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour votre dur labeur et votre bonne humeur. » Quelqu'un siffla, et Sven tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit. « Il y a quelqu'un qui est sensible aux rimes, » reprit-il avec un sourire. Quelques rires retentirent dans la salle. C'était effectivement plus détendu que le discours du directeur de Poudlard. « Nous avons eu notre lot d'événements, et tout le monde y a fait face du mieux possible. L'un de nos frères s'en est allé, et nous avons aussi accueilli une nouvelle vie. » Les regards se tournèrent vers un homme qui berçait avec fierté un bébé endormi dans ses bras, malgré le bruit environnant. « Je propose que nous leur rendions honneur. » Tout le monde leva son verre, et dans un ensemble un peu discordant, célébra : « A Werner et Josepha ! ».

Après un instant de silence où les sentiments de chacun se mêlèrent, Sven reprit le fil de son discours. « Je suis heureux de constater que même avec les années, cette communauté reste intact. Certains s'en vont, d'autres nous arrivent. Certains sont de passages et d'autres ne sont jamais partis. Ce sont vos différences, nos différences qui contribuent à rendre cet endroit incroyable. Et nous sommes tous réunis ici ce soir tels une grande famille. »

Harry réalisa à ce moment-là que le discours n'avait pas de but purement informatif. Sven essayait simplement de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour célébrer cette soirée.

« J'espère que l'année à venir vous sera bénéfique, à tous ! Et en attendant, nous allons pouvoir profiter de tous ces plats, préparés pour nous aujourd'hui par Evelien, Niel, Bram, Georgia et Harry ! »

Sven se rassit et tout le monde applaudit ; il y eut même quelques sifflets à nouveau. Harry s'attira quelques regards, mais s'efforça d'accepter l'attention portée sur lui de bonne grâce.

Harry se détendit complètement pendant le repas, discutant avec Bram et les personnes assises autour d'eux. Il échangea aussi des regards fréquents avec Charlie.

L'arrivée des desserts provoqua des exclamations de surprise de la part des convives, et Bram rougit lorsque sa mère dévoila qu'il s'était occupé de la décoration. Il y avait des bûches au glaçage chatoyant, des tartes flambées au Whisky-pur-feu qui crépitaient encore, du pudding anglais et des gâteaux secs décorés comme des sapins et des cadeaux avec des fondants aux couleurs vives.

Les plats ne restèrent pas remplis bien longtemps, même après le repas copieux qui avait été servi précédemment.

Avant que le café et le thé soient servis, Mihaela raconta une légende de Noël en roumain. Harry n'y compris évidemment rien, mais Bram lui en fit une rapide traduction après. Et finalement, le sens n'était pas le plus important : c'était l'atmosphère. A la suite de cela, un couple chanta une ballade et un enfant joua un morceau à la flûte. Les spectateurs étaient très réactifs, et Harry se sentait bien, ballotté par la bonne humeur ambiante et la somnolence induite par la journée d'effervescence et le repas.

Il accepta un thé et se retrouva à être un peu moins présent dans les conversations qu'avant, et un peu plus perdu dans le regard de Charlie.

Il remarqua avec un temps de retard que tout le monde semblait se lever et remettre ses vêtements d'extérieur. Heureusement pour lui, Bram se rendit compte de sa surprise.

« Il y a un dernier spectacle dehors, » expliqua-t-il.

Ils s'habillèrent comme les autres et sortirent. Tout le monde forma un cercle sur la zone de replat devant la salle commune, les respirations formant de longs rubans de fumée autour des gens. Alors Charlie et quelques autres arrivèrent et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le ciel. Une bulle de protection apparut de nulle part et s'étendit pour englober tout le monde. Les baguettes redescendirent vers la terre ferme et en regardant le ciel, Harry se rendit compte que rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Conscient qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas pris la peine de créer une bulle pour rien, Harry tâcha de rester attentif à ce qu'il se passait. Ce ne devait pas être une occurrence régulière, car il pouvait lire la curiosité dans les yeux de Bram, son voisin direct.

Charlie et ses trois autres collègues se placèrent au milieu du cercle. Il y eu une exclamation de surprise commune lorsque des boules de feu apparurent au dessus de leurs mains et qu'ils commencèrent à jongler avec, en rythme les uns avec les autres. Harry trouva cela impressionnant, quand bien même ils étaient aidés par la magie. L'excitation courait entre les membres du cercle comme un courant électrique, qui atteint son apogée lorsque les trois hommes et la femme commencèrent à s'échanger leurs projectiles et à entrer ensemble dans une chorégraphie bien plus technique.

Le spectacle dura quelques dizaines de minutes, et pris fin sous une salve d'applaudissements. Tout le monde se hâta ensuite de rentrer à l'intérieur, les sortilèges de chaleur pas assez puissants pour être vraiment à l'aise dans le vent.

Une fois réchauffés, les gens ne s'attardèrent pas trop. Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était déjà une heure du matin ! Il aida Bram et Evelien à rassembler une partie de la vaisselle, et ensuite Charlie vint le chercher.

« Oh, je pensais que tu étais déjà rentré ! » s'exclama Harry.

En effet, il n'avait pas vu le dragonnier depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Charlie fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis revenu. Je ne savais pas si tu avais un moyen de rentrer. »

Harry eut un sourire un peu idiot, qu'il imputa à la quantité d'alcool consommée au cours de la soirée.

« Je serai rentré avec Bram, mais merci. »

Le regard de Charlie s'adoucit.

« Evelien, je peux ramener Harry à la maison ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de la femme qui s'affairait non loin.

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux protagonistes et hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui, oui ! Rentrez, tous les deux. Harry, tu nous as été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui ! »

Harry baissa un peu la tête de gêne mais parvint tout de même à souhaiter une bonne nuit aux personnes qui étaient encore là avant de suivre Charlie pour rentrer au village.

Le vent rendit le vol plus difficile que dans la soirée, mais ils finirent par atterrir sans encombres devant chez Charlie. Ils se pressèrent à l'intérieur. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant pour un feu de cheminée.

Sans se concerter, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, à regarder les flammes danser. Pour sa part, Harry avait passé une bonne soirée et voulait profiter de son état de contentement encore un peu. Charlie quant à lui semblait à l'aise, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules. Il portait toujours sa chemise, mais avait défait les boutons des manchettes.

« Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de cette soirée ? » résonna la voix grave de Charlie.

Harry pris un instant pour y réfléchir.

« Surprenant, je dois dire. Tout le monde semblait heureux d'être là, dans cette famille étendue. »

Il sentit Charlie acquiescer à côté de lui et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment proches sur le petit canapé. Leurs cuisses se touchaient presque, sans que Charlie semble trouver cela problématique. Harry non plus, à vrai dire. Il ne savait juste pas à quoi s'en tenir. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant le feu crépiter à quelques mètres.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en train de me faire ma place ici, » avoua Harry sans regarder Charlie.

Il sentit leurs épaules se frôler quand Charlie bougea un peu pour essayer de rencontrer le regard d'Harry. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, la seule lumière venant du feu.

Si Charlie se demanda ce que « ici » voulait dire précisément, il ne posa pas la question directement.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Même sans parler de la présence humaine à la maison, je suis certain que tu te débrouilles bien dans la réserve. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aucun autre sujet de conversation ne lui venait à l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas important. Comme d'habitude, Charlie prit la parole. Il hésitait rarement lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à dire.

« Ma mère a encore l'air de penser que je devrais te laisser rentrer, » lâcha Charlie, à la grande surprise d'Harry, car cela tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, comme si Charlie l'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis la surprise se mua en une forme de colère. Il était là parce qu'il en avait envie, pas parce que Charlie le retenait ! Il faisait enfin ses propres choix et on l'accusait de se laisser faire par les autres ? Il était adulte maintenant, et parfaitement à même de choisir de vivre comme il l'entendait. Et en plus, si Charlie avait décidé de le retenir ici, c'était une affaire entre eux, et ça ne concernait pas la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

Mû d'une impulsion soudaine, nourrie par sa colère et d'autres sentiments controversés, Harry se retourna vers Charlie, un de ses genoux heurtant la cuisse du plus âgé. Puis, sans réfléchir, se pencha en avant et rapprocha leurs visages. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa Charlie sur les lèvres, laissant un courant électrique parcourir ses mains et son visage. Charlie arrêta de bouger et Harry garda les yeux fermés, de peur de voir l'expression du plus âgé. Il les rouvrit de surprise lorsque Charlie l'embrassa en retour, avec plus de douceur qu'Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi à échanger des baisers plus ou moins prononcés, sans dire un mot, sans accorder la moindre pensée à tout ce qui n'était pas lié à leur intimité présente.

Charlie caressa le dos de la main d'Harry avec son pouce. En retour, le plus jeune agrippa sa chemise pour maintenir sa position sur le canapé.

L'instant sembla ne durer qu'une poignée de secondes tant Harry l'avait attendu sans vouloir y penser vraiment.

Puis il relâcha le tissu, mais Charlie garda sa main. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent. Charlie souriait.

« Je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Et je ne rentrerai pas avant de l'avoir décidé, » déclara Harry, comme pour se justifier, pour montrer que le baiser ne venait pas de nulle part. C'était cohérent dans sa tête, mais, et si ça ne l'était pas pour Charlie ? Mais il ne l'aurait pas embrassé si Harry ne l'intéressait pas ? A moins qu'il l'ait fait pour ne pas le blesser ?

Sentant le contrôle de son esprit lui échapper, Harry retira sa main de celle de Charlie. Le feu avait perdu de son éclat et Harry ressentit le besoin de dormir pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

« Je vais aller me coucher, je crois, » annonça-t-il sans brusquerie.

Charlie acquiesça, le visage neutre.

« Tu peux dormir plus tard demain matin, Anan ne t'attend pas avant deux heures. »

« Tant mieux... »

Harry se leva et s'étira. Charlie couvrit le feu pour le laisser s'éteindre sans danger. Puis ils échangèrent un regard et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

Harry laissa Charlie au rez-de-chaussée, monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa et y resta. Il y était toujours lorsque Charlie monta les escaliers à son tour, de longues minutes plus tard.

[…]

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt. Une migraine intense grignotait bruyamment ses synapses. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était ni ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle punition. Il chercha dans ses pensées, qui s'avérèrent curieusement vides.

Il se releva avec précaution et repoussa la chaude couverture sous laquelle il avait dormi. Sa baguette n'était pas sur la table de nuit, aussi se leva-t-il pour la chercher. Il était d'ordinaire précautionneux avant de se coucher.

Il la trouva empêtrée dans ses vêtements, posés sans soin au milieu de la pièce. Il avait dû se déshabiller sans faire attention. Il soupira et lança un Tempus, frissonnant du manque de chaleur.

D'accord, alors on était le 24 décembre, et il était presque midi. La fête de Noël avait eu la veille, était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était perdu ? Peut-être avait-il trop bu ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se réveillait sans aucun souvenir. Même les nombreuses fois où il avait terminé à l'infirmerie, les souvenirs avaient afflué dès lors qu'il constatait l'état de son corps.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Il ne vit personne dans le salon, mais au moins il y faisait meilleur qu'à l'étage. Harry se fit un thé noir et constata avec ravissement qu'une bouteille de potion anti gueule de bois avait été laissée sur le plan de travail par un colocataire bien intentionné.

Alors même Charlie savait qu'il avait abusé de la boisson ? Curieux qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, pas même du début de la soirée.

Harry but son thé dans le canapé et se rappela qu'il n'était pas en repos pour toute la journée. Il surveilla l'heure et grignota un reste de pancakes avant de monter se changer pour son après-midi de travail.

[…]

Les souvenirs revinrent à Harry avec vingt-quatre heures de retard, ce qui était encore plus curieux que leur soudaine disparition. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Anan et la soirée avec Charlie, qui n'avait pas agit différemment de ce dont ils avaient l'habitude. Ce qui, maintenant qu'Harry savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le soir de la fête, était dérangeant.

Pour ainsi dire, il ne savait pas si c'était préférable d'être dans cette incertitude, ou d'être repoussé de manière franche. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant Charlie et lui demander des explications. En plus, si tant est qu'il réponde, Charlie lui poserait certainement des questions en retour, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée des réponses qu'il pourrait bien lui apporter.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait apprécié leurs baisers. Et que la situation actuelle le peinait.

Encore couché dans son lit, Harry sursauta lorsque Charlie l'appela depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Il râla un peu, se glissa hors des couvertures et enfila le pull en laine par dessus le t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir.

Il bailla et regretta l'amnésie bénéfique de la veille.

Dans la cuisine, il découvrit Charlie en train de faire du café. Des cadeaux emballés de couleurs vives les attendaient sous le sapin miniature installé sur la table.

« Joyeux noël, Harry ! »

Charlie souriait.

« Joyeux noël, » répondit Harry, s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard.

Charlie agissait exactement comme avant. Sauf que maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry n'en était plus capable.

« Tu veux du café ? »

« Je vais me faire du thé, merci. »

Pendant que Charlie chantonnait en versant son café dans une tasse, Harry ouvrit le placard pour voir s'il y restait quelque chose de mangeable.

« Pain perdu ? » proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Avec plaisir, » s'enthousiasma Charlie aussitôt.

Harry s'affaira alors à la préparation du petit-déjeuner, oubliant son thé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers la table et se rende compte que Charlie s'en était occupé pour lui.

Ils déjeunèrent en faisant des suppositions plus ou moins loufoques sur le contenu de leurs cadeaux de Noël respectifs. Sur les conseils de Charlie, Harry avait envoyé les siens bien en avance afin d'être certain qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour Noël en France et en Angleterre.

Les assiettes vides restèrent sur ta table et les deux hommes, redevenus des enfants, déchirèrent les papiers pour dévoiler leurs cadeaux. Même après toutes ces années, Harry trouvait encore cela formidable d'en recevoir autant.

Ils comparèrent leurs nouvelles possessions une fois qu'il n'y eu plus rien au pied du sapin. Harry n'avait pas lâché le dernier objet découvert, ou plutôt les objets, qui, il en était certain, venaient de Charlie.

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda ce dernier, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Beaucoup, » répondit Harry doucement, les tournant entre ses doigts.

Il s'agissait d'une paire de gant, taillés dans un tissu souple mais résistant, qui reflétait la lumière.

« Ta première paire de gants ignifugés, » expliqua le dragonnier. « Une habile combinaison de cuir et de sortilèges. C'est Sven qui me les a enseignés il y a quelques années. »

« Merci à toi, c'est un très beau cadeau. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, et l'intimité fut soudainement plus que ce qu'Harry pouvait supporter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eu? »

Charlie baissa les yeux sur les divers objets qui trônaient autour de son assiette vide.

« Un pull, » annonça-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit en désignant devant lui son propre pull vert forêt. Celui de Charlie était violet, plus myrtille que lavande.

« Un assortiment de sucreries, une boîte mystère qui sent le piège, deux bracelets en cuir, des livres rares et un bon d'achat pour des vêtements sorciers. J'imagine que c'est toi que je dois remercier pour les bracelets ? »

Harry esquissa un mince sourire et acquiesça. « Je les ais trouvés à Brașov, quand j'y suis allé avec Bram et j'ai pensé qu'ils te plairaient. »

Charlie passa les deux bracelets à son poignet gauche après avoir remonté sa manche et étendit son bras devant afin de juger de l'effet produit.

« Pas mal, » lâcha Harry, soudainement timide, avant de montrer ce qu'il avait reçu. « Hermione m'envoie un guide de conversation en roumain, avec les us et coutumes locales. »

Charlie se put s'empêcher de rire.

« J'aime son esprit pratique. »

« Newt m'envoie une édition augmentée de son livre sur les créatures fantastiques ; il y a rajouté ses observations sur les dragons. »

Charlie poussa un sifflement appréciatif.

« N'en parle pas aux autres, ou tu feras des jaloux, » prévint-il.

« Elia m'a envoyé ça, » continua-t-il en montrant à Charlie un volume relié. Il l'ouvrit et ils découvrirent ensemble les photos sorcières du séjour d'Harry à Paris. Pas un seul instant le jeune homme ne s'était douté qu'il pouvait être « observé » de la sorte.

S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, les photos étaient assez réussies. On l'y voyait souvent, en compagnie d'Elia, Luna, ou tout seul. Sur d'autres, figuraient les lieux visités ensemble, l'Allée et l'auberge.

« C'est un beau cadeau, » apprécia Charlie. « Tu pourras garder des souvenirs de ton voyage à Paris. »

« C'est vrai. Tes frères m'envoient un bon pour un match de Quidditch, valable quand, et je cite Ron, je me « déciderai à revenir à la civilisation ! ». »

Charlie secoua la tête. « Ils n'ont pas terminé de te faire du chantage pour t'inciter à rentrer en Angleterre.

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« J'ai appelé ce matin, par Cheminette. Ginny était la seule à être réveillée. »

« Oh. »

Harry sentit que Charlie étudiait sa réaction. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il était supposé ressentir, ni ce qui était visible sur son visage. Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour faire la vaisselle. Le regard de Charlie le suivit un instant, puis il se leva aussi et ramassa les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la cuisine.

« Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Charlie d'un ton plus léger.

Harry ne tourna pas la tête vers lui pour répondre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas, je vais sûrement pas sortir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il ne voyait qu'une étendue blanche, même le ciel avait cette couleur.

« Je te rejoins là-dessus, » réagit Charlie. « C'est sympa d'avoir une journée de repos. »

Une journée entière coincé à l'intérieur tous les deux ? Soudainement, ça ne semblait plus si reposant que ça...

* * *

 _\- Moi quand ils se sont embrassés : "il était temps !"_

 _\- Moi en relisant : "son prétexte est complètement nul en vrai, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et voilà."_

 _Bref, j'attends donc de savoir si ça a fonctionné pour vous. Sinon j'espère que l'ambiance particulière de ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi (je suis enroulée dans mon plaid pour essayer de me représenter l'hiver, même si on est mi-juin...)._

 _Merci à vous pour le soutien énorme à cette histoire, on approche des 20.000 vues, c'est é-nor-me!_

 _A la prochaine, (pour encore pluuus de tension et de neige)_

 _Yoi_


	18. Quinzième partie

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je suis assez perplexe, il me semblait avoir posté un chapitre il y a une semaine, mais visiblement j'ai enregistré le même que publié en juin et ça n'a donc servi à rien. Me voilà donc faisant amende honorable (ça fait loin, le mois de juin...). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

Vers quinze heures, il faisait déjà si sombre à l'extérieur, à cause du brouillard, qu'on se serait cru en début de soirée. Sentant l'ennui poindre, Charlie et Harry décidèrent de jouer aux cartes, après s'être moqués réciproquement de leur incapacité à rester enfermés ne serait-ce que vingt-quatre heures.

Il jouèrent d'abord à la bataille explosive, jeu qu'ils connaissaient pour l'avoir pratiqué entre amis durant toute leur scolarité. C'était sans aucun doute l'activité d'intérieure la plus populaire parmi les sorciers, devant les échecs.

Puis ils s'enseignèrent mutuellement les autres manières de jouer qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître. Grâce à ces découvertes et parties plus ou moins sérieuses – ils commençaient à se lancer des gages sur la fin – l'après-midi passa bien plus vite que s'ils étaient restés chacun de leur côté.

Ils se firent un thé et Charlie annonça qu'il allait essayer de rappeler le Terrier pour parler à sa famille. Harry se tordit un instant sur son bout de canapé, vaguement mal à l'aise. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de Molly, Harry avait embrassé Charlie juste après.

D'une, il ne voulait pas reproduire cette expérience. De deux, encore moins devant sa famille. De trois, toute cette histoire était bien trop compliquée.

Charlie se rendit compte de son trouble et essaya de l'apaiser, même s'il ne connaissait pas toutes les raisons derrière ce comportement. Harry resta sur le canapé pendant que le dragonnier allait s'accroupir près de la cheminée. Il lança une poignée de poudre étincelante dans l'âtre et des flammes magiques en prirent possession. « Le Terrier ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claire.

Harry savait que les cheminées de la réserve, hormis celle de la gare, n'étaient pas aptes au transport par Cheminette. Il ne s'était donc pas douté que les habitants pouvaient quand même les utiliser pour communiquer avec leurs proches, à la manière d'un téléphone moldu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des visages flous apparurent dans le feu et Harry se redressa un peu pour mieux voir. Les visages arrêtèrent de bouger et se stabilisèrent. Le jeune homme reconnut Molly, Ron et Ginny. Ron avait son petit sourire en coin, Molly semblait froncer les sourcils, et Ginny semblait aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry.

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama Charlie.

« Joyeux Noël, » répondirent les Weasley dans un ensemble discordant.

Le son n'était pas la qualité principale de ce mode de communication, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Et où est Harry ? » s'inquiéta Molly.

Charlie tourna la tête vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je vais bien maman, merci ! » ironisa-t-il.

Harry se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face des flammes. Les visages lui apparurent plus clairement.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Je suis si soulagée de te voir ! »

Harry s'efforça de sourire et de réagir le plus normalement possible.

« Joyeux Noël Molly ! »

Ginny et Ron commencèrent à parler en même temps et aucune voix ne fut plus discernable qu'une autre.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Charlie à sa mère, voyant que ses deux cadets partaient pour se chamailler.

« Très bien, oui, » répondit Molly, heureusement sans mentionner leur absence à tous les deux de manière négative.

« On a fait du pain perdu avec Harry, puis on a joué aux cartes, » continua Charlie, et son ton était si affectueux qu'Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Au moins vous vous nourrissez bien, » remarqua Molly. « Quand rentrez-vous pour les vacances ? »

« En avril, sans doute. Comme tous les ans, maman ! »

« Je sais, je sais, mais je préfère être sûre ! »

« Comment se passe ton stage, Harry ? » demanda Ron, silencieux depuis sa tentative ratée de prise de parole.

« Bien ! » répondit Harry avec enthousiasme. « J'apprends un tas de truc, et finalement on n'a pas besoin d'être au contact des dragons adultes toute la journée. »

« Tu as rencontré une fille qui te plaisait pendant ton voyage? » demanda Ginny, ou était-ce Molly ? Harry n'aurait pas su le dire, il s'était mis à rougir d'abord imperceptiblement, puis plus franchement à mesure qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Charlie lui jeta un regard curieux et finit par lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire réagir.

« Non, pas exactement, » parvint-il à répondre au bout d'un moment. Il perdit le fil de la conversation et ne s'y raccrocha vraiment que lorsque tout le monde se perdit en effusions pour se dire au revoir. Il agita la main en direction du feu qui redevint calme une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Charlie se tourna vers lui et le fixa de son regard intense.

« Tu n'as rien écouté de la fin de la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelle perspicacité...

Comme pour sauver le plus jeune, quelqu'un toqua à leur porte et Charlie se leva pour aller ouvrir. Harry se leva lui aussi et découvrit Evelien et Bram, chaudement vêtus et avec de la neige dans les cheveux, sur le pas de la porte. Charlie les fit entrer précipitamment à l'intérieur et Evelien lança un sort qui les débarrassa de la poudreuse.

« Bonsoir vous deux, joyeux Noël ! »

Evelien avait de courts cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus plus clairs que ceux de son fils et malgré sa petite taille – même par rapport à Harry – elle avait une énergie communicative.

« Joyeux Noël, » répondirent-ils en même temps.

Elle tendit à Charlie le plat qu'elle avait dans les bras, puis elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Il y avait beaucoup trop à manger chez nous, et je voulais t'éviter la corvée ce soir. »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! »

Charlie souleva un coin du torchon qui couvrait le plat et s'exclama :

« Du gratin de pomme de terre ! »

« Vu ta réaction, on dirait que je ne fais pas assez à manger, » rétorqua Harry, et Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

Evelien posa sur eux son regard amusé.

« L'épicerie rouvre demain, si tu as besoin, » lança Bram à Harry qui hocha la tête.

« Pas de souci, je serai là avec mon panier. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Evelien et lui prirent congé de Charlie et Harry pour rentrer chez eux.

Harry récupéra le plat des mains de son colocataire et le posa dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Pas encore, on verra plus tard ? »

« Pas de problème. »

Le silence retomba et Harry se rendit compte que la distraction bienvenue provoquée par l'arrivée des voisins n'était plus efficace.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Harry s'attendit à ce que Charlie lui demande de choisir, mais le plus âgé se contenta d'ouvrir un placard de la cuisine et d'en sortir deux verres comme s'il avait déjà une idée précise derrière la tête. Harry haussa les épaules et retourna s'affaler dans le canapé. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes, les bruits discrets de la cuisine en fond sonore.

Puis Charlie revint près de lui avec deux verres pleins entre les mains. Harry accepta le sien avec curiosité.

Ils trinquèrent en silence, et Harry goûta le mystérieux breuvage. L'alcool qu'il contenait assurément lui brûla la gorge et il ne sut distinguer d'autre saveur.

Il lança un regard interloqué à Charlie qui se contenta de sourire.

« On en avait besoin, non ? »

Harry haussa les épaules pour lui donner raison sans le dire de vive voix.

« Ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'écoutais plus, à la fin, » remarqua Charlie.

Harry soupira. Il devait d'abord faire le tri dans sa propre tête avant de pouvoir en discuter avec Charlie.

« Désolé, j'ai repensé à quelque chose, » avoua-t-il sans être explicite. « Même quand j'essaye de profiter, il y a toujours ces pensées parasites qui reviennent, tu vois ? »

Charlie acquiesça.

« C'était devenu plus rare en journée, mais ces derniers jours, je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elles rattrapent le temps perdu. »

La conversation avait beau être abstraite d'un point de vue extérieur, Harry devina à l'air sérieux de Charlie qu'il comprenait ses vagues allusions, sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre des mots plus précis dessus.

Harry pris une autre gorgée. La brûlure de l'alcool devenait agréable à ce stade.

« Rentreras-tu avec moi en Angleterre ? »

Harry eut l'impression que cette question sortait de nulle part.

« En avril, » précisa Charlie.

« Oh, » fit Harry. « Je suppose ? Ce serait bizarre de rester ici sans toi. Mais est-ce que je pourrais obtenir des congés aussi? »

Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Je poserai la question à Sven. Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger, de toute manière nous sommes bien assez nombreux pour entretenir cette réserve. »

Harry acquiesça, songeur.

« En les voyant ce soir, je me suis dis que je n'étais pas encore prêt à rentrer, mais d'ici avril, qui sait... »

Il ne faisait plus autant de cauchemar et profitait vraiment de sa vie à la réserve, sans être entouré de gens qui lui rappelaient qu'il était leur sauveur, l'élu, ou d'autres atrocités du genre.

« Parfois j'essaye de me convaincre que je ne suis pas parti pour fuir, mais de mon plein gré. La plupart du temps je sais très bien que c'est n'importe quoi. Le seul choix que j'ai fait, et encore, car c'est McGonagall qui m'y a encouragé, c'est la ville dans laquelle je me suis rendu en premier. »

Charlie écouta attentivement Harry partager sa réflexion. Il sentait que les vannes étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Peut être était-ce enfin le moment de se décharger de tout ce poids mental?

« En tout les cas, c'était courageux de ta part de partir, » remarqua Charlie.

Harry le regarda de travers, perturbé par cette réaction.

« Tu trouves ? J'ai abandonné ceux qui comptaient sur moi, et j'ai laissé tout ce que je connaissais derrière parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à subir leur deuil et leur douleur en même temps que les miens. »

« En toute honnêteté, Harry, ça faisait déjà des années que tu souffrais pour les autres en plus de souffrir pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu accès aux rapports de l'Ordre l'année dernière, et même, rien qu'avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu as dû endurer plus que ce qu'un garçon de ton âge devrait avoir à subir. »

Cette remarque aurait pu creuser d'autant plus le fossé des années entre eux, si Harry en déduisait qu'il le voyait comme un enfant. Au contraire, elle obtint le résultat souhaité : Harry compris au moins en partie son point de vue.

Il se sentait trop responsable d'un monde qui aurait dû le laisser vivre son enfance et son adolescence. Sauf qu'il était difficile de leur reprocher complètement leurs actions en période de crise. Ils avaient tous fait de leur mieux.

« Je trouve que c'était courageux de ta part de ne pas te laisser plus longtemps mener par ceux qui pensaient agir pour ton bien et qui ne voyaient pas à quel point tu allais mal. »

La voix calme de Charlie contrebalança la rudesse de ses paroles. Harry fut tout de même surpris qu'il aille si loin pour le défendre lui, contre les personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux sans les nommer.

Les mots se perdirent un instant dans la gorge d'Harry.

« En plus, il me semble que tu n'es pas parti tout de suite. »

Un point pour lui.

« Oui... Je suis resté pour les procès parce qu'il fallait que je témoigne. Puis j'ai aidé aux projets de reconstruction, et je suis aussi allé à Poudlard pour renforcer les protections magiques. »

Charlie écarta un peu les bras comme pour dire « Tu vois ? ».

« Mais je suis parti quand Hermione avait besoin d'aide pour ses parents, et Ron a commencé la formation d'Auror sans moi alors qu'on s'était dis qu'on le ferait ensemble... »

«Eh, Harry, » l'interrompit Charlie en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Tu ne peux pas faire plaisir ou aider tout le monde, d'accord ? Et je suis certain qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas d'être parti. Maintenant il faut que tu continues à penser à toi et à la meilleure manière d'aller mieux. Tu ne peux pas faire ça pour quelqu'un d'autre. Chacun gère les souvenirs, les cauchemars, la culpabilité à sa manière. »

Harry sentit dans sa voix que tout cela était vrai pour Charlie, qu'il n'était pas juste en train de baratiner pour lui remonter le moral. Après tout, c'était Charlie, l'homme qui avait été complètement franc avec lui depuis son arrivée. Cela n'avait finalement rien de surprenant.

« Tu es libre de faire tes propres choix sans prendre pour des obligations les besoins de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, je te l'accorde. Mais à quoi bon vivre sa vie pour les désirs des autres? »

« Fuir n'était pas une option l'année dernière, » soupira Harry. « Mais si je n'avais pas été là, si nous n'avions pas été là, pour chasser ces maudits Horcruxes, qui l'aurait fait? Si je ferme les yeux, je me retrouve dans la forêt. Cette masse opaque de végétation, l'humidité et le froid, la paranoïa, aussi. La peur de se faire attraper, de ne pas réussir, que trop de gens meurent avant qu'on ait terminé. On a bien failli perdre Ron, parce que l'Horcruxe qu'on portait à tour de rôle alimentait notre colère et notre frustration. On a eu la bêtise de se faire capturer, aussi... On s'en est sortis mais on a enterré notre premier mort. Et à chaque objet détruit, on sentait que la chasse approchait de son terme mais que l'affrontement final se profilait au loin. Et c'était terrifiant. Toutes mes rencontres avec lui, tous nos échanges défilaient dans ma tête et me laissaient penser que cette fois, je ne m'en sortirai pas aussi bien. »

Bien que le discours d'Harry fut assez décousu, Charlie ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant se serrer un peu plus fort l'épaule sur laquelle il avait laissé sa main.

« Là encore, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de continuer. Les choses se sont accélérées. Le retour à Poudlard pour chercher l'un des derniers Horcruxes, les retrouvailles avec ceux qui faisaient de la résistance... La situation là-bas... J'imagine que tu en as eu quelques échos par Ginny, mais c'était pire que ce que nous avions envisagé. Comme nous étions perdus dans la nature, l'école ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé, tu vois? On n'avait pas conscience de la vitesse à laquelle le monde continuait de tourner. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« La suite est vraiment brouillée dans ma tête. Je n'ai plus que des bribes. Et tout mène à l'affrontement. Aux corps qui tombent, aux sorts qui fusent au-dessus de ma tête. »

La voix du jeune homme s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Il regarda Charlie, puis son verre, qu'il vida d'un trait. Il grimaça sous la brûlure de l'alcool. Bien. Il lui faudrait au moins ça pour terminer son histoire.

« Nous savions qu'il fallait encore tuer Nagini. Le serpent. Le dernier Horcruxe, le plus difficile à éliminer. Sauf qu'en le suivant, on s'est retrouvé à la cabane hurlante, où Rogue s'est fait mordre. Volontairement, bien sûr. Voldy ne voulait sans doute pas vérifier ce soir là de quel côté de la guerre il était réellement. »

On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de l'homme, de sa méchanceté chronique à l'égard d'Harry durant toute sa scolarité, il avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie en tant qu'espion pour deux des plus grands sorciers de son temps. Ça forgeait le respect.

« Juste avant de mourir, Rogue m'a donné une partie de ses souvenirs. Le temps de rentrer au château en traversant le champ de bataille, j'ai pu me demander en quoi il était essentiel que je visualise ses souvenirs à ce moment. »

Charlie n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à dire, il était seulement concentré.

« Lorsque je suis ressorti de la Pensine... » Un rire sans humour sortit de sa gorge. « Je savais plus que jamais que je ne pouvais pas fuir. Et même pire que ça, que j'allais devoir mourir pour la cause, et que Dumbledore le savait depuis longtemps sinon le début. »

Charlie haussa les sourcils, pas pour douter de la bienveillance légendaire de l'ancien directeur, mais parce qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'Harry avait traversé à ce moment-là, comme si le reste n'était déjà pas suffisant.

« Voldemort a créé un Horcruxe sans le savoir, le jour où il a essayé de me tuer. »

Le verre dans la main de Charlie trembla un peu. Il le délesta de son contenu et le posa au pied du canapé. Sa main revint sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Son sort a ricoché, lui a arraché une partie de l'âme, le peu qu'il en restait. Comme il n'était plus assez conscient pour choisir le réceptacle, l'Horcruxe s'est attaché à moi, un être vivant avec un fort résidu magique. Lorsque j'ai appris ça, qu'il faudrait que Voldemort me tue pour de bon, afin que quelqu'un d'autre l'achève derrière moi, j'ai cru que tout ce qui avait été fait jusque là n'avait servi à rien. Tout aurait pu être terminé depuis des années. Mais nous étions tous ce soir là à Poudlard, et plus j'attendais, plus le bilan serait lourd. »

Harry soupira longuement, comme pour relâcher de ses poumons toute la noirceur qu'il revivait en ce moment.

« J'ai utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité pour traverser la bataille, jusqu'à la forêt interdite, où attendaient Voldemort et ses minions. Ils se doutaient que je finirai par me rendre, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sans avoir vu les souvenirs de Rogue. »

Même sans fermer les yeux, des flashs lui revinrent en tête et il agrippa par réflexe la jambe de Charlie qui se laissa faire.

« Peut-être qu'il envisageait une ruse de ma part, ou alors il était trop sûr de sa supériorité. En tout cas, il n'a pas perdu de temps. Il m'a lancé le sort directement. »

Charlie ferma les yeux un instant. Harry se sentit brièvement coupable de lui faire vivre la bataille dans laquelle il avait perdu un frère et des amis, mais Charlie, semblant comprendre son indécision, l'enjoignit à poursuivre d'un regard.

« Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit bizarre. Tout blanc, sans douleur, juste le poids des souvenirs. Loin de l'idée qu'on se fait d'un enfer ou d'un paradis. Plutôt un entre deux, avant que tu décides où aller. Et j'ai eu le choix. De partir, ou de revenir. »

L'autre main de Charlie enlaça la sienne crispée sur le tissu de son pantalon. Harry se détendit un peu grâce à ce contact bienvenu.

« J'aurais pu fuir, une fois encore. J'ai failli. J'avais fait ce que je pouvais, Voldemort était normalement mortel, et moi j'étais libéré de tout ce poids. Mais je suis revenu. »

Sa dernière phrase ayant un côté abrupt, Charlie ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il continue.

« Le reste de la bataille, tu l'as vécu comme moi. »

Charlie acquiesça gravement. Il avait recruté des personnes pour l'Ordre en Roumanie et ils étaient arrivés en renfort à un moment critique de la bataille. Charlie n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre parler de la mort d'Harry sur le terrain.

Harry soupira une fois de plus et pris conscience de la présence réconfortante de Charlie près de lui.

« La surprise sur son visage quand il a vu que j'étais vivant valait son pesant de galions. Et puis nous avons levés nos baguettes une dernière fois, et tout s'est arrêté. »

Cela semblait si simple. « Arrêté ». Pour ne pas dire « Je l'ai tué » ou « J'ai pris une vie », pour se distancier de celui qui en a pris des centaines. Mais ce n'est pas une question de proportion. Une vie reste une vie. Et même si Voldemort devait être stoppé pour de bon, Harry aurait souhaité que ça ne passe pas par lui. Il était conscient de l'égoïsme de la chose, car cela voulait dire qu'il souhaitait à quelqu'un d'autre de ressentir la culpabilité d'un meurtre.

« Harry. » L'appela doucement mais fermement Charlie, pour le sortir de la spirale toxique de pensées dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Harry leva les yeux vers Charlie, qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour dire ce que tout le monde disait, « Tu t'en remettras » ou « Ça devait être fait ».

« Tu as le droit de ressentir toutes ces émotions. »

Harry se sentit justement pris d'une bouffée de soulagement à l'entente de ces mots. Charlie n'essayait pas de le consoler, il lui disait simplement qu'il était légitime.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, leur corps liés par leurs mains enlacées.

« Tu apprendras à faire la paix avec elles. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Laisse-leur libre cours pour l'instant. Avec un peu de chance, certaines s'en trouveront déjà libérées. »

Charlie avait la confiance de la personne qui connaît son sujet, moins l'arrogance.

« Comment fais-tu, Charlie? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Comment je fais quoi? »

Harry haussa les épaules et fit un vague geste de sa main libre.

« Comme ça, tes réactions, comment tu fais ? »

« Oh, » répondit-il, surpris par la question. « Ce recul que j'essaye d'avoir, tu veux dire? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas inné chez moi. Mais nous sommes une fratrie nombreuse. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait la tête sur les épaules. Et bien plus tard, pour travailler avec des dragons, et avec des dragonniers aux compétences sociales pas toujours développées, j'ai aussi essayé de continuer dans cette veine. »

Harry sembla rassuré de savoir que Charlie n'était pas né comme ça, mais qu'il avait œuvré dans ce but. Ce serait sans doute difficile, mais pas impossible.

« C'est souvent, que tu dois jouer au psy pour tes amis ? «

Le mot « ami » dérangea Harry lorsqu'il sortit de sa bouche. Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre?

Heureusement, Charlie s'amusa de sa remarque.

« C'est rare ici. À Poudlard, ça arrivait un peu plus. »

« C'est vrai ? »

L'ambiance glissait doucement vers la légèreté, et c'était tant mieux maintenant qu'ils avaient abordé ce qui devait l'être.

Le rire grave de Charlie résonna entre eux.

« En cinquième année, je me suis affiché après un match de Quidditch avec un type de Serdaigle. On ne sortait même pas ensemble, mais il me tournait autour depuis un moment, et bon, il me plaisait bien. Donc après notre victoire, j'ai volé jusqu'aux gradins où il était, et je l'ai embrassé. Le speaker s'en est même arrêté de parler ! »

La fierté et l'amusement étaient clairs dans sa voix. Harry se surpris à sourire légèrement.

« On n'est pas restés très longtemps ensemble après ça, mais ça a marqué les esprits, et pendant le reste de ma scolarité j'ai eu droit aux questions d'élèves que je connaissais à peine sur leur sexualité ou si je connaissais éventuellement quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par une relation avec eux. C'était sympa, dans la mesure où la majorité des gens qui venaient me voir étaient complètement à l'aise avec le fait que j'ai embrassé un mec devant toute l'école. »

Le « mais » resta dans leur imagination et mémoire uniquement.

« Plus occasionnellement, des filles de Gryffondor venaient me demander si tel mec valait sa réputation ou non. Étonnamment, certaines sont devenues des amies. »

Charlie redevint plus sérieux.

« Mais que j'ai fait ça à l'école ou non, rien ne t'empêche de venir me parler quand tu en as besoin, d'accord ? »

« Je sais. Merci, Charlie. »

Le dragonnier lui serra l'épaule avec un mince sourire et lâcha sa main pour s'étirer.

« Il commence à faire faim, non? »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, son estomac s'étant dénoué grâce au changement récent de sujet. Il refusa de se dire que le contact physique lui manquait déjà.

Charlie se leva et Harry le rejoignit bientôt dans la cuisine. Ils dînèrent dans un silence confortable, louant Evelien pour le plat si gentiment offert.

Ils firent la vaisselle puis se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà l'heure d'aller se coucher, ils avaient discuté pendant plus de deux heures, et devaient se lever tôt tous les deux pour aller travailler.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, en haut de l'escalier, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour partir chacun dans leur chambre.

Harry s'endormit avec un poids en moins sur la poitrine.

[…]

La semaine les séparant du nouvel an passa à toute vitesse. Charlie fut affecté de nuit à l'infirmerie trois jours de suite pour remplacer Kate, et Harry garda ses horaires habituels, en plus d'effectuer un nouveau ravitaillement avec Evelien et Bram à Brasov. Les deux colocataires ne se virent donc pas beaucoup de la semaine. Quand Harry se levait, il y avait des pancakes ou des gaufres sur la table, et avant d'aller se coucher il laissait à Charlie de quoi déjeuner à son tour. Même si l'arrangement fonctionnait, ils furent soulagés de reprendre leur rythme habituel, surtout Charlie qui n'avait pas réussi à rattraper son sommeil.

Certains habitants de la réserve voulaient passer la soirée du 31 à Bucarest pour faire la fête. Harry et Charlie se mirent d'accord par message interposé de rester au village.

Vers dix-huit heures, Harry rentra et se débarrassa aussitôt de ses vêtements trempés malgré les sorts de protection. Avec l'hiver rude dans les montagnes, il avait renouvelé et étendu sa mince garde robe de touriste, grâce à des achats par catalogue sorcier et des dons d'autres habitants. Notamment Charlie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

À moitié déshabillé, Harry se préparait à sortir prendre une douche quand il remarqua que Charlie, affalé sur le canapé, le suivait du regard. Il n'était pas rentré, les jours précédents à cette heure-ci.

« On ne dirait pas que tu viens de te lever, » le taquina Harry pour masquer sa gêne d'être surpris ainsi.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, et l'effet fut moindre à cause de ses paupières tombantes.

En revenant de la douche, Harry constata qu'il s'était au moins levé du canapé. Il était même en train de boire un café. Qu'elle que fut l'heure, Charlie semblait en avoir besoin au réveil.

« On sort pour quelle heure? » Demanda Harry.

« Un peu quand on veut, » fut la réponse laconique. « Il ne devrait pas y avoir de monde avant vingt heures, de toute manière. »

Harry hocha la tête et remonta s'habiller correctement.

Charlie avait l'habitude de passer la soirée du 31 au bar de Mihaela avec certains amis et collègues, et Harry n'était pas contre. Il commençait à connaître plus de gens et à se sentir à l'aise au milieu de cette foule de tous horizons.

Charlie semblait être parti à la douche à son tour quand Harry redescendit. Il grignota un morceau de pain qui restait du petit déjeuner et s'installa dans le canapé avec son journal, profitant d'un moment de calme pour y consigner les récents événements. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile tant la vie devenait quotidienne, et non plus exceptionnelle, et Harry n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de tenir un journal de cette manière.

Il leva le nez du carnet en entendant un bruit de pas. Charlie, aussi peu habillé qu'Harry précédemment, les cheveux humides lâchés sur ses épaules, et un sourire en coin.

Il aurait dû être à Serpentard.

Il ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude, la température extérieure étant trop basse pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau découvert. Harry l'avait fait se croyant seul et voulant se réchauffer le plus vite possible. Charlie faisait ça en réaction à son propre exhibitionnisme, sans aucun doute possible.

Harry s'efforça de détourner les yeux et entendit les escaliers grincer sous les pas de Charlie. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait et non sur ce qu'il se passait à l'étage.

Charlie redescendit, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt à manches longues vert foncé. Il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé que quand Harry était rentré.

Charlie s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« Comment s'est passé cette dernière nuit de garde? » Demanda-t-il, plus concerné que moqueur.

Charlie se frotta les yeux avant de répondre.

« Trois fausses alertes, dont une d'incendie, et j'aurais dû m'en douter pour celle-là, nos bâtiments sont ignifugés et la végétation est sous la neige. Mais quand le stress nous tient, on en oublie un peu les règles élémentaires. »

« Gorgon allait mieux ? »

Il s'agissait de l'un des plus anciens dragons de la réserve, né bien avant Mihaela, pourtant la plus ancienne habitante de la réserve. Gorgon s'était éloigné de son territoire habituel et un jeune dragon tout juste recensé par l'équipe de Charlie en avait profité pour s'en prendre à lui.

Le jeune avait été éloigné et Gorgon ramené à l'infirmerie en attendant de soigner son aile, ce qui lui permettrait de retourner sur son propre territoire.

« Il n'a pas bougé de la nuit. C'est même étonnant qu'il ait été aussi calme. Je pense qu'il doit manquer de compagnie dans son coin de réserve. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit juste parti chasser ailleurs. Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

Harry acquiesça. Anan avait juste commencé à lui parler des territoires, zones d'influences et autres comportements géographiques des dragons.

« Et toi, ta journée ? » Demanda Charlie.

« Mes sorts d'imperméabilisation ne sont pas au top, » avoua Harry, ce qui fit sourire son colocataire. « À part ça, on a volé jusqu'à un pic à l'extrémité nord de la réserve, et Anan m'a fait observer un couple de dragons pendant plus de trois heures avant de m'expliquer quelques trucs sur leur manière d'agir en groupe.

« Anan a ses méthodes, mais c'est elle qui forme les dragonniers les plus attentifs aux détails, » remarqua Charlie. « Pour les sorts, ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. »

« Ouais, quand il n'y aura plus de neige dehors, » grommela Harry.

« Effectivement, c'est un principe de physique, » se moqua gentiment le plus âgé.

Son regard tomba sur le carnet qu'Harry avait sur les genoux. Il haussa un sourcil, mais son respect pour la vie privée l'empêcha de faire un commentaire, ce dont le jeune homme fut silencieusement reconnaissant.

Charlie attrapa finalement un livre de la bibliothèque qu'Harry avait laissé traîner sur la table basse et se plongea dans la lecture. Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil quelques minutes, puis, rassuré, rouvrit le carnet et recommença à écrire.

Ils s'abîmèrent tous deux dans leur activité, jusqu'à ce que Charlie le premier repousse le livre sur le canapé en poussant un long soupir.

« Il serait temps d'y aller, non ? »

Harry marmonna un « Mm » qui pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi. « Je termine ma phrase. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne te savais pas si studieux, » remarqua Charlie, le ton léger, sans malice, pour éviter de blesser.

Harry leva brièvement les yeux au ciel en fixant le dragonnier. Puis il referma le carnet, le glissa sous un des coussins du canapé et se leva.

[…]

Comme Harry s'y était attendu, la soirée fut bruyante. La fête battait son plein lorsque Charlie et lui arrivèrent. Ils allèrent se chercher un verre au bar et saluer Mihaela avant de rejoindre un groupe qui parlait fort autour de deux tables rapprochées l'une de l'autre.

Les gens racontaient des histoires diverses pour se faire rire ou se faire plaindre, et Harry laissa l'alcool lui monter doucement à la tête, effaçant dans son sillage les angles pointus de ses souvenirs.

Mihaela leur apporta des choses à grignoter, des spécialités roumaines. Tout le monde entonna un chant plus ou moins juste en son honneur, et elle cacha son plaisir en distribuant des coups de torchons à ceux qui se tenaient dans le passage.

Ils firent aussi un tournoi de bataille sorcière, avec des paris en argent – sinon ce n'était pas intéressant, s'était exclamé quelqu'un, recueillant les suffrages de la majorité.

Harry parvint de justesse à récupérer ce qu'il avait misé au début. Charlie rafla la mise au dernier tour, faisant plus que doubler ses gains grâce à cette victoire. Personne ne put le persuader de remettre l'argent en jeu pour une « dernière » partie.

Tout le monde entonna à nouveau le chant d'honneur lorsqu'il échangea l'argent pour une bouteille d'eau de vie locale, cuvée de Mihaela.

Harry n'échangea guère plus que quelques mots avec les autres habitants attablés, mais il passa une bonne soirée, se sentant à sa place dans ce groupe disparate qui se fichait de lui parce qu'il était « juste » Harry, pas un grand dragonnier.

Le respect et la célébrité n'étaient pas basés sur du vent ici.

Harry et Charlie se retrouvèrent à se frôler la main plusieurs fois durant la soirée, ce qu'il mettrait tous deux le lendemain, sur le compte de l'alcool, de la foule, d'un simple accident, si jamais ils y repensaient. Pour ne pas avoir à se poser la question de la conscience de l'acte.

Ils terminèrent la soirée en chantant pour accueillir le Nouvel An, puis se pressèrent en une gigantesque embrassade collective et embrumée. Harry tâcha de ne pas prêter attention à la main de Charlie s'attardant un peu trop dans son dos. Charlie feignit de ne pas voir qu'Harry le regardait même en saluant d'autres personnes.

Ils aidèrent Mihaela à ranger les tables et les chaises, puis la soirée s'éteignit, et chacun affronta le froid pour rentrer chez soi.

[…]

Deux semaines plus tard, bien qu'une nouvelle année pleine de bons présages ait commencé, Harry ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses sorts d'Imperméabilisation. Il était persuadé qu'Anan trouvait cela drôle, même si elle le cachait derrière ses manières bourrues.

A la fin d'une journée particulièrement longue, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer au village, Anan l'interpella et lui apprit que Sven désirait le voir.

Elle dû voir l'inquiétude sur son visage, car elle le rassura à demi-mot.

« Il veut juste discuter, va. »

Harry respira un grand coup, salua Anan et rejoignit la salle commune. Il était près de dix-neuf heures, la plupart des gens étaient rentrés ou sur le point de l'être. Il ne furent donc pas nombreux à lever la tête quand Harry se débarrassa de sa veste chaude et lança un sort de Séchage avant de l'accrocher à une patère.

Il fit un signe de main à une habitante qu'il connaissait et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Sven.

La porte s'ouvrit et ce dernier apparut.

« Bonjour Harry. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Sven referma et s'installa derrière son bureau, invita Harry à prendre place. Le bureau étant placé contre le mur, la disposition ne donnait pas une impression de domination, pas comme un élève convoqué devant un professeur.

« Je suis désolé de te faire venir à cette heure alors que tu as eu une longue journée. »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se contenta d'un léger haussement d'épaule. Sven ne se laissa pas décourager par son absence d'oralité et poursuivit.

« Je dois en fait te parler de l'avenir. »

« Ça semble sérieux, » remarqua le jeune homme.

« Tu a dépassé les deux mois de formation avec Anan la semaine dernière, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et ne pouvait malheureusement pas te recevoir à ce moment-là. »

C'était donc ça !

« Je voudrais avoir ton avis sur cette période écoulée, tes ressentis, peut-être tes envies pour l'avenir, » l'invita Sven.

« J'ai appris énormément de choses pendant ces deux mois. Je n'étais pas du tout confiant au départ, mais Anan a une telle manière de procéder qu'on réalise bien après les raisons de tel ou tel exercice. »

Sven hocha la tête en souriant largement.

« Donc ce n'était jamais ennuyant, ou inutile. Je savais, grâce à l'expérience de Charlie notamment, que tout avait un but. »

« C'est déjà la preuve d'une belle maturité. Comment tu t'es senti avec les dragons ? »

« Pas hyper bien au départ, mais c'est une question d'habitude je pense. Et de confiance, aussi ? »

« C'est exactement ça. De confiance en tes capacités, en eux, en tes collègues. La réserve ne fonctionnerait pas sans cela et sans la forte communauté. La question est maintenant de savoir si ce stage t'a suffit, ou s'il t'a donné envie de rester plus longtemps. »

Sven regarda alors Harry de son regard perçant. Le jeune homme se força à respirer. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, se disant qu'il serait bien temps d'y penser à la fin de sa période d'essai. Et c'était... maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de retourner définitivement en Angleterre et d'abandonner la réserve, » admit-il, et fut soulagé de trouver cela juste lorsque les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

« C'est une bonne base de départ. Partant de là, il y a plusieurs possibilités. Tu peux choisir de rester vivre au village et d'y exercer une activité qui profiterait à la communauté. Il y a de quoi faire. Ou tu peux aussi décider que c'est le travail dans la réserve, ce que tu as découvert avec Anan depuis novembre, qui t'intéresse. »

« Je crois que j'ai envie de continuer. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense, » avoua Sven. « Anan s'est montrée assez... élogieuse, ce qu'elle tend à éviter d'habitude. »

Sven se moqua de l'air effaré d'Harry face à cette révélation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne te le dira pas en face. »

Il reprit son sérieux.

« Je vais être franc avec toi. Je serai ravi de t'avoir comme nouvelle recrue. Mais le fait est que tous les gens qui travaillent ici ont eu une formation théorique en plus de la pratique. Et je n'ai personne de disponible ici pour t'enseigner la théorie. »

Harry perdit un peu de son optimisme. Cet aveu n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Dans le meilleur des cas, si c'est possible, il faudra que tu ailles passer un diplôme au choix parmi une liste que j'ai là, » expliqua-t-il, désignant une pile de parchemins sur son bureau, « et ta place t'attendra ici. »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer. »

« C'est si visible que ça ? »

Sven fit un léger haussement d'épaule.

« Charlie a dû te le dire, Harry. Une fois que les gens ont vécu un peu ici, ils ne veulent plus entendre parler d'autre chose. Tu es loin d'être le premier à redouter un départ, même s'il ne sera que temporaire. »

« J'ai peur qu'ils cherchent à me retenir en Angleterre, qu'ils ne me laissent pas revenir ici, » lâcha Harry, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Sven ne sembla pas surpris outre mesure.

« Fixe-toi des objectifs précis. Ne laisse pas de place au doute. Sois franc avec eux, et une fois ton diplôme en poche, si tel est ton désir, tu reviendras. »

Cela sembla si simple, venant de Sven. Le charisme et la confiance émanant de lui parvinrent tout de même à convaincre un tant soi peu Harry de la véracité de ses propos. Harry était maître de son destin, et s'il voulait revenir, il reviendrait.

Sven lui tendit la liste de formations et diplômes mentionnée plus tôt. Les trois quart d'entre eux n'étaient pas en Angleterre, et Harry se trouva stupide d'avoir cru que c'était la seule possibilité.

« Prend le temps d'y réfléchir ce soir, seul ou avec Charlie. Tu peux lui demander des conseils sur les formations qu'il connaît, ça t'aidera à faire le tri. Ta formation avec Anan est terminée, alors dès que tu auras pris une décision, vient me voir, et on envisagera la suite ensemble. »

Le cadre apporté par Sven aida Harry à se sentir en contrôle de la situation. Il n'avait pas à tout gérer, et ne se sentait pas non plus traité comme un enfant, de la manière dont l'Ordre les avait considéré les années passées, leur refusant l'accès aux réunions, quand bien même ils étaient autant enlisés dans la guerre que les autres, et capables de se battre.

« Merci Sven, je vais voir ça avec lui ce soir. »

« Parfait. Passe une bonne soirée ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Harry allait sortir lorsque Sven l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Oh, et, Harry ? »

Il se retourna, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

« Oui ? »

« Ton apprentissage est officiellement terminé. Tu peux donc rentrer au village en balai. »

Le sourire d'Harry exprima son soulagement le plus clairement du monde.

* * *

 _Et oui ! Ils ont finalement discuté. On progresse ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _On est maintenant à 100 000 mots, yeah ! Et presque 23 000 vues, c'est énorme, merci à vous tous. Un merci particulier à la personne qui a commenté le 1er octobre, ça m'a donné l'électrochoc nécessaire pour revenir vers l'ordinateur délaissé depuis trop longtemps._

 _Je me débats en ce moment avec le chapitre 16 mais je fais de mon mieux. La fiction ne tardera pas à toucher à sa fin (il reste moins de 5 chapitres, à moins qu'une idée foudroyante survienne avant) et je suis un peu perdue face aux choix possibles._

 _Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt !_


	19. Scène bonus 4

_Hello ! Je suis désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais il y a quand même 2500 mots ! (ça m'a pris trois jours, haha, j'avais trop d'émotion). Comme en novembre dernier je me suis fixée un certain nombre de scènes manquantes à écrire pour cette histoire. Et voici la première:_

 ** _"Charlie Weasley annonce à sa famille qu'il est gay"_**

 _Je me suis éclatée et considère en toute modestie une grosse partie de ce qui va suivre comme canon concernant Charlie - je fais ce que je veux, il existe pas dans les films (quelle tristesse...)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première fois que Charlie Weasley embrassa un garçon en privé, il avait treize ans. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de sortir des vestiaires après un match de Quidditch et Calvin Whitehorn – dont le père avait dessiné certains des modèles de Nimbus – s'était toujours montré amical envers Charlie, bien qu'à Serpentard. Ce soir-là, donc, Charlie n'écoutant que son instinct – et peut-être vaguement ses hormones – il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Calvin, surpris mais pas dégoûté, le repoussa gentiment. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un pour l'instant. Charlie, pas encore amoureux, ne lui en garda pas rancune.

Par contre, il garda le souvenir du baiser volé, et réessaya à la première occasion, cette fois avec Garett Gudgeon – encore moins doué au jeu que son frère aîné, tristement célèbre attrapeur des Canon de Chudley. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet ici. Charlie avait cours plusieurs fois par semaine avec ce Poufsouffle de son âge et ils avaient commencé à s'envoyer des bouts de parchemins couverts de blagues, puis de tentatives de discussion. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois dans une salle de classe désertée après un cours de Sortilèges. Leur idylle ne dura pas, Garett se rendant rapidement compte qu'il aimait les filles. Un peu déçu car il commençait à s'attacher, Charlie se demanda pourquoi la plupart des garçons de son âge semblaient préférer les filles, alors que lui ne leur trouvait pas d'intérêt notable, sauf peut-être leur férocité lors des Match de Quidditch.

De fil en aiguille, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément moins nombreux, mais surtout moins visibles.

La première fois que Charlie Weasley embrassa un garçon en public, il avait quinze ans. Toute l'école assistait au premier match de la saison et Charlie s'était blessé la semaine de la rentrée – une histoire idiote, mais sans gravité – aussi regardait-il les joueurs depuis les gradins, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis son intégration dans l'équipe trois ans plus tôt. Sa position aurait pu être désagréable s'il n'avait pas eu à ses côtés son meilleur ami de l'époque, Eric McKinnon – qui n'avait pas de relation particulière avec le Quidditch et ne venait que pour faire plaisir à Charlie.

Lorsque l'attrapeur qui le remplaçait referma pour la deuxième fois sa main dans le vide, Charlie se leva et embrassa Eric, pour détourner l'attention du public et aussi pour ressentir une partie de l'adrénaline dont il était privé en étant assis au-dessus du stade.

Eric lui rendit son baiser, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, des sifflets de joie comme de haine retentirent autour d'eux, si bien que personne ne vit l'attrapeur de Serdaigle s'emparer du Vif – encore une fois sous le nez de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Ce fut peut-être la seule défaite de sa maison dont Charlie garda un bon souvenir.

Après cet événement, il devint le psy à distance de nombreux élèves de l'école. Les premières semaines, il le fit sans se poser de question – d'ailleurs, celle qu'on lui posait le plus, à savoir s'il était ou non en couple avec Eric, était de loin la plus évidente à répondre. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se demanda s'il était vraiment légitime pour aider d'autres personnes alors qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait personnellement.

Finalement, la réponse à ses propres questions vint naturellement. Il n'aimait pas les filles de la même manière que les garçons. Il aimait discuter, jouer au Quidditch et s'entraîner aux Sortilèges avec elles, mais il n'avait pas envie de les embrasser, de discuter toute la nuit et de se retrouver au nez et à la barbe des professeurs dans des couloirs vides pour s'embrasser encore. Alors qu'avez les garçons... Il voulait bien faire tout ça, et bien plus encore.

La première personne qu'il alla voir pour lui faire part de sa découverte fut Bill, son grand frère, alors en septième et dernière année. Ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écart et si leurs années d'enfance ne s'étaient pas toujours écoulées sans heurts, ils avaient maintenant une relation amicale teintée de respect mutuel. Charlie n'avait pas peur à proprement parler de la réaction de Bill ; et heureusement pour lui, car Bill, comme une majorité des élèves de l'école, était parti du principe que le petit spectacle lors du match de Quidditch, n'était pas qu'une mise en scène destinée à attirer l'attention. De plus, Bill avait suivit avec attention les faits et gestes de son frère depuis et avait plusieurs fois déjoué dans l'ombre des pièges tendus à son intention par des élèves jaloux ou haineux.

Alors quand Charlie lui avoua tout de go qu'il aimait les garçons, Bill se contenta de dire « D'accord » avec un sourire en coin, et l'affaire fut réglée.

Après sa première démonstration publique et sa confession à lui-même et à son frère aîné, Charlie arrêta de se cacher – même si c'était sans doute inconscient auparavant. Ce fut sûrement parce qu'il le vit un jour main dans la main avec un garçon que son frère Percy, alors en première année, vint lui parler un soir dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Déjà jeune, Percy avait un côté autoritaire, et la discussion se passa moins bien qu'avec Bill des mois plus tôt. Percy, qui ne s'intéressait ni aux filles ni aux garçons mais qui parlait comme s'il était un expert des relations amoureuses, déclara que c'était une aberration de se tourner vers quelqu'un du même sexe, que ça avait encore moins de sens que d'aimer quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

Inconsciemment, Charlie eut du mal à digérer cette réaction, car c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un était aussi virulent avec lui, et en plus son propre frère ! Il essaya néanmoins de passer au-dessus, car il savait, lui, que c'était loin d'être aberration, que des sentiments aussi forts ne pouvaient pas naître de nulle part. En plus, les garçons comme lui étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que ce que son frère s'imaginait.

Sauf qu'à partir de ce moment-là, Charlie se mit à avoir peur que ses parents et le reste de sa famille l'apprenne d'une autre bouche que la sienne, alors que ça ne regardait que lui.

Heureusement, l'année scolaire se termina sans que personne n'ait rien dit. Visiblement, Percy préférait éviter complètement son frère, et n'avait rien dévoilé à leur parents. Bill fut diplômé avec les honneurs et commença une formation en alternance à Londres, pour ne pas brusquer Molly en déclarant qu'il voulait partir dès ses dix-huit ans, même si c'était son intention dans le futur.

Charlie fut fier de voir son unique frère aîné prendre son envol et s'élancer avec enthousiasme dans des études qui l'intéressait, mais aussi un peu déçu de ne plus l'avoir avec lui à l'école. Les jumeaux ne devaient y entrer que l'année suivante, et de toute manière Charlie n'avait pas le même genre de relation avec eux, étant donné que six ans les séparaient. A la limite, il était presque plus proche de Ginny, mais elle était sa seule petite sœur et avait de ce fait une place spéciale. Et elle était encore plus loin d'entrer à Poudlard.

Si Percy, maintenant en deuxième année, n'avait pas changé d'attitude à son égard, il s'était pourtant mis en tête que leurs parents devaient être au courant, et que peut-être ça permettrait à Charlie de se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus important que l'amour dans la vie : les liens familiaux.

Charlie en fut malade pendant un temps, car ses parents pourraient soit pencher du côté de Bill, soit du côté de Percy, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si c'était du côté de son plus jeune frère. Il n'avait pas honte de qui il était et il trouvait ça dérangeant que les autres aient honte pour lui alors que ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'emparent de son identité, de son contrôle sur sa vie.

Il se décida, forcément un peu malgré lui, même s'il se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins il en serait débarrassé, à en parler à ses parents. Il choisi un moment où il était au Terrier, et eux aussi, avec aucun frère ou sœur en vue. Autrement dit, mission impossible. Ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi il n'eut pas vraiment l'opportunité d'attendre un moment où ils seraient tous les deux bien disposés à écouter ses confidences.

Arthur allait partir au travail et avait déjà la tête dans ses dossiers. Molly avait envoyé les plus jeunes s'habiller pour les traîner faire les courses avec elle, s'était assurée que les jumeaux avaient bien fait la vaisselle avant de remonter dans leur chambre et était comme toujours préoccupée par de multiples petites choses. Que Charlie leur demande de s'asseoir ne les rassura pas franchement sur ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

Il avait hésité longuement sur la formulation. Devait-il être très clair, histoire de ne pas leur laisser de faux-espoirs sur une possible « reconversion hétérosexuelle » plus tard, ou au contraire pouvait-il nuancer ses sentiments - quitte à se mentir à lui même - afin de ne pas risquer une opposition trop forte ?

Il finit par dire ce qui lui passa par la tête en premier : « Je sors avec un garçon de ma classe. »

Parce que depuis le petit intermède en public avec Eric, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de recevoir des propositions, en plus des questions. Et il avait accepté celle d'un Serpentard d'un an plus jeune, Nathan Jones.

« Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous aviez imaginé pour moi, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, et je suis vraiment bien avec lui. »

Il osa alors les observer, et remarqua que son père était très statique et sa mère très rouge.

« Mais enfin, Charlie ! » finit-elle par bafouiller. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, regarda sa femme.

Charlie resta sans rien dire, pétrifié. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! » lâcha-t-elle ensuite.

Charlie se sentit faiblir. Pas sa mère, sa propre mère...

Arthur intervint plus sérieusement.

« Molly, enfin... Charlie est libre d'aimer qui il veut, » annonça-t-il, et Charlie ne sut pas si c'était une question ou une véritable affirmation.

Le jeune homme sourit tristement. Sa mère détourna le regard.

Les souvenirs de ce moment s'imprimèrent à jamais sur sa rétine et dans sa mémoire, même si les choses s'apaisèrent un peu par la suite. Charlie retourna à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances et cessa de parler avec Percy. Il reçut quelques lettres de son père qu'il mit du temps avant de se décider à lire.

Sa relation avec Nathan périclita, mais il avait toujours Eric, à qui il pouvait tout dire et qui était de bon conseil. Eric ne savait pas trop s'il préférait les garçons ou les filles, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé d'embrasser Charlie, comme il aimait regarder les photos des joueuses de Quidditch dans les magazines de Charlie – son seul rapport à ce sport, d'ailleurs.

Charlie et Eric commencèrent à sortir ensemble en début de septième année, alors que George et Fred faisaient leur rentrée, devenant les rois de Poudlard en à peine une semaine. Ils avaient le chaos dans le sang, et Charlie fut bien heureux de ne pas être préfet et de ne pas avoir à les empêcher de remuer l'école.

A un moment donné l'année précédente, Molly avait demandé à Charlie de ne pas parler de « son état » à ses frères et sœur. Charlie avait tenu parole jusque-là, pas seulement par volonté d'éviter un conflit mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas encore éprouvé le besoin de se confier. Cette fois, il le ferait en ses propres termes, pas sous la contrainte.

Il ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de tenir la main d'Eric dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le jour de la rentrée.

Au regard des jumeaux lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, il se demanda s'ils n'étaient finalement pas déjà au courant. Mais Fred et George ne posèrent jamais aucune question déplacée. Ils se contentèrent d'accueillir Eric dans la famille en prenant Charlie et lui comme cibles pour leurs expérimentations capillaires. Plusieurs fois au cour des mois suivants, ils se retrouvèrent avec des couleurs de cheveux improbables et assorties, qui firent bien rire Gryffondor comme les autres maisons et les propulsèrent en tant que couple iconique pour les autres élèves hors du spectre hétérosexuel et cisgenre.

Charlie eut finalement dix-sept ans à son tour et dans la foulée son diplôme supérieur de sorcellerie. Eric et lui se quittèrent sans rancune mais pas sans déception, leur ambition respective prenant des tournants difficiles à conjuguer. Charlie garda les cheveux roses pendant un mois après leur séparation, ne pouvant se résoudre à reprendre sa couleur naturelle tout de suite.

Charlie fit la deuxième annonce importante de sa vie à sa famille, cette fois au complet, et pour leur dire qu'il partirait s'installer à Paris après les vacances. Il avait trouvé là-bas une formation qui lui convenait – et de toute manière il reviendrait peut-être plus à la maison que lorsqu'il était en Écosse, ne n'était pas si loin que ça. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il éviterait la plupart des occasions de rentrer, mais sur le moment il sentait qu'il fallait leur donner des excuses.

Un soir durant ce dernier été avant le vrai départ, Charlie regardait Bill et les jumeaux se poursuivre à toute vitesse sur les trois balais valides de la famille. Ron était assis à côté de lui, impatient de prendre la place d'un de leurs frères dans les airs.

Ils avaient parlé de Poudlard à bâtons-rompus pendant l'été. Charlie venait de quitter l'école et Ron allait y entrer moins de deux mois plus tard ; c'était un parallèle curieux.

« Et on se sent pas trop seul dans l'école ? » demanda le plus jeune ce soir-là.

« Tu te feras des amis. Ça viendra naturellement. »

« Tu en avais, toi ? Beaucoup ? »

« Quelques-uns, et pas forcément les mêmes selon les années, parfois on est plus ou moins proche d'une personne. Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir des amis seulement dans ta maison, d'ailleurs. »

« Et tu as eu une copine ? »

« Un copain. »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Eric. »

« C'est cool ça. »

Alors Charlie avait souri. Oui, c'était cool.

Une autre année passa. Ron frôla la mort à Poudlard avec ses deux nouveaux amis et Charlie se rappela de la discussion cet été-là. Il y avait visiblement un gêne de tête-brûlée dans la famille.

En juillet, Charlie invita Eric à venir passer quelques jours au Terrier, en tout bien tout honneur – mais personne ne fut vraiment dupe à la manière dont ils se regardaient et partageaient des blagues que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Mais pour boucler la boucle, il annonça tout de même à Ginny, qui devait rentrer à l'école deux mois plus tard, qu'Eric et lui avaient été un couple pendant un bon moment à Poudlard.

Ginny lui répondit simplement qu'Eric n'était pas son genre, et qu'elle préférait les garçons aux cheveux noirs.

La suite lui donnerait raison, mais avec quelques complications.

* * *

 _Vous êtes maintenant 200 à me suivre, merci énormément !_

 _Quand j'ai lu cette partie hier à haute voix, je me suis dis que ça faisait un peu crack-fic (surtout les noms des love-interests, omg) mais j'assume (je crois). Pour moi ça colle bien avec le personnage de Charlie._

 _Avez-vous des remarques? Des envies de lancer des roses ou des tomates? Tout est possible!_

 _Je fais de mon mieux pour la suite ! A bientôt ~_


	20. Seizième partie

_Hello tout le monde ! Je me suis remise à la lecture et ai un peu négligé l'écriture... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry rentra effectivement en balais au village. La fierté d'avoir gagné cette distinction se mêlait à la peur soudaine de devoir quitter ce qui était rapidement devenu son refuge.

Le salon était vide. Il allait devoir attendre le retour de Charlie pour lui en parler, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Harry pourrait sûrement faire un peu de tri dans sa tête avant d'énoncer ses problèmes à voix haute.

Il pris une douche rapidement, se fit une tasse de thé et s'installa dans le canapé avec la liste d'établissements confiée par Sven.

Cinq noms y figuraient, et Harry n'en connaissait aucun.

 _\- Office des créatures magiques, Londres_

 _\- Centre de Magizoologie, Paris_

 _\- Ministère sorcier, Pékin_

 _\- Ministère des affaires magiques, Washington_

 _\- École de Magizoologie, Mexico_

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas non plus quelles étaient les modalités d'études après Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se renseigner, ni n'en avait entendu parler. Mais à en croire cette liste fournie, les possibilités rien que pour travailler dans une réserve étaient multiples.

A la suite de la liste, la même plume avait ajouté :

 _« Les notes minimales aux examens supérieur de sorcellerie pour accéder à ces formations sont :_

 _\- Sortilèges, Effort Exceptionnel_

 _\- Soins aux créatures magiques, Effort Exceptionnel_

 _\- Potions, Effort Exceptionnel_

 _\- Botanique, Acceptable_

 _\- Métamorphose, Acceptable »_

Examens supérieurs ? Ce qui désignait donc les ASPIC... qu'Harry n'avait jamais passés. Sven devait l'ignorer, après tout ce n'était pas écrit sur son front.

Les notes étaient inférieures à celles qu'Harry avait obtenues à ses BUSE, mais ce n'était pas le même niveau et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de retourner à Poudlard juste pour passer ces examens.

Harry poussa la liste à côté de lui et soupira. Il n'y voyait pas tellement plus clair qu'avant de rentrer et même si faisait confiance à Charlie il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de l'aider.

Mais qui d'autre en avait les moyens ? Harry pensa brièvement à Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça, et honnêtement, il craignait de lui donner de faux espoirs en mentionnant ses interrogations. Par contre, se rappela-t-il, il pouvait toujours contacter Minerva McGonagall. Elle serait sans doute de bon conseil, étant maintenant directrice d'un établissement sorcier d'envergure.

Il fila à l'étage chercher dans ses affaires de quoi écrire et redescendit sur le canapé.

 _« Cher Professeur McGonagall,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que la vie à Poudlard est tranquille. Pour ma part, je suis toujours dans les montagnes roumaines en compagnie de Charlie Weasley. Je viens de terminer ma période d'essai avec un membre expérimenté de la réserve de dragons. L'idée de continuer là-bas est tentante, malheureusement il me manque une formation théorique. Et visiblement, je ne pourrais suivre cette formation qu'en ayant passé mes « examens supérieurs de sorcellerie ». Ce sont les ASPIC, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Savez-vous s'il existe une probabilité pour que je puisse les passer sans revenir à Poudlard ? Sauf votre respect, l'expérience de début d'année m'a convaincu que je ne voulais plus y vivre._

 _De plus, je commence à me faire ma place ici, ce qui est positif. Je n'ai pas envie de revenir à zéro (autant que ce sera possible). J'en appelle alors à votre connaissance des procédés d'éducation._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse,_

 _Harry Potter »_

Il roula la lettre sans la relire, certain qu'il ne l'enverrait pas s'il se rendait compte à quel point son comportement était déplacé. Il souhaitait revenir en arrière maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas démarrer réellement dans la vie sans une formation.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir : s'il laissait tomber son statut de héros, il devait assumer le poids des responsabilités.

Il confia la lettre à Aderyn qui s'en alla peu après, le laissant réellement seul dans la maison. Harry alluma une lampe de plus dans le salon et décida de s'occuper en préparant le dîner pour quand Charlie rentrerait. Il commençait d'ailleurs à être tard, quelque chose avait dû arriver dans la réserve.

Moins attentif que d'habitude, Harry se brûla en faisant rôtir des légumes et jura, lâchant la spatule qu'il avait à la main.

Tenant sa main serrée avec l'autre, il se retourna par réflexe vers l'évier sans penser à l'aide que sa baguette magique aurait pu lui apporter dans ce genre de situation.

Évidemment, Charlie arriva sur ces entrefaites et s'étonna de voir Harry, la main sous l'eau et les traits tirés, au lieu du jeune homme détendu qui l'accueillait d'habitude.

« Eh, ça va ? » s'exclama-t-il après avoir fermé la porte et lancé son sac sur le canapé.

Harry fit un pauvre sourire.

« Je me suis brûlé. »

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de cacher son inquiétude derrière de la fatigue.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la main.

« Vas-y. »

Charlie sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la blessure. Harry sentit la brûlure s'estomper lentement.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, gêné par la soudaine proximité avec Charlie et le fait qu'il tienne toujours sa main.

« Tu apprendras rapidement à soigner tout type de brûlure, » expliqua Charlie pour changer de sujet, comme s'il avait senti le malaise.

Ils s'écartèrent et Harry ramassa la spatule oubliée par terre.

« A ce propos... » annonça Harry. « Sven m'a dit que ma période d'essai était terminée.

« Et alors ? » demanda Charlie, curieux.

« Alors il voudrait bien me garder, mais je n'ai pas les diplômes qu'il faut. »

Charlie fit la grimace.

« C'était à prévoir. Mais la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé tu n'étais pas encore trop sûr de vouloir rester ici. Tu y vois plus clair maintenant ? »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Harry fit léviter le plat de légumes sur la table, ainsi que de la vaisselle. Ils s'installèrent et Harry attendit d'avoir commencé à manger pour reprendre la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer, et je suis bien ici, j'ai découvert un monde qui m'accueille comme je suis. »

Charlie acquiesça.

« Sven avait l'air content de moi », remarqua-t-il comme pour se rassurer.

« Bien sûr qu'il est content de toi, tu as fait du bon travail ! »

Étrangement, même si Sven était plus haut gradé que Charlie, ce fut ce dernier compliment qui toucha le plus Harry.

« C'est maintenant que je suis certain de vouloir rester qu'on me demande de partir, » souffla-t-il ensuite, se rappelant des raisons de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que Sven t'as dit à ce propos ? »

« Il m'a donné une liste d'endroits qui proposent la formation nécessaire pour travailler ici, avec les notes minimales obtenues aux examens supérieurs. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils, puis compris.

« Tu n'étais pas à Poudlard l'année dernière, » remarqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à McGonagall pour lui demander quelles étaient mes options. »

« C'est un bon point de départ, » approuva Charlie. « Je ne pense pas que tu seras obligé d'attendre la rentrée prochaine et de refaire une année pour passer tes examens, mais ce sera bien de savoir ce que tu peux faire précisément. Les notes à avoir te semblent atteignables? »

« J'ai eu de meilleures notes aux BUSE, mais je ne sais pas quel est l'écart de niveau entre les deux. Et je crains un peu pour les Potions. C'est vraiment important comme matière ? »

Charlie sourit.

« On croirait entendre Ron. Quoique je pense que des générations d'élèves de Poudlard se sont un jour demandé l'utilité de cette matière. »

La remarque indirecte permis à Harry de sourire sans se sentir trop mal à cause des implications.

« Tu as eu combien à ta BUSE de Potions ? »

« Effort Exceptionnel »

« Il te faudra juste avoir la même note à ton ASPIC alors. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, » soupira Harry.

« Je pourrais toujours t'aider à réviser, » proposa Charlie. « Je n'étais pas trop mauvais. »

« Tu as eu combien, toi ? »

« Optimal. »

Charlie tenta de cacher sa fierté, mais son sourire était là.

« Arf, » remarqua Harry. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que Charlie pouvait être une tête dans d'autres matières que les Soins aux créatures magiques ou les Sortilèges. « Bravo. »

« Tu apprendras beaucoup de choses inutiles en révisant, mais tu verras qu'ici on se sert toujours des mêmes bases. Surtout que tu es bon en cuisine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais si mauvais en Potions. »

« Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. »

Un chaudron de Polynectar ne dégageait pas du tout la même odeur qu'un chaudron de soupe au potiron, mais il est vrai que dans les deux cas il y avait une marche à suivre précise.

Charlie, qui avait terminé son assiette, profita de la courte pause pour se resservir, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« On va déjà attendre la réponse de McGonagall avant de prendre une décision. Il sera toujours temps de voir qu'elle est la meilleure solution pour toi ensuite. »

Un peu soulagé par la facilité avec laquelle Charlie abordait le problème, Harry put se concentrer sur autre chose et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de sujets plus légers.

[…]

La réponse de la Directrice de Poudlard arriva deux jours plus tard. Harry revenait d'une matinée à aider Bram à faire l'inventaire du stock pour le prochain ravitaillement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne travaillait plus directement dans la réserve qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre utile.

 _« Monsieur Potter,_

 _L'année scolaire se poursuit pour une fois sans accroc. J'avais eu vent de votre escapade roumaine. Le paysage ne doit pas trop vous changer, contrairement à la population._

 _Si vous ne désirez pas revenir à Poudlard, je peux vous proposer un système de cours par correspondance. Mais je dois être claire avec vous : il faudra être deux fois plus rigoureux et motivé que si vous assistiez aux cours. De plus, il vous manquera la partie pratique, à moins que vous puissiez trouver un endroit dans lequel vous entraîner aux potions et sortilèges._

 _Si vous acceptez cette proposition, venez me voir à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible pour régler ensemble les détails. Les examens auront lieu dans six mois._

 _Sincèrement vôtre,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, École de sorcellerie »_

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou soulagé du contenu de la lettre. Soulagé, sans doute, puisque la Directrice lui offrait une solution qui convenait à ses plus grosses exigences.

Il était juste démoralisé à l'idée de devoir se remettre au travail scolaire. Mais après tout, ce n'était que pour six mois. Et ensuite, s'il devait faire l'une des formations indiquées par Sven, ce serait probablement plus intéressant, plus spécialisé. Ron avait l'air d'apprécier la formation d'Auror.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'Hermione prévoyait de faire l'année suivante. Elle était brillante dans toutes les matières – sauf la Divination – mais Harry ne lui connaissait pas de centre d'intérêt particulier parmi tout ce qu'elle aimait étudier.

En attendant, il allait donc devoir rentrer au moins pour un temps en Angleterre. Quitter la réserve. Les grands espaces. Les habitants.

Charlie.

Harry devait être honnête. Sa tranquillité d'esprit avait beaucoup à voir avec l'homme qui l'hébergeait gracieusement depuis plus de deux mois.

Perdrait-il ce qu'il avait avec Charlie s'il partait ? Comment seraient les choses lorsqu'il reviendrait ? Est-ce qu'il passerait à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il profitait d'Harry juste parce qu'il était là ?

Les questions tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa vitesse, malgré l'improbabilité de certaines. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir qualifier ce quelque chose entre eux.

De l'attirance ? De l'amour ? De la dépendance ?

Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses avec lui. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il savait que Charlie n'était pas une mauvaise personne – Harry avait passé dix-sept ans avec la pire des personnes dans sa tête et il savait juger les autres. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour déterminer ce que Charlie ressentait pour lui. Au moins un peu d'attirance, puisqu'il n'avait pas repoussé Harry. Et qu'il n'était pas le dernier à faire des sous-entendus de temps à autre.

Il savait que s'il envoyait une lettre à Elia, elle lui enverrait la liste des raisons qu'il avait négligées de prendre en considération, à commencer par le fait que Charlie l'avait invité chez lui et était prêt à tout faire pour qu'Harry reste à la réserve. Elia était persuadée depuis le départ qu'Harry devrait se laisser un peu plus aller, mais ça n'avait rien d'évident ! Il ne pouvait comparer ce qu'il vivait à aucune de ses expériences passées. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était plus difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Charlie que de faire face à un Mangemort, mais quand même.

Au moins, face à un Mangemort, il savait quoi faire.

Dans tous les cas, d'ici une semaine, il serait très probablement en Angleterre, sans Charlie. Peut-être que son absence l'aiderait à tirer des conclusions.

[...]

Charlie fut distant les quatre derniers jours d'Harry à la réserve, ce qui était déroutant vu son avis sur la nécessité de son départ. Après avoir aidé le jeune homme à réserver un Portoloin international, il ne lui parla quasiment plus que tôt le matin et tard le soir en rentrant. Harry compris bien qu'il l'évitait et se posa encore plus de questions.

L'avant-dernier soir, Charlie rentra après une heure du matin. Harry, qui ne dormait pas, l'entendit trébucher dans l'escalier et marmonner des phrases incohérentes avant d'aller s'affaler dans sa chambre. Harry n'osa pas bouger, mais quand il se leva le lendemain matin il se rendit compte que Charlie n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer sa porte.

Harry avait profité de ces quelques jours pour rendre les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, envoyer des lettres à Ron et Hermione pour les prévenir de son retour imminent, remettre de l'ordre dans la maison et dire au revoir aux habitants de la réserve, mais l'absence remarquée de Charlie lui donnait l'impression qu'il quittait la réserve pour toujours.

Le dernier soir, alors qu'Harry se demandait sans grande motivation ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner, Charlie rentra en trombe et sourit pour la première fois en ce qui semblait des semaines.

« Je vais me doucher et on y va ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« On va où ? »

Charlie avait réussi à dénouer ses bottes et à les abandonner au milieu du salon.

« Au bar ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Harry était toujours perplexe lorsqu'il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements propres dans les bras. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et Harry détourna les yeux avec peine. Là où son propre corps subissait encore le poids des années de malnutrition, celui de Charlie affichait clairement ses efforts sportifs.

Et donc il ne lui avait à peine adressé la parole en quatre jours et voilà qu'il débarquait de nulle part – à moitié nu - pour l'inviter au bar ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre.

Harry haussa les épaules et monta dans sa chambre pour changer de t-shirt et enfiler un pull.

[…]

Il s'avéra que Charlie avait en secret réuni toutes les personnes avec qui Harry s'était lié depuis son arrivée dans la réserve : Freja, Bram et ses parents et Anan. Cette dernière avait son habituel air renfrogné, mais son regard se fit approbateur lorsqu'ils trinquèrent à la réussite d'Harry, et après quelques verres, elle attaqua une conversation animée dans une langue inconnue – le swahili, lui appris Bram - avec une femme qu'Harry ne connaissait que de loin.

Charlie ne parla pas beaucoup, contrairement à son habitude, mais Harry sentit son regard sur lui toute la soirée. C'était beaucoup d'attention d'un coup, mais il en était étrangement rassuré. Charlie ne l'avait pas oublié. Il avait peut-être simplement eu une mauvaise semaine, ou alors il avait passé du temps à organiser ça pour Harry et n'avait pas voulu se trahir en discutant avec lui.

La voix d'Elia suggéra sa propre idée : Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes...

Mihaela lui adressa ses félicitation, en roumain, évidemment, et ajouta quelque chose comme « Dacă îl iubești, spune-i. » [Si tu l'aimes, dis-le] à l'adresse de Charlie, ce qui fit tousser ce dernier dans son verre. Encore une fois, Harry n'en compris pas le sens, bien qu'il ait su décomposer les mots – il y avait du progrès.

Il n'osa de toute façon pas demander d'explication vue l'expression de Bram qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu avec un sourire en coin.

Evelien lui fit promettre de revenir quand il aurait son diplôme, car elle était bien contente de ne plus avoir à accompagner son fils faire le ravitaillement. Derrière l'apparente pique, Harry sentit qu'il allait sans doute manquer à ces personnes, et que rien ne changerait vraiment jusqu'à son retour. Il partait, mais le monde allait continuer de tourner ici. Il s'y était fait sa place et la retrouverait sans souci quelques mois plus tard.

Ils rentrèrent sur le coup de minuit. Harry avait l'esprit léger, mais sans aucun doute moins alcoolisé que Charlie la veille. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait dire bonsoir et monter directement se coucher, ou si la soirée allait se prolonger dans le salon comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Il allait remercier Charlie pour la soirée lorsque ce dernier le rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées, et fut soudainement très proche, si proche qu'Harry crut entendre sa respiration avant que Charlie l'embrasse avec ferveur, les mains agrippant son pull. Harry fut submergé par la bouffée de désir, la chaleur du corps de Charlie contre lui et le maelstrom de ses sentiments qu'il ne savait pas comment maîtriser.

Harry passa ses bras autour de Charlie, caressa son dos, son corps solide et attirant. Il frôla sa peau nue de sa taille, sous le bord de son pull, et frissonna, puis enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha en avant, entouré de tous les côtés par Charlie, Charlie et son souffle brûlant, Charlie et ses muscles saillants.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le monde avait cessé de tanguer. Charlie s'était un peu écarté, mais le tenait toujours fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils échangèrent un long regard, tentant de calmer leur respiration erratique.

« Tu m'écriras? » demanda Charlie.

Harry murmura, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix :

« Bien sûr... »

Charlie sembla rassuré. Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui-même, et desserra doucement ses doigts de leur emprise sur le pull d'Harry.

Ils étaient encore très proches, mais Harry sentit que le moment était passé. Le fossé avait repris sa place entre eux, et si la distance était un indicateur, il ne ferait que grossir dans les mois à venir.

Ils se séparèrent lentement, et Harry tourna le dos le premier pour monter dans sa chambre. Parvenu à la moitié de l'escalier, il se retourna pour voir Charlie qui le suivait des yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Charlie. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. Fais de beaux rêves. »

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Harry attendit le dernier moment pour se lever. Il était plus de neuf heures passées lorsqu'il balaya une dernière fois la chambre du regard et sortit avec son sac sur le dos.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait tenté d'éviter Charlie, mais il fut à la fois soulagé et effrayé de le trouver dans la cuisine malgré l'heure tardive.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda le plus âgé une fois qu'Harry se fut installé en face de lui avec un mug de thé noir.

« Mm, » murmura Harry. « Cette chambre va me manquer. »

Il essaya de prendre un ton léger, mais il était certain que Charlie pouvait déceler sa sincérité.

« Tu sais que tu es le bienvenue ici dès que tu pourras rentrer. »

Harry savait. Il acquiesça, une boule en travers de la gorge. Charlie avait un bras par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise et se balançait d'avant en arrière, sa tasse vide devant lui.

« Ça va aller, jusqu'à Bucarest ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Charlie posait la question car c'était ce qu'il était supposé dire.

« Je vais me débrouiller, » assura-t-il.

Charlie fit un mince sourire. Harry termina de déjeuner en silence. Lorsqu'il se leva pour faire la vaisselle, Charlie lui barra la route.

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Harry voulut protester mais il leva les yeux vers Charlie, trop proche, et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas franchir le dernier pas entre eux pour l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête et recula. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre juste avant de partir pour plusieurs mois, quand bien même il en avait terriblement envie.

Il récupéra son sac, puis se tourna vers Charlie, resté debout dans la cuisine, entre la table et l'évier.

« Merci pour tout, Charlie. On se revoit en avril, chez tes parents ? » Sa voix trembla sur la fin. Charlie acquiesça. Harry se força à sourire.

« Prends soin de toi. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et Harry quitta la maison. Durant le court trajet jusqu'à la gare du village, il essaya de se convaincre que chaque pas était moins difficile que le précédent, même si en réalité c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Il se retrouva à la gare sorcière de Bucarest, la tête retournée par la Cheminette. Il n'avait qu'une demie-heure d'attente avant son Portoloin, aussi alla-t-il directement au bureau pour se faire enregistrer. Il attendit ensuite dans une petite salle qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure.

La journée allait être longue, mais heureusement pour lui il n'avait cette fois que deux escales avant Londres. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour tromper l'attente, il sortit de son sac la dernière lettre de Ron, arrivée juste avant son départ.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tout le monde est content ici d'apprendre que tu reviens. Maman est dans la cuisine depuis deux jours, j'espère que tu as faim. Les protections magiques ont changé, donc utilise le réseau de Cheminette quand tu arriveras. Ils ont rouvert des accès directement au Ministère de la Magie. A plus tard !_

 _Ron »_

Hermione n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre, mais elle était probablement très occupée, et de toute manière Harry allait la voir bientôt.

Il rangea la lettre et passa les vingt minutes suivantes à consigner les faits marquants de ces derniers jours dans le carnet. Il avait laissé filer les semaines, perdant peu à peu l'habitude de se servir de l'objet, mais il serait sans doute content d'avoir des souvenirs plus tard.

Avant de le refermer, il écrivit : « Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? ». Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en attendant l'appel de rassemblement pour le départ imminent.

[…]

Harry mit pied à Londres à 12h30, heure locale, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore tôt alors qu'il avait quitté la réserve depuis plus de quatre heures. Il avait déjeuné durant la seconde escale, à Francfort, en Allemagne. Il s'était alors observé dans le miroir et posé la question de sa couverture. Devait-il faire comme à l'aller quatre mois plus tard et se cacher, ou pouvait-il assumer d'être reconnu ? La manière dont les choses s'étaient passées dans la réserve l'encouragea à ne pas modifier ses traits. Il s'assura tout de même par réflexe que sa cicatrice était couverte par ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé.

Il regarda d'un œil curieux autour de lui en traversant le Ministère. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Kingsley tout de suite, ça aurait été un sacré coup de malchance. Il aurait tout le temps du monde de le voir plus tard, une fois habitué au changement de vie.

La plupart des travaux en cours l'année précédente étaient maintenant achevés et les couloirs resplendissaient. Les gens étaient toujours aussi pressés, mais plus détendus.

Harry entra dans la cheminée, un peu soulagé.

[…]

Quelques minutes et une quinte de toux plus tard, il était dans le salon du Terrier. Molly se leva prestement du canapé et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement. Elle ne parlait évidemment pas de son arrivée, mais plutôt de son départ des mois plus tôt.

Molly le prit par les épaules et s'écarta de lui pour le regarder attentivement.

« Tu n'as pas trop maigri, c'est déjà ça ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils mangent, ces Roumains ! »

« Je suis content de vous voir, Molly, » intervint Harry pour couper court à ses remarques.

Elle fit un sourire rayonnant, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as faim ? Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, mais Ron n'a pas su me dire quand tu serais là. »

« J'ai déjeuné en route, mais je veux bien une tasse de thé. »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva assis à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse fumante devant lui et une assiette de gâteaux à la confiture.

« Ron va rentrer pour le dîner ce soir. Ginny est à Poudlard, avec Hermione, et George dort au magasin ces derniers temps, » dit-elle en montrant clairement sa déception à savoir autant de ses enfants loin de la maison familiale. « Ron vit encore ici, mais il parlait de prendre un appartement à Londres avant que tu partes, » remarqua-t-elle.

Harry sentit venir les questions. Il était trop tôt à son goût, mais après tout...

« Si vous partagez le loyer, ce sera sans doute possible. »

Il fit une légère grimace.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'être de retour pour de bon, » avoua-t-il doucement, rompant un biscuit entre ses doigts pour se donner quelque chose à faire.

Il grignota ensuite les miettes collantes tandis que Molly le regardait fixement, figée entre plusieurs réactions.

« Ron avait négligé de mentionner cette partie, » lâcha-t-elle comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

« J'ai besoin d'obtenir mes ASPIC pour continuer dans la voie qui me plaît, » expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise, mais ferme dans ses propos. « J'ai envoyé un hibou au professeur McGonagall et elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait envisager des cours par correspondance, vu l'avancée de l'année. »

« Donc tu comptes repartir dès que tu les auras ? »

« Peut-être un peu plus tard, on verra à ce moment-là. »

Molly soupira.

« Je pensais que le Royaume-Uni était assez grand pour vous offrir à tous des opportunités, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant. Bill, Charlie, toi... Dieu sait ce que fera Ginny l'année prochaine. »

Harry remarqua qu'elle l'avait placé dans le même sac que ses propres enfants, mais plus que de l'irritation cette fois, il ressentit de la tendresse pour cette femme qui pouvait certes se montrer envahissante mais qui aimait sincèrement et sans concessions.

« Charlie va venir vous voir en avril, et moi je suis là encore quelques mois, » ajouta-t-il en léchant discrètement ses doigts plein de confiture.

Elle acquiesça plusieurs fois et se força à sourire.

« Tu as raison, Harry. On devrait plutôt fêter ton retour, au lieu de penser déjà à ton départ. »

Elle paraissait si raisonnable tout d'un coup qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu exagéré son angoisse à l'idée qu'on le retienne en Angleterre. La panique fait faire des choses stupides parfois.

Il alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et passa le reste de l'après-midi à aider Molly à diverses tâches, dont déneiger une partie du toit et de l'appentis, après l'avoir assurée qu'il préférait s'occuper ainsi plutôt que de rester oisif.

Molly était donc de bien meilleure humeur lorsque Arthur et Ron rentrèrent à une minute d'intervalle.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu es rentré ! »

Il portait des robes de sorciers à sa taille et avait pris en carrure.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Comment vas-tu ? » le salua Arthur en lui serrant la main.

« Bien, Mr Weasley, » répondit Harry pendant que Ron échangeait une messe basse avec sa mère, sans doute liée à la transmission des détails concernant son arrivée.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je n'ai pas gardé un terrible souvenir de notre dernier trajet sur les circuits internationaux. »

Harry sourit.

« Le voyage de Paris à Bucarest a duré près d'une demi-journée, celui d'aujourd'hui était plus court. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de préférer les Portoloins à la Cheminette ! »

Arthur lui donna une accolade amicale et continua sur le ton de la confidence.

« Il faudrait proposer un moyen de faire de longs voyages dans les airs, comme les Moldus, dans les ovions, c'est ça ? »

« Les avions, oui. Ça pourrait marcher. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, puis Ron revint vers eux pour récupérer son meilleur ami monopolisé par le père de famille.

« Alors, comment c'est la Roumanie ? » lança-t-il.

« Comme l'Écosse, mais avec moins de gens et plus de dragons, » répondit tout de go Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de devenir l'élite de la société sorcière ? »

« C'est la classe, mon pote. C'est la grande classe. Mais c'est du boulot. »

Molly les appela à table juste après, et Harry en fut soulagé. Malgré sa joie de revoir Ron, il ne savait plus de quoi lui parler maintenant qu'ils ne passaient plus toutes leurs journées ensemble et n'avaient plus tellement de sujets communs sur lesquels plaisanter.

Le dîner à quatre se passa pourtant très bien et Harry se détendit. Il écouta longuement les dernières nouvelles et tout ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son absence prolongée, puis pris congés des parents et monta avec Ron. Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus un bon moment – notamment des cours de Ron et de ce que devenaient les anciens élèves de Poudlard - avant qu'Harry rejoigne sa propre chambre pour laisser son ami dormir.

Pour lui, le sommeil fut plus long à venir. Pour la première fois en deux mois, Charlie n'était plus de l'autre côté du mur.

* * *

 _Leurs sentiments sont clairs pour tout le monde sauf pour eux, n'est-ce pas? Je ne me souvenais pas que je les avais fait aller aussi loin, mais il était quand même temps ! Qui sait ce que la distance va créer entre eux..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, merci de votre soutien, présence, commentaires, etc. J'espère que vous allez passer de bonnes fêtes, en famille ou avec des amis. Prenez soin de vous. On se revoit en janvier !_

 _Yoi_


	21. Dix-septième partie

_Hello ! J'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre hier soir après quelques semaines à m'arracher les cheveux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry ne perdit pas de temps après son arrivée en Angleterre pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il trouvait préférable de ne pas faire trop patienter la directrice maintenant qu'elle était au courant de son retour.

Il déjeuna avec Ron le matin et une fois celui-ci parti pour le Ministère et Molly prévenue de son départ imminent, Harry transplana devant les grilles du domaine.

Il profita de la marche jusqu'aux portes du château pour se repasser en tête ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à la directrice. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et elle le connaissait depuis son tout premier jour à l'école. Elle avait de plus l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants et d'adolescents qui cherchaient leur place dans le monde. Elle ne l'avait jamais traité différemment des autres, même s'il savait que ses parents avaient laissé une impression durable derrière eux – elle pour son sérieux et son engagement et lui pour ses frasques et son jeu au Quidditch, eux deux pour leur disparition prématurée et l'enfant qu'ils avaient laissé derrière.

Il savait que la directrice n'avait pas d'attente particulière venant de lui, pas plus que les autres, mais il ne voulait quand même pas arriver devant elle au bout de plusieurs mois sans rien avoir de concret à lui annoncer. Il voulait en quelque sorte prouver aux adultes de son entourage, ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir, qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même et de s'en sortir dans la vie même maintenant que plus personne ne lui dictait sa conduite – un directeur comme un mage noir, pour n'en citer que deux.

La guerre était terminée et Harry Potter allait devenir dragonnier, hauts les cœurs.

Il ne croisa personne jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, ni élève, ni professeur, ni fantôme. Il avait choisi son créneau dans ce but mais devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas complètement à ce que cela fonctionne. C'est donc surpris mais soulagé qu'il pénétra dans la pièce circulaire où Minerva McGonagall l'attendait, campée derrière son bureau parfaitement rangé, vêtue d'une longue robe gris foncé.

« Professeur, » la salua Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

Sur un geste de sa part, il pris place dans un fauteuil. Elle suivit son mouvement peu après.

« Monsieur Potter, » répondit-elle, presque aimablement. « Vous êtes donc de retour parmi nous. »

La remarque était tellement dépourvue de sentiment négatif qu'il se permis de sourire poliment.

« C'est exact. Tout semble possible en Roumanie, sauf les études supérieures pour les dragonniers, » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle aussi s'autorisa un mince sourire.

« Nous ferons en sorte de vous permettre de passer vos examens à la prochaine session. J'imagine que vous comptez repartir là-bas dès qu'il vous sera possible ? »

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Oui, j'ai une place à la réserve qui m'attend. »

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

« Et comment se porte Monsieur Weasley ? »

Harry compris tout de suite qu'elle ne parlait pas de Ron.

« Bien, je pense ? Il occupe un poste à responsabilités et apprécie sa vie là-bas. »

« Je n'aurai pas imaginé que vous deux choisiriez la même carrière, mais je suis bien aise de vous voir vous épanouir. »

« Merci, professeur. »

Sur ces mots, Harry la vit sortir de nulle part une liasse de parchemins.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il s'empêcha de soupirer, il n'avait plus quatorze ans.

« Vous trouverez ici toutes les modalités des différents examens que vous aurez à passer au mois de juin. Contrairement aux élèves de Poudlard, vous les passerez au Ministère, avec des professeurs agréés. Vous ne dépendez pas des professeurs de l'école, mais vous êtes autorisé à les contacter si besoin pour répondre à des questions éventuelles sur les programmes ou les cours. Il en va de même pour moi, bien entendu. »

Il attrapa la pile de papier qu'elle lui tendait.

« J'imagine que Miss Granger ne vous laissera pas vous en sortir sans en discuter avec elle. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher un sourire. McGonagall était très perspicace. Il ne répondit rien mais elle continua.

« Je peux d'ailleurs vous dire que ses cours se terminent à quinze heures aujourd'hui. » Elle leva ensuite les yeux au ciel comme si elle s'étonnait de son propre comportement. « Vous êtes libre d'utiliser la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Si vous avez besoin d'ouvrages s'y trouvant par la suite, n'hésitez pas à me contacter directement, ou à passer par Miss Granger. »

« C'est très aimable à vous, professeur. »

Les parchemins dans la main, Harry se redressa et quitta son siège.

« Merci pour votre aide. J'apprécie sincèrement. »

« Faîtes-moi plaisir, monsieur Potter. Décrochez ces examens et retournez faire votre vie en Roumanie, si c'est ce que vous voulez. »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

[…]

Même s'il avait désormais pris de bonnes résolutions quant à ses études, Harry n'était pas tout à fait prêt à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque dès dix heures du matin, sachant qu'il avait cinq heures à patienter avant de retrouver Hermione.

Il décida pour le moment de sortir du château et de se promener dans le parc, même si la température ne semblait pas propice à cette activité. Quelques mois d'entraînement dans les montagnes roumaines l'avaient habitué aux températures variables.

Il était en train de descendre vers le lac lorsqu'il remarqua que de la fumée sortait de la cheminée de la masure en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la lourde porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit bientôt sur Hagrid, immense dans l'embrasure.

« Par Merlin ! Harry ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le visiteur inattendu.

« Bonjour, Hagrid ! »

Hagrid regarda derrière lui comme pour vérifier qu'Harry était seul et que tout allait bien.

« Reste pas dehors, entre vite ! Y gèle à pierre fendre depuis c'matin. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer le jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier. Une fois la porte refermée, il sentit mieux la chaleur émanant du feu de cheminée. Crockdur ouvrit paresseusement un œil quand il prit place dans le fauteuil le plus prêt de l'âtre.

« Je n'y croyais pas, quand Hermione est rev'nue seule en début d'année, » lâcha Hagrid en remplissant son immense bouilloire avant de la poser sur une grille au dessus du feu.

Harry se retint de hausser les épaules sachant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir et que ce n'était probablement pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

Il attendit qu'Hagrid leur ait servi une tasse de thé à tous les deux avant de commencer à répondre à ses questions.

« C'était trop difficile de décider de revenir, » avoua-t-il simplement. « Le cadre scolaire, l'année spéciale, l'abstraction des examens... J'avais besoin d'autre chose. »

Hagrid l'écouta sans rien dire. Harry continua.

« J'étouffais aussi, au Terrier, » lâcha-t-il après, sachant que même s'il connaissait les Weasley, Hagrid était probablement la seule personne à qui il pouvait confier cette remarque particulière.

« Je n'aurai pas pu m'entraîner tout seul sur le chemin de la guérison avec autant de personnes souffrant du même mal autour de moi, » finit-il par ajouter, prenant conscience du poids de cette vérité une fois qu'elle eut passé ses lèvres. « Très égoïstement, j'ai réglé mes affaires ici, aidant la directrice quand elle me l'a demandé, et puis je suis parti. »

Hagrid vida sa chope de thé d'une longue traite et la reposa sur l'accoudoir de son imposant fauteuil.

« Ces sacrés journaux ont parlé d'toi dès le lend'main. Ils étaient fin fous, » remarqua-t-il. « Tu peux t'féliciter d'avoir fait ce que personne n'attendait. Mais au bout d'un moment y z'avaient plus rien à dire sur toi. »

Harry sourit sincèrement.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, mais c'est bon à entendre. Je suis quand même content de ne pas être resté là où j'aurai pu tomber sur ces journaux. »

« Paris, hein ? »

« Paris, » confirma-t-il. Hagrid avait sans aucun doute été tenu au courant par Hermione. « La communauté magique est géniale et je me suis fait des amis. J'ai aussi adopté une nouvelle chouette, » avoua-t-il, presque timidement. Hedwige lui avait après tout été offerte par Hagrid.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent d'un mélange de tristesse et de joie.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Comment est-elle ? »

« Elle a un caractère très différent mais fait bien son travail. »

« C'est le principal, » confirma-t-il.

« Puis ensuite on a eu l'opportunité, mon amie et moi, d'aller à la réserve en Roumanie, là où travaille Charlie. Tu connais un Newt Scamander ? »

Les yeux d'Hagrid s'écarquillèrent.

« Scamander ? LE Scamander ? Des créatures magiques ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il a changé la manière dont les sorciers voient les créatures. Il en a recensé tellement dans ses livres... C'est un sorcier incroyable. C'est lui qui a rédigé votre manuel de cours. »

« Il est très gentil et est effectivement passionné par ce qu'il fait. »

« Si un jour tu le revois, dis-lui à quel point son travail est important. »

« Promis. »

« Tu restes jusqu'à quand ? »

« Au moins jusqu'en juin, ensuite c'est à voir. Tout dépendra des examens complémentaires que je dois passer pour pouvoir obtenir un vrai poste à la réserve. »

« Tu vas vraiment t'installer là-bas, alors ? »

« C'est bien parti pour, oui. Personne n'a d'attente particulière pour moi, j'ai juste à bien faire mon boulot. »

« Et Charlie, comment va-t-il ? »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de thé. Il n'avait pas vu arriver la question et les récents développements entre eux lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'il tenta de formuler une réponse cohérente. Heureusement, Hagrid n'était sans doute pas en mesure d'imaginer ce qu'il taisait sciemment.

« Bien, bien. Il me prête sa chambre d'ami pour que je n'ai pas à vivre seul. C'est un peu comme une colocation. De toute manière on est rarement à la maison à cause du travail. »

« C'est un bon gars, Charlie. Et travailleur ! Il m'a bien aidé, plus d'une fois. Lui non plus, on n'lui sortira pas les dragons d'la tête. »

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter sur Charlie. Il termina sa tasse de thé maintenant tiède.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Tu as bien grandis, Harry, » marmonna Hagrid, la voix soudainement hachée par l'émotion. « Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. De ce que tu as construit. »

« Même si je ne suis pas devenu Auror ? Même si j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que de me battre comme ils l'ont fait, jusqu'au bout ? »

Hagrid le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'Harry puisse poser une telle question.

« Harry, » déclara-t-il très sérieusement. « Ils t'auraient aimé quoiqu'il arrive, Auror ou pas. Y z'auraient été fiers de toi. Et tu n'as pas fui, tu m'entends ? Chacun est libre de sa vie, nom d'un Scrout à Pétard. »

Ces quelques phrases firent remonter de nombreuses émotions à la surface et le silence retomba le temps qu'ils fassent le tri et retrouvent leur calme.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? » proposa Hagrid au bout d'un moment.

« Bonne idée, » répondit Harry spontanément.

Ils sortirent de la maison et d'un commun accord prirent la direction de la Forêt plutôt que celle du lac. Ils marchèrent à la lisière et finirent par se retrouver dans la clairière où Hagrid avait donné son cours sur les Hippogriffes durant la troisième année d'Harry. Le même sourire leur revint en même temps et ils échangèrent un regard mi-nostalgique, mi-soulagé qu'au final les choses se soient arrangées.

Sans se concerter, ils retournèrent à la cabane et Harry songea qu'il était temps de prendre congés.

« Je vais y aller, Hagrid, » annonça-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Bien sûr ! Tu as sans doute plein d'choses à faire. Je suis bien content de t'avoir vu. »

« Moi aussi, Hagrid. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« On se reverra sûrement, je reste un moment. »

« J'espère bien ! »

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un signe de main et Harry repartit vers le château. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, il était midi passé et les couloirs étaient plein d'élèves, qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir croiser.

Utilisant ses anciennes techniques d'invisibilité sans la cape – beaucoup plus faciles à mettre en application maintenant que Rogue ne suivait plus son ombre – il progressa lentement à travers le château, faisant des détours inutiles et se fustigeant de son incapacité à passer par la grande porte et en assumer les conséquences.

Il se retrouva finalement dans le couloir du septième étage, devant Barnabas le Follet. Il passa le plat de sa main sur la tapisserie qui ne portait pas de marques de la bataille. D'après Hermione, le Feudeymon incontrôlable qui les en avait chassés n'avait probablement rien laissé de la pièce d'origine, mais il était tout de même curieux. Si sa magie était capable d'isoler autant de choses dans différentes pièces, elle devait être capable d'isoler un mauvais sort pour éviter qu'il ne ravage tout, non ?

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à un endroit protégé de la magie noire – et des autres élèves, mais c'était moins important.

Il allait abandonner quand une porte un peu noircie s'ouvrit à sa gauche. Il regarda autour de lui par principe et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Lumos, » chuchota-t-il, car il y faisait noir comme dans un four. La faible lueur l'aida à se repérer dans ce nouvel endroit. C'était une pièce circulaire, aux murs salis par la suie, comme l'était la porte. Elle était en piteux état, mais elle avait le mérite d'être là. Sa magie devait être affaiblie si elle se battait contre le sortilège depuis le mois d'avril dernier. Harry espéra qu'il ne s'agissait que des stigmates et qu'il avait été stoppé.

Il lança le sort de boule de feu d'Hermione pour pouvoir y voir plus clair et baisser sa baguette. La pièce s'éclaira et il décida que ça ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Il s'installa sur un vieux canapé et s'apprêta à découvrir les parchemins confiés par la Directrice.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva sans savoir que sa journée allait mal continuer. Tout était calme dans la maison, il avait plutôt bien dormi et le soleil brillait. Il descendit dans la cuisine et se servit une tasse de thé.

Il eut le temps de s'installer à table avant qu'un hibou ne dépose le courrier. Même s'il fut surpris que la famille le lise encore – son affiliation totale à Voldemort pendant la guerre n'étant pas facile à effacer – il essaya de se convaincre que ça faisait parti de la reconstruction. Il avait un train de retard sur les autres.

Il changea complètement d'avis en dépliant la liasse. Comme un retour en arrière particulièrement malvenu, son visage s'étalait en gros plan sur la première page. Il eut la tentation de jeter l'objet dans la cheminée depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait mais résista. Il n'était même pas là depuis deux jours, mais il était sorti au grand-jour. Il aurait dû se douter que son retour figurerait dans la presse à un moment donné.

Il ne l'espérait pas si tôt, à vrai dire. Après ces mois passés à l'abri des feux des projecteurs, c'était périlleux de s'y confronter à nouveau, de voir que rien ne semblait avoir changé.

Il chassa à l'arrière de sa tête les souvenirs traîtres et se concentra sur le texte qui accompagnait l'image.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il fut rassuré. « Potter : le retour inespéré » titrait l'article – le torchon. Du spectaculaire sans aucune recherche, c'était véritablement du bas niveau. Il soupira et entrepris néanmoins de lire le reste, même s'il savait maintenant que ce serait du même acabit.

« Le très célèbre et mystérieux Harry Potter (pour un rappel de ses faits d'armes, voir p.2), que personne n'avait vu depuis des mois, a été aperçu par votre journaliste hier après-midi à Pré-au-lard, en compagnie de la non moins connue Hermione Granger (voir p. 3), son amie d'enfance et partenaire de combat durant la guerre.

La dernière fois que quiconque avait vu le Sauveur, c'était d'après témoins à Poudlard, au mois d'août dernier. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu faire depuis si longtemps ? Comment est-il possible qu'il ait simplement disparu ?

Certaines de nos sources pencheraient pour une malédiction qui l'aurait obligé à se retrancher dans un endroit protégé, raison pour laquelle il serait venu voir Hermione Granger hier. Miss Granger étant d'après ses anciens camarades de classe « très douée en maléfices ».

Mais certains voient aussi en la présence de Miss Granger bien plus qu'une simple demande amicale. En effet, Ginny Weasley, que tout le monde pensait être la petite-amie attitrée de Mr Potter, n'aurait pas été contactée par lui ces derniers jours, et n'était pas présente à Pré-au-lard lors de la rencontre. Le cœur du Sauveur aurait-il changé d'allégeance ? Nous le saurons dans les jours à venir. »

L'article était seulement signé par des initiales et Harry n'avait même pas le courage de se creuser la tête pour deviner de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il avait perdu le peu de confiance que son retour lui avait inspiré. Charlie l'avait rassuré avant son départ, mais il ne savait pas à quel point les médias pouvaient se montrer envahissants et inconsidérés avec la vie de ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des personnalités publiques en Angleterre.

Harry referma le journal et y mis le feu d'un geste fluide de baguette, puis décida de se concentrer sur son petit-déjeuner et de penser à ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée.

Il balaya les cendres avec un soulagement évident avant de partir.

[…]

La réalité lui revint en plein visage ce week-end là, quand Molly lui annonça que Ginny allait rentrer pour le voir. Il n'y avait pas de reproche, même voilé, dans la voix de la matriarche, mais Harry se sentit tout de même mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas lui-même prévenu Ginny et il ne savait pas par qui elle avait appris qu'il était de retour. Le pire serait peut-être qu'elle l'ait lu dans le journal sous les yeux de ses camarades. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arriverait...

Harry préféra garder sa gêne pour lui, sachant que Molly était rayonnante de pouvoir rassembler plusieurs de ses enfants durant quelques jours. Harry l'aida donc dans la journée à préparer les plats préférés de tout le monde pour l'occasion.

C'était différent de cuisiner en ces lieux qu'en compagnie de Charlie, car Harry suivait les conseils de Molly plus qu'il ne prenait d'initiatives. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant, et c'était très efficace.

Ginny arriva en compagnie de Ron et Arthur vers huit heures du soir. Tout était prêt dans la maison rutilante et Molly se jeta sur sa plus jeune fille comme une lionne. Harry s'écarta un instant des effusions, acceptant le poing tendu de Ron et le sourire d'Arthur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

« Salut Ginny, » souffla-t-il, assez maladroitement.

Elle esquissa un sourire, comme si elle avait du mal à croire qu'il était bien en face d'elle.

« Salut Harry. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement pour la laisser entrer dans la cuisine et rejoindre le reste de la famille qui les avait laissés seuls, pensant sans doute bien faire.

Le dîner fut animé, chacun partageant des anecdotes entendues ou vécues dans la semaine. Ginny parla surtout de Poudlard, et Harry fut intéressé par les nombreux changements mis en places par la nouvelle directrice afin de moderniser et protéger l'endroit pour les générations futures.

Elle avait notamment permis l'accès à plus de technologies moldues à la fois pour les enfants qui en avaient l'habitude mais aussi pour que les sangs-purs s'y familiarisent dès le plus jeune âge. Ce n'était qu'en poussant les enfants à partager plus qu'une classe et un dortoir qu'on parviendrait à éloigner le spectre d'une guerre d'idéologie, prêchait-elle.

Elle envisageait aussi de mettre en place une année supplémentaire grâce au succès que remportait la huitième année, afin de permettre à ceux qui ne sauraient pas encore où se diriger après l'école ou qui souhaiteraient éventuellement devenir enseignants, de passer plus de temps à étudier avant d'avoir à quitter les lieux. Elle avait déjà plusieurs personnes intéressées permis les jeunes de l'âge de Ginny, toutes maisons confondues.

Tout le monde donna ensuite son avis sur les différentes mesures et ce que impliquerait pour le futur de l'école, tout le monde étant bien sûr rassuré que ce soit Minerva McGonagall à sa tête.

Après avoir poursuivi encore un moment la discussion au salon autour d'une tasse de thé, la famille décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Harry et Ginny restèrent les seuls au rez-de-chaussée, une fois que Ron eut gravi l'escalier après leur avoir lancé un regard porteur d'un sens qu'Harry préférait ne pas interpréter.

Harry était adossé au fond du canapé, ses pieds au sol. Dans le fauteuil à sa gauche, Ginny était assise avec ses jambes repliées.

« Tu as changé, Harry, » remarqua-t-elle doucement.

Gêné, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu avais déjà changé après... Tu sais. » Elle fit une grimace d'excuse, celle qu'ils avaient tous quand ils mentionnaient la guerre au détour d'une conversation. « Mais tu as quelque chose en plus. »

« Il était temps, non ? » plaisanta-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Toi aussi, Gin. Tu es différente. »

Elle fit glisser ses longs cheveux sur ses épaules.

« Il fallait bien. L'époque a changé, on doit suivre le mouvement. »

« C'est vrai... »

« Tu vas retourner en Roumanie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement. Il ne servait à rien d'enrober la vérité.

« C'est une bonne chose. Tu sembles plus heureux. Et Charlie aussi. »

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement.

« Je le suis, je crois. C'est un monde à part, on n'y trouve que l'essentiel, le reste est vu comme une perte de temps. Le travail est trop contraignant pour se préoccuper de choses insignifiantes, comme les rumeurs, ou... »

« Tu as lu l'article, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

« Oui, et j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir la curiosité de l'ouvrir, même si maintenant je me rend compte que ce n'est pas parce que moi j'ai changé que tout le monde est à la même page. »

« Hermione s'est levée de table au petit-déjeuner, tu sais comme elle est, à lire le journal en premier, pour voir, et ensuite elle a ensorcelé les journaux de tout le monde pour que personne ne puisse lire ces âneries. »

Harry sourit franchement. C'était bien Hermione.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... » continua Ginny.

Malgré le ton léger de la conversation jusqu'ici, Harry sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dès qu'il fallait aborder ce genre de sujet, le courage n'était plus sa principale qualité.

« J'ai un petit-ami, » lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes de suspense.

Il en resta un instant sans rien dire.

« C'est super, Gin ! »

« Il a un an de moins, et il a aussi perdu quelqu'un l'année dernière. On a commencé à discuter dans la salle commune après la rentrée, et de plus en plus. Et là, c'est très récent, mais il m'a dit que je l'intéressais vraiment beaucoup. »

« Je suis content pour toi, » déclara-t-il sincèrement. « Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très clair avec toi. »

Il fut soulagé de la voir hausser les épaules. Le sujet n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant pour elle.

« Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas vouloir communiquer avec moi, pour être honnête. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, entre temps, tu étais loin, et la vie a continué ici... »

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te tenir volontairement hors de portée, mais j'ai mis tout le monde dans le même panier. J'avais besoin de partir, c'était viscéral. »

« Je comprends, et je te pardonne, si tu promets de prévenir la prochaine fois. Tu avais peur et c'est acceptable, mais nous aussi, nous avons eu peur. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et alors, as-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant ! »

Harry piqua un fard. Ce n'était pas le moment rêvé pour parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pas à son ex petite-amie, accessoirement petite sœur de son potentiel futur petit-ami...

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, mais on n'est pas encore fixés... Enfin, c'est assez flou. »

« Demande toi si tu pourrais te passer de cette personne, et selon ta réponse, fais ce qu'il faut pour sortir du flou. Sinon tu regretteras. »

Harry médita ce conseil.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si sage? »

Elle étouffa un rire derrière sa main.

« Tu n'as pas été un super petit-ami, Harry, il a bien fallu que je me débrouille à un moment donné. »

Loin de blesser son ego, la répartie de Ginny acheva de lui faire prendre conscience de la nécessité d'avoir une conversation avec Charlie... bientôt.

« Tu as raison, » lâcha-t-il. « Je vais réfléchir. »

« Au fait ! Luna m'as écrit ! »

« Sérieux? »

« Oui, on s'écrit pas mal depuis la rentrée, vu qu'on ne se voit plus. Et elle m'a dis que vous vous étiez rencontrés en France ! »

« C'était fou, j'étais dans une auberge depuis un moment, en train de sympathiser avec une fille de notre âge, et puis j'ai découvert d'un coup que c'était la copine de Luna ! Tu savais, toi ? »

« Depuis un moment, oui, Luna était tellement heureuse qu'elle en parlait régulièrement. »

« Je suis le dernier au courant à chaque fois, » soupira-t-il comme pour se faire plaindre.

Elle se moqua de lui.

« Donc c'est avec Luna que tu es allé en Roumanie, voir Charlie ? »

« C'est Newt – tu connais Newt ? – qui l'a invitée, et du coup on y est allés avec elle. Et j'y suis resté quand Luna est repartie en Angleterre, parce que ton frère me l'a proposé et que je me sentais bien là-dedans. »

« Donc la personne qui t'intéresse est forcément de la réserve, » remarqua-t-elle, au grand dam d'Harry qui n'avait pas pensé qu'elle continuerait à chercher de ce côté-là. Elle était très persistante.

Il fit un vague mouvement des épaules.

« J'attendrai que tu me le dises, » nuança-t-elle son comportement.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire qu'elle pourrait attendre longtemps, et laissa finalement un sourire adoucir son expression. Il appréciait tout de même la retenue relative de Ginny.

Ils échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille bailla.

« Longue semaine ? »

« La septième année n'est pas une partie de plaisir, » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vais bientôt le savoir, » plaisanta-t-il. « Au moins c'est le week-end. »

Ils se levèrent, éteignirent les lampes et couvrirent le feu avant de rejoindre leur chambre respective. Sur le palier, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, heureusement sans le côté très maladroit qui caractérisait leurs échanges il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la maison après le petit-déjeuner, il décida de rédiger une lettre avant de se mettre à travailler. Elia attendait sans doute de ses nouvelles depuis un moment, même si elle était sans doute très occupée à l'auberge depuis son retour.

« Chère Elia,

J'espère que tu vas bien depuis ta dernière lettre. As-tu passé un bon nouvel an? A l'auberge, ce doit être quelque chose à voir ! A la réserve, c'était plus simple qu'à Noël, mais on a passé un bon moment.

Suite à la proposition de Sven de m'embaucher à la réserve, dès que j'aurais mon diplôme de fin d'études, je suis revenu en Angleterre. La décision a été finalement assez facile puisque je voulais vraiment rester en Roumanie sur le long terme. Je suis revenu il y a quelques jours et pour l'instant tout se passe bien. L'idée de devoir réviser pendant des mois ne m'enchante pas trop, mais si ça veut dire qu'ensuite je serai tranquille pour longtemps.

J'ai sans doute gagné en maturité pendant le voyage car la lecture d'un article idiot sur mon retour ne m'a pas autant affecté qu'avant, enfin, je suis encore capable de sortir en plein jour après. Pas que j'ai beaucoup l'occasion de sortir, mais bon. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être vraiment revenu chez moi, au final, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment habité ici. C'est assez étrange. J'y suis bien, mais j'étais mieux... J'ai quand même l'impression d'être un peu ingrat, mais dans le fonds je suis surtout soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place quelque part.

Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je vais te devancer, ça a sans doute autant à voir avec la réserve en elle-même qu'avec Charlie. Tu as vu, je l'ai dis! Je n'irai pas plus loin pour cette fois, tu devras attendre la prochaine lettre pour en savoir plus... (Mais ne lui dis rien, je n'en suis pas encore là)

Embrasse ta famille pour moi, et à bientôt !

Harry »

Il plia aussitôt la lettre et la confia à Aderyn, ravie d'avoir enfin une activité. Il lui caressa la tête, lui souhaita une bonne route, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler.

Il alla ensuite récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre et s'installa à la table de la cuisine baignée par la lumière du soleil pour étudier. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, il commença par les matières les moins évidentes pour lui, car tout le reste lui paraîtrait ainsi encore plus simple par la suite. Il sélectionna par conséquent l'épaisse liasse de notes de potions et attrapa sans enthousiasme un vieux manuel trouvé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard avant de partir.

Il n'avait travaillé que deux potions quand Molly rentra pour déjeuner. Il l'aida à faire la vaisselle et débarrasser, puis repris le manuel avec un soupir tandis qu'elle allait profiter de la lumière naturelle pour tricoter dans le salon.

Il passa ainsi, à peu de choses près, les trois semaines suivantes. Il étudiait toute la journée, malgré les migraines inévitables, malgré le découragement, malgré une progression qui lui semblait beaucoup trop lente. Il s'entraînait à la pratique de la Métamorphose, des Sortilèges et de la Défense avec Ron, un arrangement qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Il sortait de manière occasionnelle pour aller se promener dans les quartiers moldus, afin de ne pas avoir à se soucier de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le reconnaîtrait.

Il sentait sa confiance grandir avec le temps passé sur sa terre natale, mais n'avait pas encore envie de faire l'effort d'aller seul sur le Chemin de Traverse, sans déguisement. Il savait qu'il ne craignait plus rien, et justement, c'était cette absence de but, si on pouvait parler ainsi, qui le déroutait. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être complètement libre ici, comme il l'était en Roumanie ou à Paris. C'était assez paradoxal, et le fait de penser à tout ça ne l'aidait pas à faire le point, alors il se contenait de faire ce qui lui convenait – sauf réviser, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Durant ces trois semaines, il vit Hermione tous les vendredi après-midi, dans différents endroits de Pré-au-lard, selon leurs envies. Ils se racontaient d'abord leur semaine, puis passaient aux choses sérieuses, souvent assez rapidement, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de choses en dehors de leur révisions. Harry était d'ailleurs le premier surpris de découvrir qu'il partageait le plan d'études de son amie, qui y avait toujours consacré beaucoup plus de temps et d'énergie que lui.

Il reçut aussi une lettre de réponse de la part d'Elia.

« Harry !

Merci pour ta lettre, il était temps ! A croire que tu es vraiment occupé... (je rigole)

Le Nouvel An s'est très bien passé, l'auberge était complète et on a même invité les commerçants de la rue à fêter le réveillon avec nous. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, de nourriture et de discussions intéressantes. On est allées se coucher avec ma mère vers six heures du matin, après avoir tout rangé, soit presque une nuit normale pour moi, sauf que c'était plus sportif. Dan est reparti la semaine dernière, et Céleste semblait triste, j'ai l'impression que ces deux-là vont rapprocher leurs visites à partir de maintenant. Ils s'aiment, ça crève les yeux, et même s'ils apprécient aussi leur indépendance, il leur faut plus qu'une semaine ensemble tous les six mois. Je vais peut-être me retrouver bientôt à la maison avec deux parents ! Si c'est le cas et que ça devient insupportable, je peux venir m'abriter chez toi au village ? Vu que tu as maintenant dissipé mon dernier doute sur ton potentiel retour là-bas.

Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis fière de toi d'avoir enfin franchi ce pas, même s'il reste encore beaucoup de travail avant que Charlie et toi puissiez partir vers un avenir radieux tous les deux. J'espère que tu as profité du temps que j'ai mis à répondre à ta lettre pour lui en envoyer une, mais dans le fonds je n'y crois pas trop. Si c'est effectivement le cas, ne me dis rien, ne me donne que les bonnes nouvelles.

Maintenant que tu sais que tu veux retourner là-bas aussi pour lui, sais-tu ce que tu veux lui dire ? Et quand tu vas lui dire ? Je sais que tu penses que tu as le temps, mais il me semble qu'il vient te voir en avril ! Ce sera le moment de saisir ta chance. Je suis à 100% sûre qu'il s'intéresse à toi (franchement, il n'y a que toi qui pense que le fait de te proposer de venir habiter chez lui était complètement innocent – il aurait pu le faire mais pas s'investir autant avec toi) et maintenant que tu sais que c'est réciproque, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te retenir, à part ta peur de tout faire foirer, mais c'est normal d'avoir peur au début, il faut que tu apprennes à te rassurer. Et autant j'aimerai aller le secouer de son côté, je pense que c'est à toi de le faire, et je pense aussi qu'il ne tentera rien tant que tu n'auras pas fait un pas (de plus) vers lui.

Et à propos de cet article, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les gens ont quand même un esprit critique et qu'ils recoupent les informations ? Tout le monde n'est pas assez stupide pour croire tout ce que les journaux racontent sur les gens. Fais ta vie, de toute manière tu vas bientôt repartir, alors quoi ? C'est déjà super que tu parviennes à prendre un peu de recul avec la situation.

Je transmet tes sentiments à Céleste, Marthe et Louis ! Embrasse Luna si tu la vois avant moi. Et donne moi vite des nouvelles ! Je veux la suite du feuilleton !

A bientôt,

Elia »

* * *

 _On dépasse cette semaine les 100 000 mots et les 30 000 vues ! o/ C'est énorme, un grand grand merci à vous tou-s-tes. L'histoire approche de sa conclusion, et les éléments prennent doucement place dans ma tête._

 _J'espère que l'année a bien commencé pour vous. A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Yoi_


	22. Dix-huitième partie

_Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passer un bel été! J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre qui me posait problème depuis longtemps. C'était trop calme, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose!_

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

La première lettre de Charlie arriva un mois après le retour d'Harry en Angleterre. Il réalisa que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre ensemble et de se voir tous les jours. Il identifia alors le malaise qu'il ressentait. La distance lui avait en quelque sorte permis de faire le tri dans le maelstrom d'émotion qu'il ressentait, et maintenant il savait ce qui dominait : l'envie de le revoir. Il découvrit donc la lettre avec une joie certaine.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis la dernière fois. Comment va la famille ? Et les révisions ? A ce propos, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de courage ; je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de partir d'ici pour reprendre mes études, même après seulement quelques semaines. Mais je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir ! L'été n'est pas si loin._

 _Enfin, dans l'esprit, car en réalité on a essuyé quelques grosses tempêtes de neige qui ont rendu tout travail très compliqué dans la réserve. Il a y même eu des dégâts sur certaines maisons du village dont les toits n'avaient pas été protégés depuis trop longtemps. Tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était hallucinant, avec des tuiles qui tourbillonnaient dans les airs au-dessus de nos têtes !_

 _Ça a été une semaine fatigante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au final, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Comme on ne pouvait de toute manière pas faire notre boulot correctement, on a réparé les maisons et fait des chaînes de sort pour mieux protéger les habitants des colères climatiques._

 _L'autre avantage d'avoir été mobilisé est que je ne me suis rendu compte que cette semaine à quel point la maison était vide. Je n'avais jamais eu de problème avant, mais je réalise maintenant. Alors reviens vite !_

 _En attendant, on se verra bien au mois d'avril. Tu peux déjà dire à tout le monde (ou le garder pour toi...) que je serai là du 14 au 28. Ma mère voudra sûrement organiser un grand dîner avec tout le monde, elle fait ça à chaque fois, et hormis ça et une visite à quelques amis, je serai pas mal à la maison, on pourra passer du temps ensemble, quand tu ne seras pas trop occupé._

 _Pour en revenir aux nouvelles de la réserve, Bram va avoir une petite sœur ! Ses parents l'ont annoncé peu après le nouvel an. Elle devrait naître au printemps. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de naissance à la réserve (Bram est presque l'un des plus jeunes habitants, à vrai dire) et tout le monde est ravi. Ce doit être formidable de pouvoir grandir dans un endroit pareil !_

 _Sinon Sven a pris une semaine de vacances (ça faisait des années, on l'a presque poussé dehors, tu peux me croire) et il a choisi d'aller visiter une des réserves chinoises. Quand on n'arrive pas à décrocher, hein... Toujours est-il qu'il en est revenu avec plein d'idées et d'axes d'amélioration pour notre propre réserve, donc il est fort probable que des choses changent dans les mois à venir._

 _En bref, plein de nouveautés !_

 _A bientôt j'espère, et sinon on se voit en avril ! Prends soin de toi._

 _Charlie_ »

Harry était sûr qu'en terme de longueur, cette lettre rivalisait avec celles d'Hermione. Il était vraiment content de recevoir autant de nouvelles de la part de Charlie et de ne plus avoir l'impression qu'il avait imaginé son séjour à la réserve. La vie continuait là-bas, c'était quelque chose de réel.

Il restait environ deux mois avant le séjour de Charlie en Angleterre. Cela lui laisserait le temps de s'y préparer mentalement.

Il décida cependant de lui répondre directement, au moins pour lui dire qu'il était toujours vivant.

 _« Cher Charlie,_

 _Merci pour ta lettre, c'est bon de savoir comment va la vie à la réserve, même si visiblement les derniers événements n'ont pas été de tout repos._

 _Je ne vois pas non plus le temps passer ici, et c'est tant mieux. J'ai un programme de travail chargé. Je révise la théorie avec Hermione et la pratique avec Ron. Je vais passer les examens en même temps que les autres, mais au Ministère, pas à Poudlard. C'est fastidieux, mais moins difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai pas à quitter le Terrier trop souvent, et c'est un endroit agréable – je ne t'apprends rien._

 _J'ai aussi eu une discussion avec Ginny et on a mis les choses au clair entre nous. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne savait plus comment se parler et je crois qu'on a finalement réussi à écarter la gêne. C'est plutôt une bonne chose._

 _Et je vais bientôt revoir Newt et Rolf ! Luna m'a invité à venir chez eux la semaine prochaine. Ils vivent à côté de Coniston, dans le Parc naturel du Lake District. Comme ce n'est pas à côté, je vais partir quelques jours. Ce sera sympa de découvrir un nouvel endroit._

 _Je suis curieux de voir quels changements Sven va juger bon d'apporter à la réserve, et en attendant transmet mes félicitations par avance à Evelien et sa famille._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir au mois d'avril. C'est étrange de vivre avec ta famille et d'imaginer que tu pourrais surgir d'un instant à l'autre dans le salon ou la cuisine._

 _Fais attention à toi, prends un peu de repos dans la mesure du possible, et embrasse tout le monde pour moi._

 _A très vite,_

 _Harry »_

Il relu la lettre en diagonale et la confia directement à Aderyn qui émergeait d'une sieste matinale. Une fois la silhouette de sa chouette devenue floue dans le ciel bleu, Harry retourna à ses manuels.

[…]

Comme il l'avait annoncé à Charlie, Harry se rendit à Coniston la semaine suivante. Muni de son fidèle sac à dos qui reprenait du service, seulement alourdi par les liasses de parchemins et les différents manuels scolaires – c'était incompréhensible que ces sorts ne soient enseignés qu'en cinquième année à Poudlard – il prit la Cheminette jusqu'au manoir où la famille avait élu domicile, sur les berges d'un des lacs du parc naturel.

Il ne trébucha pas en sortant de l'âtre et fut heureux de constater que ses cheveux n'avaient pas profité du voyage pour ramasser toute la suie du réseau. C'était bien la première fois.

Il fut accueilli directement par une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il supposa être la mère de Rolf. Un peu plus petite que lui, elle avait les cheveux brun foncé, la peau pâle et portait une robe de lainage à manches longues gris foncé.

« Bonjour, Harry. Bienvenue chez nous. Je m'appelle Tina, j'imagine que tu as entendu parler de moi ! »

Harry compris dans son regard poli mais vaguement amusé qu'elle savait déjà ce que son mari et son fils pouvaient raconter sur elle. Il s'autorisa un sourire.

« Bonjour Tina. Merci de m'accueillir. »

« C'est normal ! Luna tenait vraiment à ce que tu viennes, et je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer ses amis. »

Tina l'entraîna alors hors de la pièce.

« Newt est parti pour la journée, tu le verras ce soir. Sans doute, » laissa-t-elle échapper avec une expression qu'Harry ne sut analyser, sur le spectre relativement large de l'amusement à l'agacement. Il se contenta de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où Luna surveillait la cuisson de crêpes. Le bleu pâle de sa tunique d'hiver fit ressortir l'éclat ravi de ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua l'arrivée de son ami.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement.

« Bonjour Luna. »

Restée sur le pas de la porte, Tina les observait, sourire aux lèvres. Quelque réserve qu'elle ait pu avoir face à Harry s'était maintenant évaporée ; son comportement vis-à-vis de Luna étant suffisamment parlant pour que son instinct maternel se rassure.

« Tu es différent, Harry, » Luna annonça en s'écartant de lui. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se garda bien de faire la moindre supposition, même s'il pensait directement à certains événements.

« Je fais des crêpes. Rolf est dans sa chambre, » ajouta-t-elle en revenant vers les fourneaux.

« Tu veux visiter la maison en attendant, Harry ? » proposa Tina.

« Avec plaisir. »

Elle lui montra alors le rez-de-chaussée avec la cuisine, une salle à manger, l'antichambre par laquelle il était arrivé, la véranda, et un escalier en colimaçon menant au sous sol. « Le repaire de Newt, » révéla-t-elle. Puis ils montèrent au premier étage.

Une mezzanine donnait sur la véranda, le bureau de Tina, deux salles de bain, cinq chambres. Harry la précéda dans celle qu'il allait occuper, entre le bureau et la salle de bain à partager avec Luna et Rolf. Tina le laissa seul pour lui permettre de s'installer. Il posa son sac sur le lit et contempla la pièce. Spacieuse et lumineuse, meublée d'un grand lit en bois sombre, d'une penderie à portes vitrées, d'une petite table ronde et de deux fauteuils anciens. Plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait occupées jusqu'ici, elle avait aussi vue sur une partie du jardin.

Il découvrit ensuite la salle de bain, carrelée de mosaïques ouvragées et qui rappelait un peu par sa disposition la salle de bain des Préfets à Poudlard. Il en profita pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se sentait à l'aise dans cette immense maison, inconnue mais accueillante. Il n'était pas encore certain de bien s'entendre avec Rolf, mais le jeune Scamander n'était pas là pour le moment et il ne servait à rien de s'en inquiéter par avance. Et pour l'instant, Tina avait semblé plus conciliante que ce que son fils et son mari avaient laissé entendre.

Harry avait de nouveau l'impression d'être en vacances. Encore une fois, c'était grâce à Luna qu'il découvrait cet endroit particulier. En Roumanie, il avait trouvé Charlie. Il était sûr que les surprises continueraient ici.

Il redescendit tenir compagnie à Luna et l'aida à ranger un peu la cuisine, puis il purent de régaler des crêpes encore chaudes avec de la confiture de pétales de rose ou de crème de citron – faits par Tina avec la production du jardin. Rolf les rejoignit alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de prime abord de la présence du nouvel arrivant. Puis il releva la tête de son assiette en entendant Harry rire à une remarque absurde de Luna (« Tu crois que la Lune est en colère de nous voir manger son visage ? »)

« Oh, bonjour, » lâcha Rolf, la bouche presque pleine.

« Salut, Rolf. »

« Tu reviens de la réserve ? »

« Non, pas directement. Je suis arrivé début janvier, pour reprendre mes études. »

« C'est vrai ? Dans quel but ? »

« Je voudrais retourner travailler à la réserve. »

« Cool. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Harry, se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui.

« Je fais des études de Magizoologie, comme mon père. Mes recherches actuelles portent sur les ancêtres communs entre les créatures magiques et non magiques, et les mécanismes de différenciation entre les espèces. On sait déjà que ce n'est pas l'environnement qui fait la spécificité magique, alors c'est réellement intéressant de se plonger là-dedans. Il y a beaucoup à faire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne s'y soit penché avant moi ! »

Si le visage de Rolf ne se fit pas plus expressif, Harry remarqua tout de même que ce sujet le passionnait, ne serait-ce que par la soudaine longueur de ses phrases.

« Tu suis des cours en Angleterre ? »

« Je suis resté quelques mois à New-York pour faire des recherches, car ils ont là-bas des mines d'archives fabuleuses, surtout parce les sorciers sont beaucoup moins frileux envers les Moldus que nous. Ça n'a pas toujours été aussi simple, surtout quand mes grands-parents maternels étaient jeunes, mais aujourd'hui on peut dire que c'est nous qui sommes à la traîne dans ce pays. »

« Tu prévois d'y retourner ? »

« J'aimerai bien, mais pour l'instant il faudrait déjà que je termine l'année scolaire à Londres afin de valider des passerelles. Ces recherches vont me prendre des années, j'ai le temps de voir venir et de me décider. »

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans le même état d'esprit, bien qu'ils aient l'envie de bien faire et de se donner à corps perdu dans ce qui les intéressait vraiment. Mais Harry était beaucoup plus pressé de trouver sa place dans le monde quand Rolf semblait satisfait à l'heure actuelle.

« Moi, je préfère m'occuper des animaux avec Newt, » remarqua Luna au bout d'un moment.

« Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, » intervint Rolf au bénéfice d'Harry. « C'est qu'elle illustre les planches de la nouvelle version de l'encyclopédie de Newt. Elle a un sacré sens artistique. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu ces dessins, » remarqua Harry, qui essaya sans succès de se souvenir s'il avait déjà vu Luna dessiner quoique ce soit.

« Je te montrerai plus tard si tu es sage, » promis Luna en envoyant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette qui aurait éborgné Rolf s'il ne s'était reculé à temps. Probablement habitué, il ne releva même pas et se contenta de remercier Luna pour les crêpes. Puis il s'éclipsa, laissant à Harry le soin de faire la vaisselle. Luna lui appris que Tina était partie travailler entre temps. Contrairement au Terrier, les adultes étaient absents pendant la journée.

Une fois la cuisine étincelante de propreté, Luna conseilla à Harry de se vêtir chaudement, et ils quittèrent la maison pour aller explorer les environs. Sans la neige, la végétation semblait mélancolique, impression un peu nuancée par la profusion d'oiseaux qui profitaient d'un mince rayon de soleil pour survoler les berges du lac en groupes savamment organisés. Luna étaient capables de nommer tous les espèces, même à des mètres de distance. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas certain d'avoir eu des cours de biologie non magique avant son arrivée à Poudlard, alors il se contenta d'écouter son amie et d'admirer l'esthétisme de leurs formations.

Si les légères courbes de niveau pouvaient faire penser à la réserve, l'omniprésence des lacs différenciaient bien le lieu. Harry se rendit compte que Charlie lui manquait plus dans cet environnement qu'au Terrier, quand bien même il n'était jamais venu ici, et s'efforça d'y penser le moins possible pour ne pas gâcher son voyage.

Le soir, Newt accueillit Harry comme dans son souvenir, avec politesse, mais en semblant déjà absorbé par autre chose. Harry n'en pris pas ombrage, si c'était comme avec Luna, son inattention ne signifiait pas un réel manque d'intérêt. Harry lui-même ne pouvait pas prétendre être parfait en terme de comportement social, avec les piètres modèles dont il avait bénéficié dans ses jeunes années. Il ne savait pas accepter les compliments, regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes, ou encore dévoiler ses sentiments, pour n'en citer que quelques-uns.

Ils dînèrent à cinq dans la salle à manger. Rolf avait préparé un ragoût de légumes avec des pommes de terre pendant qu'Harry et Luna se promenaient. Apparemment, chacun avait son tour de cuisine. Harry imagina la tête des habitants du Terrier s'il en venait à proposer une telle idée.

Tina raconta que dans le cadre de son travail (« Le titre officiel c'est Formateur senior, et en vrai ça implique de gérer les jeunes Aurors un peu délurés dans leurs missions sur le terrain », expliqua-t-elle pour Harry) elle avait passé l'après-midi à rattraper la bourde d'un de ses élèves et qu'elle n'aurait pas assez d'une nuit pour inventer une punition suffisamment adaptée à l'égard de cette tête-brûlée qui n'en était pas à son premier avertissement. Comme cette fois-ci un autre élève innocent avait été blessé par un maléfice cuisant - rien de définitif, mais quand même - et que ça avait doublé sa pile de papiers à remplir, Tina était doublement remontée. Elle avoua avec un profond soupir regretter l'époque où elle était simplement Auror, sans personne sous sa responsabilité.

Ce à quoi Newt ajouta que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils passèrent la fin du repas à se lancer des remarques cryptiques, sous les regards des trois jeunes – blasé pour Rolf, amusé pour Luna, confus pour Harry. Il devina cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réelle dispute, car Newt semblait très animé, et il crut même apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Tina.

Après avoir débarrassé la table et partagé une tasse de tisane de verveine et de fleurs de Puffapod – plus relaxante que la simple version moldue -, tout le monde suivit Newt au sous-sol. Dans l'escalier, Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Son seul contact avec l'activité du Magizzologiste avait été la valise magique et le Niffleur, mais il sentait que ce qu'il allait découvrir serait très différent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle au plafond voûté, et Harry ne sut plus où donner de la tête. Si la descente s'était faite dans le silence, il y avait maintenant des bruits de partout, des créatures qui volaient, d'autres qui couraient, et le groupe de sorciers qui s'éparpillaient déjà, tous habitués à cet environnement et à leur propre place. C'est Newt qui vint chercher Harry pour d'abord le rassurer, puis le mettre à contribution.

Le sous-sol était séparé en de multiples pièces où avaient été recréés des milieux naturels différents. Même après plus de sept ans dans le monde sorcier, Harry s'étonna de la tempête de neige qui semblait plus vraie que nature. Newt l'emmena vers une pièce où il faisait nettement plus chaud et où plusieurs espèces d'oiseaux cohabitaient. Luna était déjà là, en train de donner des morceaux de fruits à un animal indolent qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un dodo. Harry croyait se souvenir que les Moldus les avaient exterminés, mais cela ressemblait bien à Newt d'en avoir sauvé au moins un.

« C'est un Dirico, » remarqua Luna lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à lui donner. « Il n'en existe plus que dans le monde sorcier, mais ils sont quand même moins menacés que les Jobarbille. »

Comme par magie, deux minuscules oiseaux bleu frôlèrent l'épaule de Luna et allèrent se poser en quelques battements d'ailes sur un tronc d'arbre tout proche.

« Ce sont les seuls oiseaux à ne faire aucun bruit. Ils emmagasinent tout les sons entendus dans leur vie et les reproduisent au moment de mourir. Ils ont été chassés dans de nombreux pays par les moldus et les sorciers qui croyaient entendre le diable. » annonça Luna doucement. « J'en ai déjà entendu un, c'est très beau, si on oublie qu'il s'agit d'un chant funèbre. »

Harry aida Luna à nourrir les oiseaux, puis ils rejoignirent ensemble la pièce centrale, d'où partaient tous les couloirs menant aux autres salles. Luna donna un léger coup de coude à Harry pour lui faire lever la tête. Dans l'immense aquarium à gauche de l'entrée, Newt et Rolf, équipés d'une variation sans doute plus efficace du sortilège de Têtenbulle, nettoyaient le fond et s'occupaient des résidents des lieux. Luna les nomma tous, mais Harry retint surtout la Rémora, un magnifique poisson argenté, qui, d'après les dires de Luna, protégeait les bateaux dans les mers et les océans.

Harry vit encore quelques autres créatures terrestres et s'assura de ne pas perdre Luna de vue, car ses années de cours de soin aux créatures magiques lui avaient au moins appris une chose : suivre les consignes de sécurité.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de constater que deux heures avaient passé lorsque Newt battit le rappel. Tina était remontée depuis un moment, et Luna semblait tomber de fatigue. Harry et Rolf l'aidèrent à remonter l'escalier pendant que Newt fermait le sous-sol – qu'il appelait le Refuge - pour la nuit.

[…]

La routine établie en quelques jours au Manoir Scamander fut brisée par l'arrivée d'une lettre à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Il venait de finir de déjeuner et attendait que Luna revienne d'il ne savait où pour l'accompagner dans le village le plus proche collecter des légumes pour le dîner. Un hibou des plus communs si ce n'était pour son désintérêt total de la reconnaissance d'Harry lui laissa une lourde enveloppe sur les genoux et repartit d'où il était venu.

Ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture et ayant tendance à se méfier du courrier inconnu, Harry retint sa respiration le temps d'examiner plus en détail l'écriture fine et élégante sur l'épais papier crème. Sans la toucher directement, il sortit sa baguette et lança les premiers sorts de détection auxquels il pouvait penser, puis, songeant qu'il ne pouvait pas se méfier plus sans être paranoïaque, il rangea sa baguette et retourna l'enveloppe.

Et là, le mystère s'épaissit, car l'en-tête officielle au dos de la missive lui était complètement inconnue.

« _Maître Jeremiah Stamford_

 _Avocate en affaires pénales et familiales_

 _Oxford St, Londres_ »

Et en dessous, la mention « **Urgent** ».

La provenance de l'enveloppe prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier sorcier, mais c'était tout ce qu'Harry pouvait en déduire à ce stade. Ça, plus le fait qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une bonne avocate, vu sa localisation dans un des quartiers les plus prisés de la ville. Même lui connaissait Oxford Street, ses grands magasins, ses bus à touriste et ses hommes d'affaires.

De plus en plus intrigué, il ouvrit l'épaisse enveloppe, qui contenait en fait deux lettres distinctes. Harry eut l'impression d'ouvrir une de ces horribles poupées russes que sa tante adorait.

L'une comportait la même en-tête que sur l'enveloppe, et l'autre un blason qui lui était familier. Un rapide coup d'œil à la suite du texte lui appris qui lui écrivait. Narcissa Black-Malefoy. La mère de Drago, la femme de Lucius, libérée depuis quelques mois à peine d'Azkaban. Tout ce qu'Harry avait tenté de refouler des procès huit mois plus tôt lui revint en pleine figure à la simple lecture de ce nom.

Que lui voulait Narcissa, et surtout, accompagné d'une lettre d'une avocate Londonienne ? Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et soudainement, il n'était plus assez en sécurité dans la grande cuisine ouverte sur le jardin. Il attrapa les deux lettres et l'enveloppe, envoya sa vaisselle dans l'évier d'un geste de la main et se réfugia dans sa chambre à l'étage sans attendre. Il ne fut même pas conscient de verrouiller la porte ; sa magie s'en occupa pour lui.

Il étala les papiers sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire en se levant et décida de lire d'abord la lettre de Narcissa.

 _« Cher Mr. Potter,_

 _Pour votre respect comme pour le mien, je ne vais pas m'embarrasser de paroles inutiles et perdre notre temps à tous les deux. Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai recouvré ma liberté en décembre, et si ces quelques mois m'ont appris quelque chose, c'est à ne rien regretter._

 _Je sollicite aujourd'hui votre aide. Non pas au nom de cette dette envers moi que vous avez déjà repayée lors du procès, mais au nom de votre bonté d'âme et votre volonté de m'aider._

 _Mon mari, Lucius, finira sa vie en prison. Il n'est déjà plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était et ce n'est qu'une question de mois avant qu'il ait totalement disparu à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. Malgré l'amour infini que je lui porte, je ne peux plus rien pour lui._

 _Il en va autrement pour mon fils, Drago. S'il a souffert comme moi ces six derniers mois, je vous assure qu'il a amplement payé sa dette envers le monde sorcier, et que le reste de la sentence ne fera que du mal inutile à un jeune homme qui n'a finalement fait que suivre ses parents et leurs croyances._

 _J'ai donc fait appel à une avocate spécialisée dans les rapprochements familiaux et les remises de peine afin de libérer mon fils avant le mois de juin prochain. Dans cette optique, je me permet de vous solliciter humblement afin que vous appuyiez ma requête. Les procédures habituelles sont si longues que sans votre aide, les chances de nous faire entendre avant le mois de juin sont très faibles. Mais je ne renoncerai pour rien au monde. Mon fils est tout ce qu'il me reste, et même s'il est devenu bourreau à cause de la guerre, il a aussi été victime._

 _Je vous implore, Mr Potter, de m'aider à ramener mon fils chez nous._

 _Très sincèrement,_

 _Narcissa Black-Malefoy »_

Harry relâcha enfin sa respiration. Sa tête tournait un peu, malgré sa position allongée. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'une chose pareille arrive ?

D'une main un peu tremblante, il reposa cette lettre pour prendre l'autre. Mais sa concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous, et là où Narcissa s'était montrée directe, l'avocate utilisait des tournures injustement compliquées et probablement bourrées de sous-entendus juridiques qu'Harry était loin de maîtriser. Il se contenta donc de la lire en diagonale, saisissant tout de même que l'avocate lui demandait formellement de se présenter à son bureau le plus rapidement s'il acceptait d'être témoin lors de la requête officielle de Narcissa pour faire libérer son fils.

Sans même y réfléchir, Harry savait très bien qu'elle était sa réponse. Il avait quitté le pays pour échapper à ce genre de problème ; il n'allait pas retomber dedans alors qu'il avait été forcé de revenir pour autre chose.

Et surtout pour cette famille, qu'il avait déjà aidée lors des procès de l'année précédente. Il ne voyait pas en quel honneur il devrait faire abstraction de son confort personnel pour eux. Et puis il n'était pas rentré pour ça ! Il avait du travail, des examens à passer, une pression certaine sur les épaules.

Empêtré dans ces sentiments, il rangea d'un geste énergique les deux lettres avec le reste de ses affaires, hors de sa vue.

[…]

Harry parvint à garder ce courrier pour lui pendant quarante-huit heures. Perspicace comme toujours, Luna devina sans délai qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Contrairement à ce qu'Elia aurait fait, elle ne l'accula pas pour qu'il parle mais attendit patiemment qu'il soit prêt à lui confier ce qui le tracassait.

Il lui dévoila son trouble alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, en train de replanter des bulbes confiés par Newt - apparemment, une des nouvelles créatures qu'il venait de recueillir raffolait de ses fleurs.

Luna l'écouta sans rien dire, et heureusement qu'Harry la connaissait bien car elle se mit à chantonner une berceuse sorcière en creusant le sol durci par le froid.

Elle ne lui donna son avis qu'une fois qu'il eut terminé d'expliquer ses sentiments, et finalement sa répugnance à laisser un tel appel à l'aide sans réponse, malgré les conséquences pour lui.

« C'est terrible d'aimer quelqu'un qui a fait le mal, » commença-t-elle par dire d'une voix grave. « Et c'est souvent par amour qu'on fait le mal. La mère de Drago cherche à s'absoudre de ses actes en le sortant de prison, toi tu te dis qu'il y a déjà eu trop de victimes, et que pour celle-ci tu peux faire quelque chose. » Elle avait tellement raison mais ça faisait mal de l'entendre. « Personne n'est foncièrement bon ou mauvais. Ce sont nos actes qui parlent pour nous. Et nous avons eu la chance de finir du bon côté. »

Harry s'était arrêté de creuser, laissant sa truelle à côté de lui, concentré sur le visage de son amie.

« Lui a eu moins de chance. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du bon côté. » Elle regarda son outil tristement, comme s'il s'agissait du visage de Drago. « Je l'ai entendu hurler, un jour. »

Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche après ces derniers mots d'une grave finalité, et Harry avait déjà fort à faire avec ses pensées, alors ils terminèrent le jardinage en silence.

[...]

Harry eu besoin de deux jours pour se décider, avec l'aide de Luna, Hermione et Newt - un panel aux idées finalement très proches - et d'une journée supplémentaire pour rédiger un courrier à l'attention de Narcissa.

Oui, il acceptait sa requête et la priait de lui faire parvenir au plus vite une date de rendez-vous chez l'avocate. Il se sentit bien mieux après avoir envoyé cette réponse, signe s'il en fallait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Anticipant la suite des événements, Harry décida à regret de prendre congés de la famille Scamander pour se rapprocher de Londres. Newt renouvela son invitation à une prochaine fois, vraiment, Harry était ici chez lui, et Tina confirma d'un sourire. Harry les remercia de leur hospitalité, à la fois dans leur Manoir et lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en Roumanie.

Luna l'accompagna sur une partie du chemin, et avant qu'ils ne se séparent, elle lui annonça:

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. » Ils s'étreignirent brièvement et Harry s'en alla affronter les conséquences de sa décision.

[…]

La situation n'aurait pu être plus bizarre. Harry était assis dans un fauteuil blanc ultra-moderne, ses mains nerveusement jointes sur ses cuisses. A sa droite, Narcissa Malefoy, vêtue d'une élégante robe moldue, ses longs cheveux attachés en chignon. Si la nervosité se lisait sur ses traits, elle exsudait aussi la détermination.

En face d'eux, Jeremiah Stamford (que Narcissa appelait Jerry! Étaient-ils dans une autre dimension ? Les règles de l'univers devaient avoir changé), avocate de son état, cheveux noirs très courts, chemisier noir et sourire professionnel, installée derrière son large bureau en verre.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour faire avancer la situation, mais grâce à l'intervention de Mr Potter ici présent et quelques menaces bien placées, j'ai pu saisir le Magenmagot et obtenir une audience pour la semaine prochaine. A circonstances exceptionnelles, et cetera. »

N'écoutant que d'une oreille, Harry constata, fasciné, comme l'avocate semblait pouvoir parler sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Et avait-elle parlé de menaces? Il fallait sans doute en arriver là pour faire bouger plus rapidement une institution aussi ancestrale que le tribunal sorcier.

« Fort heureusement, l'audience sera fermée, ce qui nous évitera les mêmes épanchements du public que lors du dernier procès. On ne peut compter ici sur sa sympathie, alors c'est pour le mieux. »

Harry était on ne peut plus surpris de sa franchise, et du manque de réaction de Narcissa. Soit elle était prête à tout pour sauver son fils, soit elle avait toute confiance en l'avocate. Peut-être même les deux ?

« Nous serons tout de même une dizaine, on ne se sépare pas totalement du protocole, aussi encombrant soit-il. » Jeremiah soupira. « Monsieur Potter. Harry. Je peux vous appeler Harry ? Êtes-vous informé de ce que votre rôle sous-entend ? » Elle continua sans qu'il ait pris le temps de répondre. « Vous allez témoigner aussi ouvertement et sincèrement que lors de la dernière audience. » Harry ne demanda pas comment elle en avait été informée, c'était inutile. « A ceci près qu'il va falloir être encore plus convainquant. » Il fronça les sourcils et l'avocate soutint son regard sans faiblir. « Nous allons remporter cette audience, même si pour cela nous devons ruser, » ajouta-t-elle, comme si Harry allait trouver cela plus acceptable. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa se contentait de les regarder, toujours très droite dans son fauteuil, les lourds bijoux autours de ses minces poignets silencieux.

« Que voulez-vous que je dise ? » Harry demanda après quelques secondes embarrassantes.

Jeremiah joignit ses mains sous son menton comme si elle avait attendu sa question pour parler.

« Je vais plaider la fragilité d'esprit du jeune Drago, ainsi que la difficulté de sa réinsertion future dans la société magique ; nous garderons pour nous le souhait de Narcissa de se retirer de la communauté, cela ne les regarde pas. Ensuite, vous pourrez, avec votre position sociale reconnue bien que ternie par votre absence ces derniers mois, plaider des travaux d'intérêt général, ce qui existe également dans le monde sorcier, bien que personne n'en parle. Votre statut permettra de donner de la valeur à cette option. Narcissa fera son propre témoignage de l'enfermement et je pourrais refermer le raisonnement sur eux. »

« Les travaux d'intérêt général, est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » s'inquiéta Harry en s'adressant à sa voisine de droite pour la première fois.

« Rien ne peut être pire que de passer une journée supplémentaire dans un tel endroit, monsieur Potter, » répliqua calmement Narcissa. « Ne m'obligez pas à parler du sort de mon cousin. »

Ce fut comme un coup de couteau dans sa poitrine, cette manière si réductrice de parler de Sirius. Harry eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Entre temps, Jeremiah avait recommencé à parler.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, ne tentez pas d'intervenir hors des clous et laissez moi gérer la situation. Croyez-moi, si je veux que vous preniez la parole, vous le saurez. » Elle s'adossa élégamment dans son grand fauteuil. « Et, Harry ? Il faut que vous soyez absolument persuadé que Drago mérite de sortir. Les juges verront votre détermination et ne chercheront pas à savoir si vous dites vrai. C'est le plus important. »

« D'accord, » parvint-il à lâcher, sans savoir comment il atteindrait le niveau supérieur puisqu'il pensait déjà y être.

« Narcissa, prenez soin de vous jusqu'à l'audience, jeudi prochain. Harry, pensez à votre motivation. Je reste disponible si vous avez besoin. »

Jeremiah se leva, signalant par là la fin de leur entretien. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien la semaine suivante.

[…]

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un plafond rongé par l'humidité et éternua. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit avant qu'il puisse paniquer.

Square Grimmaurd, la chambre de Sirius. Il était arrivé la veille, fuyant la presse enragée qui avait en même temps appris son retour et son implication dans la nouvelle audience de Drago Malefoy.

Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et s'était contenté d'attraper son sac – il était de retour au Terrier depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures – pour transplaner à Londres. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions, mais au moins, il serait à proximité du lieu d'audience, et personne ne pourrait le forcer à sortir d'ici avant la semaine suivante.

Ô Merlin, comment allait-il tenir une semaine enfermé dans cette maison lugubre avec pour seule compagnie un elfe de maison désagréable ?

Bien sûr, il lui restait toujours ses révisions, la raison principale de son retour en Angleterre.

C'est donc sans grande motivation qu'il s'y attela après avoir fait l'inventaire des placards de la cuisine et appelé Kreattur pour qu'il se charge de lui procurer de la nourriture pour son séjour.

Il lui sembla d'ailleurs que Kreattur ne le regardait pas aussi méchamment que d'habitude, sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

Deux longues journées s'écoulèrent dans le calme de la vaste demeure et bien qu'il se sente relativement en sécurité, Harry trouva cela pire que les mois de fuite dans les bois avec ses amis. Sous la lumière artificielle, il était si difficile de voir le temps passer, et il se surpris à regarder l'antique horloge de la cuisine un nombre incalculable de fois.

La troisième nuit, un cauchemar comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis son départ l'été précédent le réveilla en sursaut, les draps trempés de sueur et entortillés autour de ses membres, ajoutant à sa panique. Il était cinq heures du matin, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendormir – ni la capacité, d'ailleurs.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, raviva le feu et se fit du thé noir dans une grande théière et, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, essaya de se concentrer sur ce dont Jeremiah lui avait parlé : être convaincu de ce qu'il allait dire devant les juges. Il s'efforça de se remémorer des arguments de Luna, Newt et Hermione, qui étaient tout à fait recevables mais qu'il ne parvenait pour l'instant pas à s'approprier.

Sans prévenir, ce furent les mots de Narcissa qui lui apparurent. Elle n'avait pas tort, aussi difficile que ce soit à entendre. Harry s'était toujours refusé d'imaginer ce que son parrain avait bien pu vivre, toutes ces années en prison. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Sirius n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années, mais en faisait au moins quinze de plus. S'il était resté relativement sain d'esprit, c'était grâce à sa conviction qu'un jour il vengerait ses amis, et son animagus, qui avait su protéger son mental.

Drago n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et sa tante, Bellatrix, était ressortie de la prison des sorciers folle à lier.

Perdu dans ses considérations, Harry ne vit pas les heures passer et finit par somnoler dans son fauteuil, sa tasse en équilibre précaire entre ses doigts.

Lorsque les protections magiques l'avertirent de la présence d'un intrus dans la maison, il se releva si vite que la tasse alla s'écraser sur le tapis mangé par les mites. Trop concentré sur l'alerte pour s'en inquiéter, il quitta la cuisine sans bruit, baguette à la main, pour aller inspecter le couloir.

* * *

 _Le personnage de Jeremiah est un hommage à Jeri Hogarth, l'avocate de la série Marvel Jessica Jones._

 _Concernant la famille Scamander, je me suis arrangée avec la chronologie comme j'ai pu, sachant que dans le canon, Newt et Tina sont les grands-parents de Rolf. Ici, ils l'ont adopté quand il était très jeune car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé?_

 _A la prochaine!_


End file.
